Love Isn't Luxury
by Angel of Agony
Summary: COMPLETE! Kagome,a middleclass girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school.But neither of them thought they would fall in love either. COMPLETE!
1. One Hell Of A Year!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. :tear, tear, sniff, sniff:**

**Title**- Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary**- Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre**- Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 1: One Hell Of A Year!**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Be- CRASH!

The alarm was thrown against the wall.

"Man, Bitch! That's like ...what the 20th alarm clock you broke this week!"said a 15year old boy as he entered the room. He heard a groan, and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, get your ass out of bed. Sango will be here in an hour and knowing you, your slower than a dumb ass turtle," said the boy.

Nothing happened.

He sighed and went over to the bed. He poked the figure under the sheets and comforter. The figure squirmed. He poked it again, it groaned. He was getting annoyed so he pulled the covers off.

"God dammit, Souta! I'm trying to sleep here!" yelled a girl.

"Are you deaf or something? I said get your ass out of bed! Sango is coming! My god is the first day of school!" yelled Souta. "Hurry up, Kagome!"

Kagome looked up and saw her brother. He was wearing baggy black pant, a blue wife beater that shows off his muscles, and black sneakers. His hair was black and spiky and he has blue eyes. She smirked.

"Well look at you, showing off your sexy muscles. I wonder why? Oh! Yeah! Like you said the first day of school and your trying to look hot enough since it's your first year of high school," she said cooly.

Souta blushed, but shook it off and put on a stern face.

"That is so not true!"he said.

Kagome chuckled.

"Anyways, get up and get ready,"he said.

Kagome nodded. "Sure thing, Freshy,"she teased.

"Fuck you,"Souta mumbled as he was walking out of the room.

"Love you, too!"she yelled.

He slammed the door. She chuckled. She got out of bed and stretched a bit. She got her stuff ready and walked straight to the bathroom and got ready.

When she came back, she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a jean mini skirt, a pink tank top under her unzipped black hoodie, and black sneakers. Her black hair was put in a spiky bun and the hair that stuck out was sprayed on pink. Her make-up was light, which only consisted black eye liner, that made her blue eyes chinky and pink lip gloss.

"Look at you. Trying to look hot enough since it's your last year of high school. Must suck to be 18, huh?" said a voice from behind.

She turned around and saw Souta standing at the door way, crossed armed. She smirked.

"At least I'm a senior. You're the one to ne worried , cause you have to run from those pennies being thrown at you, freshy." she teased.

Souta paled, but snapped out of it. "Wait I thought since it's this rich high school we're going to, they're too cool to do that."

Kagome sighed and walked up to him. She spoke softly,"Souta, we are going to be the only middle-class people attending. Just be careful and ignore everyone trying to bring you down." She walked away.

Souta stood there and sighed, she was right. She used to be the only "poor" girl attending Shikon High, the richest high school in Tokyo. They only go there because their father's will asked for them to go there and he saved money to pay for their tuition. He remembers the first day Kagome came home from school crying because people were making fun of her. Now she got used to it and ignored everyone. And everyone let it go. Now he's going and he is kind of nervous but he has his best friend, Kohaku there with him. So he's going to be alright.

"Souta! Sango is here! Let's go!" yelled Kagome from down stairs.

He snapped out of his daze and ran down stairs. "Coming, sis."

* * *

Outside was Sango, 18, with her 15 year old brother Kohaku waiting for Kagome and Souta. See Sango is rich, REALLY rich, however she and Kagome knew each other since they were in diapers. Their parents were best friends as well. They went to school together, which was a middle-class elementary school. Since Kagome has to go to Shikon High, Snago joined her. Same thing with Souta and Kohaku. 

Sango started honking her horn for them to hurry up.

"My God! Can you wait!" Kohaku said annoyed.

"Kagome probably over slept AGAIN!" she yelled.

"Well here they come," Kohaku said.

Kagome and Souta were running down the stairs towards the car. (Sorry they don't live in a shrine in this story and Kagome is not a miko).

"Sorry," Kagome and Souta said in unison.

"It's alright, but you have to wake up earlier, Kags. Sango was about to have a fit, especially since she's PMSing," Kohaku teased.

"Fuck You!"

"See what I mean. Let us pray we don't die in a car crash," he said, while putting his hands together, palm to palm, and closed his eyes.

"Dick," Sango mumbled.

"Why yes. I do have a dick. Thank you for noticing, sis. God your smart," Kohaku griined. Everyone laughed, except Sango.

"Anyways/" said Sango trying to change the subject. "You look nice, Kags."

Thanks. You do too," kagome said.

"Of course I do. I always do," Sango smirked.

Sango was wearing tight black jeans, green tank top, and green sneakers. She also wore green eye shadow, black eye liner and mascara, and pink lip gloss. Her long brown hair in a high pony tail. She has brown eyes.

"Hey Kagome did you notice how the two freshies look sexy for their first day in high school," Sango teased.

"They sure do. Kohaku, you sure turn me on," Kagome teased as well.

Kohaku was wearing baggy black pants, a masculine army shirt, black sneakers, and his brown hair in a small pony tail (like in the show). He also has brown eyes.

"You too Souta," Sango teased again.

"SHUT UP!" the boys screamed in embarrassment.

Sango and Kagome laughed.

Once they got to the parking lot and parked, what they didn't know was they were being watched.

* * *

"Hey Inuyasha," said an 18 year old guy, who had black hair in a small pony tail, brown eyes, and was wearing blue jeans ans a purple muscle shirt. 

"What Miroku," said Inuyasha, who ids also 18, blue jeans, red muscle shirt, long silver hair, cute doggie ears on top of his head. He also had these beautiful golden eyes.

"How was your night with Kikyo ?" Miroku grinned in a pervert way.

"Inuyasha yawned," I guess alright."

Miroku's eyes widen. "What do you mean just alright?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Dude, it's the same thing. We just come to each other when we're horny. We're not dating or anything. So no biggy."

Miroku shook his head and turned. "Hey Yash."

"What?"

"Isn't that Kagome," Miroku pointed.

Inuyasha turned to where he was directing at and smriked. "You mean Peasant Girl."

Miroku looked at him with a disappointed look. "That's not nice."

Dude, your just saying that cause you like her best friend, Sango."

Miroku blushed, but shook his head. "That's not true. Even though I like Sango doesn't mean I'm just nice to Kagome because of it."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Right, she doesn't deserve to be in this school anyways."

"Inu your just saying that cause you can't get in her pants."

Inuyasha glared at him, but then he smirked. "Whatever." He continued to stare at her. 'Nice body, though,' he thought.

"She has a nice body, tough. Right Yash," Miroku grinned.

BAAM!

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "For being yourself, I guess" 'Mind reading freak!'

Miroku glared at him. "Your mean," he said as they walked to school.

"Whatever," he muttered. "Something tells me this will be one hell of a year in school."

Oh, how right he is on that. One hell of a year, indeed.

* * *

**Hi! This is like my first real story I'm writing. So I really hope you all like it, so far. It may sound boring right now but it'll get better...not to mention funnier in the future. Maybe the next chapter.**

**Anyways if you guys want please read my one-shot in my profile. It's called I Saw You, Too. It was my little cousin's idea to write it.**

**Sorry if I blabber too much!**

**Anyways please review because I really want to know what you guys think about it. If any of you have any suggestions for the next chapter or in the future please feel free to e-mail me.**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	2. It Begins

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.** (Why must I suffer!)

**Title**- Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary**- Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre**- Romance/Humor

**

* * *

Chapter 2: It Begins**

Sango and Kagome were walking towards their classroom. They just finished giving their brothers a tour in school, so they won't got lost. Lucky for them, the girls have the same schedules...again, so did the boys. They all also have the same lunch period, too. As they made it to the classroom which is Spanish, everyone in the room froze and looked up. Kagome and Sango were taking their seats and could hear some whispers.

"That's Peasant Girl," a girl said.

"What the fuck is she here for, can't she take the hint we don't want her here," hissed a boy.

Kagome sighed, but remained calm. This happens every beginning of the year. Thank god it's the last time. Some stopped harassing her, others still talk shit . She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around to see Sango giving her a smile saying, "I would love to kick their asses if you let me."

Kagome shook her head.

"Well, well ,well, if it isn't Kagome," said a voice cooly.

Kagome turn and rolled her eyes. "Bitch, I don't feel like giving you an ass whoppen' today, so fuck off!"

Kikyo glared at her, but smirked.

"Sure go ahead, act like the animal you are and hit me, bitch," she hissed.

Kagome grew furious and was about to say something but Sango beat her to it.

"What about you Kikyo? What are you? Oh! Yeah! Nothing but trash," Sango said.

Kikyo grew red. "I don't even know why I'm here. I don't want Spanish. That's like another way for peasant to talk." (AU: No offense! I'm Mexican, and you have no idea how many times I get that Spanish is a peasant language. Life sucks).

"Miss Kikyo, please take your seat. And if I hear you call my language Peasant I'll expel you from school, and give you a real Mexican ass beat," said the teacher as he came to the room.

Kikyo immediately sat down.

Sango and Kagome sniggered.

* * *

After some classes, it was lunch time. Kagome had to get a few things and told Sango she'll meet up. As she was walking she was thinking her dream after high school which was...

"Hey watch where your going, wench!" yelled a guy.

Kagome fell on the floor and look up, and stood up. She knew who he was. She has him in all her classes. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"You better be sorry," Inuyasha snarled. "Stupid girl."

"Hey I said I was sorry, don't call me stupid, fucking jackass," Kagome hissed.

Inuyasha looked at her in shock. He frowned," how dare you, my father could-"

"Typical," Kagome said as she started walking away, but a firm hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Only to see a pissed off hanyou.

"What did you say, bitch," he spat.

Kagome has a straight face and spoke softly, " You know, for someone with super hearing you sure are fucking deaf."

I said to tell me what you said bitch," he demanded and squeezed her wrist more.

She didn't flinch. No not in front of him. She's pissed off as it is. She walked up to him and whispered, "You know what really ticks me off, Inuyasha."

He growled.

"People like you, she continued. "You think you're so powerful cause your rich? No, you're not. Your defenseless without your status."

"Shut up," he growled.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? Can't take the truth? Can't accept the fact that you're worthless and not me. Also that all you do is hide behind your daddy's money?" she mocked. " You know? I bet you wouldn't even make it in the REAL world. You'll probably cry home."

Next thing you know, she was slammed across the lockers. Inuyasha's eyes were turning red to gold to red. He pressed his body against hers and leaned to her ear. She could feel his hot breath against her skin.

"You're going to regret saying that. I'm going to show you how to stay in your place," he whispered, but his voice had every drop of venom in it.

He got off her and walked away.

Kagome stood there for a moment and shrugged it off. She started walking to the cafeteria and spotted her friends.

"Hey guys," she greeted as she sat down.

"What took you so long?" Sango questioned.

"Not even a hi or how you doin?" Kagome joked.

Sango blinked and ignored her comment. "I want an answer."

"Just got caught up."

"So did you call the studio and said we'll be there?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yup!"

"Cool."

Souta and Kohaku were caught up in their own conversation until they heard the word "studio." And looked at the girls.

"What are we going to do this time Kagome?" Kohaku asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but will you guys come and help out with the kids?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure," Souta said. "We'll help."

"I think it's cool how we work in the studio and teach kids and get paid. Even if it's little money, but it's fun. And those kids sure like to dance," Kohaku said.

"I agree," Sango said.

Kagome smiled. Yes, they are all dancers and get paid little money. But the lobe to dance. They also teach little kids between ages 4-13 how to dance for free. Kagome wants to do good in school, and go to college and get a job. Although she has two jobs, the dancing and working in a bakery shop. She needs to save as much as she can to pay for college. Sure her dead father's will could pay for it but she's going to use that money to improve the studio and make it better.

That way kids could stay out of trouble and just DANCE!

"Earth to Kagome," Sango waved a hand in front of her.

"Let's poke her," Souta said grinning.

"Yeah, who has a stick. Just in case she bites," Kohaku joked.

"I have a ruler!" Souta said waving the ruler around the air.

"Cool! Poke her," Kohaku said grinning.

Souta shook his head. "No. She'll kick my ass."

Kohaku pulled the ruler from him. He shook his head. "Baby."

Kohaku looked at Kagome and gave the ruler to Sango. "Here you go, sis,"he said cheerfully.

Sango looked at him and Souta. "You guys are so stupid," she said.

The boys smiled. "But you love us," they said in unison.

Sango rolled her eyes. She looked at Kagome. "Hey! Snap out of it! Kags!" she yelled.

Kagome snapped out of her daze and blushed. "Sorry, just thinking."

"Right," everyone said.

She turned her head and saw Inuyasha. As if he sensed er he also turned and looked at her, and glared. She wasn't scared until he smirked and licked his lips ever so slowly and winked at her. He went back talking to Miroku.

Kagome turned around and sighed. 'What the fuck did I get myself into?' she thought.

**

* * *

Hey! Sorry if it's a little short. I know it's like a typical high school fic, put I'll give it a twist. It'll get better soon, that I promise.**

**And thank you for the reviews! I actually thought I wasn't getting any cause it's so boring in the first chapter. And sorry if it's boring right now, also. I'm just trying to get it together and the fun will start soon enough. Once again, suggestion are welcomed. Please if you can review.**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	3. Cupcakes

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. :tear, tear, sniff, sniff:**

**Title**- Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary**- Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre**- Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cupcakes!**

"AGAIN PEOPLE! FROM THE TOP!"

"Kagome, come on give them a break. They came to dance, not to boot camp," Souta said calmly.

Kagome turned around and saw how the kids were exhausted. She sigh. Ypu, she over did it.

"Sorry kidos. I got a little carry away," she said.

Then a little boy about 9 or 10 walked up to her. He had orange hair in a ponytail, big green eyes, and a cute fluffy tail.

"It's okay, Kagome. We enjoyed it, but I bet we won't feel shit for a week," the little boy said.

Kagome scowled. "Shippo, don't swear. It's not nice."

shippo rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Kagome looked up at the clock, and sighed. She turned to Souta, " take care of the kids. I have to go to work now." He nodded.

Everyone heard her and smiled. "Kagome can you bring us cookies like last time," said a little girl.

Sure, I will."

Souta frowned. " Yeah! Give them free cookies, not me!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

Souta started to 'cry', "I thought you love me Kaggy, he said in a baby voice.

She laughed, and grabbed her stuff. She looked at everyone. "See you, later, people."

* * *

Sango was bored. She's at work and yet no customers came. She works with Kagome at Happy McMuffin. Then she heard the little bell ring as someone came in. She looked up and her jaw dropped.

"Why hello my little bon bom," said the customer with a smile.

Sango glared. "What do you want, Miroku?"

Miroku didn't stop smiling. He went up to her and grabbed her hand, and put on a serious face. Sango kept staring. She was not sure but she saw some kind of emotion. 'His eyes,' she thought. She felt her heart skip a beat.

'What is he doing to me?'

"Sango," he started. His voice was silky.

'I better not be blushing,' she thought. She tried to keep a straight face.

"Could you do me a serious favor that will make both of us happy."

'Oh God!' Her heart is beating rapidly.

"Bare my children?" He asked hopefully.

She sweat dropped and clenched her jaw.

BAAM!

"Ow!"

"Fucking asshole," she muttered. 'I actually thought he was going to...'

She cleared her throat.

"Can I take your order," she said.

Miroku smiled perversively.

"I'm serious, you lech," she warned.

Miroku sighed. "It was worth a try. Anyways can I have a dozen double chocolate chip cupcakes?"

"Sure," she said. You babysitting?"

Miroku nodded. "How'd you know?"

Why else would you buy twelve cupcakes?" she asked.

"Good point."

"Besides you don't really like double chocolate chip cupcakes, you like blue berry cupcakes. So who's the kid?"

Miroku sighed. "Nazuna."

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?"

Miroku looked surprised. "You mean you don't know?"

Sango shook her head.

"Sesshomaru 's daughter."

Now it was Sango's turn to look shock. "You mean Inuyasha 's older brother, Sesshomaru!"

Miroku nodded. "I don't want to be rude, but I really need those cupcakes," he said politely.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Sango said embarrassed. "So who's the mom?"

Miroku looked like he was going to fall. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Sango blinked. "I don't."

"Where were you when 5 years ago during summer? Sesshomaru is like the most famous business guy in all of Japan!"

Sango shrugged. "I was in Florida. I needed a tan."

Miroku just looked at her.

"So who's the mom?" she asked again.

Miroku smirked. "Remember that secretary that he always took to the balls but always got on his nerves, Rin?"

"Yes."

"That's the mommy," he said smiling.

Sango gave him the box of cupcakes. Her eyes widen when she heard what he said. "Rin? But how!"

Miroku cleared his throat. "Well when a man and a woman love each other-"

"I didn't mean that, you pervert! I meant how is it possible that Sesshomaru and Rin got married and have a kid?"

Miroku chuckled. "Maybe you shouldn't had gone to Florida that summer and you would of known."

Sango put her head down in defeat. Then looked up to Miroku. "Anyways that's $8.15. And where's Nazuna? If you're babysitting shouldn't she be with you?"

Miroku gasped. "I left her in the car."

Sango knew he was hiding something else. She narrowed her eyes. " why so sacred?"

Miroku hesitated. "It's five blocks away."

Sango blinked. "But we have a parking lot."

Miroku nodded. "I know but...um..there was something that caught my attention..."

Sango was confused. "What would ..."she paused. "Isn't there a strip club like five blocks away?"

Miroku laughed nervously. "Here's your money. Bye my little sugar bugger. " and he left...fast.

"What an idiot," she said. "Leaving a poor kid in a car AND in front of a STRIP CLUB!"

She turned to go to the kitchen in the back, when she heard someone come in. "Miroku, I'm warning you. Keep out..."she trailed off.

Kagome was standing there crying. Mascara running down her cheeks. Her clothes messed up. "Sango," she said weakly.

"What the hell happened to you?' She yelled as she ran and hug her tightly.

"It was horrible!"

Sango took deep breath. She was pissed. If she finds out what bastard did this ti Kagome...

"Tell me what happened," she said as they sat down.

Kagome nodded.

o o Flashbacks o o

Kagome was walking from the studio and was in deep thought.'It's been two weeks and Inuyasha hasn't done anything. Maybe he was just bluffing.'

Then she felt a hand grab her wrist and twist it to her back and another on her mouth.

She tried to scream.

She was being dragged to an alley.

'OH MY FUCKING GOD!'

She was struggling to get away but the stranger was stronger. She was pushed against the wall.

'Oh shit!'

There was also another guy looking at her. The two guys had lust written all over their faces.

One guy had blue hair, the other green hair. They both had tails.

'Demons,' she thought.

"She's fine," the blue hair said.

"I'm really going to have fun," said the green hair dude as he started walking towards her.

Kagome panicked and tried to run. But she was pushed to the floor. "Let me go!" she yelled.

"Shut up!" the blue hair dude yelled at her. And slapped her across the face. She was crying.

The blue hair dude was now on top of her and the green hair dude was holding her arms above her head. She was trying to escape, but she still couldn't. They were to strong.

"Hurry up! I want a go at her," said the green hair dude.

"Fine," as the blue hair dude was reaching up Kagome's shirt, to her breast and squeezed it hard.

"Leave me alone! Please! Stop! Stop!" Kagome yelled.

She was ignored.

The bale hair dude was kissing her neck and roughly suckling on her delicate skin.

"STOP! SOMEONE HELP, PLEASE!" she cried.

Again she was ignored. "She said stop, you ass holes," someone growled. ( AU: Wonder who's that?)

They all looked where the voice came from.

"Ko-Kouga, sir," the boys nervously said. (AU: Thought it was Inu, didn't you?)

" Get off her, now," Kouga growled.

"But-"

"Now!"

The guys left as fast as they can.

Kouga ran to Kagome, who was crying, still on the floor.

" You okay kags?" Kouga asked gently.

" I am now," she said. Her voice was shaky.

Kouga sighed. "Come on I'll take you home."

"No, it's okay. I have to go to work."

"I'll drop you off there, then," he insisted.

He knew Kagome since freshmen year. His girlfriend, Ayame knows her since her little adopted brother , Shippo goes to the studio. He respects Kagome and doesn't care she's poor, nor does Ayame. He cares for her like a little sister.

"No, it's okay. I'll walk. It's just a block away," Kagome said.

"But those guys could-"

"No, they won't. You scared the shit out of them," Kagome smirked.

Kouga laughed. " I guess you're right."

He went up to her and lifted her chin up to look at him in the eye. She was still crying, but still had a small smile on her face.

His face softened and cupped her cheek to wipe the tears with his thumb. "Be careful," he whispered.

"I will," she whispered back. And she walked away.

o o o End of Flashback o o o

Sango hugged her again. Part of her wanted to kick ass and the other was relief Kouga saved her. "I..." She didn't know what to say.

"It's okay. I'm fine," Kagome smiled. "Let's get back to work."

" I just don't understand you, Kags. How can you be smiling?" Sango asked.

Kagome 's smile didn't fall and she turned away and got to work.

* * *

Two boys were running to a mansion. Once they got there, the servant let them in.

"Where is he?" demanded one boy.

The servant said , " The young master is the game room."

They both ran. The servant stood there and blinked. " Not even a Thank You."

As the boys reached the game room, they opened the door and saw a teenage boy playing video games.

"Mr. Takahashi," one boy started.

The teenage boy sighed and put the game on pause to speak with the two boys. He saw one boy with blue hair and other green hair. They both had tails. (AU: Sounds familiar.)

"Call me Mr. Takahashi Again, I'll cut off your balls and shove them down your throat."

The blue boy said scared, " Sorry...Inuyasha."

"Well, what happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"We found the girl," the green hair boy said.

"And..."

"Sorry, we couldn't rape her because-" he stopped when he saw the hanyou stand up angry, ver angry.

"I NEVER SAID TO RAPE HER! I SAID TO SCARE HER! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sorry," they both said.

"SORRY! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE NOT GETTING MONEY FROM ME! NOW, DAMN IT!"

They both ran.

Inuyasha was taking deep breaths and calmed down. " I guess I have to do it myself then."

He heard a knock on the door. He growled but stopped. He smelled Miroku's scent. He opened the door. "Hey," he said cooly. He also noticed he had Nazuna with him.

"Hello, uncle," she said in a bubbly way. She has silver hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a black dress. Her face looked like she's a cold, emotionless person like her father, but was all smiles like her mother.

'Yup! Leave it to Sesshomaru and Rin to make a freaky kid,' he thought. He saw Nazuna smirk at him. 'But she gets her good looks from me'

They all went in. Inuyasha noticed Miroku carrying something.

"What's that?"

Miroku looked down and noticed Inuyasha meant the box he had. "Double chocolate chip cupcakes from Happy McMuffin."

"I want one," Inuyasha said like a little kid.

"Me, too," said Nazuna.

Miroku sighed. " I hate babysitting you two," as he put the box of cupcakes on the table. Inuyasha and Nazuna tackled it.

"You said something, man?" Inuyasha asked with his mouth full of cupcake.

Miroku shook his head and turned to the T.V. "What you playing?"

Inuyasha swallowed. "Kingdom Hearts 2."

Miroku nodded. "Cool."

* * *

**Hello! Sorry I couldn't update during the weekend. Thing is I have a secret. My parents don't know I write fanfiction or even read fanfiction. And since they are always home on the weekends I can't update, only week days.**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	4. Peasant Whore

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha...yet**

**Title**- Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary-** Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. But neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre**- Romance/Humor

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Peasant Whore**

One week later...

Kagome sat in her Calculus class. She sighed.

'I fucking hate this,' she thought. ' It makes me think...UGH!'

However, her day has been good so far. Nothing bad has happened since the "incident." She remembers the reaction her mother had when she told her what happened.

_Flashback_

"... and that's what happened," Kagome finished. She was sitting at the kitchen table and her mother was drying the dishes.

Silence.

Kagome blinked.

More silence.

She blinked again.

Silence...again.

She blinked...again.

One of the dishes was thrown to the floor.

"OH MY POOR BABY! ARE YOU OKAY?" her mother cried. "THOSE BASTARDS WILL PAY MESSING WITH WHAT IS MINE," she snarled. "Right, honey?"

Silence.

Mrs. Higurashi turned her head to only find no one. "Kagome?"

_End of Flashback_

Kagome sighed. Her mom is really crazy sometimes. 'Sometimes? More like all times,' she thought.

She also noticed, Inuyasha didn't do anything to her. 'Maybe he was bluffing,' she thought. (AU: If she only knew.)

She looked out the window. It was sunny. Kids playing, they seem happy. "They are all going to die soon," she muttered. "Let's see if they're still happy, then."

SPLAT!

She froze.

SPLAT!

'OMG!'

_SSSPPPLLLAAAAAAAATTTTTT!_ (Slow motion, though).

Her eyes widen.

She felt it. She felt something gooey and slimy on her head. It was running down her cheek. It clung to her scalp. She touched her hair and noticed it was indeed what she thought it was. Eggs.

Everyone was laughing. She turned to Inuyasha. ' That mother fucker!' she thought angrily. He was smiling at her cheerfully. He blew her a kiss and mouthed 'Hello.'

She tighten her jaw.

SPLAT!

She bit her tongue. She needs to control herself.

"It's not a surprise. A peasant like her had it coming. She just doesn't belong here. So why don't you just drop out like regular peasants do?' someone said.

'Oh, God, please no!' she prayed.

ButGod didn't listen.

"PEASANT GIRL! PEASANT GIRL! PEASANT GIRL!" They all chanted.

And where the hell is the teacher?

She ran and left the class.

* * *

From the corner of the room, Miroku watched silently. He looked at Inuyasha. He had a smirk on his face.

Miroku shook his head. "Your going to regret messing with Higurashi, Inu," he said to himself. He looked at Sango. She was frozen still, but her eyes were in flames. She was pissed off beyond anything. Miroku put his hands on his head and leaned on the desk. He shook his head. "Inuyasha what have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

Kagome was in the girls locker room washing out the yolk from her hair.

She blinking the tears from her eyes. 'Just like freshmen year, huh?' she thought sadly.

"Kagome?"

She turned around. Sango was furious.

"Hey," she said cooly.

"I SWEAR I'LL-"

"Shut up."

Sango stood there shocked. "What?"

Kagome was not showing any emotion. She turned off the water, and wrapped her hair and body in a towel.

"I said shut up."

Sango was confuse.

Kagome sigh. "Sango let me fight on my own this time, okay."

"But-"

"STOP!" Kagome screamed right at her face.

"Kagome?" Sango said concerned.

Kagome looked like she was about to cry any minute now, but she refused.

"I'm sick and tired people standing up for me in a situation like this," her voice sounded weak. "This is between me and Inuyasha, not you."

Sango narrowed her eyes. "Wait! He's involve in this? What did HE do?"

Kagome explained what happened between them at the hallway. Moments passed and all of a sudden, Sango bursted out laughing.

"You said that to him," she coughed.

Kagome nodded.

Sango sighed, "Wow, that was a good laugh," she chuckled as she patted her stomach.

Kagome glared at her, "I'm serious. Stay out!"

Sango nodded and raised her hand in defeat. "Fine, do what you want. But if he hurts you, his ass is mine."

"Good," Kagome said, as she was getting changed.

Sango pretended to cry and wiped a fake tear. "My baby is growing up so fast," she said in a motherly voice."

Kagome blinked. "Seriously, dude, that is so not funny."

"Man you take the fun out of everything," Sango whined.

Kagome laughed. She started walking away. "Sango, I'm going home. Later, tell me what's homework, okay?"

"What am I, your servant?" Sango yelled.

But Kagome was gone.

Kagome was walking to her locker. She was close. Then she stopped dead on her tracks.

'This is ridiculous!' she screamed in her mind.

Her locker. Someone wrote on it.

**"Peasant Whore"**

She almost exploded. 'Inuyasha, you **WILL** pay dearly!'

* * *

The music was loud. Everyone was dancing to the beat.

Inuyasha was sitting waiting for Miroku to get their drinks.

'Speak of the devil,' he thought. Miroku approached.

"Here, you go," he said cheerfully. "A drink for the lady."

Inuyasha growled.

Miroku glared. "Bad Boy! Don't make me use the newspaper again," he said wagging his finger at him.

"Fuck you," Inuyasha snarled.

Miroku chuckled. "So?"

Inuyasha jugged his drink.. Letting the hot acid burn his throat. "So, what?"

Miroku shook his head. "Why did you do that to Kags earlier at school?"

Inuyasha furrowed his eyes brows, "Kags? So what you're her friend now?"

"Answer the question."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "That bitch deserved it."

Miroku nodded. "Okay, now tell me why did you do it?"

"And if I don't want to?" Inuyasha dared.

Miroku sighed. "Then your ass can walk home, bitch."

Inuyasha sighed. He had him there. He quickly explained what happened also. When he was done, he looked up at Miroku.

He was red. He was trying not to laugh, but failed.

"It's not funny! How dare she talk to me like that!" Inuyasha said.

Miroku calmed himself. "You pushed her against the lockers, heh?"

Inuyasha grinned and nodded.

Miroku grinned also. "Does she smell good?"

Inuyasha knew where he was getting at. "Like roses."

"Is she full breasted?"

Inuyasha's smile widened.

Miroku nodded.

WAM!

"Ouch! What the fuck was that for, you lech?"

Miroku looked at him seriously. "Leave her alone, Inu. She's not like other girls, you dated. And she's not like Kikyo."

Inuyasha growled. Sure the girls looked alike, so what? Kagome will be easy. This is revenge.

"That bitch is going to regret messing with me. She should learn to keep her mouth shut."

Miroku sighed. "That is if she doesn't shut you up, first," he muttered. And drank his beer.

Inu's ears perked up. "What did you say?"

Miroku closed his eyes. "In time, my dear friend, in time."

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. I know it's not so great, but give me a little more time, okay? It'll get interesting later on. **

**And I'm so sorry thatI couldn't update! For some reason my computer wouldn't let me upload the document in order tomake this chapter. I'm really sorry people! I really hope I'll make it up for all of you guys with the next chapter.**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	5. A Little Warning

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary-** Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre-** Romance/Humor

* * *

The next day, Kagome is sitting in Spanish class and everyone's whispering around her. Everyone just looked at her and shook their heads in disapproval.

'The fuck is goin' on here,' she thought. She face everyone and everyone looked away immediately. 'This is getting very annoying.' She could feel her face growing red. She bit her tongue to calm down.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and glared at the person. However, she let out a sigh of relief.

"It's only you, Sango," she said softly.

Sango had a concerned look but her eyes showed rage. Kagome was curious and raised an eyebrow. "You know what's going on, don't you?"

Sango winced, but nodded. "Rumors," she whispered.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "What kind of rumors?"

Sango was a little scared. When Kagome's mad, she's really **MAD**. "Bad ones," she said unsurely.

"About?"

"You."

"What do the rumors say, Sango?" Kagome questioned, too calmed.

Sango gulped and hesitated.

Kagome was growing impatient. "Well?"

Sango took a deep breath and sat down. "That you were the middle-school tramp, slpet with the principle in order to get into this school, and you had two abortions," she said quickly, hoping Kagome wouldn't understand.

But she did.

Kagome felt like killing something, no someone. To be specific...INUYASHA.

Her eyes were red from anger, and her breathing was heavy, and her hands were shaky.

"Kagome? You're scaring me," Sango said childishly. "Are you okay?"

Kagome stared at her. Then all of a sudden Kagome smiled. "Of course," she said cheerfully.

Then the late bell rang.

Sango got up and went to her seat which is next to Miroku. She saw Miroku enter the class and took his seat, also. Sango was looking at him up and down. 'Man, he's sexy,' she thought.

"Like what you see," said a voice.

Sango snapped out of the daze she was in and noticed Miroku grinning. Sango blushed.

Miroku sighed. "It's not surprising, though. Since you will be Mrs. Houshi someday, my little sugar dumpling."

Sango snorted. "As if. What's with the nicknames though?"

Miroku smirked. "Pet names, my dear Sango."

Sango growled. "We are not dating, you moron."

Miroku winked at her. "Yet."

She blushed. Sure she really likes him, but she's afraid he'll go off with another woman with 'experience' since she's a virgin. She know he's not. She also knows he really likes her as well, but how long will that last? He's a playboy and he know also she likes him, alot. She just doesn't want to get hurt.

"Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Did you tell, Kags, about the rumors?" Miroku asked.

Sango sighed. "You should've seen her expression Miroku."

Miroku nodded. "Inuyasha is going to get it, isn't he?"

Sango smirked. "Kagome is like a rose. Beautiful and delicate. But mess with her she'll cut you with her thorns. So in other words, Inu really screwed up messing with her."

"Probably part of his plan," Miroku muttered.

"What was that?" Sango said.

Miroku shook his head. "Nothing."

"No! You said something. What was it?" Sango said.

"Nothing."

"Miroku," Sango warned.

Miroku sighed. "Okay, okay. I might be wrong but I think Inuyasha likes Kagome."

Sango stood there shocked. She shook her head. "That would explain why he always stared at her all this years, but Kags was too innocent to notice."

Miroku nodded.

"But if he only want her for sex, he better leave her alone before I kick his ass," Sango declared.

Miroku sighed. "That's the thing. I'm not sure if he actually wants to get in her pants or he actually likes her," he paused. "You know in grammar school Kikyo would throw herself at Inuyasha, but he always rejected her."

Sango raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"And when Inuyasha noticed Kagome, he started fucking around with Kikyo."

Sango snorted. "If what you say is correct, then this will be a kick ass show."

Miroku smirked. "I agree."

Kagome sighed. 'So Inuyasha started rumors, huh?' She thought. 'This will be interesting.'

She was scribbling in her notebook about non-sense. Then she dropped her pencil.

'Stupid me,' she thought as she bent down to pick it up.

SPLAT!

Her eyes widen. She sat up straight and noticed the teacher yelling at a student. She also noticed egg yolk on his head.

'They missed me!'

Her desk is in front of the teacher's, and they missed her.

She turned around and saw Inuyasha glaring at her. Kagome smirked and showed the middle finger at him and turned around.

"Life is sweet," she said to no one in particular.

* * *

"Oh my god! I am so sorry Kagome. I must have slipped and 'accidentally' poured milk all over you," Inuyasha said in a fake sweet voice.

Everyone laughed.

Kagome once again is pissed of. Her lunch time is now ruined. She stood up and walked away. "Fucker," she muttered as she passed by him.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Why, yes, I am. Thank you for pointing that out."

Kagome walked to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. Her shirt was ruined and her hair stank. "Accident my ass! This milk is sour!"

She walked out of the bathroom and text message Sango, letting her know she's going home to change since she forgot to bring extra with her.

* * *

'She's not here,' Inuyasha thought. 'Good.'

The bell rang and lessons began. 'Man this is boring,' he thought. 'And Kagome is not here.'

He shook his head. 'Not that I'm complaining.'

He could still remember when he first laid eyes on her in freshmen year. She was beautiful, and still is. She didn't look like those gold diggers in school. She looked innocent and her smile seems to bright up the room. He knew he really liked her, right away. He wanted her. He wanted to get to know her. He never told anyone, and the only person who probably knew but never spoke of it was Miroku. But a week after, when he was going to actually talk to her after practicing in his room for hours, his heart broke. He was informed she was the PEASANT GIRL. He knew there was a peasant girl, but he never knew who it was. When he found out it was Kagome, he quickly turned the other cheek. He was told she is here for a guy with MONEY. She is a typical gold digger tramp.

So now since Inuyasha finally has talked to her...or more like insult her and in war with her. He is going to use this as an advantage to get back at her for giving him a heart ache and he is going to break her and show her that she can't play with his heart any more, but he's the one to play with her's and break it. He really liked her and it hurt when he found out she was here for MONEY**.(AU: Which she really isn't but that was what he was told and he believed it. She's actually here for a good education and because her father's will said that. Remember chapter 1? It's a big misunderstanding!**) Then he started fucking around with Kikyo. She looks so much like Kagome and was great in bed. They aren't going out, but they just fuck each others brains out.

He sighed and was relief when the bell rang. He stood up and walked towards his next class. As he was walking someone pushed him against the lockers. He growled and turned to see...

"You jackass!" Kagome yelled.

"Why'd you do that you fuckin bitch?" Inuyasha snarled.

"You ruined my shirt," she pointed a finger at him.

Inu rolled his eyes. "It was an accident."

"My ass!"

He walked behind her and put his hand on her butt and gave it a squeeze. "A very good, firm ass at that," he whispered loud enough for her.

She gasped and turned to face him. Then she slapped him, hard.

In an instant she was pushed against the lockers and Inuyasha's body was pressed against her's firmly.

'De ja vu,' she thought, but shook her head and realized Inuyasha was grinning down to her. She also realized they were the only ones in the hallway.

'The late bell rang?' she thought but focused on Inuyasha. "Let me go."

"No," he said flatly.

She began to wiggle and try to get out of his grip. But was met with something hard against her thigh. Her eyes widened. Inuyasha pressed his face at the crook of her neck and softly groaned. "Why'd you stop?"

"Let me go," she whispered.

Inuyasha looked at her, "And if I don't want to?"

"I'll..."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What would a peasant like you, do to a mighty demon like me?"

Kagome glared at him. "Peasant?"

Inuyasha snorted. "You deaf or somethin."

Then by surprise a pair of legs were wrapped around his waist. He smirked. "Glad you learned your place."

Kagome raised an elegant eyebrow. "What is my place, Inuyasha?" she said softly that it brought shiver down his spine, which turned him on even more.

He nuzzled into her neck again. "My bed, bitch."

Inuyasha inhaled deeply her rosy scent. Then out of no where someone squeezed the air out of him, and was crushing his lower bones. "Oh God!" he gasped. Then it hit him, Kagome was squeezing her legs around his waist **VERY **tight. 'Thank God for dancing,' she thought.

Kagome glared at him. "You think of me like that Inuyasha?"

Quickly he shook his head.

"Good," and let him go. Since he was now weak with no air in his lungs she easily pushed him off her. She was about to walk away when a clawed hand grabbed her wrist. She turned to see Inuyasha.

"You bitch , I'll teach you to stay in your place," Inuyasha growled. He dug his claws into her skin.

Kagome took in a deep breath and in a quick swift move, she kicked him in the family jewels. It cause him to gasp, letting her go, and fall to his knees.

"You fuckin bitch! You hit Mr. Twinkie!" he yelled in a high pitch voice.

Kagome kneeled down and met with him eye to eye. "You're going to regret messing with me, Inuyasha," she spat. "Oh! And sorry if I hurt Mr. Twinkie," she chuckled.

She stood up and left. Leaving Inuyasha groan on the floor.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Thank for the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**So now you're learning why Inuyasha hates Kagome. Not because of the incident at the locker in chapter 2, but because he really liked her before and it broke his heart when he was told she is a gold digger. Which is so not true. He doesn't know why she's in the richest high school in Tokyo and she doesn't know he liked her. So right now he is using this 'conflict' to get revenge for his hurt feelings. Okay?**

**Well sorry for blabbering so much but I wanted to get that out of the way. Anyways, once again any suggestions on how Kagome could get back at Inuyasha please let me know.**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	6. The Pain!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary**-Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre-** Romance/Humor

**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Pain!**

A few days later . . .

Kagome was walking around school. She didn't feel like going to class.

She was pissed of. When she got home yesterday, noone was home. Which was there, she wanted to be alone. She didn't even pick up the phone when Sango called.

Anyways she wants revenge. She is now dressed in an almost tight tank top which is black and white pants. She also wore black sneakers. Her hair was down and had no make-up. Even without make-up she was still pretty.

'Today is so boring,' she thought. 'Well, for now.' She saw Inuyasha and Miroku walking to Inu's locker. She raised an eyebrow and near a janitors' closet. She could hear them.

"Hey Inu, why are we here at your locker, again?" Miroku asked.

"I need my P.E. clothes, duh," Inuyasha said annoyingly.

Miroku sighed dreamily. "I get to see my cupcake in shorts."

"Really, man. I think you're in love," Inuyasha muttered.

Miroku looked taken back. He put a hand on his chest. "I'm surprised you BARELY caught on. I know I am."

Inuyasha bursted out laughing. "Yeah! Sure! . You're in love. That was what you said about Yuri. And that was, what? ...Like a month ago."

"Inuyasha. Sango is different, and she's not like Yuri. Yuri was just a quick fuck. But Sango is something else."

"Yeah! She's a virgin!" Inuyasha said while rolling his eyes.

Miroku glared at him. "She's very special to me."

At this Kagome was shocked. Sure she knew Sango and Miroku liked each other, but Miroku was thought to be unfaithful. 'Yup! He's perfect for Sango,' she thought. 'Besides she needs a new punching bag and could use Miroku.'

Inuyasha blinked. "Who the hell pissed in your cereal? Come on! I don't have time listening to your puppy love crush!" he said, walking away.

Miroku raised an eye brow. "What about Kagome, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stopped. Not bothering to turn. "What about her?"

Miroku smirked. "You know?" he said slyly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. 'The fuck?' she thought.

"No Miroku! I don't!" Inuyasha snarled.

Miroku walked up to him, "I know you."

Inuyasha turned around to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And I know that you know that I know, I know you," Miroku said with a grin.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's go."

'Oh Inu, I know about your feelings for Kagome,' Miroku thought.

The boys were walking until they were gone completely. Kagome got out of the closet and stood there. "That was . . . something," she said.

Then she groaned. "Man, I'm bored," she whined. "AGAIN."

She sighed. "I'll wait 'till gym. I just can't wait until Inuyasha gets his surprise," she smirked.

* * *

At gym, Sango is waiting for Kagome. Once she saw her, she waved at her. Kagome noticed her and walked toward her.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Are you going to finally tell me what happened yesterday, Kags?" Sango asked.

Kagome sighed. She explained her little encounter with Inuyasha and what she has for him today. Sango laughed.

"I can't wait," Sango squealed.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The girls looked at each other and smirked. They turned their heads only to find Inuyasha jumping up and down, scratching himself. Literally, meaning his private area in his shorts. They bursted out laughing.

"Inu-poo what's wrong?" Kikyo said, coming out of nowhere.

Inuyasha's eyes were now watery. "Make it stop! Make the pain stop!"

Kikyo tried her best to force a blush and put her hands on her cheek. "Now Inu, not in front of everyone."

People were laughing at him. Hell, the gym teacher was laughing at him, too. Inuyasha was red in embarrassment. He looked around and found Kagome smirking at him. She waved and blew a kiss at him in mockery. He growled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," he couldn't take it anymore. The rash was strong. He ran as fast as he can to the boy's locker room.

Right then Miroku, walked up to the girls. They looked at him. Miroku stood in front of Kagome with a serious face. Kagome gulped. Then out of nowhere, she found herself in a crushing hug.

"You're my hero. Powder rash in his gym short? Childish, but that was so cool!" Miroku laughed and walked away.

Kagome sat back down and looked at Sango. "I was expecting more from Inuyasha."

Sango nodded. "Me, too. I was hoping he was in more pain."

Kagome sighed. "I'm bored. Let's play soccer."

* * *

At the boys locker room, Inuyasha was washing himself.

'That bitch! How dare she! She made me a fool in front of everyone!' he thought angrily. 'So she's trying to fight back. I'll break her, first.'

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled. "What Miroku?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah Miroku! After having Mr. Twinkie suffer a terrible rash, I'm peachy," he said sarcastically.

Miroku chuckled. "Man, that was hilarious. And seriously...Mr Twinkie?"

"Shut up! It's my mom's fault for making say that now!"

Miroku threw his head back and laugh. "What a momma's boy! Anyways. . .maybe you should tell Kikyo to relieve you."

Inuyasha smirked, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "Maybe."

* * *

Everyone was in history class. BORING! The teacher was writing notes on the board and everyone is copying.

Kagome's pencil was running out of led and needed to be sharpened. She walked to where the sharpener was and heard a light snore. She turned around and found Inuyasha sleeping on his desk.

She grinned. "Perfect."

She grabbed her make-up bag and kneeled, in front of him.

She put heavy foundation on his face. Red eye shadow, purple mascara, blue eyeliner, and hot pink lipstick. Also, a big fake mole on his left cheek. She also wrote something on paper and taped it on his back.

She gathered her things and went to her desk. Then the bell rang. She smiled and noticed Inuyasha waking up and leaving. She followed.

* * *

People were looking at him, like crazy. They were laughing, again.

"What now?" he yelled

He saw Miroku and walked up to him. Miroku turned around and bursted out laughing.

Inuyasha growled. "What?"

"Go...to...bathroom," Miroku tried to say. "Your...back...too" he also said as Inuyasha ran to the bathroom.

Once he did, he went to the mirror. "OH MY GOD!"

_(Somewhere you could see Kagome smiling)._

On his back, he had a sign saying, "WANT A LAY?... SAY INUYASHA IS GAY!"

"That whore," he said.

Miroku came in. "Come on. Get cleaned up and we'll skip school."

Inuyasha nodded.

* * *

Once they were at the parking lot and found the car. They froze.

The car it was covered with eggs. And there was spray paint on it, also. On one side of the black car, it said "INUYASHA IS GAY!" On the other side it said, "PAYBACK"S A BITCH!"

Miroku fell to his knees. He covered his face with his hands and his shoulder were shaking.

Inuyasha looked at him. "It's not fuckin funny!"

Miroku glared at him. He was crying. "I'm not laughing you **GAY **ass bitch. (At this Inuyasha growled at him). THAT'S MY FUCKIN CAR THEY RUINED! IT'S YOUR FUCKIN FAULT!" he pointed a finger at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sweat dropped. That's right it's Miroku's car, not his. His is at home. Oh well! Then put on a scowl on his face. He growled. '1 for Inuyasha and 3 for Kagome,' he thought.

Oh, he'll even the score. Very soon.

* * *

**Hello people! Did you miss me? _(Silence in the back ground)._ Fuckers! Heh! Heh! Never mind!**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it funny as I can. I got some reviews from the last chapter that you guys thought it was funny I put Inuyasha saying Mr. Twinkie. LOL!**

**I would like to thank Tabbicat 12 for the suggestion. And for everyone else who also suggested.**

**I'm happy you guys are enjoying the story so far cause I think it might be at least 30 chapters. I'm not so sure but I have 27 chapters displayed as on out line so I might add more. Please enjoy the next chapter and the story.**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	7. Halloween Dance

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha and the song "Always Mine" by Selena.**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary-**Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre**- Romance/Humor

* * *

Hours turned into days. Days turned into weeks. Weeks just went into the dance. 

The Halloween Dance.

"Sango is Ayame coming soon?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded. "Yes, sir." She saluted her.

Kagome glared at her and stuck her tongue out.

They were in Kagome's room, sitting on the bed, waiting for Ayame to prepare.

Kagome turned to Sango, grinning. "So . . .?"

Sango blinked. "What?"

"You and the pervert going together," she teased.

Sango blushed. Miroku asked her out to the Halloween dance. She was about to refuse, until he promised not to grope her. So she accepted.

The door bell rang and Kagome ran downstairs. Sango waited until she came back with a beautiful red head and mesmerizing green eyes.

"Finally, you came, Ayame," Sango said.

"Sorry, traffic, you know?" Ayame shrugged.

Kagome snorted. "Sure. Blame traffic. You were making out with Kouga."

Ayame blushed and shook her head. Too quickly for Kagome. "No."

"You have a hickey."

Ayame gasped and ran towards the mirror. There was nothing. She glared at Kagome. "You liar."

Kagome smirked. "So I was right. You were with Kouga."

Ayame blushed. "You evil, evil woman."

Sango stood up and clapped her hands. "Come on. Let's get ready."

The other two girls nodded.

"Good thing we don't have to wear costumes," Ayame said.

Kagome nodded. "Yup!"

So Kagome you're Hojo's date?" Sango asked innocently.

Kagome sighed. "Better than to go alone."

"True," Ayame said.

Hojo works at Happy McMuffin with Kagome. She didn't have a date so she asked hojo, knowing he would accept because he has a big crush on her.

Kagome frowned. "It sucks," she muttered.

Ayame and Sango turned to look at her. "Huh?" they said.

Kagome faced them. Then she looked at the floor, finding it very interesting. "It sucks that you guys have boyfriends and I don't. I'm probably the oldest living girl to never have a boyfriend. Let alone the fact I've never been kissed."

Ayame smiled at her and patted her on the back. "You'll find someone Kags. Guys could be really stupid, sometimes. They'll be really fucked up to not notice you."

Kagome looked at her. "You think so?"

Ayame nodded. "Look at me," she pointed to herself. "It took me like two years to get Kouga's attention, and it was worth it."

Kagome looked at her strangely.

Ayame furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

Kagome shook her head. "You guys have been dating for. . . what four years? And it looks like a really hot and steamy relationship and you're still a virgin?"

Ayame blushed. "I'm not anymore."

Kagome gasped. "What? You didn't tell me about this!"

Ayame looked away. "Well, you and Sango aren't any in my classes. So I never have the chance to tell you guys."

Kagome sighed. True, she and Sango haven't seen Ayame a lot in school. She takes Honor classes and they take regular. So they don't see her as much. And Ayame is always busy with the homework they give her. "So when did this happen?"

Ayame looked at her shyly. "About a month ago."

Kagome looked at her. "So? Is he big?"

Ayame gasped. "Hey ! That's my business!"

Kagome ignored her. "Is he?"

Ayame sighed and grinned. "Oh yeah! He is."

"Did it hurt?"

Ayame sighed. "At the beginning, but he. . ."

Kagome started to worry. "What?"

Ayame's eyes were all sparkly and full of emotion. She smiled at the memory of her and Kouga. "He was really gentle. He didn't want to hurt me. Oh, Kagome, it was wonderful!"

Kagome smiled. "So you really love him, huh?"

Ayame nodded. "He took me as his mate."

"What? You're kidding, right?"

Ayame shook her head. "He really did. We're going to live together after we graduate."

"Wow. . ." Kagome said. She didn't know what else to say. She doesn't really know about demon mating. All she knows is the male marks you and that's about it.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Anyways. . . enough of your now started sex life."

Ayame glared at her. "Well you asked."

Kagome chuckled.

"What about you Sango? I didn't hear you talk to Kags?" Ayame asked.

The two girls turned, only to see Sango sitting on the bed with a red, angry face.

Kagome looked worried. "Sango?"

"I'M NOT DATING MIROKU, YOU BITCHES! I'M NOT EVEN HIS GIRLFRIEND! SO STOP SAYING WE ARE DATING! CAUSE WE'RE NOT!" she yelled angrily.

Kagome and Ayame chuckled.

"Sorry. I forgot about that," Kagome said.

Sango sighed. "It's okay, but stop saying he is. I really like him, but we're just friends."

"For now," Ayame said.

Sango blushed. "That's what he says also."

"Then believe him and please can we get ready now," Kagome said.

The girls got their dresses, make-up, and hair products ready. However, there was something missing. It was too quiet.

"Hey guys? You want music on while we prepare?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, please and thank you, " they said.

Kagome went over to her computer and looked through her lists of songs, until her eyes lit up when she found a song. She clicked on play.

The beat of the song made Ayame and Sango grin and move their hips.

"She always knows what song to put," Ayame said.

"Agree," Sango said.

They both turned to see Kagome dance, like people dances in the 80's and used a hair brush as a microphone. They laughed.

_All my friends say that I'm a fool  
And that I should give up on you  
Many times, I've surely tried  
But there is something down deep inside_

"Come on Kags, we have to get ready," Ayame giggled.

"But this is my jam," Kagome said while still dancing.

"Kagome," Sango warned.

Kagome stopped dancing and pouted. "Bitch."

Sango ignored her.

They started to put on their dresses.

_I've spent some time  
Trying to think all this through  
But I always end up wanting to be with you  
Como una flor que necesita el agua  
Sin tu amor, se marchita mi alma  
You..._

_You will always be, always mine  
Be mine till the end of time  
Always mine...  
You will always be, always mine  
Be mine till the end of time  
Always mine..._

"I like the way she sings," Sango said as she started to do her hair, like the others are doing.

"Me, too," Kagome said.

"Me, four," Ayame said. The other looked at her. "What?'

They shook their heads.

_All my friends say that I'm a fool  
And that I should give up on you  
Many times, I've surely tried  
But there is something down deep inside  
I've spent some time  
Trying to think all this through  
But I always end up wanting to be with you  
Como una flor que necesita el agua  
Sin tu amor, se marchita mi alma_

"Sango can you pass me the mascara," Kagome said.

"Yeah, sure, " Sango handed it to her.

_You will always be, always mine  
Be mine till the end of time  
Always mine...  
You will always be, always mine  
Be mine till the end of time  
Always mine..._

"Cool we're finished," Ayame squealed.

"And just in time," Sango said.

Kagome nodded.

There was a knock on the door. Kagome's mom came in. She gasped.

"You girls look so beautiful," Mrs. Higurashi said happily. She clapped her hands together and squealed.

"Thank you," they said in unison.

"Come on, your dates are here," she said and she left the room.

"Yay!" Ayame said jumping up and down and ran the stairs.

"I wish I was happy as her," Kagome sighed.

"Anyways. . . Let's go," Sango said as she grabbed on Kagome's hand and dragged her downstairs.

"Wow! Is that my honey bun!" Miroku said.

Sango rolled her eyes as she entered the living room. "Yes," she mumbled.

Miroku went up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You look gorgeous," he whispered in her ear. She looked down and blushed. "Thanks," she said.

Kagome smiled. 'They do make a cute couple,' she thought. She turned to see Ayame and Kouga.

"Hey, not in my house!" Kagome glared at them.

Kouga was nibbling on Ayame's ear and Ayame closed her eyes in pleasure. When the two wolf demons heard Kagome they stopped. Ayame blushed and Kouga smirked.

"Sorry, Kags. Ayame looks very sexy," Kouga said. Ayame hit his shoulder and buried her face in his chest of embarrassment. He chuckled and kissed her head.

Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Hojo smiling at her. She returned it with one of her own.

"You look beautiful, Kagome," he said shyly.

"Thank you, Hojo," she said as kindly as she can. 'He's a little wimp,' she thought.

Souta and Kohaku came in and everyone looked at them.

"Hey my people," Souta greeted with his arms spread out and a goofy smile on his face.

"Sup," Kohaku said calmly. Then he spotted Sango with Miroku. He put on a serious face and walked up to him. He over heard. . .or more like eavesdropped on her and Kagome talking about how she likes him.

"Hello," Miroku said.

"So you're the guy who is taking my sister to the dance?"

Miroku nodded.

Kohaku grabbed his collar roughly and pulled his face down to met his eyes. "If you hurt my sis in anyway, I'll kick your ass."

Sango fought the urge to laugh. Kohaku always protects her and this is just to funny.

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He didn't sound convinced.

Kohaku nodded. "Right, Souta?"

Souta was picking his teeth until he heard Kohaku. He looked up and put on a sinister smirk on his face, it actually scares you. "Fuck yeah!" Souta yelled. "We'll even do it on the dance floor if you want." He started kicking and punching the air as if he was beating up Miroku. His smirk grew more scary. **"Die you Fucker!"**

Miroku gulped.

Kohaku chuckled and let him go and patted his cheek, a little too hard. "Hey, cheer up, it's you're last Halloween dance, dude."

Miroku looked at him afraid. "My last?"

Kohaku looked at him innocently. "Yeah, you're a senior. It's your last Halloween dance right? It's not like we're crazy enough to kill you. . . right?"

Miroku looked at him, then at Souta , who still had that evil smirk. He gulped. Then he looked at Kohaku again, who also had a sinister smirk, and then he looked at Sango, who was just looking at him. Then he looked at Kohaku once more, who now has an innocent face on. Miroku mentally groaned. His head hurts.

Kohaku wanted to laugh but he didn't. "Hey man, you okay? You a little pale?" he said almost mocking him.

Miroku nodded. "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

Kohaku nodded. He turned to Souta and walked up to him. He stuck his hand out. "Shall we?"

Souta took his hand. "We shall."

They both took a deep breath. "We're of to see the Wizard. . . The Wizard. . . the Wizard of Oz," they sang as they left the house.

Everyone laughed, except Miroku.

"Sango, Kohaku don't really mean what he said, right? About killing me?" he asked.

Sango sighed. "I don't know. Probably not, cause we're not dating, you know?"

Miroku looked at her and whimpered. "I'm scared," he whispered.

Kouga patted him on the back. "Hey relax. Don't be afraid. He could smell it."

"What! He could!"

Kouga looked at him strangely. "Dude, the kid can be weird, but he isn't THAT weird. Relax. I was just joking."

Miroku sighed.

"So can we go?" Hojo asked. "I left the van on."

They all nodded and left.

**(Au: Oh! and Kohaku and Souta have dates, also. But their at the dance.)**

* * *

"Inu-poo, can you get me some punch?" Kikyo whined. 

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah, sure babe."

As he went to the punch bowl, he started to question himself why he came with Kikyo to the dance.

'Oh yeah! She made,' he thought. He got some punch and started to walk back to Kikyo. As he was walking two freshies bumped into him. "Sorry," they mumbled and continued running to some girls, who seem they were waiting for them.

'Those are. . .'he thought and turned around to see Kouga and Ayame. They were matching in green. Kouga had a regular tux with a green tie, while Ayame wore a green spaghetti strap dress that went to her knees. Her hair was in a bun. She was cute.

Then he saw Miroku. He was wearing his usual color, purple. Black tux with purple tie. Sango was with him. She was wearing a purple strapless dress that went below her knees. Her hair in a high pony tail.

'He looks happy with her,' he thought as he finally gave Kikyo her punch, who was waiting impatiently and guzzled it up.

"Thanks, babe,' she said in a squeaky voice.

He winced. Then for the first time that night he took a better look what she was wearing. A very, very, VERY tight, SHORT hot pink dress. If she were to bend down you could se her ass. Yes, people she is a class A slut.

'But still a good fuck,' he thought. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned.

"Hey Miroku," he said. "Hey Sango."

Sango mumbled a "hi." "Hey Inu," Miroku said cheerfully. "I see you have your color an also."

Inuyasha smirked. He was wearing a black tux with his red tie. Then Kikyo came and wrapped an arm around his waist, ignoring everyone.

Sango looked at her disapprovingly. She turned her head to the entrance and her eyes lit up.

"Hey Miroku, here comes Hojo and Kagome," Sango pointed.

Inuyasha looked up and gasped. Kagome came in with Hojo, who was just wearing a black tux, hand in hand. She's gorgeous. Her dress was red (his favorite color) and it was a halter and the neck line was a V-shape. It complimented her full breast. The dress went to her mid-thigh. It showed of her delicious curves and her masculine legs and her firm butt. Her skin was flawless and creamy. Her hair was down and wavy. Her make-up was light. She was walking towards them and he noticed how her hips swayed. Unknown to him Miroku and Sango noticed his little trance on Kagome.

"Beautiful," he whispered. Kikyo heard him, but thought he was talking to her. She smirked and kissed his cheek. Causing him to get out of the trance he was in.

Kagome hugged Sango. "Sorry, it was hard to find parking for us."

"Don't you worry, Kagome," Miroku said.

Hojo grabbed her hand and she turned to him. "Shall we dance?" he asked bowing down.

Kagome giggled. "We shall." She took his and went to the dance floor.

Inuyasha stood there, angry. Did she even notice him? ' That bitch! And after what she has done to me, she still has the nerve to ignore me,' he thought angrily. He looked back at her. If she was his date they would match like everyone else, since everyone was matching in color.

'Who wants her?' he thought. Then he heard the DJ put on a slow song. Hojo put his hands on her waist and she put her arms around his neck. They danced to the music.

Inuyasha felt a tug in his stomach. Almost as if he was. . .jealous?

'No, I'm not,' he thought. Then he saw Kagome lay her head on Hojo's shoulder and smiled. He growled.

He went and grabbed Kikyo from the hand and made his way out of the dance floor. Kikyo gasped and pulled back her hand when they were now alone in the hallways.

"What the fuck?" she yelled.

Inuyasha pushed her against the wall and kissed roughly. She gasped as she felt the hardness from his pants on her thigh.

He pulled her to the nearest janitor closet and started to rip of her clothes. She smirked, and moaned loudly as he thrust into her. . .hard.

* * *

**Hey! Don't you just love Kohaku and Souta. Reminds me of myself, sometimes. Well hope you enjoyed it.**

**And have a great Fourth of July!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of Love Isn't Luxury. :sighs: (kind of sounds like a soap opera, when you say that.)**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	8. You're Kidding, Right?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary**-Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre**- Romance/Humor

**

* * *

Chapter 8: You're Kidding, Right?**

The day was sunny. The sun's warm ray were relaxing. Birds are chirping. Kids playing and laughing at their stupidity. Yup, a wonderful day!

"FUCKING TEACHERS! GIVING TO MUCH HOMEWORK! I SHOULD JUST SLASH THEIR TIRES!" Kagome yelled as she was walking down the street. Sango didn't go to school today, because she was "sick," so Kagome was bored the entire day and didn't have a ride home. 'Sick my ass, Miroku was not at school either. . .hmm. . .I wonder why?' she thought. Souta and Kohaku are at detention due to the fact they are to stupid to shut up in class and telling the teacher they could smell her fear.

She sigh. 'This sucks! My life is so boring!' she thought to herself.

She kept walking to her house, still mad. People kept staring at her like she was crazy. She didn't care. She just wanted to go home, do her homework, finish her shores, and get to work at Happy McMuffin. 'I'm surprised I'm not fat for eating all those double chocolate chip cupcakes,' she thought as she patted her stomach. Then she felt it.

A hand on her shoulder. It felt warm and strong. It belongs to a guy. She gulped. 'Not again,' she thought.

She turned around. She was facing a man's chest, so she looked up. He was wearing a black tux, black sunglasses, and black shoes. He was very tall. He as black, short hair. He's very, very masculine, that you bet he could reach his head. He also has a wire thingy on his ear and a little microphone directing to his mouth.

"What are you, K from the Man In Black or somethin?" Kagome asked stupidly. Then she smack herself mentally. 'Stupid idiot,' she thought.

The man looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He cleared her throat. "Are you Kagome Higurashi?"

She tilted her head to the side in confusion. Then she nodded. "Yes, why?"

The man extended his hand out. "Please come with me, Miss?"

Kagome was a little freaked out. "Look if you' re from the zoo, I was only joking about taking my brother!"

The man chuckled. "No Miss Higurashi, I want you to come with me."

Kagome shook her head. "What for?"

The man shrugged. "Business."

Kagome frowned. "Fuck you."

The man sighed. "Okay, we'll do this easy or the hard way. I prefer the easy way. Now please come with me," he said in a serious voice.

Kagome turned to run but when she did she ran into another hard chest. She looked up and saw another guy, exactly the same, only he has brown hair. "Shit," she muttered.

The guy infront of her pushed her not to hard but hard enough to make her fall backwards. She fell to in the arms of the guy she was talking with. He put his arms around her firmly so she won't get away.

"Let me go, you fuckin asshole!" she yelled. "Help!"

He put his rough hand on her mouth. "Shut up and you won't get hurt," he muttered to her.

She tried to get out of his grasp but he was strong. 'Fucking big ass muscles!' she screamed in her mind.

"Now we can go," said the man holding her.

She still tried to get away. She was kicking and tried to scream, but nothing worked.

"Stop that!" The guy that pushed her yelled as they were walking to a limo.

She glared at him. Then she tried to bite the guys hand but her mouth was closed shut.

'What the fuck? How come every fuckin time something happens to me, there's noone there? Fuckin bullshit!' she thought.

She kicked and kicked. She wiggled and wiggled. However, she stopped. The limo was huge but that wasn't what stopped her. What stopped her was the person who came out of the limo.

'That bitch!'

The person walked up to her with a big smile. "Hello Kagome."

Kagome glared.

Inuyasha still has his prize winning smile on his face. "Pay back is a bitch, heh?" He walked closer to her until he was at least two feet away from her.

Then an idea popped in Kagome head. She raised her leg up and kicked Inuyasha in his lower stomach. . .hard.

"AAAAAHHHH! You fuckin bitch!" he screamed as he fell down to the ground.

'Shit! I missed!'

* * *

In the car, she was sitting still. She was between the two men in black. Inuyasha didn't want to sit in the back with her due to the fact that she nearly kicked the air out of him. He sat in the front with the driver.

'So when Miroku's absent, Inu goes in a limo. . .fuckin typical,' she thought.

Inuyasha turned his head to face her. She glared at him. But he smirked and for the first time she was scared of him. That smirk wasn't any of his usual one's. That smirk was scary, almost secretive. He turned around.

She sigh deeply. Then she looked at the two men that sat both sides. "So. . . ?" she started.

The men ignored her.

"What's your name?" she asked. Besides knowing she was practically kidnaped, she was bored.

The men still ignored her.

She nodded. "Well you know what, fuck you too!" She flicked them off.

"Kagome they are not allowed to speak to a whore like you without my permission," Inuyasha said.

Then something hit him on the head. He growled and turned to see her. But another thing hit him on the face. It was a coin. "Ow," he rubbed his nose.

"Asshole."

Inuyasha looked at her. "Fuck you." He smirked. He likes to get her angry.

She was red. Almost shaky. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She tried to launch on him, but the men grabbed a hold on her. Inuyasha laughed.

Then she tried opening the door, but it didn't budge.

One of the men chuckled. "It locked on the out side."

Kagome growled. She had enough. "LET ME OUT OF HERE! NOW! BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS, DAMMIT!" She started kicking and screaming.

Inuyasha looked at the girl. Man she's crazy. "Make her go to sleep. I'm getting a headache with all her screaming and shit."

The men nodded.

One grabbed her by the arms. He struggled a little but managed to get her settle down. Kagome wiggled. "Down girl," he said to her.

Kagome glared at him. "Do I look like a dog to you bitch? Do I fuckin have dog ears like that moron?" she nodded at Inuyasha.

"Hey!"

Then the other guy had a piece of cloth and a bottle with some clear stuff.

"Bloody hell, " she muttered.

The man with the bottle smirked. "I was waiting for this."

He put some liquid on the cloth and put it to her nose. She tried to get away. She tried to not breathe it in, but it was no use. Darkness took over her.

* * *

Her head was pounding. She fells like she has a hand over. Hell, maybe she does. She struggled to open her eyes.

She looked around slowly and sat up. She was sitting on a king size bed. It was comfortable and bouncy. Then she looked around. This room was huge. It was a rosy color. There was dresser across the room. It was beautiful. It was white marble and there was some carved angels and roses around it. To her left there a huge ass closet. The closet every girl wants. On her right there was built in drawers in the wall. They were also white marble. Now the bed she was sitting was dressed in a light pink silk. And there was also a bathroom near the door. This room was just very, very beautiful.

Kagome took in a deep breathe and screamed. "OH MY GOD! THIS HAS TO BE A NIGHTMARE!"

Then there was a knock on the door. She got up and quickly ran to open it. She's still confuse about everything.

Once she reached the door, she opened it only to reveal. . .

"Who the fuck are you?"

The woman standing out side the door seemed a bit surprised of the language that was just used.

Kagome took a good look at her. She's pretty. She was petite, long black hair, brown eyes. She was wearing a business suit that was gray. And for some reason her hair was in a side ponytail. The woman stuck her hand out. "Hello, I'm Rin Takahashi," she said with a soft but bubbly voice.

Kagome took her hand and shook it. "Um. . .I'm. . . uh. . . Kagome Higurashi?" she said unsure.

Rin nodded. "I know."

Then it hit Kagome. "Wait are you related to Inuyasha?" She just noticed the last name were the same.

Rin smiled. "Yup! That's my brother-in-law. I've heard a lot about you."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. 'What?' Then she remembered a guy dressed in black and a limo and . . .

"INUYASHA!"

Rin hold her smile. "So you remembered now?"

Kagome nodded but had a frown on her face.

Rin cleared her throat. "So let's get started." She pushed Kagome in the room and locked the door.

Kagome was a bit confused. "Get what started?"

Rin looked at her. "Just wait-"

There was another knock on the door. Rin opened it. "Hey Jakotsu!"

A man that almost seemed woman came in. He was very stylish. "Why, hello, my dear Rin!" he said as they hugged.

Once they broke, Jakotsu took a look at Kagome. He went towards her and walked around her. He was looking at her up and down. "Yes, Yes, YES! She'll do!"

Kagome looked at him. "What the fuck is goin on here?"

Jakotsu looked at her strangely. "I'm going to fix you up for the meeting, honey."

"What meeting?"

"The one you have with the young master."

"The young master?"

"Yes the young master."

Kagome slowly nodded. Maybe she's still dreaming.

Rin was sitting on the bed talking on her cell phone. She kept giggling and saying, "No, I love you more, Fluffy."

Kagome rolled her eyes. While Jakotsu was brushing her hair. "Honey, when was the last hair cut you got?'

Kagome looked up. She shrugged.

Jakotsu shook his head. "So many split end." He grabbed the scissors and started cutting her hair.

Kagome jumped up from the seat. "Hey! What are you doing?"

Jakotsu smiled. "Well I'm giving you a hair cut."

Kagome shook her head. "No."

"Why not?"

Kagome sighed. "I don't have the money to pay you."

Jakotsu laughed. "Don't be silly. Rin has it covered."

Once Rin finished on the phone, she walked up to Kagome. "So any questions?"

Kagome growled. "Where's Inuyasha?"

Rin giggled. "He's waiting for you down stairs."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "Why did he bring me here?"

Rin shrugged. "He wanted to ask you something."

Kagome was about to stand up but Jakotsu pulled her down. "I'm not done, yet."

Kagome sighed. Then frowned. "Why didn't the bastard tell me at school? He just had to scare the hell out of me and kidnap me like that."

Rin sighed. "He said something about being personal."

Kagome crossed her arms. "I should kick his scrawny ass."

Jakotsu whimpered. "Just don't do any damage to his ears. I want them."

Kagome laughed. "You're really gay. Aren't you?"

Jakotsu smiled. "Yes. And damn proud of it."

Kagome raised her fist to the air. "Right on girlfriend."

After talking and talking, they were finished with her hair. Now they were doing her make-up.

"Rin, do you think we should go with the pink look?"

Rin jumped up and down. "Oh! Yes!"

Kagome smiled. She was curious what Inuyasha had to say that was so private. Why couldn't he just tell her at school? Yeah, they hate each other, but he could still tell her. . . right. Anyways she was having fun. Rin is so bubbly and Jakotsu is very understanding. It's funny, when you need someone to talk to, you usually talk to your girlfriends, but Jakotsu being a man knows everything in a woman's life.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

Kagome jumped a little and looked at Rin and Jakotsu. "Sorry. . .just thinking."

Jakotsu fixed his lip gloss. "Sure honey."

Rin squealed. "Now we can dress you up."

Kagome blinked. "What's wrong with the clothes I have?" she pointed to herself. She was wearing a simple blue shirt and jeans.

Rin and Jakotsu bursted out laughing.

Rin gasped for air. "You're funny."

Kagome looked down. "I'm serious."

Jakotsu double the laugh until Rin smacked him on the head.

"Oh shit! Sorry," he apologized.

"Kagome, you're clothes are. . . I don't know. . .what's the word. . ." Rin said.

"Cheap, Out- dated, Not appropriate for a meeting," Jakotsu yelled out.

Rin's eyes lit up. "The third one."

Jakotsu frowned. "I was thinking the first two," he muttered.

Kagome looked up. "So what should I wear."

Rin went to the closet. "I have the perfect dress." She came out with a black one.

Kagome's jaw dropped. "That's expensive."

"It's your's," Rin said handing it to her.

Kagome shook her head. "I can't accept this. This is like at least $600."

Rin shrugged. "Who cares how much? Just wear it." She grabbed Kagome by the hand and dragged her to the bathroom and pushed her in and closed the door. "Hurry up."

Kagome sighed. She started take off her clothes and put the dress on. Once she came out she heard gasps.

"My god! I'm a miracle worker!" Jakotsu squealed.

Rin gave a thumbs up. "Loving it."

Kagome looked at them shyly. "You really think it's nice?"

"Yes!" they said.

Rin motioned her to come so she can see herself in the mirror. Once Kagome did so, she gasped. She is beautiful. Her hair in freshly cut layers. It reached to her mid-back. Her make-up was light. Almost natural. And her dress. She loves this dress! The black material reached to her knees and it was V-shaped. It didn't show a lot of cleavage. It was just right. It is sleeveless and it hugs all her curves. (AU: yes people I'm not good at describing dresses or clothing.)

Kagome turned around to look at them. "I love it!" she squealed. Then she looked deep in thought.

Rin and Jakotsu looked worried. "Kagome are you okay?" Rin asked.

"I have a question?"

"Shoot," Jakotsu said.

"Was it necessary to do all of this for me cause it's kind of pointless."

On the cue there was a beeping noise that filled the room. Rin looked at her watch. She put on a hand on her cheek and gasped dramatically. "OH! Well look at the time! I have to pick up my daughter, now! See Ya!" She ran out the door.

Jakotsu cleared his throat. "Come, the young master is waiting." He escorted her out the room and walked to who knows where.

Kagome frowned. "You guys didn't answer my question," she said seriously.

Jakotsu sighed. "Okay. Okay. The young master requested to fix you up a bit."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

Jakotsu shrugged. "Don't know and don't care. I didn't ask. I just wanted to play with my make-up."

"Oh! And what am I? A Barbie doll? "

Jakotsu pinch her cheeks. "A very cute Barbie doll," he said as he was talking to a baby.

"Whatever," she muttered.

They reached to what seemed to be the living room. It was like one of those classical ones you see in the movies.

"Okay, just wait here until he comes," Jakotsu said. Then he took one more look at her.

"What?"

Jakotsu walked up to her and caressed her cheek. "You know if I wasn't gay, I would be all over you, babe."

Kagome laughed and slapped his chest lightly.

"Hey!" Jakotsu put his hand on his chest. "Careful now. I might get breast cancer if you are gentle with me."

Kagome giggled. "Bye, it was nice meeting you, Jakotsu."

Jakotsu bowed and smiled. "Nice meeting you Kagome." And he left.

Kagome sighed. Now she was alone. She's still pissed off with Inuyasha. "The nerve of him kidnaping me like that."

"You know you shouldn't talk to yourself like that, people may wonder. But then again you are a crazy bitch."

Kagome didn't have to guess who it was. She turned around to see Inuyasha.

She walked up to him and for some reason she could feel his eyes roaming on her body. He has one hand on his mouth, and making coughing noises. But he was actually trying to hide his blush that formed on his cheeks.

She smirked.

"Enjoying the view, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smirked. "You wish, bitch."

Kagome thought it was the right thing to ignore that comment before kicking his ass. She crossed her arms. "So what did you bring me here?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Just for fun. Hey! You like the new ceiling. It's real crystal. It was at least $454,000,000," he said pointing to the ceiling.

Kagome looked up and gasped. It was beautiful. The was actually made out of real crystal.

"I guess you don't see this very much, huh?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was smirking. Oh, how she wanted to smack that smirk right off his face.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked seriously.

Inuyasha sighed and put his hand in his pocket. "I wanted to ask you something?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "And you couldn't ask me at school, dumb ass?"

"Didn't fell like it." He has a bored face on.

Kagome sighed. "What is it?"

Inuyasha yawned. Taking his sweet time. But Kagome was patient. He put on a lazy smile. "Would you hang out with me?"

Kagome almost fell. "What?"

Inuyasha asked again. "Will you hang out with me?"

Kagome chuckled. "You're kidding, right?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. Think about it. You could have access to anything in my house and no one has to know."

Kagome looked at him as if he grew a second head. "You mean be your private friend."

Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome growled. "You ass! Why did you have to do all of that to ask me that?"

Inuyasha grinned. "To freak you out a bit."

"You're sick."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yes. Thank you for reminding me. But think about it Kagome," he said. He walked up to her and wrapped and arm around her. She gasped as he pulled her close. He rested his forehead against hers. "This an opportunity you will never get. You could USE anything you want. You could HAVE anything you want. Money. Jewelry," he whispered. He licked the top of her nose and felt her shiver. He smirked. Then he nuzzled into her neck and nibbled on her ear. "You could have ME also. Think about. You sweaty and naked on top of me. Moaning my name in pleasure. Don't tell you don't want that."

He felt two small hand on his chest. He smirked. "Inuyasha," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

Kagome pulled back a little to look at him. "I don't want any of it. And if you do this again, I will make your life a living nightmare." Then she pushed him of.

Inuyasha looked taken back. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked rudely.

"Just seeing how sexy you look in Kikyo's dress," he smirked.

Kagome's jaw dropped. "What?"

"What you heard, BITCH!"

Kagome looked at the dress she was wearing. THIS is Kikyo's dress.

WAM!

"Ow!"

Kagome threw her other fancy Italian shoe at him but missed. "You jack ass." Then she started to walk away.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me. How stupid can you be? You know you wants this opportunity!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

Kagome ignored him. She finally reached the exit. It was kind of obvious because there's two guards on each side of the door.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around. "Fuck you Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha has a deep frown. "I'm a powerful man with a lot of money. And what are you? Nothing. Don't throw away this chance of luxury."

Kagome smirked. "Money isn't everything Inuyasha. And by the way, I AM something. I'm ME! KAGOME! A no brand woman." And with that she left.

* * *

Kagome was walking angrily. Then he heard a honk.

'Perverts' she thought.

"Excuse me miss," said a deep voice.

Kagome groaned. Not again. She turned around to find. . .

"Who the fuck are you?"

The man sighed. "Yes, my wife did mention about your poty mouth."

Kagome looked at this guy. He looked almost like Inuyasha. Only that he was taller and his hair was longer, and he didn't have any dog ears. He has pointy elf ones. And his expression is emotionless.

"I'm Sesshomaru."

Kagome frowned. "You're not taking me back to him, are you?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "My wife told me about you and Inuyasha. And knowing him, being stupid that is. He would get you angry. And I was just coming back from work and I noticed you walking, so I thought I would be of any assistants of driving you home," he said coldly.

Kagome blinked. "Um. . . sure. . . why not?"

They got in the car which was a black Mercedes. They were talking about how Sesshomaru was so evil by pulling pranks on Inuyasha.

Kagome wouldn't stop laughing. "I so admire you. You're my new role model."

Sesshomaru smirked.

"So tell me another one?"

Sesshomaru started to think until he got one. "Well. . ."

_Flashback_

A five-year-old Inuyasha opens a present. Inside was a teddy bear with a big red tie. He took it out and hugs it. Then he felt something moving. "Mom?"

His mother turns around to him. "Yes, baby?"

"My teddy bear's moving."

She laughs and patted his head. "Don't be silly, dear."

"But it's moving and-." The bear burst and out crawl all the insects. It was all over him. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

His father ran in and saw his son cover in dirt and bugsSesshomaru! YOU FUCKIN GET DOWN HERE! RIGHT NOW!"

Meanwhile, a young Sesshomaru was upstairs laughing his ass off until he heard his father call him. "Oh, shit."

_End of Flashback_

Kagome laughed more. "I love you."

Sesshomaru grinned. "Sorry, I'm a married man." Showing her the ring on his finger.

Kagome frowned. "Oh darn."

Sesshomaru chuckled and Kagome giggled.

"Well, Miss Kagome, we're here," Sesshomaru said as he parked the car.

Kagome got out and before closing the door she said, "Thank you, Sesshomaru. It was nice meeting you. "

Sesshomaru nodded. "Good night."

"Good night." She was very close to close the door until he heard him call her.

"Yes?"

Sesshomaru put on a very serious face. "I'm sorry for what ever my brother did to upset you."

Kagome sighed. "It's not you're fault, he's an ass hole."

Sesshomaru nodded. "True. But if you ever need someone to help you on revenge," he gave her his card. "Please don't hesitate to call me. There is still some things I wish I could of done to him, but I think you should use them instead."

"Oh why thank you, oh great one! For I am not worthy of your power being pass down to me," she chuckled.

Sesshomaru grinned. "May the force be with you."

Kagome blinked. "Dude, not funny."

Sesshomaru sighed. "I tried."

Then Kagome closed the door and he drove off.

Once she got home, she ran up to her room. She quickly avoided her mother's questioning and her brother's bragging. She quickly took off the dress, making herself a mental note to burn it later and change into something more comfortable. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Sango?"

"Kagome?"

"How come you weren't at school? And don't lie to me! Miroku wasn't there either!"

She heard a sigh on the other line. "Well we ditched school and thought it might be cool to just hang out."

Kagome noticed in her voice she didn't want to talk about, so she dropped it. "Guess what?"

"Chicken butt."

Kagome chuckled. "You never guess what happened to me today. . ."

* * *

**Hey everyone! I know the chapter sucked big time, but I didn't know what to write . But the next chapter will be a little better, okay? Don't worry, I'll try to make it more interesting.**

**Inuyasha's a bitch, right? Asking Kagome to be hi 'private' friend. Sucks!**

**Well please review and please enjoy the next chapter. It'll be good.**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	9. Soft

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha and the song "Get Low" by Lil Jon**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary-**Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre-** Romance/Humor

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Soft**

"Kagome! Get out of the bathroom! I need to get ready, too, you know?" Souta yelled as he banged the bathroom door. Silence. You could only hear the water from the sink running. Souta was getting pissed off. "You fucking bitch! Open the fucking door!"

"SOUTA!"

Souta looked to his right and only to discover to see his mother glaring at him.

"Watch your language infront of me boy!" she said seriously.

"Yes, mother. Sorry for my rude behavior," he sighed.

Mrs. Higurashi always told them not to curse, but she can't control it. She was their age and she knows how it is. So she made a deal with her daughter and son. They could swear but they must not do it infront of her and they have to use the proper language when they are with her or at an important event, such as a job interview. Cool mom, neh?

Mrs. Higurashi, being the forgiving person she is, accepted the apology and went downstairs.

Souta sighed, and leaned on the door. He was the type of guy that can't be controlled. Sure, he and Kohaku love to make people freaked out with their abnormal behavior, but the only person to actually make him act 'normal' is his mom. 'I'm such a momma's boy,' he thought to himself.

Then without knowing how it happened, he ended up falling on the floor. He looked up and saw his big sister looking down on him. "You know if you have not fallen asleep, when you know you have to get ready for a party, you wouldn't have to wait 'till I get out of the bathroom," she said cooly.

Souta growled, "Shut up."

Kagome sighed. She stuck her hand out to help him up. He took it gradually. Then he pushed her to the side and ran in the bathroom and closed the door.

Kagome shook her head. She went into her room and looked in the mirror. She has on a black baggy pants, that made her booty a tad bit big than it is, an emerald green tank top, that of course made her boobs perfect, and a small black hoodie that came to the bottom of her rib cage and it is short sleeve. On both her arms, she has fish net arm warmers. She also had on black and green sneakers. Her hair is in a spiky bun and her bangs practically covered her eyes, but she could still see. Her make-up was simple. It only consisted black eyeliner that made her eyes Egyptian and clear lip gloss.

'Man, I look sexy,' she thought with a smirk.

Then there was a knock on the door. She turned and found Souta standing there looking at her with a smile. "You copy-cat," he said.

He also is wearing black baggy pants and an emerald green shirt, that showed his muscles. Also he was wearing the same shoes as his sister. His hair is spiked up like always.

Kagome stuck her tongue out. "Shut up."

Souta chuckled. "So when is Sango and Kohaku goin to pick us up?"

On the cue, they heard a honk out side. Kagome smiled at him. "Does that answer your question?"

Souta nodded.

When Kagome was walking, she was stopped by her brother. She looked at him confuse. He smirked. He stuck out his elbow. "Shall I escort you, madam?" he said in a French accent.

Kagome giggled. She could never understand her brother, but she accepted by wrapping her arm around his and they both walked out of the room. When they passed the kitchen they said their good-bye's to their mother. Then walked out.

* * *

In the car, the four teens were chatting off.

Sango was wearing the same thing as Kagome, and they same with the boys. However the boys were wearing a black sweat shirt because they were a little cold.

"So did everyone remember the steps?" Kagome asked.

"Yes!" they all said in unison.

"Good."

"So Ayame is letting us dance in her party?" Kohaku asked.

Souta nodded. "Yup!" Then he put his arm around his best friend's neck. "Think about Kohaku. Today we rule the party. Tomorrow we rule Tokyo. Then we rule the World!"

Kohaku looked at him in disbelieve. "Really?" he asked stupidly.

Souta raised his arms in the air. "YES! WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD! HA! HA! HA!"

Kohaku blinked.

Souta punched him lightly on the arm. "LAUGH WITH ME KOHAKU! LAUGH WITH ME!"

Kohaku nodded. "Sure, why not?"

The two boys laughed wildly.

Meanwhile the girls shook their heads.

"Stupid jackasses." Sango mumbled.

"I agree," Kagome said.

Sango parked at an open space and turned to Kagome. "You sure the zoo didn't want them. They will sure entertain the crowd."

Kagome laughed. "I'm positive."

* * *

When they entered, they were greeted by Kouga, who was drunk and has a bottle in his hand.

"Hey, guys," he greeted with a stupid smile on his face. He is sawing back and forth.

Kagome shook her head. "You ass. You were suppose to wait for me and then get drunk. Some friend you are." She and Sango left to find Ayame.

Kouga scratch his head. "I was?"

Kohaku patted him on the back and smiled. "Don't you worry. I think you should sit down before the little green people get you."

Kouga looked at him. "Get me?'

Souta grinned. "Good. You understand us, now. And yes, the green little people will get you because you took their water from the river."

Kohaku brought a chair and made Kouga sit down. Kouga looked confused. "What water?"

Kohaku shook his head. "Kouga. Kouga. Kouga. You took their water from the river. Don't you remember?"

"Dude. . .what the fuck are you talking about? I didn't take any water. And those green little people don't exist."

Souta looked at worried. "Kouga, do want us to take you to the bathroom?"

Kouga nodded. "Yeah, man, I have a killer head ache."

They boys nodded. They both dragged him to the bathroom and noticed he was asleep. They both smirked. They place him in the bath tub. Kohaku shook him. "Kouga? Wake up buddy."

Kouga mumbled something before opening his eyes. He looked around and looked at the boys with a questioned face. "Where the fuck am I?"

Kohaku smiled. "Why, you're in the sink."

Kouga shook his head. "I can't be in the sink. It's too small for me to be in it."

"Dude, you're shrinking. You're in the sink," Souta said reassuringly.

Kouga looked at them in disbelieve. "I'm shrinking?"

They nodded.

"Oh shit. Will you look at that. . .hey. . wait. . why am I shrinking?"

Kohaku smirked. "It's the curse of the little green people. They are making you shrink because you took their water."

Kouga crossed his arms across his chest. "I didn't do shit."

Souta sighed. "Kouga look at your hand. Do you see that bottle?"

Kouga did as instructed. "Yeah?"

Kohaku pointed at the bottle. "That's the water from the river that you took from the little green people."

Kouga's eyes grew big. "Oh shit," he looked at them. "I'm sorry. Tell them I'M SORRY!"

"We will if you get us some drinks," Souta said.

Kouga scratched his head. "But you're only 15. You can't drink."

Kohaku shrugged. "Then the little green people will make you shrink even more. Think about it. You're in the sink already. Ayame won't want a guy with a small penis."

Kouga put a finger on his chin and nodded with a serious face. "That's true."

He got up and the boys helped him to get out of the 'sink.' Kouga patted them on the back and smiled. "Thanks guys for looking out for me. I'll be back with the drinks."

When he left, Kohaku and Souta looked at each other. They bursted out laughing.

"Woo-hoo! Free drink for us!" they yelled.

"Time to get wasted," Souta said with a grin.

* * *

Kagome and Sango, finally found Ayame at the bar.

"Hey girl! You shouldn't drink that much," Kagome said, taking the drink out of her hand.

"Hey! Gimme my drink!" Ayame growled. When she turned, she smiled. "Oh, sorry. I taught you were someone else. Glad you guys made it."

Kagome gave her drink back. "Of course. Your parties are kick ass!"

Sango nodded. "Is the stage ready?"

"Yup," Ayame said.

Then a beeping noise was heard. Ayame looked at her watch. She raised her fist in the air. "Cool, it's about to start."

Sango and Kagome looked confused. "What is?"

Ayame winked at them and left. So did Sango when she saw Miroku motioning to her to come with him.

"Crazy bitches," Kagome said.

Then something hit her on the head and it fell on the ground.

"Ow," she rubbed her head and looked down. It was coin. Her eyes widen.

She turned around and saw. . .

"Kinky-hoe," she greeted. **(AU: thought it was Inu?)**

Kikyo frowned. "Don't call me that!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Or what? Gonna kick my ass?" she mocked.

Kikyo huffed and turned to walkaway. "Peasant," she said.

"I love you, too," Kagome yelled.

Then she turned to where Sango was. Sango waved to her to come. She started walking and then the lights went off.

Some girls screamed.

'The fuck?' Kagome thought

"OKAY PEOPLE!" a voice was heard. Kagome recognized that voice. It was Ayame's. "THIS IS HOW IT WORKS. WE'RE PLAYING THE KISSING GAME. EVERYONE WILL HAVE TO KISS SOMEONE UNTIL THE LIGHTS TURN ON! GOT THAT!"

Everyone cheered. Well, it's not surprising. Us teens are of course controlled by hormones.

'Shit,' Kagome thought. 'Have to get to Sango. . .fast.'

She started walking to the direction she thought Sango was, until she tripped and landed on a hard chest. No doubt almost crashed her face to the mysterious person face, due to the fact she could feel that person's breath on her's. She knew it was a guys. He wrapped his arms around her and stand her up straight.

She was going to apologize until, the mysterious guys cupped her cheek and slowly brought her lips to his. Kagome eyes widen. 'Oh god!' her mind screamed. She could fell his mouth massaging her's. It wasn't hard or anything. Just simple. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She returned the kiss.

His lips were so gentle and tender. He was a good kisser. He was about to slip his tongue into her mouth when they heard, "OKAY TIME'S UP! TURN ON THE LIGHTS AND FACE YOU'RE KISSER!"

Kagome sighed. It was a nice kiss. The lights turned on and she gasped.

". . .Inuyasha," she breathed.

He smirked. "You couldn't resist, neh?"

She slowly unwrapped her arms from his neck and quickly left.

* * *

She was at the bar. She didn't drink. . .yet. But she was mad at herself. How could she be so stupid?

"I'm guessing that your pretty mad, huh?"

Kagome turned and glared at Inuyasha. "What do you care?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't, but be grateful you had the chance to kiss me."

Kagome wanted to cry. But she held it in. She raised and eyebrow, "Oh?'

Inuyasha smirked. "Yes, I'm a man with power. You should be happy it was me, instead of some wimp or someone you don't even know."

Kagome sighed. "You're full of yourself."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Why are you so mad anyways? It's not like it was you're first kiss or anything."

With that Kagome walked away.

Inuyasha just looked at her. Then it was starting to get clear. It WAS her first kiss. And he took it.

He smirked. 'Perfect,' he thought.

This is revenge.

"Inu-poo!" he heard. Arms wrapped around him. He knew who it was.

Kikyo started to trail kisses down his neck. She felt him growl in his chest. She smirked.

"OKAY PEOPLE! SETTLE DOWN! NOW WERE GOING TO HAVE A SPECIAL PERFORMANCE!" Ayame said in the microphone.

Inuyasha and Kikyo looked up at the stage. What they saw surprised them.

There on the stage was Kagome, Sango, Kohaku, and Souta.

"What is that bitch doing?" Kikyo asked herself.

Inuyasha shrugged.

Then the music started.

_Brrr dum dum dum---dum da da da da dum  
Brrr dum dum dum---dum da da da da dum  
Brrr dum dum dum---dum da da da da dum  
Brrr dum dum dum---dum da da da da dum_

_3,6,9 damn you fine hopin she can sock it to me 1 mo time  
Get low, Get low, Get Low, Get Low, Get Low, Get Low,Get Low  
To the window(To the window), to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all you bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skeet skeet motherfuckers (motherfucker!) to all skeet skeet got dam (Got dam)  
To all skeet skeet motherfuckers (motherfucker!) to all skeet skeet got dam (Got dam)_

_Shorty crunk so fresh so clean  
can she fuck that question been harassing me, in the mind  
this bitch is fine  
I done came to the club about 50-11 times  
now can I play with yo panty line  
the club owner said I need to calm down  
security guard go to sweating me now  
nigga drunk then a motherfucker threaten me now_

_She getting crunk in the club I mine she work it  
Then I like to see the female twerking  
taking the clothes off BUCKEY naked  
ATL Hoe don't disrespect it  
Pa pull part yo pussy like this  
cause yin yang twins in this bitch  
Lil Jon and the East side boys wit me  
and we all like to see Ass and tities  
Now bring yo ass over here hoe  
and let me see you get low if you want this Thug  
Now take it to the floor (to the floor) and if yo ass wanta act you can keep ya ass where you at_

_3,6,9 damn you fine hopin she could sock it to me 1 mo time  
Get low, Get low, Get Low, Get Low, Get Low, Get Low,Get Low  
To the window (to the window), to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all you bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skeet skeet motherfuckers (motherfucker!) to all skeet skeet got dam (Got dam)  
To all skeet skeet motherfuckers (motherfucker!) to all skeet skeet got dam (Got dam)_

_Let me see you get low you scared you scared  
Drop dat ass to the floor you scared you scared  
Let me see you get low you scared you scared  
Drop dat ass to the floor you scared you scared  
drop that ass ass yeah shake it fast ya hey  
Pop dat ass to the left and the right ya (EH!)  
Turn dat ass (EH!) shake it fast ya (EH!)  
Pop dat ass to the left and the right ya (EH!)  
Now back, back, back it up (Ahhh!)  
a back, back, back it up (Ahhh!)  
a back,(Ahhh!) back, back it up (Ahhh!)  
a back,(Ahhh!) back, back it up (Ahhh!)  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit, yeaaaa  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit, yeaaaa  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit, yeaaaa  
Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit, wiggle wit it_

_3,6,9 damn she fine hopin she can sock it to me 1 mo time  
Get low, Get low, Get Low, Get Low, Get Low, Get Low,Get Low  
To the window(To the window), to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all you bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skeet skeet motherfuckers (motherfucker!) to all skeet skeet goddamn (Goddamn)  
To all skeet skeet motherfuckers (motherfucker!) to all skeet skeet goddamn (Goddamn)  
Now give me my doe back and go get ya friend  
Stupid bitch standing there while I'm drinking my hen  
Steady looking at me Still asking questions  
Times up nigga pass me another contestant  
Hoe move to the left if you ain't bout 50th  
Done talk through 3 or 4 songs already  
looking at a nigga with yo palm all out  
bitch I ain't even seen you dance  
Twerk something baby work something baby  
Pa pull part yo pussy on the pole do yo thang baby  
Slide down dat bitch  
wit yo little bit then stop  
Get back on the floor catch yo balance then drop  
Now bring it back up clap yo ass like hands  
I just wanna see yo ass drity dance  
ying yang we done again  
And put it on the map like annnnn_

Inuyasha was shocked. He didn't know Kagome could dance like that. Her body was flexible. The way she moves. Her smile. The sweat dripping from her body.

He felt a tug in his pants. He mentally groaned. 'There is no way I'm turned on by this bitch,' he thought. But he knew he couldn't deny it. She looked hot!

_3,6,9 damn she fine hopin she can sock it to me 1 mo time  
Get low, Get low, Get Low, Get Low, Get Low, Get Low,Get Low  
To the window(To the window), to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all you bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skeet skeet goddamn (Goddamn)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skeet skeet goddamn (Goddamn)_

_Got dam (Got dam) ya y'all twerking a little bit ladies  
But ya got to twerk it a little harder then dat(a little harder)  
now right now I need all the ladies dat know they look good tonite  
(where my sexy ladies) we want y'all to do this shit like this  
Bend ova to da front touch ya toes  
back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)  
Bend ova to da front touch ya toes  
back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)  
Bend ova to da front touch ya toes  
back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)  
Bend ova to da front touch ya toes  
back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)  
3,6,9 damn your fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low, Get Low, Get Low, Get Low, Get Low,Get Low  
To the window(To the window), to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skeet skeet goddamn (Goddamn)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skeet skeet goddamn (Goddamn)_

_Brrrum dum dum dum---dum da dum da da da dum  
Brrrum dum dum dum---dum da dum da da da dum---Brrrrrrrmmmmm  
Brrrum dum dum dum---dum da dum da da da dum---Brrrrrrrmmmmm  
Brrrum dum dum dum---dum da dum da da da dum_

* * *

The four teenagers on stage bowed as the crowd cheered. They got off stage.

"Man, did you see that?" Kohaku said excitingly.

Souta nodded. "They loved us!"

"Yes they did, but you guys were slacking of," Kagome said eyeing them both.

Kohaku looked at her in confusing. "What do you mean?"

"She's right," Sango said. "Are you guys drunk?"

"So?" Souta said flatly.

Kohaku hit him on the head. "Stupid!"

Then out of now where Kouga came with drinks in his hand. "Here guys. I got more," then he noticed the girls. He smiled. "Hey! How you doin?"

The girls glared at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kagome yelled at him.

"Yeah! You can't give them drinks!" Sango yelled.

Kouga blinked. He was still drunk. "But the little green people will get me."

"What?" they said in unison.

Kouga nodded. He pointed to the boys, who seemed afraid. "Yeah, they told me to give them drinks and the little green people will leave me alone."

Kagome shook her head. She turned to Sango. "Let's go home."

Sango nodded.

"NO!" the boys whined. But the girls dragged them out.

Kouga was left alone there standing. He blinked. "NO! I'M GOING TO SHRINK!"

People around him looked at him like he was crazy.

* * *

He was tired. He had a head ache with all those drinks he had.

He just came back from the party and now he was laying on his bed, only in his boxers. He was staring at the ceiling. He felt light headed.

He growled. When a certain raven hair girl popped in his head. She kept popping in his mind.

"Bitch," he muttered.

His mind wandered at the kiss they shared. He knew it was her. He could tell by her rosy scent. That's why he kissed her. He knew she would get angry, but he wanted to see if he also affected her with a simple kiss.

A smirk appeared on his mouth. He took her first kiss. Then his smirk faded.

He was confused. She is a beautiful girl, he couldn't deny that, but how is it that she has never been kissed. She is known to be the biggest gold digger in school. And being a gold digger, you should have slept with someone.

He frowned. Another thought came to his mind. Maybe this is what she's planning. Maybe she's saving herself to fool the rich moron she seduces into thinking she is innocent.

Then his mind wandered to the performance she did with her friends and brother.

The way her body moved. Her hips sawing, and her chest pumping. Curiosity charmed him when he thought what a monster she'll be if she was in bed with him. He closed his eyes trying to picture it. Her rhythm, her body in sweat, the way she would fell against his body, how hot and wet her core would fell if he would to thrust into her, her scent, her moans of ecstasy, her taste.

Taste?

He could still taste her lips, no matter how much liquor he drank.

He growled when he felt it. He opened his eyes to only find a large bulge poking from his boxers.

He sighed as he stuck his hand in his boxers. He couldn't control it. How could a peasant like her have an affect on him? This was only lust he reminded himself.

He moaned as he teased himself by rubbing the tip of his manhood. Working his way to the bottom. Then he started to pump himself with his hand.

He tried to picture it was her hand doing this to him. It was her making him growl and moan.

He bucked his hips up for more access. He was almost there. He growl.

Just a little more.

Knock!

Knock!

He growled in annoyance and frustration.

"Who is it?" he said huskily.

" Uncle Inu," said a childish feminine voice.

He sighed. It was Nazuna. He got up and opened the door.

He kneeled down and looked at the other hanyou before him.

"Yes?"

Nazuna smiled at him. "I just wanted to say good night," she said shyly.

Inuyasha smiled softly. He should be mad at her for interrupting his. . .important relief. But she was a child. She doesn't know any better. "Good night Nazu."

The child bowed and skipped to her room, which was down stairs.

Inuyasha closed the door and sighed. He laid back on the bed. He closed his eyes as sleep took over him slowly.

But his last thought was. . .

_'Her lips were so soft. . .'_

* * *

**You guys are weird ! The last chapter sucked and you still liked it. But that made me write this one. Again I'm really sorry if this chapter stupid but I'm really trying. I know I said I would try to make it better, but that's for you to tell me.**

**Once again I state, suggestions are welcomed.**

**I'm sorry if I couldn't be descriptive with Kagome's dance moves. It's the first time I write a story and it's sort of hard to make such a description for you guys to understand. But I bet you guys have listen to "Get Low" and know how it goes.**

**And thank you for being so nice to me. You guys rock! So please let me know if you guys enjoyed it. Or else the little green people will get you. J/k**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	10. Gay?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary**-Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre-** Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter10: Gay?**

"Fuck You!"

"What did you say bitch?"

"Who the fuck you callin a bitch, do you see me with two dog ears!"

"Go to hell!"

"I think I'm in hell already, cause you're here, you fucker."

Sango and Miroku sat there with a bored face. They sighed. Their best friends are hopeless.

Miroku turned to Sango. "How long have they been at it, now?"

Sango looked at the ceiling and tapped a her chin with her index finger, as if in thought. Then she faced him. "About a month and a halve, I believe."

Miroku nodded and faced the two pathetic teens that were in a quarrel. "My god, they're so stupid. They look like a married couple."

Sango nodded in agreement. Still facing him. "Yup, Kagome still pretty pissed off about the kiss."

Miroku sighed. "She's STILL on that."

"Yeah! That WAS her first kiss, after all."

"It's just a kiss," he shrugged.

Sango punched him hard on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Miroku looked at her with a questioned face, while he rubbed his shoulder. The girl could pack a punch. He smiled mentally. He likes it. She's aggressive. Meaning, she's feisty in bed, too. But then he frowned. She is a virgin, though. So there is no telling how she is in bed.

Sango raised an eyebrow. He's in deep thought. 'I wonder what he's thinking about?' she thought. But when she saw that lecherous smile of his, she glared at him. So she did what was necessary.

She punched him again.

Miroku glared at her. "You know if you keep that up, I may have a bruise."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Miroku sighed.

"So. . .anyways. . ." she started of, "she is still kind of pissed of about the kiss."

"Ah, so she's the type that is sensitive about those things. The kind of girl that wants her first kiss to be from the one she loves the most.

Sango sighed. "Yeah, that's her."

Miroku grabbed her hand and placed it on his lap. He turned it, so that her palm was facing up. He started to caress it lightly with his finger tips. This cause Sango's spine to shiver. How could a simple touch affect her so easily?

Miroku has his eyes on her the whole time. There was a little glint in them she couldn't describe. "About you, Sango?"

She jumped lightly at the sound of his voice. He let out a low chuckle.

She blushed. "What about me?" she said timidly.

Miroku's eyes softened. "How did you feel about your first kiss?" His voice was gentle and soft.

Sango turned beet red. "...um...it was...it...was...alright...I guess," she stammered.

Miroku raised an elegant eyebrow. "Really?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"From what I remember, you couldn't stop kissing me after that."

The look on her face was priceless. He was teasing her.

Sango felt like she wanted to explode. She was blushing like crazy. Yes, she did go on some dates with Miroku for the past month and a halve. Their not officially a couple. . .yet, as Miroku would put it. Each time they go out they fell so relax and happy. Sango never felt this way. She feels like she doesn't have to pretend to be something she's not to get his attention. She also noticed he hasn't been dating or runting any bimbo. Miroku, on the other hand, feels like he is finally at peace. He finally found a girl who isn't into having sex with him for his money or looks, or that puts on all that make-up, or that makes herself look dumb. She didn't let him kiss her until their fifth date. And for her first time she was really a good kisser. It was better than he has ever imagined. He's thinks- no he knows he wants her to be his girlfriend, but he could tell she's still a little afraid she might get hurt. So he's going to wait just a little while until he shows her he fully is into her and he really wants her trust.

Sango cleared her throat. "Anyways. . ." trying to change the subject, "Kagome has never been so pissed of by anyone like she has now in her whole life."

Miroku nodded. "I could tell. But she's kinda of enjoying herself."

Sango smiled. "You noticed it, too."

Miroku nodded. "It's like she looks forward for a fight with Inuyasha now and vice versa. But it looks like they don't see it themselves."

Sango giggled.

Miroku looked at her confused. "What?"

"You're very observant."

Miroku shrugged. "I know."

Sango looked back at the bickering teenagers in front of her. "She likes him. I could tell."

Miroku also looked at them. "Indeed. Same with the puppy."

Sango smirked. "What if we help them?"

Miroku faced her again. "What?"

Sango's smirk grew bigger. "Think about it. What if we just give them a little push. . .no scratch that. . .a big fucking shove would do it. . .and get them together."

Miroku shook his head. "How you suggest we do this?"

Sango shrugged. "Let's go some where for winter break."

Miroku grinned. "Want to be alone with me , heh? I never knew how erotic you could be, my dear."

Sango glared at him. "Unless you want another punch I advice you to get your mind out f the gutter."

"Wow, feisty!"

"I mean it and back away from my ass, you lech," she warned when she saw the hand coming to her rear.

Miroku sighed. "So what were you saying?"

"Let's all go somewhere and make those two knuckle heads get together."

Miroku listened interested as she continued.

"You say Inuyasha just to like Kagome and thinks she's a gold digger, which is so not true. If he is stupid enough to listen to fucking rumors-"

"Sango," Miroku tried to calm her down. "Chillax, okay. Now back to the plan."

Sango sighed. "Sorry, so anyways Kagome thinks he's a fucking jackass but in your point of view he's an okay guy, plus he brings out the fiery attitude from her. And she enjoys a challenge once in a while. So those two are perfect for each other."

"So where do we go?"

"Well the school does have those field trips for winter break. . ."

Miroku's eyes lit up. "Let's go on that trip where you can eat those tacos."

Sango furrowed her brows. "You mean Mexico? I don't think so. The water is kind of dirty."

"How about China?"

"Nope."

"Uh. . .Canada?"

"Too cold."

"How about that trip to Africa?"

"Too many bugs."

"Well I can't think of anything."

Sango sighed. "Me either."

Miroku narrowed his eyes. "Somewhere, where it's nice, hot, and sexy."

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Sexy?"

"Well, yeah, the setting affects the mood."

"Good point."

"Where can we go?"

Th beep of the loud speaker was heard. "STUDENTS I LIKE TO ANNOUNCE THAT THERE WILL BE A NEW TRIP FOR WINTER BREAK," the principle said. "HAWAII."

Sango eyes lit up. She to turned to Miroku, who was still thinking. She pushed his shoulder a little. "Miroku."

He shooed her hand of. "Wait I'm trying to think."

"But Miroku-"

"Sango please don't be hasty. Let me think."

"MIROKU!"

He turned. "Yes?"

Sango smiled. "How about Hawaii?"

"Hey! That's a good idea! Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"You idiot."

Miroku shook his head. "Such a mouth. So I'll call you at night and we'll talk, okay?"

"Sure."

They both turned their attention to the front and. . .

"They are still fighting! " they both said amused.

"YOU TWO SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN OR ELSE YOU WANT DETENTION!" the teacher yelled as she came in the class. She quickly sat down at her desk and sighed. She looked up at the class. "Now please finish whatever work you have in any class because I have nothing to give to you guys, since you're ahead of all my other classes. If you do not have any work, you can talk BUT quietly," she said softly. Judging by her voice, she was stressed.

There was a knock on the door.

The teacher sighed. She got up and walked to the door and opened it. "Yes?"

There a guy standing there. "I'm a new student and it seems you're my new teacher," he said in a cold bored tone.

"Another smart-ass," she mumbled. She let him in and got the class's attention. "Please everyone listen up. We have a new student, I think we should make him feel welcomed."

Everyone stood silent.

The teacher sighed. "Say hello," she demanded.

"Hi," a few said.

She turned to the new student. "Please introduce yourself." She sat down in her desk and watch him.

The guy sighed.

"Hello, my name is Naraku Onigumo and I came from the China. But I'm actually from Japan," he said as his eyes wandered around the class and stopped at the sight of Kagome, who was staring out the window. He smirked. "I hope I get to know some of you and become friends."

The teacher pointed to a desk, "That's your new seat, next to Kikyo, and please right now it's a free period, so if you want to know what we have done ask her for a review."

Naraku nodded and walked to his new seat. Next to Kikyo.

She gave him a look of interest. "Hi," she said cooly.

Naraku observed her. She's wearing a very, very small mini skirt and a strapless top that was very tight and showed her hard nipples. She's obviously not wearing a bra.

He raised an eyebrow. His first thought, 'This bitch is a slut.'

"Like what you see, babe," she purred.

Yes, he was correct. He smirked. "Maybe."

He is beginning to like this school already.

* * *

She gasped as he rocked into her reaching new profundities. She moaned and squirmed under him as he continued to thrust into her, rocking the bed. They were reaching their climax. 

He thrust into her harder and faster. She screamed his name in ecstacy. He thrust into her a little more. That's when he reached his as well.

He laid on top of her trying to catch his breathe. He could hear her heart pounding and her breathing was shallow. He smirked. He has that effect on women.

He got off her and she sat up. They were looking for their clothes around the room. Once they were dressed, they smiled at each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What did we come here for, again?" she asked with a wicked smile on.

They were at her house.

Naraku shrugged, "I think you were suppose to help me to review for a class."

Kikyo smirked. "Oops, must of slip my mind."

Naraku pushed her off and head his way to the door.

Kikyo frowned. "Hey, where are you going?"

Naraku sighed. "I don't need you anymore,"he said coldly.

"I bet you do."

He turned to her. "Oh?"

Kikyo smirked. "I saw the look you gave to Kagome when you were in front of the class."

"Kagome?"

"The bitch that always stares out the window."

Naraku nodded. Now he understood. 'Kagome's her name.'

"What do you propose?"

"She's in a little conflict with this guy-"

"And you want me to lure her away from him and you could have him? And judging by the expression on your face, I'm right. What do I get in return?"

"Simple, her and her virginity."

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "She's a virgin?"

Kikyo nodded. "You could have her but just help me get my Inu-poo back."

"He doesn't pay attention to you anymore?"

Kikyo crossed her arms. "Oh! He does, but last time he screamed that bitch's name and didn't noticed it."

Naraku chuckled. He cupped her face. "If you have Inu-whatever and I have sweet, pure Kagome, then what?"

"We live happily ever after," she said as she raised her arms in the air.

He turned to the door once again. "I'll see what I can do."

And he left.

* * *

One Week Later. . . 

Kagome is sitting in class and looking out the window again. This is a habit she noticed she has been doing.

She's bored as hell.

"Excuse me?"

She turned and meet with the newbie of the school. His long, black, wavy hair is in a semi-ponytail. His body is built well. His face features were passionless. His lips are thin. His nose pointy. Lean cheeks. His forehead isn't big or small. And his eyes. It got her attention. His eyes are wicked. But that isn't what got her attention. What did is this guy has eyeshadow on. 'Whatever makes him feel himself,' she thought.

Naraku smirked. His ego grew as he noticed how long she was staring at him.

"Yes?"

Her voice is like an angel voice to his ears. Yes, she's pure and clean. 'Soon to be tainted,' he thought.

"I was wondering if I can ask you something?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

Naraku sat in the desk before her. He put on a smile and asked, "Would you like to go out with me?"

There was a pause.

Naraku 's patience is running short.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA," Kagome bursted out laughing.

This was not the answer he was looking for. But maybe she's laughing in joy.

Kagome gasped for air. "That's was funny. So what did you want to ask me?"

"That was the question. Would you go out with me?"

Kagome laughed her head of again.

Naraku growled. This girl is laughing at him and he hates it.

"You know you don't have to scared," she said.

Naraku looked at her as if she grew another head. "Scared about what?"

Kagome hold his hand and her face softened.

"You don't have to hide it. It's okay."

Naraku started at her. She knew he wanted to get in her pants? She's calm about it. He smirked. This is too easy.

"I won't," he whispered.

Kagome smiled brightly, " You don't have to be afraid."

Naraku nodded. "Where do you want to do it?"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, "Do what?"

"The sex."

Kagome pulled her hand away and slapped him hard.

"What the fuck was that for?"

Kagome glared at him. "What the fuck was that for? What the fuck is wrong with you, is the question!"

Naraku glared at her too. "You're the one who said not to hide it."

"Yeah! I did."

"So I didn't."

"My god! I meant not to hide the fact that you're gay!"

"WHAT!"

Kagome blinked. "Aren't you?"

"No!" he yelled.

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Then what kind of guy goes around walking and asking girls out with make-up on?"

" "

"You know, you're wasting my time. So leave me alone you ass," she said dangerously.

Naraku huffed and walked to his desk. He sat down and glared at her. Then he turned around

It kind of scared Kagome because the glare he gave her looked dangerous. As if he were capable of doing ANYTHING to get what he want.

She put her elbows on the desk and her face buried in her hands.

'Why me?'

* * *

**Hi people. I would like to thank all of you guys for the reviews. You guys are cool. Every time I read one my smile gets bigger. BUT there was one that caught my eye.**

**_For Sakura Blossom J: My first flame, I feel appreciated. (Note the sarcasm). One question- What the fuck is Manga Boys Over Flowers AKA Hana Yuri Dango? I never heard of it before. Dude, I live in Chicago, NOT Japan . I'm Mexican. I don't watch every anime show. I don't watch a lot of T.V. anymore. If I do watch anime it's in Adult Swim (Cartoon Network!). Look I'm sorry if some of my scenes in this story may resemble to this anime show. :sighs: sorry I have a bad temper. (Now I'm relaxed). I write what pops in y head or what reviewers suggest. I am not a thief. I do NOT take or steal other ideas for my stories WITHOUT asking permission or putting a disclaimer. This is my plot. If it makes you feel any better, I apologize for this misunderstanding and I'll do this-_**

**_Disclaimer- If ANY scene in this story MAY resemble to ANY anime and/or show I do not own them. This disclaimer will go out to all my chapters._**

**_Once again, I apologize for this misunderstanding. Thank you._**

**Anyways, for my readers I thank you once again. I hope you guys like this chapter as the last one. So any ideas for the next chapter. I have one but I want to know what you guys think.**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	11. Noticed Absence

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or the song "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira.**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary**-Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre-** Romance/Humor

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Noticed Absence **

"My god I'm bored," mumbled a certain hanyou.

Inuyasha didn't feel like going to class. There was nothing to do. So he just cut class and decided to roam the huge school. It took him like two years at least memorize the whole building.

He sighed. 'Maybe I should pull Kikyo out of class for some fun,' he thought. But he was surprise that he didn't feel like fucking her at that moment. He was always into doing her. But this time he didn't.

Lately he's been feeling. . . distant. It's like he doesn't care anymore about sex. No, scratch that. . .he does care about sex. What boy doesn't? However, that's not what bothers him. What bothers him is every night when he sleeps all he could do is think about a certain girl.

Kagome Higurashi.

Her soft lips, that he kissed on the night of the party.

Her toned, sexy body she has and uses it to dance, which he enjoys.

Her-

"AH!" he screamed from the top of his lungs. He ran to a locker and started to smash his head into it. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

He stopped and blinked.

"OW!"

He rubbed his sore head. "That stupid wench has me even hurting myself," he muttered.

He sighed again. He put his head gently on the locker, remembering that it's still sore. He leaned his body against it , too. His breathing was shallow due to the behavior that occurred just a moment ago. 'I hate you, god knows I do. . .but. . .why can't I get you out of my mind, dammit!' he thought to himself as he lightly growled.

Sure he has lust over her, but who doesn't? Who wouldn't? But all he wants is to just fuck her and throw her away like trash, after he's through with it. He wants to hurt her like she did him. But why does she have such an affect on him, when he''s the one trying to affect her?

He growled.

Today has been the most dullest day in his life.

There's noone to talk to.

Noone to argue with.

He started to wonder why he so bored out of his mind.

Of course, now he remembers.

"She not here," he said in a whisper.

'Now she affects my day too?' he thought angrily.

Yes, she is absent. And it's boring because he has gotten use to the idea of arguing with her almost everyday. Last time they were fighting it was at the parking lot and it was raining. That was yesterday. Her brother and Kohaku had to restrain her and Sango started the car and pushed her in, before she does something she regrets. But then again he did call her fat.

He chuckled at the memory.

He could be chillin with the lech but he's hanging with Sango. Those two have such a connection. It's like they could finish each other's sentences before they can start.

Inuyasha just gets creeped out, so he left them be.

He started walking around the hallways again and soon found himself going to the main office.

* * *

She was sweating like hell. She's trying to catch her breath. Her legs are numb and her arms and back ache. 

She should be resting but she has work to do.

She's sitting on the wooden floor with her legs spread, forming a split. She bend forwards and groaned as she felt the pain due to her stretch. She likes it. The pain that is. It felt good.

She rose to her feet and walked to her stereo. It was at the corner of the big, spacious room she's in.

This is where she come to practice.

In front of her is an enormous mirror. It takes up the whole wall. So she could keep an eye on what she is doing. To see she's doing her moves right. The rest of the walls are white. She never had time to paint. And around the room were bars. Just like the real studio dancers have. This is the biggest room of the house she lives in.

Yes, her house. She's not at the studio. Like stated before, this is where she comes to practice. At the studio, she teaches whatever she comes up with. But right now she's at home. Well actually the basement. But who cares?

"ACHOO!"

She sniffled.

That's what happens when you are outside when it's raining arguing with a dog. . .or Inuyasha, but what's the difference.

Kagome is sick and has the flu. Her mom didn't let her go to school. She tried to convince her mother but the lady won't listen.

"Sucks," she spat.

As she turned on the stereo, her body relaxed. All the tension around her disappeared. She swayed her hips to the beat and quickly went to the middle of the room and danced her heart out.

_Ladies up in here tonight_

_No fighting, no fighting_

_We got the refugees up in here_

_No fighting, no fighting_

_Shakira, Shakira_

At this she moved her body like a snake ever so slowly. Then she did it a little faster as the beat increased.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man wants to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

Kagome swayed her hips back and forth.

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

She started to rotate her hips in circles. And the last line of that verse she popped each side of her hips.

DING DONG!

DING DONG!

She rolled her eyes.

She quickly ran to turn off her stereo and went upstairs to open the door that led her to the kitchen. She ran passed by it and ran down the little hall leading to the door.

"Souta you have better have a good explanation why you don't have your keys again," she said as she began to open the locks and open the door wide open.

Her jaw dropped.

**"YOU!"**

Inuyasha lowered his ears to his scalp and closed his eyes. He bit his lip. "Keep that up and you'll get me deaf," he said calmly.

Kagome still recovering from the shock, shook her head. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes. He pushed her aside and walked in.

Kagome glared at him. "Hey! You can't just walk in my house like that, you boar!"

Inuyasha ignored her. His eyes roamed around her house. His hand in his pockets and he looked relaxed.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" she yelled.

But he was going up the stairs.

Kagome huffed and followed.

When she got upstairs she noticed her door from her room opened. She went in only to find Inuyasha looking out her window. She jumped when she heard his voice.

"It's small," he said lowly.

Kagome didn't know what to say. Here she is in her room with Inuyasha. So what's wrong with this picture? Then she wondered why he came here?

As if he read her mind, he looked over his shoulder and flatly said, "I noticed you were not in class and Sango said something about you being sick."

"Oh," was her smart answer. She blushed a little because it was as if he came to check up on her. Next thing you know he was infront of her. Gold staring into blue hues.

Her eyes were big. 'What the fuck is going on here?' she screamed in her mind. She noticed he frowned. She raised an eyebrow. This is getting weird. Then another thought came to her head.

"How'd you know where I live at?" she asked hoping for an answer. She did have the right to know.

Inuyasha's frown didn't faltered. "I looked up your information in your documents at school," he whispered.

His voice somehow send shivers down her spine. She didn't know why, though. All she could do is nod.

She didn't know what to do. She should be screaming and kicking him for coming to her house and interrupting her dance practice, yet she didn't. She's just standing in front of him studying his handsome features.

His forehead wasn't big nor small. His eyebrows were thick and defined, like every boy has them but his were groomed. Soft cheeks, intensified jaw line, straight nose, and a clear complexion. His lips are somewhat thin compared to a woman but full compared to man. But they look very kissable. But what brings her attention are his eyes. Golden eyes that she could find herself staring at all day. Maybe forever. They're so beautiful. It makes her knees feel like jelly.

'What am I thinking? This is Inuyasha! The guy I hate. The guy that gives me hell!' she thought. 'So why am I thinking like this? Now that I really think about it, we were never alone because we see each other at school all the time where there is alot of people watching us. But that doesn't change that he hates me and vice versa. But why is it now?'

As she is lost in her thought, Inuyasha is thinking other things.

"You're sweaty," he said.

Kagome snapped out of her deep thinking and looked at him with questioning eyes. She blinked. "Excuse me?"

His frown deepened. "You're sweaty. Why?"

Kagome tilted her head. Then she looked at her self and let out an "oh."

She smiled at him. "I was practicing."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Then he gave her a naughty grin. "Practicing, heh?"

Finally understanding what he meant, she frowned and smack him on the shoulder. "You pervert! I meant practicing my dance routines."

He chuckled lightly. "Sorry, princess. Doesn't hurt to ask, now does it?"

Kagome huffed and crossed her arm across her chest. "What are you really doing here?" she asked. She somehow didn't believe him.

He sighed. "To tell the truth I was bored. So I came here."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What about Miroku?"

"Feh. He's always with Sango and it gets on my fucking nerves. They're so . . .weird."

Kagome giggled. "You noticed it too."

"Sadly, yes."

Kagome frowned. "So you came here cause you were bored. What, are you looking for another fight or somethin?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't care," he paused, "Hey! Aren't you supposed to be sick.?" He eyed her.

Kagome nodded. "I am. Thanks to you."

He narrowed his eyes. "Then why are you not resting?"

Kagome scratch the back of her neck. "Um. . .like I said. . .practice."

Then a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the bed. She looked at Inuyasha, who is looking at her intensely.

"What the fuck?" she said.

He pointed a finger at her, "You should be resting, bitch not dancing."

Kagome glared at him. "Who the fuck are you telling me what to do!"

Inuyasha growled. "Don't get me started."

She groaned. "Great, now we're arguing again."

Inuyasha sighed and sat on the bed. She got up and sat next to him. "We sound like a married couple, have you noticed?" he asked as he turned to her.

She let out a light laugh and nodded.

The door down stairs was opened.

Kagome sighed. "Mom's home."

Inuyasha panicked and ran to her closet.

Kagome giggled. The door from her room was opened and her mom came in with a warm smile. "Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" she asked as she pt a gentle hand on her daughter's forehead.

Kagome smiled and shrugged. "Okay, I guess. The fever came down."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Anything new?'

Kagome nodded. "I worked on some dance moves."

"Kagome, you should have been resting," her mom shook her head in disapproval.

Kagome waved her arms in the air. "Wait! Wait! It get's better, though."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded her to go on.

"I have a boy hiding in my closet," she said proudly.

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha came out of the closet and growled at her.

He looked at Mrs. Higurashi and raised his eyebrow waiting for her to scream at him for why he was in his daughter's room.

But. . .

"Hello there," she said warmly. "What your name?"

Inuyasha looked at her strangely.

Kagome noticed his shocked mood, so she cleared her throat. "Mom, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is my mom."

Inuyasha stood there silent. Isn't she going to scream at him?

"HEY MOM! I'M HUNGRY!" Souta yelled as he came to the door of the room. His mother probably brought him home with her. The first person he saw was his sister. "Hey, you feelin better?"

"Peachy."

Souta frowned. "Why peaches? Why can't it be oranges?"

Kagome shrugged.

Then he looked at his mom. "Hungry, please feed me, mommy?" he asked sweetly like a 3 year old.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded.

Souta turned his attention to Inuyasha. "Sup, dog-man," he nodded to him with a smile.

Inuyasha snapped out of his state and looked at the freshie. He growled. He doesn't like that nickname.

"Down Scooby! What? You want a snack? Well guess what, ugly, you can't have one? How's that?" Souta said with a frown on his face and waving a fist in the air. He looked at his mom. "I'll be down stairs waiting for dinner," he said cheerfully and he left.

Kagome was holding her stomach and laugh.

Mrs. Higurashi scowled at her. Kagome instantly shut up. Then Mrs Higurashi turned to Inuyasha.

He gulped.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked warmly.

"What?" he and Kagome asked stupidly.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who shrugged. He looked at Mrs. Higurashi and nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Mrs. Higurashi clapped her hand together and smiled widely. "So it's settled then. Dinner will be ready for about 30 minutes." And with that she left.

There was a pregnant pause in the room.

Kagome cleared her throat and got off the bed. "Well I'm going to shower and you could go down stairs to help my mom or sit in the living with Souta."

She walked to the door but was stopped by Inuyasha.

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"Do you want me to stay for dinner?" he asked softly.

Kagome blinked and she shrugged. "That's your choice. I hate but my brother and my mom seem to like you. Who am I to say anything? I think I can tolerate you for a few hours or so."

"What about your dad? Isn't he going to be here?"

Kagome looked away. "He's dead," she whispered.

Inuyasha slapped himself mentally. "I'm so-"

"Don't say that! I don't want pity! You didn't know so drop it!" she yelled at him and left the room and went straight to the bathroom.

Inuyasha sighed. For the first time she felt sorry for her.

* * *

Dinner was interesting for Inuyasha. He was sightly confused at the small proportion of food they have and they small table they eat at. At his house, everyone sits at least three feet apart from each other and the cook makes a feast. 

He saw how close this family is. He sort of envy Kagome because his parents are mostly in trips and he barely sees them. Sesshomaru is sort of his parent right now.

Mrs. Higurashi seemed like a nice lady. She's very caring and thoughtful. He admires her because she is raising two teenagers by herself in this hell hole. Well this is a nice, cosy home. . . but still. . . Inuyasha can't see himself living in a place like this.

Souta didn't really seem like the total weird ball he acts in school. He's actually quite a responsible boy. And he's a momma's boy, too. Although he isn't afraid to hide. Inuyasha could tell because Souta yelled out, "NO WOMAN CAN HANDLE ME EXCEPT MY MOMMY!"

Kagome was just the quiet girl. Most of the time she just listens instead of talking about her day or herself. She's very polite. Something Inuyasha is not so used to. She's usually bitching at him. But he likes seeing her like this. Just nice. It was nice not arguing with her for once.

He enjoys the Higurashi family and something tells him that if he were to come here, he would never be bored.

Heck, he even helped out to clean the table and set the dishes on the sink. Mrs. Higurashi asked him to go to the living room and watch T.V. with Souta while she and Kagome wash dishes. He could only nod.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi gave the wet plate to Kagome as she dried them up rather roughly. She looked up at her daughter, who has a disturbed frown on her face. She couldn't only smile. 

"So this is the boy that you been fighting with for a while, huh?" she asked gently.

Kagome snorted. "I hate him. He's such a two face. Acting all nice and polite when he's actually a pain in the-"

"I like him," she interrupted. "But if you hated him why is he here and why didn't you just kick him out of the house instead of letting him stay for dinner?" she gave her daughter the last plate.

Kagome looked at her mother. She has the 'I know you' smile on her mid-age face. She sigh. "He said he was bored and came here, probably looking for an argument. I didn't say anything because Souta likes him and you seem to like him, too, so I kept my mouth shut."kagome put the last clean plate in the cabinet above her.

Mrs. Higurashi dried her hands and put them on her hips. "Would it hurt to become friends with this boy?"

Kagome sighed. "Mom. Please don't do this," she whined.

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

"That! Trying to set me up with a nice rich boy," she scowled, "he's not what I'm looking for and no I will not be his friends because he's the one who started everything. He thinks I'm a gold digger. He stole my first kiss. He's rude, ignorant, bossy, and conceited. He's not even a virgin."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and patted Kagome on the back lightly. "Well prove him wrong, honey. Show him you don't care about money. And if he stole your first kiss, so what? He didn't steal your first true love kiss or your dignity. Maybe he can be a softie if you get to know him. You know how boys are with their macho attitude. And so what if he's not a virgin. That's his business not your's, even though that does say a lot of negative thing about him, but who are we to stereotype or judge him?" she said to her daughter.

Kagome looked at her mom in disbelieve.

"Um. . .Mrs.. Higurashi?"

They both turned to see Inuyasha standing shyly at the kitchen entrance.

She smiled. "Yes?"

Inuyasha sighed. "It's getting late and I don't want to be a bother for you and I believe it's time for me to leave."

Mrs. Higurashi walked towards him and gave him a warm hug, the kind a mother gives to her child. "You are never a bother in this house and you can came when ever you want."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded. He looked at Kagome, who avoided his eyes. "Bye Kagome."

Still she didn't look at him. Hoping he doesn't see the blush that formed on her cheeks. "Bye," she muffled.

"Wait, why don't you escort him Kagome to his car?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. She made sure to ask him during dinner, how he came here.

"Um. . .I don't think . . .I should. . .still sick," Kagome tried to explain.

Mrs. Higurashi turned to her daughter, making sure the silver hanyou won't look and gave her a face that said 'you better go or else.'

Kagome gulped. "But then again a little freezing, fresh air wouldn't hurt." (AU: remember it's fall turning to winter.)

Inuyasha smirked mentally.

* * *

She closed the door from the house and tightened the jacket she had on. She is still sick and doesn't want to get any worse. 

"So. . ." she heard the hanyou say.

She looked up at him. "Where's your car?"

Inuyasha pointed to the corner. "Right there."

"Kind of far."

Inuyasha snorted. "It's only about 9 houses away."

They walked slowly taking their time.

"So what did you think about the peasant house I live in?" she asked sarcastically.

"It's the size of my bathroom," he retorted.

"Hey!"

He chuckled. "It's homy."

"So you doing anything for winter break?"

"Miroku told me about going to Hawaii but . . .I don't know if I want to."

Kagome blinked. "Wait! Sango mentioned about going to Hawaii also."

Inuyasha stopped walking. "You know what they are trying to do right?"

Kagome nodded. "Those idiots."

"They're trying to get closer and spend more time with each other," they said in unison. (AU: Stupid, aren't they?)

They continued walking.

"They're so self centered, do you think?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes they are. The nerve of them and they want us along," Kagome frowned.

They finally made it to Inuyasha car and he turned to her. "See you tomorrow?"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, and I still hate you."

Inuyasha smirked. "Ditto, bitch."

They stood there looking at each other. It seemed like minutes passed.

Then Kagome thought, 'maybe mom is right. Maybe he is a softie.'

She smiled.

Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion.

She surprised them with something they never thought she'll do.

She kissed him.

On the cheek.

She looked down while Inuyasha has his eyes wide open.

She looked up and smiled sheepishly, "Good night Inuyasha."

She walked away.

She was a good distance not to hear him but she could of sworn he heard his voice.

"Good night. . .Kagome."

She smiled.

* * *

He came home and ran to his room. 

Then he bumped into someone and hear a thud.

He looked down and saw one of the old maid was looking up at him and pleaded forgiveness.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking," he said as he helped her up.

He left to his room.

The maid was shocked. "I need a drink."

In his room , Inuyasha is already on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He has a goofy smile on his face. He could still feel her kiss on his cheek.

He felt happy for some reason.

Then he heard her voice . . .

"Money isn't everything. . ."

He remembers when she said that. When she came to his house.

'Maybe she isn't like that, after all. Maybe she's is just an ordinary girl going a good education,' he thought. 'Maybe I was wrong about her.'

He smirked. 'I'll still play with her just for a little while more.'

He slowly closed his eyes as sleep took over him.

And for the first time. . .

He didn't mind dreaming about a certain raven hair girl.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Well now for this chapter. A little of Inu/Kag fluff. ( for ice4ldragoness) Hope you like it.**

**And thank you Pearl Dragon for the thing about Kagome saying money isn't everything. I would of used it for the ninth chapter but instead I used it for this one.**

**I really hope you guys like it. And any ideas for what should happen to Inuyasha and Kagome are welcomed.**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	12. Avoidance

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary-**Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre**- Romance/Humor

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Avoidance**

Blue eyes opened slowly. She let out a yawn and sat up. She blinked a couple of times to get rid of the sleepy dust in them.

She looked at the alarm clock that woke her up. She turned it off and let out another yawn.

Kagome rarely doesn't throw the alarm clock at the wall and today is one of those days.

She sighed. She put her arms behind her head and let some of the joints crack a little.

Then the door opened from her room. She looked at the intruder that turned out to be her brother. And as always he's ready for school.

He leaned against the wall and sighed. "You actually got up without complaining. That's a first."

"I thought I should get ready early for once," Kagome mumbled.

Souta sniggered.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What so funny?"

Souta walk to her bed and sat down. "Are you sure you want to get ready early or is it because of Scooby?"

Kagome blushed. He meant Inuyasha. She shook her head. "It's not because of him. I just want to get ready."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because it's not you."

"What's not me?"

"Your suppose to be the lazy ass and I have to wake you up."

"Shit happens."

"And it happened last night," Souta smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't think I didn't see you last night. You were all smiles and stuff. You kissed him," Souta teased.

Kagome had a light pink tint on her cheeks. She hit her brother with the pillow. "So what? It was only on the cheek."

Souta looked at her in disbelieve. "Who cares! It gave me nightmares! I dreamt there were little Scoobies running around and attacking my ass!" he yelled out.

"So why did you spy on us?"

Souta shrugged. "Don't know. I was bored. I just wanted to see a fight but you guys were all cheesy," he paused, "I never knew you had a thing for your enemy."

A pillow was met on his face.

"Oh shit! I'm right!" Souta laughed, "you DO have a thing for Scooby."

Kagome shook her head. "Souta it's nothing. I don't like him like that. Maybe as a friend but not LIKE that. But either way, he probably forgot and hates me like I hate him. Our war is not over yet," she paused and looked at her brother, "Why do you call him Scooby?"

Souta raised his arms in the air. "The real question is, why SHOULDN'T I call him Scooby, my dear sis?"

"I'll never understand you," she sighed.

Souta got of the bed and grabbed one of her hand and pulled her of the bed. Kagome was shocked at the strength her brother had. "Now get ready cause Sango will be here any minute and I don't think it's wise to piss her off."

Kagome titled he head, "You actually think? Miracle."

Souta frowned. "Bogus, dude."

"BREAKFAST IS READY! WE'RE HAVING CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES!" Mrs. Higurashi informed the two teens from downstair.

Souta jumped up and down, and clapped his hands. He looked like a child in a candy store. "Yay! Mommy made panckies!" he squealed as he ran down the stairs.

Kagome chuckled.

Then she wondered, why did she kiss Inuyasha on the cheek? Maybe because her mom said he could be a real nice guy? Or maybe it was because it was in the moment?

She shook her head.

But his cheek was so soft against her lips.

'I wonder what else is soft. . .' she thought. Then she slapped her palm against her forehead. 'What the fuck is wrong with me?'

She pushed everything out of her mind and got ready for school.

* * *

"KAGOME WALK FASTER! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Sango yelled as she pushes her best friend to walk faster.

Kagome yawned. She's still sleepy. "Who the fuck cares if we're late. It's the last day of school, dude. We have winter break. Teachers aren't taking attendance," she mumbled.

Sango stopped pushing her and shrugged. "Hey, look it's Miroku," she pointed. He was smiling and waving at the other end of the hallway. Kagome rolled her eyes. "See you later Kagome." And Sango left her.

Kagome sighed. Great, now what is she going to do. She continued walking and closed her eyes. Still sleepy until she bumped into someone.

And landed flat on her ass.

She looked up and gasped. And somehow she wasn't sleepy anymore.

Inuyasha looked down on her and extended a hand to help her up. She took. Once she stood on her own two feet, she couldn't help but stare into his beautiful golden hues.

He cleared his throat. She looked at him dumbfounded. He indicated with his eyes to look down.

She did.

She blushed. She was still holding his hand, while his was opened. She let go immediately.

She looked down on her feet and looked at him shyly. He looked at her with a slight smirk.

The kiss played in her mind, and no doubt he knew what she is thinking. She also knew he is thinking the same.

They just continued to stare at each other's eyes and stare at each other's lips intensely.

They heard someone clear their throat and turned to their side to only find Miroku and Sango smirking at them.

"Is there something you two would like to share with us?" Miroku asked with a raised eyebrow. As if he were mocking them. But he has an idea of what happened.

The hanyou and the girl shook their head, and quickly said "sorry" to each other and walked straight to class.

Miroku crossed his arms across his chest. He frowned, "How rude of them."

Sango shook her head. "I'll talk to Kags. Let's just get to class."

Miroku nodded.

* * *

Kagome is now sitting in her desk. How can she be so stupid like that? It was just a kiss on the cheek. How can that change anything? Now everything is awkward.

She feels so ashamed of herself for acting like a head over heels middle school girl.

"Hey."

She turned to see Sango sitting next to her. The teacher gave everyone an assigned seat but it's the last day for school. They're going to have winter break, so the teacher made an exception for today.

"Aren't you suppose to be with Miroku?" Kagome asked. She isn't jealous her best friend is hanging out with him more than her lately, but she is curios.

Sango sighed. She pointed to Miroku with her thumb, "He wants some time with his best friend and I want some with some, too."

Kagome nodded. She looked to see Miroku talking with Inuyasha. Apparently, Miroku said something funny because Inuyasha laughed.

He noticed someone's gaze on him and looked to see Kagome staring at him.

The two teens grew red and quickly looked away.

Sango noticed this behavior and looked back to Miroku and he was staring at her, also noticing the behavior of the two idiots.

She looked back at Kagome, who is staring at her shoes.

"So anything new?" Sango asked.

Kagome hook her head, not bothering to look at her.

Sango raised an eyebrow. She knows her friend is hiding something. So she tried again. "Are you sure? You seem kind of. . .I don't know. . .distant."

Kagome looked up at her. She opened her mouth but no words came out. How is she suppose to tell her best friend.

Sango's eyes looked into her's. She could tell her friends is struggling. "Does it have to do anything with Inuyasha?" she asked softly.

Kagome nodded slowly. "He came yesterday to my house."

Sango looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yup."

"And?"

Kagome shrugged. "We didn't fight. Okay maybe a little, but he's a pain in the ass. Well anyways he came over, then mom and Souta came also and mom asked him to stay for dinner."

Sango grew interested. "Did he?"

"Yes, then he was acting like a perfect gentleman. The total opposite than what I'm used to. But I let him stay because my mom likes him and so does Souta. Anyways it was time to leave and mom suggested to walk him to his car-"

"But you refused at first and then she gave the death glare, didn't she?" Sango smirked.

Kagome sighed and nodded. "So I walked him to his car and we just talked. . .hey. . .did you know he is going to Hawaii, too?"

Sango panicked. 'Act dumb,' she thought. "R-really?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "We know what you guys are planning."

Sango gulped. 'Oh shit.'

Kagome scowled at her and crossed her arms. "I can't believe you are making me suffer so you can spend some time with Miroku and still take me with you and you know he's going to take Inuyasha with him also."

Sango sighed. 'Thank god, she's too dense to know.' "Oh! Sorry Kags! I thought you would understand."

Kagome sighed. "It's okay."

Trying to change the subject Sango quickly asked, "So what happened to you and Inuyasha? It seems strange that you guys aren't arguing with each other."

"Oh! Um. . .I . . .um. . .I," she stuttered.

Sango narrowed her eyes. "You what?"

Kagome sighed. Might as well tell her. "I kissed him."

Sango almost fell of the chair. "YOU WHAT?"

"Shut up! You don't everyone to know!" she whispered harshly.

"THE HELL WITH EVERYONE! YOU KI-"

Kagome smacked her across the head. "Shut up!"

Sango looked in disbelieve. "Sorry! It's just. . .wow. . .just wow. You actually kissed him."

"Ah! But on the cheek."

"My god, and here I'm thinking you actually kissed him. You take the fun out of everything," she whined.

Kagome shrugged.

Sango shook her shoulders . "So what is the problem here then? Cause I don't see it."

Kagome grabbed a fist of her hair in her hands and sighed out of frustration. "That's the thing. I don't know. Yesterday it was just okay. We weren't fighting or anything. But today's different. I can't look at him with the same hate."

Sango sighed. Now she understood what was wrong. "Maybe you should call it truce and be friends," she suggested.

The two girls looked at each other and bursted out laughing.

"Like hell I'll do that! He embarrassed me like crazy. I'm not going to accept him as my friend that easy," Kagome laughed.

"Anyways, I think you should just play it cool," Sango said, still recovering from the laugh.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I should. I shouldn't let that get to me."

* * *

She opened the door and came in. Her brother is with his best friend doing god knows what. She locked the door securely.

She walked until she met with a big stair case. She hates being rich sometimes. She started climbing and a maid was coming her way. The maid instantly saw her and bowed with respect and smiled. She returned it.

She came to the door that lead to her room. She opened it. She came in and dropped her bag on the floor. She made sure she closed the door for some privacy.

She jumped on her bed and landed on her stomach. She sighed and took her cell from her back pocket and dialed a number.

RING!

RING!

RING!

The voice machine came on.

Sango sighed. Kagome always answers the phone unless she forgot to charge it.

"Stupid girl," she mumbled. The beep came on and she said, "Hey! Remember the boat leaves at 10 o'clock, so you better get your fat ass ready when I came and get you, okay? See ya."

She hung up and dialed another phone number.

"Yes, Dominos' Pizza how can I help you?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Miroku, stop playing."

Miroku chuckled lightly on the other line. "I couldn't help myself."

"Anyways, you know what tomorrow is, right?"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Sango, chill. I know and I know what to do. I already made some adjustment already and we're set. The rest they do it themselves."

Sango nodded. Then she mentally smack herself, remembering she is on the phone. He can't see her nod. "Okay."

"So. . .?"

"So what?"

"You know what happened to them right?"

Sango sniggered. "Inu told, huh?"

She could see his grin, "yup."

"I guess they are already starting their part of the plan, huh?"

"I guess so. But anyways I have another question?"

"Yes?"

"Are you still considering to become my girlfriend cause the offer still stands?"

Sango sighed. "I don't want to be mean or anything but I'm still thinking about, lech."

Miroku winced at the last word. She is still afraid he might be unfaithful. But he won't. He'll make damn sure of that. "Okay. I'll still wait."

Sango smiled. "Night Roku."

"Sweet dreams my little sugar bugger."

Sango buried her head in her pillow. "You dolt, you killed the moment now. Goodbye."

She hung up.

She shook her head as she got off the bed and went to her drawer to get some clothes so she can shower. She noticed a picture in front of her. It's one of her and Kagome. Sango is smiling while Kagome smiled also but had two little horn on Sango's head.

Sango smiled.

"Maybe she wont kick my ass after she find out what I have for her in Hawaii."

* * *

**Hello! I know it was kind of boring but I'm trying here. And once again any suggestions on what should happen to Inuyasha and Kagome in Hawaii are welcomed.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hopefully the next.**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	13. Rock the Boat

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary**-Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre**- Romance/Humor

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Rock The Boat**

She gasped as she opened the door.

"My god," she whispered. The room she is staying in is HUGE! It's like a little apartment. A very nice apartment. The moment she opened the door there she saw the living room. There were three sofas. They look comfortable and bouncy. They were white. On one side of the room there is a fake fire place that made it look fancy. In the middle of the room is the coffee table. It was cherry wood. Then the best thing in the room, the one thing she instantly fell in love with. . .the wide plasma television. This is only the living room, she could just imagine the rest.

"KAGOME! MOVE YOUR ASS," Sango yelled behind her. The poor raven girl is still standing there, staring at the room. Sango groaned and then an idea popped in her head. She pushed her.

Kagome nearly fell, but caught her balance. She turned to see Sango glaring at her and it looked like she forgot that her friend is carrying the luggage they have. She sweat dropped. No wonder she was impatient for her move out of the door way.

"Sorry," Kagome mumbled as she scratched the back of her neck.

"Whatever," Sango mumbled back. She noticed her friend is still in shock. She rolled her eyes. "Kags, stop drooling over the room. You've seen better than this."

Kagome blushed. "You know I'm never used to seeing nice things like this Sango. No matter how many boat trips we've been on."

Sango shook her head. She put the luggage on the floor and closed the door. She walked to one of the couches and sat down. She sighed in pleasure. "So comfy."

Then she felt something sinking next to her and realized Kagome sat down next to her as well.

"So what do you want to do?" Kagome asked.

Sango scratched her head. Then she tapped her chin with her index finger. "Well we could put our stuff away first of all then we could see what the boys are doing."

Kagome sighed. "Don't you think Souta and Kohaku are old enough to take care of themselves."

"They are old enough," Sango nodded, "but they don't have the right mentality to take care of themselves."

"True."

The got up and went to get their own luggage. Kagome observe the rest of the apartment. Next to the living room is the kitchen. It was simple. The little table in the center. One side is the sink and the cabinets above it. Next to the sink is the stove. Next to it is the refrigerator. Between the living room and the kitchen is a little hall. There is three doors. The one going straight is the bathroom. Kagome knew due to the opened door revealing the toilet. On each side of the hall are doors. One will be her room and the other will be Sango's. Kagome nodded in approval.

"So which room do you want?" Sango asked her friend.

"Don't care," Kagome shrugged.

"Okay. I pick the room on the right," Sango said as she went in and closed the door.

Kagome sighed. That leaves her the room on the left. She opened the door and, of course, she loved the room. The walls are maroon and the ceiling is pink. The queen size bed immediately called for her. Kagome put her luggage on the floor and walked toward the bed. The pink sheets looked silky. She couldn't resist the urge of running her fingers over it. She let out a soft gasp. "Egyptian cotton," she whispered.

She studied the rest of the room. Across the bed is a dresser. She frowned. It is marble white. It reminded her of the room at Inuyasha's house when he 'kidnaped' her. Then next to the door is a large mirror. 'It's small compared to the living room but bigger than my real room,' she thought.

She quickly went to her luggage and placed it on the bed and opened it. If the room or as she puts it the apartment looked like this, she wants to see the rest of the boat. So as fast as she can, but made sure nothing is wrinkled she put her clothes away in the dresser.

She left her room and went to the kitchen. She found her friend there sitting on one of the seats at the table drinking a clear pink fluid. Sango looked up and raised her cup to her. "Pink lemonade," she offered. Kagome shook her head.

She sat next to her. "So do you think the boys are happy they came."

Sango nodded. "Yup! This IS there first trip to Hawaii."

"Do you think we should check up on them."

"You worry to much," Sango rolled her eyes, "what are they going to do."

Kagome shrugged. "You tell me. Knowing them, they can make anything possible."

On the cue they heard a knock on the door. Judging by the knock, which was fierce, it is someone angry.

The girls sighed.

They got up and walked towards the door. They opened it and found a big, chubby, guy with a deep frown on his face.

"Can I help you, sir?" Sango asked politely.

"Yes," his voice is deep and he did sound angry. "Are you Sango and Kagome?"

The two girls nodded.

"You need to come with me," he said.

Kagome frowned. She put her hand on the door in case she needs to close it. "For what?"

The guy sighed. "Do you know Souta and Kohaku?"

"Yes."

"Then you need to come with me. Those two idiots are in big trouble."

The girls sighed. They just got here and they're in trouble.

Sango stepped out and Kagome made sure the door is locked and left the room. They silently followed the man. Kagome observed the boat once again. It's beautiful. 'So this is how rich kids have fun,' she thought.

They reached to what seemed like an office. They went in and noticed the boys. The girls glared at them, but the boys didn't look them in the eye because they have their heads hanging looking down.

"What did they do?" Kagome asked harshly.

The man once again sighed. "They were playing."

"Oh?" Sango raised an eyebrow.

"One of them was standing on the edge of the boat and the other was holding him."

Kagome grabbed Souta's hair and pulled it, so he could look up at her. "What were you doing?"

Souta blinked. "Um. . .we. . .um. . .wanted to. . .um. . ."

"Well?" Sango asked coldly.

Kohaku sighed and looked at his sister. "We were playing Titanic."

"What?" the girls asked.

Souta nodded. "I was Jack and Kohaku was Rose."

"He was holding me and I was looking in the ocean," Kohaku explained with a goofy smile on his face.

The girls nearly fell.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO STUPID!"

"IDIOTS!"

The boys sighed.

"We wanted to have fun," they said in unison.

"Excuse me, but could you guys please go to your rooms and work this out. I'll leave you with a warning," the guy said.

Everyone agreed and left the office.

"What made you guys do that?" Sango asked.

The boys shrugged.

"Just wanted to," Souta said.

"What he said," Kohaku said.

Kagome shook her head.

They reached to the rooms and the girls looked at the boys. Their rooms were next door.

"Please don't do anything stupid," Sango pleaded.

"What will mom say when she finds out her son fell off the boat because he wanted to be Rose from Titanic?" Kagome asked.

"I was Jack!" Souta declared.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

Then across the girls' room the door from another room opened and. . .

"WILL YOU FUCKIN BASTARDS SHUT THE FUCK UP," yelled an angry teenager.

Kagome eyes got big. "Bloody hell," she whispered.

"Ah shit!" Inuyasha groaned.

Behind him came Miroku with a friendly smile. "Why, hello there. How are you Kagome? And you Sango?"

"Hey! Are we invisible or somethin?" Souta practically yelled.

Miroku looked at him and smiled, "Hi." The he looked at Kohaku, who is giving him the evil eye. Miroku sighed. The kid still threatens him. "Kohaku," he nodded his greeting.

Kohaku smirked. "Sup dude."

"What the hell is this bitch doing across the hall?" Kagome snarled. She didn't expect him to be across the hall. And it looks neither did he.

Inuyasha growled. "Fuck you."

Kagome stuck the middle finger at him.

"Yeah! That's what you're getting tonight?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Certainly not from you," Kagome retorted.

Inuyasha growled. Not just by the comment, but the fact that she said it could be from another man touching her.

"What? Sad or somethin? Noticed you're not what I call satisfaction?" Kagome mocked.

Inuyasha just growled. This girl is really getting him pissed of. Sure they avoided each other but their little war is not over.

"INU-POO!"

Inuyasha groaned.

They all looked to see Kikyo there walking towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Kagome wanted to pulled her of and hit her, but she didn't. It's not like she's jealous or anything. 'Right?' she thought. She shook her head and looked at the slut around the hanyou. Obviously she came because Inuyasha came too.

Kikyo finally acknowledge the presence of others. She frowned at all of them. But when she turned to see Kagome.

"What are you doing here?" she spat.

Kagome spread her arms in the air and smiled. "Vacation, bitch."

"Oh, for a second there I thought you were recruited to help out the janitors. I mean that is what peasants like you do, right?" Kikyo mocked.

Kagome was about to retort but was interrupted.

"Shut the fuck up, Kikyo," Inuyasha said rudely. He didn't like the way she spoke about Kagome. 'Not that I care,' he thought.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

Kikyo backed away a little and looked at him in disbelieve. Then she looked at Kagome, who is still in shock as well.

Inuyasha noticed all the stares and frowned. "What are ya lookin at?" he spoke abruptly.

"Why are you defending her?" Kikyo asked suspiciously.

Inuyasha looked down at her. "Who said I was?"

Kikyo glared at him, then she turned her attention to Kagome. "It's like it bothers you if I insult this trash."

Inuyasha fought the urge to growl, he didn't like her tone of voice. "Just leave her alone Kikyo. She didn't do anything to you. You are the one who started it," he reasoned.

"See! There you go again! Stop defending the fucking peasant!" Kikyo yelled. "You know you're a fuckin hypocrite!"

"What?" Inuyasha growled lowly. Kikyo has never given him such an insult.

"You are a HYPOCRITE!" she yelled. "You are telling me to stop picking on this thing and you're the one who does it the most."

Inuyasha pushed her off him roughly.

Kikyo frowned at his action. 'How dare he do that to me!' she screamed in her mind.

"Go away Kikyo. I'll deal with you later," Inuyasha said.

"Just watch Inuyasha," Kikyo warned. "You'll lean to never treat me like that."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What are you going to do? Deny me sex, bitch? When actually it's you who can't get enough of me? Not that I can blame you." he smirked.

Kikyo grew red. "YOU BASTARD!" And she walked away angrily.

When she left, everyone stood there in an awkward silence. Until. . .

"Yeah. . .um. . .I have to go and unpack some stuff," Souta said as he stretch his arms over his head. He turned to his sister. "Sorry about the Titanic thing. Won't happen again." Then he motioned to Kohaku with his head, indicating he also should go inside with him. Kohaku nodded, noticing the tension between the older teens. And they went into their room.

Now it's just Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha.

"Hey Sango, I heard they have a real good cheesecake in the cafeteria. Wanna go?"Miroku suggested as his eyes kept pointing at the other people next to them.

Sango finally getting the hint of leaving the two people alone, she nodded and left with him.

Now it's Inuyasha and Kagome.

They stared at each other.

"You stay away from me and I stay away from you," Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome snorted.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I knew you're such a two-face. Acting all polite and sweet at my house with my mother and shit. When you're really a jackass," she spat.

"Fuck you."

Now it's Kagome's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Is that all you can say Inuyasha. Fuck. But then again that is what you are only good at doing."

Inuyasha growled.

Kagome chuckled. "What? Did I struck a nerve? Or did I say the truth?"

She gasped as Inuyasha grabbed her by the collar and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Their bodies molded perfectly.

"Is that what you want?" he said seductively as he nuzzled into her neck and inhaled her scent.

Kagome tried to push him back but he was too strong. Then she was slightly confuse by his comment. "What I want?"

"You obviously want me to fuck you." He could sense her anger. He chuckled softly. Somehow causing shivers down her spine. He softly trailed soft open-mouth kissed up her neck to her ear. He licked it lightly and nibbled it. Her body went stiff and she gasped. He chuckled again.

Kagome grew angry by the second, yet she could feel a little wetness between her legs. But she isn't going to tell him that. It pissed her off he comes on to her like she's some whore. It pisses her even more that she enjoys the feeling of her body so close to his. She pulled his hair.

"Ow!" Inuyasha looked at her. She's angry as hell. You could practically see smoke coming out of her ears. He titled his head. "What? Isn't this what you want?"

"You ass," she spat.

Inuyasha shove her against the wall. Despite her protests, he pressed his body against her's. His knee between her thighs, forcing to open her legs, which he trapped with his own. He didn't want to risk the little incident that happened before. When she wrapped her legs around him and forced the air out of him. He grabbed her arms with one hand and placed them above her head. The other is on her side. He could feel her curviness.

"Let me go," she spat as she wiggled.

Inuyasha looked her in the eye. "But don't you want this Kagome? This is what I'm good at, after all. Fucking."

Kagome stopped her action and glared at him. "I want no such thing with you," she whispered harshly.

"Yes you do. You want it such as bad as I do. Don't deny it Kagome," he whispered. He lowered his face close to her's. They could feel each other's breathes against their lips.

'Her lips are so soft,' he thought as he remembered their last kiss.

"Just let me go Inuyasha. I don't want you. Why don't you understand that?" Kagome sounded desperate as she pushed him softly.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked weakly. He let her arms go free. Her comment really hit him.

"What?" she whispered. She's confused.

"Is money and fuckin all I'm good for? Just because I'm a hanyou," he whispered. She said she doesn't want him. So if he did talk to her in freshmen year, she wouldn't want to do anything with him. He would still have his heart broken.

"Inuyasha," she whispered.

**"SHUT UP!"** he yelled at her. She jumped by his sudden outburst.

She put her hands on each side of his head and forced hi to look at her. His eyes were in so much pain as if he. . .

'Has a broken heart,' she thought sadly.

"Inuyasha," she tried again.

But he pushed his body harder to her's. His eyes started to turned red, then gold, then red. "You think it's fun to mess with me. You know you have a lot of nerve, wench," he clench his teeth.

His hand went to her bare thighs, which she is wearing a skirt. He squeezed them roughly and ran his finger over them, making sure she felt his claws. She whimpered.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she yelled.

Inuyasha reached up and traced her lips with his finger, gratified at the soft feel of them. "What is wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" he whispered as he leaned down to her face. His lips hovering her lips. His tongue came out of his mouth and her ran it softly and slowly over her upper lip.

She shivered.

"Inu-"

He pressed his lips again her's hard. He pulled her into a brutal kiss. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha wasted n time to slip his tongue into her's. he ran it across her teeth, tasting her sweet innocence. He growled in pleasure. His tongue rubbing against her tongue asking her to return the kiss as well. Kagome couldn't help but feel turned on by his aggressive action. She could help the fact that a loud moan escaped her throat and arched her soft body against his hard one.

Inuyasha pulled away. The girl in front of him is panting softly, trying to catch her breathe. He did too. He looked in her eyes and she did the same. His grip on her hips loosened. Her hands that are still on each side of his head lowered on his shoulder, lightly rubbing them.

One word escaped from both of them. .

"Damn."

Like they couldn't help it, their lips met again. But this one was soft. Gentle. Nice. It started out chaste. Then Kagome licked his bottom lips, and Inuyasha being a gentleman opened his mouth. She shyly slipped her tongue into his and ran it across his teeth. She moaned when she felt his fangs. She then started to massage his tongue with her's. he, of course, let out a moan also. They continued this until they couldn't breathe. When they pulled away they both stiffened.

Kagome started at him with wide eyes. 'What the fuck happen?' she thought. She jumped when the half-demon in front of slammed his fist next to her head, like he was angry.

"Fuckin son of a bitch. . ."he whispered. He raised a hand to his head and ran his fingers through his hair. Kagome noticed it looked silky soft.

"Inuyasha," she started, but before she can continue. . .

"Just stay the fuck away from me, you hear?" he said coldly. He got of her and went to his own room/apartment and slammed the door shut.

Kagome stood there dumbfounded. What happened? She shook her head and went into her room/apartment also. When she closed the door she leaned on it. She ran her finger across her lips. 'This cannot happen again,' she vowed silently.

* * *

Inuyasha drank the rest of his whiskey down his throat. He let the acid burn. 'How can I be so stupid,' he thought angrily to himself. 'She said herself, she doesn't want me.'

* * *

Kikyo opened the door and slammed it loudly.

"What's wrong with you?"

She turned and saw Naraku standing with only his boxers. He also came, because he overheard Kagome and her friend Mango or something talking about coming to Hawaii. **(AN: what a stalker.)**

Before she could say anything, a women with blonde hair, blue eyes, a nice cherry lips came from behind and wrapped her arms around Naraku.

Kikyo looked at her in disgust. She walked up to her and pulled her from the hair and pulled her to the door. She ignored her protests. And kicked her out.

"You know she was still naked?" Naraku said calmly.

Kikyo shrugged. "I need to talk to you," she said seriously.

Naraku sighed. "I'm still tired from the blonde girl, Kikyo."

"I don't want to fuck. . .yet," she said.

"Well?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Inuyasha is blowing me off."

Naraku didn't seem interested. "And?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "If I can have him then you can't have your bitch."

Now he seemed interested. "What do we do?"

Kikyo smirked. "He still doesn't know."

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "About?"

"You know?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't. Care to share."

"I didn't tell you?"

"It seems like you didn't."

"My father owns a big company-"

"Which one?"

"The Hama Corp."

"Go on."

"He knows Inuyasha's father, who owns the-"

"The Takahashi Corp. I know. Everyone knows."

"Shut up and let me finish."

"Okay."

"My dad always gets me what I want-"

"No wonder you're spoiled."

"I said shut up."

"Whatever."

"So my dad made some plans for me. And when I get Inuyasha, you could have the peasant."

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "What kind of plans?"

She explained it to him and he smirked.

"You're evil. I like your style."

Kikyo smirked. "Thanks."

Then she felt arms wrap around her waist. She looked up and saw Naraku with a grin on his face. She didn't fail to notice the bulge in his boxers either. She smirked. "Let's go."

'Just wait Inuyasha. You'll be mine no matter what.'

* * *

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the long update. I was kind of busy. Anyways, please stay tuned for the next one. And once again suggestion on Inu and Kag in Hawaii (remember they are still on the boat) are still welcomed.**

**Hmm. . .I wonder what Kikyo has in mind. :grin:**

**Please review! Reading your reviews make me get inspired in writing another chapter.**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	14. Aloha

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary**-Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre-** Romance/Humor

**

* * *

Chapter 14: Aloha! **

"HELLO PEOPLE!" Kohaku screamed as he had his arms spread open.

Souta smack him on the head. "You retard. They don't know what 'hello' means."

Kohaku blinked, "They don't?"

"No," Souta shook his head, "They say 'hola'. (**AN: who's the retard, again?)**

Kohaku nodded. "Cool."

"You idiots better grab your things before I throw them into the fuckin ocean," Sango warned.

"My bad," the two boys said in unison.

They finally made it to Hawaii! They're just getting of the boat with their things and getting ready to go to the hotel the school picked to stay in.

Once they got off the boat, they just stood there.

"What do we do now?" Kagome whispered to Sango.

She shrugged. "Don't know. We have no transportation now."

"Um. . .I may have never been to one of the school trips but I think the big bus that says Shikon High over there will do," Souta said as he pointed to the big ass bus across the street from them.

The girls sweat dropped.

"And they know everything cause their seniors, my ass," Kohaku teased.

They crossed the street and struggled a little because of their luggage. When they reached the bus, they were asked for their names.

"Kagome."

"Souta."

"Sango."

"Kohaku."

They walked where they saw open seats. As they walked, someone stuck their foot and Kagome almost tripped. She heard some sniggers and giggles. She sighed and looked at the person next to her and noticed it was Kikyo. She has a smirk on her face.

"Watch your step, Higurashi," she said as she applied her lipstick.

Kagome smirked. "Watch your hand, Hama," she mocked.

Kikyo looked at her confused. Then Kagome pushed Kikyo's hand to her face and smushed lipstick all over her.

"You little whore," Kikyo yelled.

"Now Kikyo. It's not the time to talk about yourself," Souta said as he passed by her.

Kagome kept on walking with Souta behind her.

Kikyo frowned. How dare a peasant and her brother talk to her like that!

"Look at the way that bitch walks," Kikyo called out.

A lot of students laughed.

Souta frowned. No way in hell he was going to let a whore like her insult his big sis. "Well I don't see your mom anywhere," he retorted.

Everyone started laughing.

Kikyo grew red from embarrassment.

"Maybe you should stay quiet before you make a fool of yourself again."

She turned to her side and forgot Naraku sat next to her. "Fuck you."

Naraku smirked. "I think I did that already with you, darling."

Kikyo huffed and looked away.

* * *

Kagome sat there and looked out the window. 

It's beautiful in Hawaii.

But that's not what was in her mind right now.

She kept thinking about what happened between her and Inuyasha. It's been 3 days and she hasn't seen him since. Miroku mentioned to Sango he locked himself in his room the whole time. The only time he does come out is to go to the bathroom. And when he goes out he comes back with a whore.

Kagome can't help but feel jealous and angry. Jealous that another woman is with him. Angry because how dare he kiss her like that and walk away and go with another woman. She doesn't like him. Or so she thinks. But it hurts that he just uses her like that and go of with another.

'But it's not suppose to hurt,' she thought to herself. 'I didn't sleep with him. I didn't go out with him. But I did kiss him back.'

She sighed. 'Life is complicated. That's lame. But I'm not going to let that ruin my fun.'

She turned to look at Sango, Kohaku, and Souta.

"What do you guys want to do?" she asked. She needs to get her mind of things.

Kohaku shrugged. "Don't care. You guys said don't do anything stupid."

Sango raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"What's the point if can't do anything fun if we can't do anything stupid," he said flatly.

"But there's a lot of things to do without doing anything stupid."

Souta shook his head. "No. No. No. It doesn't work with us. We're different."

"We could go to the beach and swim," Kagome suggested.

Everyone looked at her.

"NO!" the boys screamed.

"Why not?" Sango asked.

Souta looked at her in disbelieve. "It's dangerous."

"It's the beach," Kagome said.

"Exactly. Jaws is there," Kohaku explained.

The girls sweat dropped.

"You idiots. It's okay to go in the water," Sango said.

"No," they said.

Kagome sighed. "Fine. We go in the water and you guys can do something else."

"What's there to do?" Souta questioned Kohaku.

He shrugged.

They thought.

And thought.

And thought.

"SAND CASTLES!"

"Lord please help us," Sango prayed.

"I'm calling the zoo again," Kagome said.

Sango nodded. "You do that."

* * *

They all walked. 

"Wow," Kagome said in awe. **(AN: I know I rushed it but I'm lazy right now).**

"You said it," Sango said. Even though she's rich and been to the beach a lot of times, she has ever seen anything this beautiful.

The sun shining bright. The waves making the water look cool and crisp. The sand under your feet is all squishy and warm. Palm trees swaying back and forth. Even though the wind isn't cold, it is kind of humid. It's just nice.

"Last one in the water is a rotten egg," Sango yelled as she ran.

"Hey!" Kagome sighed. She's carrying the bags. How the hell is she going to get into the water? "Ah hell! Fuck it!" she said as she dropped everything and ran her ass in the water.

* * *

"Sango, what time is it?" Kagome asked as she fixed her hair in a spiky bun. 

Sango looked at the clock . "It's 9:30."

"I still can't believe the teachers are letting us party."

Sango shrugged. "They're too retarded to actually pay attention to us."

"True," Kagome nodded. "So is Miroku there waiting for us?"

"Yup," Sango nodded.

They stepped out the door of their fancy room. It's like the one from the boat, but only bigger.

"So where are they staying?" Kagome asked.

Sango pointed to the door in front of her.

"Ah shit, " Kagome groaned. "Not again! Why are they close to us?"

"You don't like Miroku?" Sango asked as they left the hotel and walked to the club Miroku invited them to go to.

Urgently, Kagome shook her head, "No, I like Miroku but it's-"

"Inuyasha," Sango interrupted.

"Yes!"

"Deal with it."

Kagome frowned. "You're mean. You know I don't like him."

Sango shrugged. "Your problem."

"Geese, thanks for the support," Kagome said sarcastically.

Sango smiled. "Your welcome."

"Bitch."

* * *

They walked to the club, which was amazingly five blocks away from the hotel. 

They went in.

Kagome and Sango froze. Okay so this wasn't what they expected. There were people everywhere drinking dancing, having fun. Kagome looked up and saw that there were women in cages. They were dancing like crazy. Kagome looked at Sango and glared at her, "Your man is a fucking pervert."

"He ain't my man," Sango said seriously. She still hasn't accepted the offer. She's still thinking about it.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Come on. Let's go look for the lech."

"He said he'll save us a seat across the the bar."

Kagome nodded. Appreciating the helpful information.

It wasn't hard to find the bar because there was a sign that said BAR above the actual bar. They walked across and quickly saw Miroku but he was not alone.

'Shit! Dog-boy is here!' Kagome screamed in her mind.

Inuyasha's eyes were trained on her but he looked away as a sexy waitress passed by. He looked at her and winked. The waitress giggled and slipped a piece of paper to the pocket of his open shirt, which by the way showed his god-like sexy muscles.

Kagome's jaw dropped. She hasn't seen him for three days since the incident and this is how he acts. Like nothing happened. She feels angry. Used. Hurt. She hates him. Why would he do that?

'Because he's an idiot rich boy,' she thought. 'Fine. If he wants to act like nothing happened then I can too.'

She took her seat which is between Sango and the cock-sucking rodent that kissed her and ignored it.

* * *

Sango and Miroku were chatting happily. But kagome sat there quietly and took small sips of her strawberry margarita. She looked at Inuyasha, who hasn't said anything all night. He's just looking around and avoided her. 

'I guess he really is ignoring me,' she thought sadly.

"Kagome, why don't you go dance?" Sango suggested, calling her friend out of her thoughts.

Kagome turned to her and weakly smiled. "I don't know if I should."

"Non-sense Kagome. You're a great dancer. Inu why don't you take her to dance?" Miroku patted his friend on the back. Inuyasha just looked at him and at Kagome.

Kagome shook her head. "No really Miroku. We-"

"Come on, wench," Inuyasha pulled her hand and to the dance floor.

The song is slow. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and brought her toward him. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck. She could fell his soft hair underneath. And they moved to the rhythm.

"We shouldn't dance," Kagome finally said.

Inuyasha sighed. "Are you stupid or somethin?"

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"They want privacy," he looked at the couple, "so we should leave them alone."

Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku and noticed they became closer than before. She let out a small 'oh.'

She looked up at the hanyou before her. She was about to ask why he's ignoring everything when the music changed to a fast one.

Inuyasha looked at her and she at him. Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku, who are staring at them Miroku wiggled his eyebrows, suggesting they should dance.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who now has a smirk on his face.

"Should we give them a show?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't th-"

"Or you scare to dance with me," he smirked.

Now Kagome is never afraid to dance with any guy. No matter how cocky they are and how much a jerk they are too.

"That is if you can keep up with me," she purred.

Inuyasha's smirk grew bigger. "Bring it on."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as they moved along with the beats of the song. Kagome couldn't believe what a great dancer Inuyasha was. This song is a reggaeton, so there should be some grinding in it. And that's what Kagome did.

She turned around and grind into his pelvis. On purpose. How dare he kiss her like that and just leave and now ignore it! This is payback. She heard him growl. She knew he likes it. She grind in harder. This time she groaned. She froze for a second and began dancing again. She can't be turned on, can she?

Inuyasha brought his hand from her hips and began running it down her waist and on her thigh, stopping at the hem of her skirt. He spun her around, while bring her right leg up onto his waist. He's driving him crazy. He's been trying to get her out of her mind but he can't. Every time he thinks about her he remember her words. . .

_'. . .I don't want you. Why can't you understand that?'_

This is why he wants to ignore her. Avoid her. She doesn't want him. But here he is dancing with her. Grinding with her. But Miroku wanted privacy, so if he can tolerate Kagome for a few minutes, his friend better be happy or else.

He growled and grinded into her harder. He heard her gasp, due to his erection rubbing her hot core. He likes the way she dances. The way her body fit so perfectly to his.

'You may think you may not want me Kagome, but I'm sure as hell I want you.'

She giggled.

Inuyasha frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Look at Sango and Miroku," she said as she pointed at them.

He looked and saw his friend and his girl with their mouth open. Then he saw Miroku giving him a thumbs up and Sango smacked him. He chuckled.

The music stopped.

Kagome cleared her throat and Inuyasha looked down noticing he still has a hand on her leg. He slowly let her go.

"I'm. ..um. . .going to get us some drinks," she said.

Inuyasha nodded. She left as he walked to the table.

"Did you just get laid on the floor?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha growled and Sango hit him on the head. He thanked her.

"No, we were just dancing," he explained.

"You know? For two people who hate each other so much," Sango said as she raised an eyebrow, "you guys were hot on the dance floor. You sure there isn't anything you guys are hiding from us?"

Inuyasha shook his head quickly.

Too quick for Sango's opinion.

* * *

Kagome walked to the bar. 

"What can I get you, cutie?" the bartender said..

"Gimme four tequilas:" Kagome demanded.

The bartender nodded.

Kagome waited and turned around to face everyone, when she noticed a figure infront of her. Before she can identify who it is. . .

Everything went black.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking her so long?" Sango said. Kagome hasn't come back yet. 

"Maybe there is a lot of people wanting a drink," Miroku said.

Sango shook her head. "It's been 45 minutes."

"Maybe she's dancing with a guy."

They didn't fail to hear Inuyasha's growl.

"No," Sango shook her head again, "she would of told me first, to be aware."

They stood quiet.

"Well since you guys are too stupid, I'll go look for her," Inuyasha snarled, "I don't want to feel bad if something happened to her ass."

Miroku smiled cheerfully. "Who would of thought you were so caring?"

"Feh, I'm not. I would feel bad because I won't be the one who made her disappeared."

The couple sweat dropped.

"Later," Inu said as he quickly walked to the bar.

Sango looked at Miroku worried. "She'll be fine ,right?"

Miroku nodded. "With Inu there, she will."

Sango nodded. She's calm now.

"So?" Miroku said.

Sango blinked. "What?"

Miroku smirked. "I want to go somewhere with you."

"But what about-"

"Leave them here. It's obvious they have some tension between them and they won't tell us what happened. So let's leave them here and they work things out for themselves," Miroku said as he waved his hand.

Sango nodded in agreement.

Miroku offered her hand and she took it.

* * *

"TAKE THIS FUCKING THING OFF ME!" 

"My, what a dirty mouth, my dear," said a smooth voice as it dragged her to a V.I.P. room.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome screamed as she fought who ever had their disgusting arms around her. Keeping her arms down. She could smell alcohol through the cloth that covered her eyes.

"Be still."

Kagome growled. "LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

"Now. Now, "the voice soothed. "It's be over before you know it."

Kagome started to panic. She wiggled and squirmed and fought her hardest but her one of her arms got free only. She quickly took the blindfold off and gasped.

"Naraku. . ."she breathed.

Naraku grinned. He's surely drunk as hell. And when he saw her at the bar, he couldn't resist.

"I have waited so long for this, Kagome."

* * *

**Hey everyone! First of, sorry I couldn't update yesterday or Wed. My mom stayed home for two days, and like I said before my parents know nothing about me reading or writing fanfiction. So I couldn't get on the computer. That sucks!**

**And yes. For you who thought right, Kagome has been kidnaped by Naraku. And in the next chapter Inuyasha will come for the rescue but there will be another thing that you guys would be surprised by. If you want to know, wait for the next chapter. Believe me it'll be good.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and thank you everyone who supported me.**

**You guys rock!**

**Review please.**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	15. My Poor Virgin Eyes!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary-**Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre-** Romance/Humor

**

* * *

Chapter 15: My Poor Virgin Eyes!**

"Where the fuck is this bitch?" Inuyasha mumbled as he already looked around the club. He first went to the bar and found nothing. Then he looked around the place and no trace of Kagome.

'Well she can't be at the V.I.P. rooms,' he thought. 'Can she?'

He thought about it for a while.

'But then that would explain why she hasn't been found.'

Inuyasha sighed. "Might as well be sure."

He walked over to the V.I.P. room, pushing and shoving people that were in his way. He growled at some girls, who wanted to dance with him. And he punched a guy who asked him also.

'Finally! I'm here,' he thought.

He walked through some doors and still nothing. He frowned. 'Where the hell is this wench?'

"GET YOUR FUCKIN HANDS OFF ME! YOU FUCKIN GAY ASS BITCH!"

"Bingo," he smirked as he immediately ran to the room where he heard Kagome's scream. And boy was she mad.

When he reached for the door and opened it, he could only do one thing. . .

Laugh his ass off.

There he saw Naraku in his boxers on his knees, holding his crotch and groaning in pain. And standing before him is a very, very, angry, yet sexy in his point of view, Kagome.

Inuyasha gasped for air, "what the hell did you do to him?"

Kagome finally realizing his presence for the first time, turned and looked at him with such an expression on her innocent face.

Right there Inuyasha, in a blink of an eye, he held her so close to him and felt her shoulders shake and wetness on his shirt.

She's crying.

She was scared.

Inuyasha looked at the bastard holding his nuts, with so much anger. He growled.

He gently let go of Kagome and walked towards Naraku. Kagome just stood there, not bothering to look at the man who tried to rape her and the man who sort of came to her rescue.

Inuyasha knelt down to Naraku's level. Naraku looked at him with a grin on his pained face.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in disgust. How can he be grinning when he did a horrible thing a woman?

"What's the matter, puppy?" Naraku said in an almost squeaky voice due to the pain he is in.

Inuyasha could of laughed but he is angry as hell.

"Why?" he demanded in a strong voice.

Naraku chuckled lightly, looking down to the floor. "Because I want her."

Inuyasha growled, but not because of what he said. But because he heard Kagome whimper.

"You're a sick bastard, you know that?" Inuyasha spat.

Naraku looked at him with that disgusting grin of his. "And you don't want her, Inuyasha?"

"What?" he spat.

Naraku remained calm. "Were you afraid that she could of been with another man instead of you?"

Inuyasha said nothing. He felt that he should rip this guy's head off.

"You want her don't you? You want to make her your's, right?" Naraku continued.

"Shut up," Inuyasha growled.

"You want to be her first, am I right?"

Inuyasha almost choked. "What?"

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "Did you not know your little bitch is a virgin?"

Inuyasha was shocked. Kagome's a virgin?

Naraku looked at the petrified girl he assaulted. "I bet she's a monster in bed," he smirked.

Then a hard punch was met on his cheek. He nearly felt his neck pop. He looked at the hanyou in front of him.

"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT HER!" Inuyasha snarled.

Naraku frowned.

"How dare you touch me, you filthy hanyou!" he snapped.

Inuyasha punched him again.

Naraku fell now completely on the floor.

Inuyasha's eyes turned red to gold to red to gold.

He growled. His blood boiled.

'HOW DARE HE TOUCH WHAT IS MINE!' he screamed in his mind.

He got up and started to kick Naraku so hard in the stomach.

Naraku screamed in pain.

Inuyasha wanted to make him suffer.

"Please stop."

Inuyasha froze. He turned to Kagome, who still has her back to them.

"Inuyasha. . .please stop. . .let's go," she whispered.

Inuyasha growled in protest but sighed. She suffered enough tonight. He knelt down to Naraku. He grabbed his hair roughly and force him to look at him. Naraku has his eyes closed. Waiting for more pain.

"Look at me," Inuyasha demanded.

Naraku didn't budge.

Inuyasha shook him. "I said look at me."

Finally Naraku opened his eyes.

Inuyasha moved close to his face. "If you ever touch her again, I will kill you. I don't care if she tries to stop me. I don't care if I go to jail. I WILL kill you. You're just lucky you're alive because of her," he whispered dangerously to him. "Do you understand?"

Naraku nodded slowly.

"Good," he let him go.

He stood up not taking his eyes of him and walked slowly to Kagome. He softly put his hand on her shoulder and sighed when he felt her jump a little.

"Hey," he said gently as he walked in front of her.

Tears ran down her cheeks. He quickly wiped them away. And he pulled her into a light hug. "Let's leave," he suggested. She could only nod.

When they walked out of the V.I.P. , Inuyasha noticed Kagome walking stiffly.

"You okay?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "I'm still shocked is all."

He sighed. He stopped her and put one of his hand under her knees, the other on her back and pulled her up. "I'll carry you, okay?"

She simply nodded and buried her face in his chest. Obviously, she didn't want to see the people staring at her.

He continued walking to the hotel. He could of called Miroku and Sango but when he was looking for Kagome, he passed by the table they sat and noticed they left. He sighed. 'Assholes,' he thought.

After walking and getting a little tired he made it to the hall where their rooms are. He looked at Kagome's room and he sensed something. So he took her to his room.

He walked trough the door and quietly made it to his own room. He laid Kagome on his bed. She wasn't asleep, that he could tell because her eyes were opened and looking at him.

"Why are we here?" she asked softly.

"I'm tired, so I just brought you here?" he said flatly.

She nodded and sat up. She felt the bed lower next to her and turn to see Inuyasha staring at her intensely, sitting next to her.

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"What happened?" he whispered.

Kagome closed her eyes and looked away. But she felt a rough hand on her chin and forced her to turn.

Inuyasha looked at her with pleading eyes. "What happened?"

"He tried to. . ."

"I know."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Then why do you ask, if you know?"

"I want to know HOW it happened and what else happened," he sighed.

She tired to look away but he still has his hand on her chin. He has a good grip.

She sighed. "Well. . ."

_**Flashback**_

She quickly took the blindfold off and gasped.

"Naraku. . ."she breathed.

Naraku grinned. He's surely drunk as hell. And when he saw her at the bar, he couldn't resist.

"I have waited so long for this, Kagome."

Kagome wiggled. "Leave me alone," she hissed.

Naraku chuckled. "I can't do that, now. I still need to get my reward."

"What reward?" She was getting really pissed off. And she's afraid like hell.

Naraku spread her legs wide opened and pressed his body against her's. he purposely breathed hard on her lips. Kagome felt like gagging because his breath smelt like hard liquior.

"I want your virginity."

Kagome's eyes widen. "What?" she whispered.

Naraku ran his fingers up and down her arm. "I wanted you when I saw you. Then I wanted you even more when I found out you are a virgin."

Kagome looked at him with disgust. "And here I still thought you were still gay."

A rough hand met her cheek. Kagome gasped. Her eyes felt teary.

"Don't you insult me, you little whore," Naraku scowled.

"I want you to stop," she hissed again.

" Don't fucking say no to me, you fucking wench, you asked for this, you lead me on, this is what you want!" he growled.

No one knows how it happened, but when they started fighting and screaming, Kagome ended up on a bed with her skirt of and her top off. Only in her underwear. Naraku just only in his boxers pining her down.

Kagome didn't stop fighting. She kept punching and kicking. 'Why do guys have to be so strong and fuckin heavy?' she thought angrily.

He punched her so hard, it was a miracle she didn't have any blood on her lips. But she could feel the pain.

He grabbed her hands and pinned them on top of her head with only one hand. The other, pulled her underwear off.

She felt helpless. She felt being torn apart. She hates this. She wanted to die.

"Stop!" she screamed and cried. "Stop!"

He didn't listen. He growled of frustration. What he did made Kagome really wish she were dead.

He thrust into her.

With his fingers.

Hard and completly in her.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! STOP! STOP! STOP!" she screamed. "PLEASE STOP!"

It hurts. If this is just fingers she could imagine the real thing.

She cried. She tried to fight him.

She was getting tired. Her legs couldn't move from the pain.

But she knew she shouldn't stop here and there.

She needed to fight.

And with all the energy and strength she had she pushed him as hard as she can with her numb legs. Her hands were free.

Naraku fell of her and tried to launch at her again. But he was stopped.

He felt pain through his whole body. Pain that no man should feel.

Kagome yelled as she kicked him in the balls. Turned out he forgot to take off her extremely pointy high heels.

Naraku fell on the floor again and groaned in pain. You could see tears in his eyes.

Kagome never hit someone as hard as she did in that area. Not even Inuyasha. But she wasn't going to let herself get raped by him.

She wasted no time to get her clothes and put them on.

She was about to leave when a hand grabbed her ankle.

She turns to see Naraku on the floor with one hand on his balls.

"You're not leaving," he said in a high squeaky voice.

Kagome frowned. "GET YOUR FUCKIN HANDS OFF ME! YOU GAY ASS BITCH!"

And she kicked him again.

**_End of Flashback_**

"And then you came," she finished.

Inuyasha looked at her sadly and pulled her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her as he rubbed her back.

She hugged him back. "Me , too."

He pulled away and looked at her.

She looked tired.

"You should sleep," he said and pushed her down on the bed.

He got up to walk away but was stopped by a small hand on his wrist. He turned to look down on her.

Kagome looked at him with a blush on her face. She looked like an innocent little girl. "Can you sleep with me?" she asked softly.

In her voice, there was no pervertness or anything as such. It was innocent. Inuyasha sighed but nodded and laid down with her.

She scooted a little to make space for him, even though his bed is queen size.

He stared at her and she him. His eyes widen when she moved closer to him and cuddled into his chest. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close and felt her sigh.

She looked up at him. "Why?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why, what?"

Her eyes soften. "Why do you act so gentle and the next day you avoid me?"

His heart pounded hard. His eyes widen. 'She cares,' he thought.

"Inuyasha, answer me," she demanded.

He sighed. "Just go to sleep, Kagome."

She shook her head. "I stood quiet long enough. Please stop confusing me."

"Confusing you?"

She nodded. Her eyes pleaded him. "One minute I feel like you like me and the next you're the enemy. What are we? Why do you avoid me then come on to me?"

He looked in her eyes. Yes, there was confusion there. "I'm still trying to figure out what are we? Why I avoid you. . ."

"Well?"

"I can't tell you."

She bit her lips lightly, "why not?"

He pulled her close to him and closed his eyes. "Not yet."

She nodded and let out of soft yawn. She was too tired to argue now.

She closed her eyes.

* * *

He opened his eyes and found himself alone.

He rubbed his eyes and stretched a little.

"Wench?"

No answer.

'She must of gone to her room, now,' he thought.

He got off bed and grabbed some clean clothes to get ready for a shower. When he wen to the bathroom and opened the door, what he saw surprised him.

Kagome gasped and held the towel around her body tighter. She woke up early and grabbed some of his clothes and thought it would be okay to take a shower. Why didn't she go to her room? She wonders that, too.

When he blinks, it like he sees another part of her body. Her hair wet, clung to her shoulders. The strands looks inky when they're wet. Then her boobs were big. The towel is too small to cover the top part of it. He could see her nipples are hard. Maybe from getting out of a hot shower and into the cold air. Her abs showed. Her body is still wet so the towel stuck to her abs. She works out, that you could tell. Then the towel stopped in mid thigh. Her long, sexy, muscular legs showed. Her skin milky and it looked soft.

"Oh my god," he groaned. He turned around, trying to hide the blush on his cheek that he knows formed. And quickly went to the kitchen.

He leaned against the fridge and sighed. He smirked. 'I guess dancing has done wonder to her body.'

"Inuyasha?"

He turned to see Kagome standing in a big red T-shirt of his that went above the knees. He could tell she is wearing one of his boxers because you could see a glimpse of them under the shirt.

'She looks good in my shirt,' he thought.

Then he noticed she was blushing for him staring at her.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," she said shyly.

He sighed. "I'm going to shower," he said as he walked passed her.

"I'll make breakfast," she suggested.

"Okay. And Kagome?"

She turned, "yes?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Damn." And left to the shower.

Kagome blushed as she made her way to prepare breakfast. She should beat the crap out of him but she was kind of flattered he liked what he saw.

'But it's not like I like him or somethin,' she thought as she turned on the stove.

* * *

He rinsed off the soap from his body. Then he felt a tug.

"Damn," he cursed.

He's hard. Seeing Kagome in a towel and in his favorite shirt was not good.

He stroke his member and groaned as he felt painful pleasure. He quickly turned the water cold.

After a cold soak, he dried himself up and got dressed.

Inuyasha made his way to the kitchen and smelt something good.

"What are you making?"

Kagome smiled. "Just in time. I just finished and set the table."

Inuyasha sat down and when she gave him his plate, his eyes widen. He looked at her. Kagome was eating hungrily.

He pointed to the food, "what the hell is this?"

Kagome looked up at him. "You never had a Mexican breakfast?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "You can cook Mexican food?"

Kagome nodded. " I love Mexican food."

"What is it?"

Kagome sighed. "If you must know it's chorizo con huevos y frijoles."

"What?" Inuyasha asked stupidly.

Kagome waved her arms in the air. "You fuckin take Spanish class. It means Mexican sausage with eggs and beans."

"Oh," was Inuyasha smart answer. "How can you eat this and be skinny?"

Kagome shrugged. "Dancing is my exercise. Either way, if I didn't dance I would still eat like the fatass I am."

"But you're not fat."

"I know."

But-"

"Just eat and then we go see what happened to Sango and Miroku."

Inuyasha nodded. He took a small piece in his mouth and chewed it. He nodded in approval. He likes this.

* * *

After breakfast, they went to Kagome's room to put her dirty clothes in the laundry and see if Sango knows where Miroku is.

When she knock on Sango's door, they heard a groan.

Kagome raised and eye brow and looked at Inuyasha, who has his eyes wide. She opened the door thinking he heard something bad.

Oh, he was right.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome ran to the living screaming. Inuyasha tried to calm her down.

There in the room she saw Sango riding Miroku and him bucking his hips as the moans each others names. When Sango saw Kagome she got off and tried to cover herself with a blanket, while Miroku let out a nervous laugh.

"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked worried.

Kagome looked at him.

**"MY POOR VIRGIN EYES!"**

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry I left you guys with a cliffy last time, but hell it was funny reading the reviews. Anyways, hope you enjoy it.**

**Poor Kagome:grins:**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	16. Blind

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary**-Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre-** Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 16: Blind**

"Oh god! My eyes are still teary," Kagome groaned as Inuyasha held her to calm her down.

"It's okay," Inuyasha soothed. He rubbed her back gently.

Kagome pushed him a little and glared at him. "The fuck is wrong with you? How can you be so fuckin calm?"

"It's not the first time I've seen Miroku fuck a girl. I'm used to it," he shrugged.

Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust and hit him on the shoulder, "that's just plain wrong."

"I'm just used to it."

Kagome shook her head.

"Kagome?" Sango said unsurely as she entered the living room in only sweats.

Kagome looked over Inuyasha's shoulder and then buried her face in his chest. "Oh god! I can't look at her the same way! All I see is. . .Oh God!" she groaned.

"Kagome, grow up will ya," Inuyasha sighed.

"Hey! Fuck you! I'm fuckin traumatized here!" she scolded at him.

Miroku came from the room with his jeans and no shirt. He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Hey! Juicy Juice!" he said happily. He opened the bottle and took a gulp of it. "Oh goodness! It's apple!" he said in disbelief.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha away from her and ran towards the kitchen. She took the juice from Miroku, who pouted, and through it in the sink. "What the hell gave you the right to drink my Juicy Juice?"

Inuyasha and Sango entered the kitchen.

Inuyasha stretched his arms in the air and rested them on the back of his head. "Miroku?"

Miroku looked at him and smiled, "Sup."

"Kagome's right. Besides didn't you get enough juice from Sango?" he said flatly.

"Stop reminding me!" Kagome groaned as she fell to her knees.

Sango just stood there blushing madly. "I'm sorry," she said quietly and shyly.

Then Kagome's phone rang. She picked it up. "What?. . .Okay. . .Fine."

She got up and everyone stared at her in curiosity. "We have to go, Sango. Practice."

Sango nodded in understanding.

Kagome turned to look at the boys, "get the hell out of here, now!"

Miroku raised his hands in defeat and walked over to Sango and wrapped his arm around her. He kissed her lightly and smiled. "See you, babe." And with that he dragged Inuyasha with him, who was yelling things about 'how dare that wench order me around.'

Kagome walked to her room but was stopped by a soft hand. She turned to see Sango. "What's wrong?"

Letting go of her shirt, Sango looked down on her feet. "We're official," she blurted out.

"No shit?" Kagome said sarcastically. "Come on I have to change, so get ready."

Sango looked at her and smiled. "You like him, don't you?"

"Who? Miroku? As a friend. Why?"

Sango shook her head, "No. I mean Inuyasha."

Kagome blushed, "why would you say that?" For some reason her heart pounded.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Well, for starters, you have his clothes on."

Kagome looked down and noticed she still has his boxers and shirt on. She blushed. "So?"

"What are you doing with his clothes?" Sango asked suspiciously.

". . .I . .um. . .slept over at his room," Kagome said unsurely.

Sango gasped. "And here you are thinking I'm a total slut."

"No. Kikyo is a total slut. You? Well. . .you're just in love with a lech. Besides I didn't have sex with him, you moron."

"So you like him?" Sango narrowed her eyes.

"And if I do?"

Sango squealed. "Oh my god! You do?"

Kagome glared at her, "I never said that!"

"You didn't have to."

"Whatever," Kagome mumbled as she walked to her room.

Kagome opened her door and turned back to Sango, who also opened her door. "Sango?"

She looked at her. "Yeah?"

"How the hell did you stay up all night like that?" Hey she was curious.

Sango flashed her a smile, "Let's just say, he REALLY knows how to bring the heat up."

Kagome rolled her eyes and cursed.

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

"Man! First it's Ayame and now you," she raised her arms in the air, "Am I the only virgin here?" And with that, she slammed the door shut.

Sango chuckled. 'Maybe for now,' she thought. 'Just wait until Inuyasha gets to you.'

"Hey I heard that!"

Sango looked at Kagome's door afraid.

* * *

During dance practice, everyone seemed to have fun making fun of Kagome for staying over Inuyasha's room.

"Will you guys leave me alone!" Kagome yelled. She can't take it anymore. Sango just had to open her big mouth.

"Admit it! You like him," Souta teased.

"Leave me alone!"

"Kags likes Inuyasha, Kags likes Inuyasha, Kags likes Inuyasha," Kohaku sang.

Kagome glared at them and looked at Sango, who just laughed her ass off. Kagome smirked.

"What about you, Sango?"

Sango stopped laughing. "What about me?"

"Well, what about Miroku?" she asked innocently.

Sango blushed, "Shut up!"

Kohaku raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

Sango panicked, "N-nothing."

Kohaku glared at her. He walked up to her and lifted her hair which she left it down, and found a hickey. He frowned. "No wonder you have it down. You always have it up. You fuckin slept with him, didn't you?"

Sango gulped, but shook her head and put on an angry face. "It's my choice," she said defensively.

Kohaku shook his head. "Fuckin bastard."

"Hey! He's my boyfriend!"

Kohaku looked up at her. "I know that. I'm just angry!"

Sango glared at him. "I'm 18. I can do as I want. You shouldn't be my babysitter."

Kohaku stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a twenty.

Sango looked at him confused, "The fuck?"

Kohaku sighed. And turn to Souta who was smiling. Souta walked up to him and took the twenty and put it in his pocket.

"Thanks, Sango. I won the bet," Souta said cheerfully.

Sango blinked. "What?"

Kohaku sighed. "I'm mad cause I lost a bet."

Sango hit her brother on the head, "YOU FUCKIN MADE A BET OF ME AND MIROKU?"

Kohaku nodded. "It's about time, you finally got with him."

"I thought you hated him."

Kohaku shook his head, "Just wanted to see if he could put up with a girl who has a unique brother," he smiled. "Besides, you're a big girl and I thought you would sleep with him after school finished. I already knew you guys would end up together, I just didn't know when. So me and Souta made it interesting. Twenty dollars and cleaning who's laundry for a month."

Sango shook her head. She looked at Kagome who was laughing her head off.

"Hey," Souta said.

Sango looked at him. "Yeah?"

"We're going to the cafeteria and eat like fatasses. So, catch ya later."

The boys left.

"So?" Kagome asked.

"So?"

"Wanna watch the hotties at the beach?" Kagome smiled.

Sango put a hand on her chest, "Kagome! I have a boyfriend. I can't just go and check out guys."

Kagome shrugged. "What he doesn't know, doesn't hurt him."

Sango blinked. "Okay. Let's go."

They started walking until. . .

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to you last night? I was a little worried.

Kagome sighed. "Try to control your anger."

"Oh so it's bad! Tell me!"

"Well. . ."

After explaining everything to her, this is what happened-

"THAT ASSHOLE! JUST WAIT TILL I SEE HIM! HE'S GOING TO WISH HE** IS** GAY FOR DOING THAT TO YOU! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Yes! I won!" Inuyasha cheered as he beat Miroku's ass in a video game.

Miroku put his head down in shame. "Shit."

Inuyasha laughed and patted his friend on the back. "Hey, cheer up. "

Miroku glared at him and punched him on the arm. "Dude! I lost to you over 50 times! How am I going to cheer up?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Your problem for being a loser. It's just a basketball game in a little television. Not my fault you can't score."

"At least I scored last night," Miroku smirked.

Inuyasha sighed. "Official?"

Miroku smiled, "Official!"

Inuyasha nodded.

"What about you and Kagome?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What about her?"

"Don't give that crap," Miroku rolled his eyes, "I know you like her. I'm asking when are you going to ask her out?"

Inuyasha stared at him strangely. "I'm not."

Miroku shook his head in disapproval and gave him a disappointed look. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

"Do what?" Inuyasha retorted. "She's not worth it."

Miroku grabbed him by the collar, "You think I didn't know about your little crush on her in freshmen year?"

Inuyasha looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I knew," Miroku nodded. "And I also know you wanted revenge on her for giving you a broken heart. Stop blaming her! She didn't even know about it! You just listened to everyone else when they said she's a gold digger and walked away. Well, now you know she isn't. And wether you like it or not, she likes you, too. You think I can't see that? The way she seems to enjoy to argue with you and the way her eyes seem to lit up, even a little, when she sees you?"

Inuyasha pushed him off. "You don't know what you're talking about." He got up and started to walk away.

Miroku glared at him and threw the remote control at him.

Inuyasha turned to look at him and growled. "What the hell was that for?"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "For being a fuckin idiot! Will you stop confusing yourself! And making things so complicated for you and her!"

"Stay out of this Miroku," Inuyasha whispered dangerously.

Miroku stood up, "No! I don't want her getting hurt. I don't want YOU getting hurt for your stupid childish act!"

"Miroku," Inuyasha growled.

"No, Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled. "And I also know the only reason you stared to fucking around with Kikyo is because she looks so much like Kagome!"

Inuyasha snapped. He grabbed Miroku by the neck and pushed him against the wall roughly. "What did you say?" he spat.

Miroku glared him in the eye. He will not show fear. "The truth."

Inuyasha let him go and sighed. "You think I didn't try to get her out of my mind?"

Miroku looked at him sympathetically. "Inu?"

Inuyasha grabbed a fist of his hair. "I can't deny the fact that I DO like her. I really do. But she said it herself. She doesn't want me. I won't force her to. Yes, I wanted revenge but I found out who she really is. I care for this girl like crazy, even if I don't show it. Her scent teases my nose. But she doesn't want me. I heard it from her own lips."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "She said that?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Can I ask when?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Well, it happened that day at the boat. When we found out we were across the hall."

Miroku nodded. "Anything else."

"We were talking. . .well arguing, and she said I was only good for fucking so. . ."

"So what?"

Inuyasha looked away, "I came on to her."

Miroku shook his head. "Is that when she said she didn't want you? When you tried to seduce her?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"You idiot!"

Inuyasha looked at his friend and frowned. "Excuse me?'

"She probably meant she didn't want you in a sexual way. I know you did came on to her before. Like when you told me you asked her to be your private friend."

Inuyasha said nothing.

Miroku sighed and rubbed his temples. "Inu, she likes you. She actually LIKES you. She's just not ready for an intimate thing like sex, yet. She is a virgin, you know?"

Then it hit Inuyasha like a ton of bricks. 'Of course she's a virgin!' he thought. "Wait so she really is a virgin?"

"Well from what Sango told me. . .yes, she is. Why? You didn't think so?"

"But she's hot!" Inuyasha explained.

Miroku shook his head. "Just cause she's hot doesn't mean she can't be a virgin, dude."

"But the rumors-"

"All of the rumors aren't true! Stop thinking about the rumors! She's a fuckin pure ass virgin, you stupid hound!"

At this Inuyasha growled.

"Are you that blind, Inu?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I was."

"So are you going to ask her out?"

Inuyasha shook his head softly. "I need more time. Until I see it for myself she really does. Maybe, just maybe."

Miroku nodded.

Yes, Inuyasha was blind for not seeing Kagome's feelings right in front of him but the thing is. . .

The boys were both blind for not noticing someone who wanted to pay them, well Inuyasha visit, but heard voices and decided to listen instead.

"Inuyasha, you _WILL_ be mine, no matter what," Kikyo whispered harshly as she left to her room.

* * *

**Hello! Yes, I know, it's kind of short, and boring as hell, sorry. Anyways I bet you are all wondering what Kikyo is planning, huh? Well you guys will have to wait and see for the next chapter.**

**By the way, thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**Stay tuned!**

**And review.**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	17. Wow!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary-**Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre**- Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 17: Wow!**

She can't believe him! How can he do this to her?

Isn't she beautiful enough.

The sex was good. . .well erotic and wild.

Why her?

That girl.

That thing.

That peasant!

'She's stealing him away from me!' Kikyo thought angrily. 'She's in his mind all the time! If this keeps up, she'll be in his heart, too! I can't let that happen!'

Then she smirked.

'Then again, it'll be more interesting,' Kikyo thought with a sinister smile. 'I'll let Inuyasha have his fun for a while, then I'll drop it on him to show him I'm not to be messed with.'

She chuckled as she sat down on the sofa.

'All I have to do is wait for the perfect time.'

Then she heard the door open and turned to see Naraku entering.

"Well, it seems you're happy," he said with a raised brow.

"I finally realized something," she said with a monotone voice.

"Oh? And that is?"

Kikyo gave him a sick, sweet smile.

"Payback is sweet."

* * *

Miroku and Inuyasha entered the club and looked for the girls.

It's been a week, and they leave tomorrow, so all the students gathered for one finale party. Everyone in a bathing suit, and drinks all around.

When Miroku finally spotted his new girlfriend, he quickly dragged Inuyasha with him.

"Hey! Don't pull my hair, you idiot!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"My honey buns is waiting and I can't do that now, can I? " Miroku smirked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "That is so sick and twisted."

When they finally got there, they sat down. The couple chatted away. . .well make out more like it.

Inuyasha shuddered. Then the thought hit him.

'Where's Kagome?'

She isn't here with them.

'What if she was kidnaped by that bastard, again?'

The thought was enough for him to interrupt the couple's lip lock. He ignored Miroku's glare and protests.

"Sango, where is Kagome?" he demanded. He didn't noticed Miroku's grin.

Sango blinked. "She didn't want to come so she went to the beach, instead."

"But there is noone at the beach at this time," the confused hanyou replied.

Sango nodded, "That's the point."

Inuyasha nodded. His eyes shifted to the couple, who just stared at him.

He stretched his arms and let out a fake yawn. "Well. . .I'm tired. . .so I think I should go now," he said as he stood up and started to leave.

"And remember, Kagome has no curfew!" Sango yelled out.

Miroku nodded, "And make sure you use a condom!"

Inuyasha blushed and quickly walked out of the club leaving the crazy couple laughing behind him.

* * *

The night is so beautiful. It surprised her when she could actually see the stars above.

"Amazing," she whispered.

Kagome is sitting in the sand, with her arms wrapping her knees to her chest.

The breeze is relaxing. The water moving due to the gentle waves occurring.

She smiled.

"Hey, wench," she heard a very familiar voice say.

She didn't turn. She already knew who it was.

"Can I help you?" she asked annoyingly.

Inuyasha sat next to her, crossed legged. He looked at her and smirked.

"Gee, I don't know, can you?" Inuyasha asked playfully.

Kagome shook her head. "You're annoying."

"Thanks for the compliment," he said sarcastically.

"Your very welcomed."

They sat there in silence. Not one of them saying a word. Just there sitting in each other's company staring at the ocean.

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome?" he said, still keeping his eyes at the ocean.

"Hm?"

"Let's swim."

Kagome turned her head to look at him in shock. "What?"

Inuyasha smiled at her. "Let's swim in the water."

"Your serious?" she asked incredulous.

Inuyasha nodded.

She shrugged. "Hell, why not? The water looks fine to me."

Inuyasha smirked. "Let's make this interesting," he said as he stood up and help her as well.

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Let's have a race."

"A swimming race?"

"Correct."

Kagome put her hands on her hips and nodded, "Sure. I'm up for it."

"Cool," Inuyasha said as he took off his white T-shirt and only left on his black swim shorts.

Kagome blushed. 'When did he have a sexy body? Looks at those abs!'

Inuyasha's smirk grew wider when he caught her staring at his body.

"Like what you see?" he teased.

Kagome blushed more. She could feel the heat on her face. She cleared her throat and walked to the water. "I've seen better," she simply said.

"Riiight," he mumbled as he too walked to the water.

The water splashed against their feet, causing Kagome to let out a small squeal. Inuyasha chuckled. "You afraid of water or somethin?"

Kagome shook her head, "Just caught me by surprise.

They let their bodies coma deeper to the water and floated for a while to get used to the cool feeling that brought goose bumps to their skin.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked as he prepared himself.

Kagome also prepared herself and nodded.

"Now don't cry if I beat you, puppy?" Kagome teased.

Inuyasha growled lightly. "Puppy? That's it! I was going to be soft on you but now I'm goingto destroy you."

"You wish," Kagome snorted.

"Okay. Ready. Set."

"Wait!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Now what?"

"Where do we swim to?"

Inuyasha smacked his forehead with his palm. "Idiot! I forgot."

Kagome sniggered.

Inuyasha pointed ahead of him, "See that white thingy floating over there?"

Kagome squinted her eyes, "You mean the thing that tells you not to swim past it?"

"Yeah, w swim up to there and come back. And remember, don't cry if I beat you," he said.

"Oh, please. You should be the one who should prepare to eat my dust."

"Hey, I have a private trainer. I would so beat you."

Kagome smirked. "You're such a rich boy."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Now ready."

She prepared herself.

"Set," she said.

Inuyasha took off.

"Hey! You didn't say go!" Kagome yelled as she began to swim. She is a good swimmer. Not the best, but good enough to beat this bastard.

She swam as fast as she can and then dived under the water. She's faster that way. Once she made it to the white, floating, thingy she swam her ass to shore.

She took some breathes and continued swimming as fast as she can. She noticed Inuyasha wasn't in front of her, so that means she's beating him.

She finally made it to shore and tried to catch her breath.

"Well, who's the loser, now?" she said as she turn to the ocean, but found noone there. "Inuyasha?" she said. 'Where is he?' she thought.

She narrowed her eyes to see any sign of the hanyou. 'He can't be swimming still, can he?'

Then she saw it.

Silver hair floating on the water. And are those. . .bubbles?

Kagome panicked. She immediately ran into the water. "Inuyasha!"

She's scare shitless. She only prays nothing happens to him.

'Please be okay,' she thought as she swam faster. Her legs started to get numb and cramp up, but she ignored it.

She wrapped his arm around her and she did also and began to swim to shore again.

'My god, he's heavy,' she thought as she struggled. She winced when her legs couldn't take the pressure anymore, but she isn't going to stop. She has to keep on going.

She pulled him with her and pushed him to the sand. She tugged back a strand of her hair behind her ear and put her ear to his chest, to listen for a heart beat. She let out a sigh of relief.

'He's still alive,' she thought.

Then she froze. Something is not right.

'Why isn't his chest moving,' she thought.

He's not breathing.

"Inuyasha," she whispered.

'How did he get into this mess?'

She sucked in some air and without hesitation she pressed her lips against his soft, wet ones. She blew in his mouth. Then she pulled back and put her hands to his chest and pressed some pressure, and again, and again. She came closed to his face and sucked some air. She gain pressed her lips against his, but something went wrong.

How did a tongue came into her mouth?

And why is there a hand an her ass?

She pulled back and slapped the hanyou.

Inuyasha with his eyes still closed sat up and had a stupid smile on his lips. Somehow satisfied.

"You're worse than Miroku!" Kagome yelled.

"That was hilarious," he said.

Then when he opened his eyes, he regretted it.

Kagome had tears running down her flushed cheeks. Her body shaking.

She hugged him hard and tight.

Inuyasha gasped.

He heard her sobbing violently and buried her face in his chest.

"Kagome?"

What was wrong with her?

She pounded her tiny fist against his hard chest.

"You idiot!" she yelled out.

"Kagome, it was a joke. You're not going to get in trouble if I did die," he reassured her as he wrapped his arms around her.

She pounded harder. It didn't hurt him. She knew that. And he knew that she knew.

"I wasn't afraid of that," she chocked out.

"What were you afraid of then?" he said.

"Losing you," she whispered.

His eyes grew wide. His heart pounded wildly.

He pulled her head gently, so she can look at him.

"My god," he whispered.

Her eyes were puffy and red, her nose red also. Tears running down her now sticky cheeks. But the emotion in her eyes got to him. There, in her beautiful, icy, bright, blue eyes, was fear.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry," he said urgently as he hugged her close to him. "I'm so sorry, if I knew it would of upset you I wouldn't have done that stupid stunt."

She sniffled. She pulled back and sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Please don't do that again," she pleaded in a weak voice.

"I won't," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and rested his head on the crown of her head.

They stood quiet when Inuyasha finally spoke-

"Why were you afraid?" he asked. He looked at her. He really wanted to know. Did she feel the same as he did.

She looked up at him. He was surprised when her eyes and nose went back to normal. And her eyes weren't in the state of fear.

'That's good,' he thought.

Kagome gave him a small smile. "Who else am I going to argue with, Inu?"

He chuckled. She's so unpredictable. He likes that. Then he realized she called him Inu and not Inuyasha. Only his friends call him that. So does that mean Kagome is just his friend, then?

Kagome noticed his pout. "What's wrong? Is my little puppy sad?" she teased.

Inuyasha growled playfully. "I'll show you who's the puppy?"

She squealed as he pushed her on her back and tried to tickle her. She didn't let him, as she turned them around. Then they both laughed as they rolled around the sand, fighting for dominance.

Inuyasha won, eventually.

He pinned her down. One of his hands pinned her arms above her head and the other tickled her, mercifully.

"Say it," Inuyasha smirked. He likes the fact that she put up a good fight.

"No," Kagome laughed.

He tickled her on her right side, which has just discovered that it's her most ticklish spot since she laughed more.

"Say it," he said.

"Okay. I'm Inuyasha's bitch!" Kagome yelled out.

He stopped tickling her and let goof her hand and flopped down next to her. He supported himself with his elbow looking down at her.

"You know it sound a lot funnier when Miroku says it," he said.

Kagome laughed. "Miroku?"

"Yup," he nodded.

Kagome looked up at the sky. While Inuyasha studied her. Her hair is slightly damp. He looked At her heart shaped face. Her eyes held so much innocence, but had a fiery passion in them. Her nose is perfect. It's not big, small, pointy, or round. It's cute. And her lips. Oh, he loved those lips. He could kiss them for hours and hours. He traced her delicious neck with his eyes. His demon blood wanted to bit into her flesh but he refrained. He looked at her toned arms. She has muscles. Then his eyes traveled to her chest. She was wearing one of those two piece string bikinis. Her chest move up and down as she tried to catch her breathe. He must of tickled her too hard. He couldn't help but think how full and soft her breast looked her could see her nipples. He just wanted to twist them but again he didn't. He noticed how water droplets raced down her nice stomach, abs actually. This girl is all muscles. Skinny but muscles. He took in her sexy curves. Her bikini underwear stopped just above, what he believe would be her soft curls. Oh, how he wanted to taste her. Was she spicy or sweet? Then her nice, long creamy legs. He remembers touching them and feeling how soft and smooth they are. He looked back at her face again. She still is looking at the sky. Hasn't she noticed he was checking her out? He knows she's wise, but can she be naive too?

'She's beautiful,' he thought.

"Inu, look! A shooting star," she said cheerfully as she urged him to look up.

Yes, indeed. There was a shooting star.

"It's beautiful," Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha looked at her, "It is."

Kagome looked back at him. "What?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Nothing."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Nothing. It's just that. . ."

"That what?" she asked him with a raised brow.

He put his hand on her side and rubbed his thumb against her wet, soft skin. She didn't seem to be bothered by this. "Your beautiful," he breathed out.

Kagome blushed. She bit her lips.

Inuyasha frowned slightly. She shouldn't punish those precious lips of hers like that.

"Inuyasha," she said as she looked into her eyes. 'God, I could get lost in them,' she thought.

Inuyasha smiled lazily as he moved closer to her. "Yes?"

Kagome, herself, moved closer and put on a smile of her own too. "What are we?"

He brushed his nose against her nose. "I don't know."

Kagome smiled wider and lightly bit his upper lip and kept her eyes on his. "Wanna find out?"

Inuyasha chuckled ever so lightly. "Maybe."

He felt her breathe on his lips, teasing him. "Do you?"

"Maybe," she mocked him as she put her hand on his arm, that he had on her side.

Inuyasha closed the tiny space between them and captured her lips with his own. His experienced lips moved over her still beginning ones. He moaned as she nibbled his bottom lips. She pulled him closer to her. Now he was completely on top of her. Inuyasha licked her lips for an entrance, which she gladly opened and let his tongue roam her mouth. God, how he loved her sweet, innocent taste. He heard her moaned as he teased her tongue by flicking it. He noticed how she wasn't so used to kissing. At first he thought she was joking when she said he took her first kiss. He went along with it. But now, he knows she's IS innocent. So he pulled back so she could catch her breathe since her breathing started to get shallow. He rested his forehead against her's.

"Wow," she smiled.

Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome ran her fingers across his hair, "It's so soft."

Inuyasha gave her a light kiss on her lips, "Yeah they are."

Kagome giggled and slapped his shoulder playfully. "It's getting late."

Inuyasha nodded and stood up, and amazingly with Kagome still in his arms. He ran his hand down her spine and felt her shiver. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

Kagome smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. He giggled when she heard him whine. She gave him a small peck, but he pulled her into a chaste kiss.

She pulled back. "Good night, Inu."

"Night, Kags," he muttered.

He let go of her as she started walking. She gave him one last look and smiled softly as he gave her a sheepishly one.

* * *

Kagome hummed happily as she walked to her room.

She touched her lips. She doesn't know what made her do that.

'Duh! You're head over heels in love with him!'

She gasped. 'When did I fall in love? I thought I just liked him.'

Her conscience rolled her eyes, 'You fell in love when he kissed you.'

Kagome her head. 'But it's too soon.'

'Then why were you so afraid to lose him when you thought he was going to die?'

Kagome's eyes grew wide. 'I AM in love with Inuyasha.'

'Ding, ding, ding! Bingo! You won!'

'But does he love me?'

Before her conscience could answer, Kagome was pushed to the wall roughly. Her cheek started to hurt a little. She was grabbed by the hair and was tunrd around only to see. . .

Kikyo.

"Higurashi," she growled.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Kagome demanded.

Kikyo grabbed her by the shoulders not too gently and shook her. "Stay away from Inuyasha," she said vemonly.

Kagome smirked, "What? Afraid that he doesn't want you?"

Kikyo gave her a face, "Is that what he made you believe?"

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

Now it was Kikyo's turn to smirk. "Are you that stupid?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's only using you, Kagome, to get me jealous," Kikyo simply said.

Kagome snorted. "You're full of yourself."

Kikyo cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

Kikyo's smirk didn't faltered. "Do you obviously think he like you?"

"So what, if he does? Kikyo, it's none of your business!"

Kikyo chuckled. "Kagome, dear. I'm warning you. Just stay away from Inuyasha. He's only using you make me jealous."

Kagome snorted again. "You guys never went out! You were just a fuck to him. What makes you think he want s you?"

"I over heard him saying how he wants me?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "If he wanted you why didn't he have you?"

"Did you ever noticed how I'm now spending time with Naraku? He's mad and jealous, so he's using you."

Kagome shook her head. "That's not true."

"It is."

"No! Just shut up, Kikyo!"

Kagome couldn't take it. Kikyo is lying. Inuyasha isn't using her. He's not playing with her. No. It's not true.

Kikyo's smirk got bigger. Good. She was getting to her.

"Did you ever wonder why he has been so nice to you?"

Kagome stared at her.

"Did you noticed that me and him haven't spent time with each other?"

"Maybe he finally realized what a slut you really are."

Kikyo ignored her insult.

"Kagome, did you noticed how we look so much alike?"

Kagome stood there shock. Yes, she has been told that. They do.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Kikyo smiled sickly. "You remind him of me?"

Kagome said nothing.

"You see," she said sweetly, "You're considered the biggest slut in school. The rumors and stuff. Ever since I've been with Naraku, Inuyasha has been desperate. He's been calling to be with him."

Kagome shook her head.

"Yes, Kagome. Wether you like it or not, he has. So who else could look almost like me? You."

Kagome could fell tears forming in her eyes.

Kikyo mentally congratulated herself.

"So Inuyasha's been playing with you Kagome? I'm telling you to stop seeing him because I've been thinking of us finally becoming official, then he'll just leave you alone to cry," she smirked, "Tell me has he kissed you?"

Kagome froze.

Kikyo studied her lips. "From the looks of it, it looks like he has. Tell me does he kiss you breathlessly?"

A tear ran down Kagome's cheek.

"AW! Don't cry. I'm just telling you the truth. You should be thanking me for telling you this," she said as she wiped the tear of her face. "He only wants to fuck with you, Kagome. I mean what do you have to offer? You're Peasant Girl! That's your title. Inuyasha won't love you. He'll only think of me when he's with you."

Tears ran down Kagome's face. 'This can't be happening.'

Kikyo smiled. "Remember what I said," she said as she started to leave, but not without throwing another comment. "Besides it's not like you have fallen in love with him, right?"

Kagome ran to her room and ignored Sango's greeting from the kitchen. She slammed the door and locked herself shut. She sat on her bed and grabbed her pillow and hugged it.

She heard a knock on the door. She knew it was Sango.

"Kagome. I'm going to sleep. Hope you dream with Inuyasha," she teased as she herself went to her room.

That really hurt Kagome.

'It was all a lie!' she thought sadly.

She laid on her bed on her side, still hugging the pillow.

She let out a small smile, "I guess she was right. I'm Peasant Girl. Why would he want me?"

She rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling.

"Wow."

* * *

**Hey! I impress myself, I thought I would never finish this one. I like it! I really hope you guys like it too. So I wonder what Inuyasha is thinking? Hmm. . .**

**Well please I hope you guys are enjoying the story cause right now I really don't know what the fuck is going to happen next, either. And I'm the author! Anyways stay tuned. I will update soon.**

**Review please!**

**Tootle!**

**Hana**


	18. Aloha Pt2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary**-Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre-** Romance/Humor

**

* * *

Chapter 18: Aloha Pt.2**

It's been four days.

Inuyasha is in his limo, going back home.

And ever since the beach, he can't stop smiling. That goofy smile on his face just won't fade. He's never been this happy.

He feels all giddy.

'But aren't girls the only ones to feel that way,' he thought. Then a picture of a certain raven hair girl flashed in his mind. Again his heart leaped, his palms clammy, and butterflies flying in his stomach. 'Feh. That stupid wench.'

He sighed.

'What are you doing to me, Kagome?'

_'Well, isn't it obvious?'_

Inuyasha jumped. "The fuck?"

"Young master, is everything all right back there?" the cab driver asked worried.

Inuyasha looked at him. "Uh. . .yeah. . .everything is all right," he said. "I'm going to put the middle window up okay?"

The cab driver nodded as Inuyasha pushed the button that made a dark window come down and separate him and the driver.

Inuyasha sighed. 'Great! now I'm listening to voices in my head.'

_'Feh.'_

Again Inuyasha jumped. 'What the hell?'

_'You're not going crazy_.'

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. 'The fuck is this?'

He heard a sigh. '_Sadly, I'm you.'_

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. 'You're me and I'm me and I'm talking to me?'

_'God! Your so complicated.'_

'I heard that somewhere before.'

The little voice sighed. _'Yeah, from Miroku and by the way, I'm your conscience.'_

Inuyasha nodded. 'Make sense. At least I'm not going crazy.'

_'So anyways, back to the little question.'_

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. 'What question?'

'_What Kagome has done to you?'_

By hearing the name, Inuyasha couldn't stop but smile. 'So what did that girl do to me?'

_'Well, for starters, how have you been feeling when you think about her?'_

Inuyasha thought about the question. 'Well. . .giddy I guess.'

His conscience raised an eyebrow. _'Okay. How do you react when think of her?'_

As a another picture of Kagome flashed in his mind, the goofy smile returned. 'Just can't stop smiling and my heart feels warm.'

_'How do you react when you are with her? And how do you feel?'_

'I fight the urge to kiss her and hug her close to me every time I see her. But when I do kiss her and hug her, I'm in heaven. And I feel happy.'

The conscience nodded. _'Well, I know what she has done to you.'_

'What did she do?'

The conscience cleared his throat. '_You have fallen in love with her.'_

Inuyasha's eyes widen. 'I love Kagome Higurashi?'

_'What a surprise, right?_' the conscience said sarcastically.

Before Inuyasha could say anything, the limo door opened.

"Young master, you're home," the driver simply stated.

Inuyasha nodded and mumbled a 'thank you' as he got out of the car. He walked to the big mansion in a daze. While his servants carried his luggage.

Inuyasha entered the mansion and walked up the stairs to his room.

"Well, hello little brother."

Inuyasha grumbled something and turned to see Sesshomaru behind him, leaning against his bedroom door, with a smirk on his face. **(AN: Isn't Sesshomaru sexy?)**

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said sharply.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, and turned his head to his room. "Rin? I think you should come and see this."

Right there Rin came into view, besides her mate/husband. She looked up at him. He was very tall compare to her. "Yes, darling?"

Sesshomaru nodded to Inuyasha, which cause her look at the hanyou and smiled.

"Inu, you're back?" she said as she went to hug him. Inuyasha returned it.

As Rin pulled away, she let out a small gasp.

"What?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Y-your eyes?" she managed to say.

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrow and touched his eyelid. "What's wrong with them?"

Rin looked back at Sesshomaru, who still had that ignorant smirk on his face.

"Do you see what I see?" he said in a monotone voice.

Rin nodded. She turned her attention to Inuyasha. "Did something happened to you in Hawaii, Inu?"

Inuyasha clearly confused by everything, shrugged. "What do you mean by that?"

They heard Sesshomaru sighed, and turned to him. "She mean little brother, did anything happened to you and a certain girl?" he said as if was the most obvious thing ever.

Inuyasha blushed. "Well that's none of your business," he said defensively.

Rin squealed. "Oh! You **are** in love!"

Inuyasha grew three more shades of red. "I-I-I'm not!"

"I could smell it of you, Inuyasha. And your aura gives it off also," Sesshomaru said.

"And your eyes are all sparkly and full of fuzzy, happy feelings," Rin squealed. "They remind me when I saw Sesshomaru's eyes when he said he loves me."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Rin, darling, please. This is not the time."

Inuyasha smirked. "What's wrong Sesshomaru? A little shy?"

"Trying to change the subject, brother?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

Inuyasha said nothing.

"Tell me does this have to do with a certain raven girl who doesn't take shit from you?" Sesshomaru said in a mocking voice.

This caused Rin to squeal more. "You love Kagome!"

Inuyasha waved in arms in the air. "Hey! I never said it was her! What makes you think that!"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "You know? You shouldn't get so worked up about it. I was just saying, but I guess I hit the jackpot. It is Kagome."

Rin jumped up and down. "This is great! You finally got a girl, who is pretty and not a gold digger."

"And has a brain and knows how to tame you," Sesshomaru added.

Inuyasha growled. "Hey!"

"Do you love her?" Rin asked.

Inuyasha looked at her and blushed. "Why would you ask that?"

"Like I said your eyes tell it all. And don't think I didn't noticed how you try to hide that little goofy smile of your's when we mention the name Kagome," she said smartly.

Inuyasha hearing the name DID fought the urge to smile. He wouldn't do it infront of his older brother and Rin.

"See! I knew it!" Rin chirped.

"Tell me, brother," Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha looked at him, now. "What?"

"Has your demon blood been acting strange lately?" Sesshomaru asked cooly.

"Uh. . .a little. . .why?" Inuyasha was curious.

Sesshomaru smirked and looked at Rin.

"Does this occur when you're with Kagome?" he asked.

Inuyasha not being able to fight it let out a smile and felt his demon blood boil. He shivered.

"That answers my question. Come Rin. We should leave him rest from the long trip," Sesshomaru said as he extended his hand to his mate/wife. **(AN: they were mated, then got married.)**

Rin taking his hand, nodded and bid Inuyasha goodbye.

Inuyasha shook his head. He would never understand those two.

He quickly ran to his room, which happens to be a few floors up.

He reached for the door knob and opened it and smelt the scent of strawberries.

"Nazuna, what are you doing in my room?" he asked as he noticed his niece on his bed, laying down.

Nazuna yawned and sat up. "I was waiting for you, Uncle Inu," she said as she rubbed her eyes. "I over heard mommy and father talking last night about you coming today. So I spent the whole day in here to meet you."

Inuyasha smiled and went to sit on the bed next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the head.

Nazuna returned the hug, and pulled back and smiled. "I missed you."

Inuyasha ruffled her hair, "I missed you, too, munchkin."

Nazuna titled her head to the side. She looks cute when she does that. "You're different?"

Inuyasha raise an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Your eyes and your aura are so fuzzy and happy," she explained.

Inuyasha sighed. 'Yes, leave it to Sesshomaru and Rin to make kid so weird.'

"I'm just happy I'm back to see you," he said. It wasn't a lie. Probably the only person he cares about the most in this house is Nazuna. He loves the little girl to death. Hell, he'll take a bullet for her.

"I know," she smirked. "Who wouldn't?"

"Who taught you how to talk like that?"

Nazuna smiled. "A boy."

Inuyasha growled slightly. "A boy?"

Nazuna nodded. "A hanyou like me."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "A hanyou?"

"Yup and I love him this much," she said as she spread her arms in the air.

Inuyasha coughed. "You love him!"

Nazuna nodded.

"Who is he?" Inuyasha growled. "I'll kill him."

Nazuna put her hand over her mouth and giggled.

"What's so funny, Nazu?"

"It's you, silly."

Inuyasha blinked. A boy. A hanyou. And she loves him.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Good one."

"So what's wrong Uncle Inu?" Nazuna asked.

Inuyasha sighed sat laid on his bed while Nazuna looked down to him. "Girl trouble."

"I could help," Nazuna offered.

Inuyasha let out a sft laugh. "Thanks, but you're too young to know about things like this."

Nazuna frowned. "Hey! I could so help. Just tell me."

Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his temples. "Alright. Well this girl at school, I liked her a lot in freshmen year."

Nazuna knows the name of years in highschool. She was not stupid. She IS after all the daughter of Sesshomaru Takahashi. She's smart like her father. The little girl nodded.

"And, when I finally got the courage to talk to her, I was told that she's a peasant," he explained.

Again, this girl is not stupid. She knows about gold diggers and such. She knows when people of her class say the word 'peasant' it means a middle-class person and a gold digger.

"Let me guess. You believed it and turned the other cheek, didn't you?" Nazuna questioned.

Inuyasha nodded. "You guess right. And you know what? I found out she really isn't."

Nazuna nodded. "And?" she said for him to continue.

"I did some pretty bad thing to her and she fought back," he said with a frown.

"I like the sound of this girl," Nazuna smiled. "She sounds fun," she paused, "is she the one who egg bombed Uncle Miroku's car?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yup, that's her."

"And yes, I really do like her," she smiled.

Inuyasha smiled softly.

"So what's the problem, Uncle Inu?" she asked.

Inuyasha stood quiet for a few moments.

Nazuna waited patiently.

"I fell in love with her," he finally said. He felt as if weight from his shoulders were off. It felt good saying it.

Nazuna gave him a cheesy smile but frowned. "What about Kikyo?"

Inuyasha froze. When was the last time he fucked with Kikyo? Let alone talk to her?

"I don't know. She isn't my girlfriend, so she's not my problem."

Nazuna sighed. "She's evil."

"How so?"

Nazuna shrugged. "I don't like her."

"You never like girl I date or bring home."

"Because then you wouldn't spend time with me."

Inuyasha sighed and caressed her cheek, he heard her purr a little. He smiled.

"I would never, **NEVER** stop spending time with you," he said softly with full meaning.

Nazuna gave him a cute smile.

"So does that mean you won't like this girl, either?" Inuyasha asked.

Nazuna looked at him shocked. "Did you tell her you love her?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Not yet."

Nazuna smiled. "Well by what you told me, I like her already. She sounds fun."

Inuyasha smiled.

"But does that mean Kikyo would stop coming here? Because before when you did date someone, you were still playing with her?"

She was always told that when Kikyo was here to leave her uncle and her alone because they were 'playing.'

"You know? She won't come anymore. Because the only reason I was ever with her was because she looks a lot like the girl I love." Inuyasha said.

Nazuna looked shocked. "You were with Kikyo because of that?"

Inuyasha nodded. "That makes me a bad person, huh?" he said shamefully.

Nazuna shook her head. "No! No! No! That just makes you human."

"But I'm a demon."

"Nuh uh. Your half, like me, silly. Maybe you were already in love with this girl. That's why you were with Kikyo. You just needed to see it yourself that she isn't a gold digger. Now you know. It doesn't make you a bad person cause that's normal to feel. You are half human, so your emotions take control once in a while," she said.

Inuyasha stared at her in disbelieve. 'This is a kid! She's like four and a half years old!'

"Do you know if she loves you?" Nazuna asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm not sure. She might like me a little but I'm not sure if she loves me."

Nazuna nodded and patted her uncle on the stomach, "Well good luck," she sighed as she got off the bed and walked to the door.

Inuyasha's eyes followed her. Then he noticed she stopped and turn back to him.

"Yes, Nazu?"

Nazuna looked down on her shoes. "Can we have a sleep over like we used to?"

Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "I'll buy the junk food later, and you bring the sodas, okay?"

Nazuna squealed. "Can we watch a scary movie?"

"You won't get scared?"

"As a I recall last time, you were screaming like a little girl when we watched the 'Ring,' " she snickered.

Inuyasha threw a pillow at her but she ran to the door.

Nazuna was about to leave, until she said something. . .

"Make sure you tell her fast cause I want little cousins!" And she left.

Inuyasha swore he felt his mind shut down for a while but recovered.

'I'll get her.'

* * *

Kagome wiped her tears away when she heard a knock on the door.

"Can I get some sleep," she said weakly.

The door opened and Souta came in. He sighed.

"You know you should really learn how to lock you door when you want noone in her when you're crying?"

"I'm not crying," Kagome sniffled.

"Oh! Yes! I forgot. You were sleeping," Souta said sarcastically.

He sat down on the bed and looked down on his sister. He sighed as he wiped a tear of her face.

"Talk to me, girlfriend," he said in a feminine voice.

Kagome chuckled. "You're weird."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Kagome smiled. "It hurt," she said as she put a hand on her chest, indicating her heart broken.

"Inuyasha, right?"

Kagome slightly winced at the name. "More like him and Kikyo?"

"Ah, yes, Kinky-ho," Souta said as he rubbed his chin. He looked back at his sister, "what happened?"

Kagome sighed. "Please, promise me that you would not tell anyone and let me do it on my own?" she pleaded him.

Souta noticed in her voice that she was truly hurt. He sighed and raised his hand in the air, "Cross my heart hope to die, stick a needle in my eye, burn my hair, and cut my nails, there I've said it so please don't cry." **(AN: That's what my cousin tells me when we make a promise.)**

Kagome chuckled a little. "Well. . ."

After telling him everything, Souta listen patiently. Kagome even told him about the part of the beach to what Kikyo said.

"That bastard! I'll kill him!" Souta yelled as his sister finished telling him everything.

He ran into her closet and started to looked for something.

"Souta?" Kagome said as she sat up and wondered what the hell her brother was doing.

Souta came out of the closet with a baseball bat. He hold it in one hand and lightly hit his other hand with it. He was beyond pissed. He cares for his sister, so much.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo where are you? I'm gonna hit you with the **bat**, now. Something. Something. Something. And Scooby-Doo if you come through, you're going to have yourself a Scooby **Smack**!" he yelled as he swung the bat in the air. "That's a fact!" **(AN: I hope you all know that theme song of Scooby-Doo.)**

Kagome would of laughed but would Inuyasha be worth wasting time to beat up? When she could just move on and find something better?

"Souta!" she yelled to get her brother's attention, before he destroys something.

"What?" he growled. He was thinking of some ways to torture Inuyasha and Kinky-ho.

"You promised," she finally said.

Souta put the bat down. He sighed. His sister said she'll take care of it, so he's going to trust her on this one. But it scares him. She has never been through something like this before.

"Do you. . .?"he said as he walked back to the bed and sat down.

"Do I what?"

"Well you know."

Kagome got the idea where he was heading at. "You mean love him?"

Souta, who was looking at his shoes, looked up at his sister. "Yeah, that."

"More than life," she said as tears came down her cheeks.

Souta, without hesitation, pulled her in a tight hug. He kissed the crown of her head, as she sobbed. "God, Kagome. I would never forgive him for making you cry," he pulled back and wiped the other tears. He also noticed his shirt wet but he didn't care. "He doesn't deserve your tears. Noone does," his voice was gentle and soft. "He doesn't even deserve your love."

Kagome hugged him again. She has never seen er brother so loving like this before.

"I love you, Souta," she whispered.

Souta smiled and kissed her head again. "I love you, too, sis. Now come on and we'll go watch a movie. I heard 'Lady In The Water' is pretty good. Just you and me," he said as he stood up and straighten his clothes.

Kagome nodded. "Isn't that the movie with those monsters that hide in the grass and are furry and come out at night?"

Souta nodded. "Although, I don't think they should exaggerate. Furry things that hide in the grass and wait till night to come out, sounds like it's rats."

Kagome giggled.

Souta walked tot he door and gave his sister one final question, "What are you going to do when he's around?"

Kagome sighed. "I still don't know."

"I'll be with you when you need me."

"I know," Kagome smiled.

"Be ready in five minutes. I still have to jack the keys from moms purse to have the car since your lazy ass doesn't have one. And no way in hell I'm riding the bus," he said as he left.

Now Kagome was alone. In her room. By herself. Like before.

'I live without him before, I could do it again,' she thought as she got out of bed.

_'I hope.'_

* * *

**Hey! Muchos thank you for the reviews! You know? A lot of them. . .well mostly all of them said Kikyo should burn in hell or die. Aren't you guys very passionate to kill her or run her over. But she will not die in my story or so I think. Still not sure if she will or not.**

**Yeah, I know she's a bitch. She will stop at nothing. But she will stop at something, pretty soon.**

**So stay tuned for the next chapter! Hope you enjoy this one, cause the next one is with Inuyasha and Kagome when they confront each other.**

**And yes, I know it was kind of fast with the trip at Hawaii, but work with me here.**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	19. Confrontation

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary**-Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre-** Romance/Humor

**

* * *

Chapter 19: Confrontation**

The servants were shocked to see the young master so. . .

Happy?

He woke up early and wasn't grouchy.

He said 'good morning' to everyone.

He ate his breakfast without complaining.

Then he left for school, for some reason, excited?

What the hell is going on?

'I'm in love,' Inuyasha thought as the door from the limo was opened. He got out and thanked his driver.

He walked to school with a smile on his face. He has the sudden urge to talk to Kagome. He shivered just by thinking about her.

Last night, all he can do was dream about her. Think about her.

He really wants to see her.

He hurried to class when he heard the bell rang. With his demonic speed, he made it.

"Mr. Takahashi?" the teacher said incredulous, "Is early to his first class of the day?"

Inuyasha smirked. "There's a first for everything, teach." He took his seat.

He came early to see Kagome came to class, but when the late bell rang, the teacher locked the door and started class.

Inuyasha ears plastered against his head and his brows furrowed. 'Where's Kagome?'

He noticed Sango is here, but where is Kagome?

The class went on.

'Maybe I'll see her soon,' he thought as he jotted down some notes.

* * *

Kagome has been hiding in the girls bathroom for half of the day.

'I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't do it,' she chanted in her mind. A tear fell.

'I can't face him. It hurts that much.'

Her body quivered.

'Breathe Kagome, just breathe,' she told herself as she took deep breaths.

GROWL.

'The fuck?' she thought as she heard a weird noise.

GROWL.

She immediately recognized that noise.

Her stomach.

She sweat dropped. 'That's right I didn't eat breakfast,' she thought.

The bell rang.

She sighed. 'Thank god, it's lunch time,' she thought.

She got out of the stall and reached the door.

She froze.

'Wait! I can't go. That means I'll see him,' she thought.

She loosened her grip on the handle.

Then the door opened.

Her eyes widen.

"Souta?"

Souta crossed his arms and frowned.

"Sango told me you haven't been in class, why?" his voice was stern.

Kagome sighed, "you know the answer."

"No, I don't. He isn't worth it. I told you that. You shouldn't be afraid. This is real life. You have to face it. The more you run away, the more it'll hurt," he said.

Kagome walked to the mirror and wrinkled her nose in disapproval. "I look like shit."

Souta came beside her, "Yeah, you do." He laughed when his sister tried to hit. "I'll be there," he said reassuringly.

Kagome smiled. "Who taught you how to be so real, when you just act so. . ."

"I'm unique. Besides, I could act stupid but I ain't stupid. Kohaku might be, but not me. I knew this stuff anyways. Reality will get to you no matter what. I mean who taught me how to throw a ball? Me. Who taught me about gangs? Me. Who taught me how to ask a girl out and treat her like a real lady should be treated? Me."

Kagome gave him a sad smile. "You try to forget dad, don't you?" Their father died when Souta was very young, about the age of 3.

Souta sighed. "I can't forget someone I don't really know that well, let alone how he looks like. I see guys with their father and it hurts. So my wild imagination and bold personality eases the pain but like I said, reality comes and gets you no matter what."

Kagome nodded.

The door opened.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! THERE'S A BOY IN THE GIRLS' BATHROOM!"

Souta rolled his eyes. "Is public isn't it?"

Kagome chuckled. "Let's go. I'm hungry."

Souta nodded.

They walked to the lunch room, until Kagome stopped.

"What's wrong?" Souta asked.

"I forgot a book I have to return to the library. You go ahead while I go get it. I want to return it after lunch," she explained.

Souta nodded and walked away.

Kagome sighed as she walked to her locker. She quickly put in the combination and opened it. She grabbed her book and closed it. She turned around to leave when she bumped into a hard chest.

The smell of Axe body spray came to her nose. She loves a man with Axe body spray. But the only guy she knows that wears that is. . .

"Inuyasha," she breathed out as she looked up.

"Hey beautiful," he smirked.

Kagome couldn't look him in the eye. It burns to do it. She looked away from him.

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Something wrong?" He tried to cup her cheek so she can look at him, but he noticed she flinched away.

"Kagome?"

"I hate you," she whispered.

Inuyasha backed away a little. "What?"

Kagome looked at him with such anger. There was sadness in them but he didn't noticed that. "I said I hate you," she said again, but this time her voice was much louder and angrier.

Inuyasha frowned. "What are you talking about? What did I do?"

"What didn't you do?" she yelled.

"Wench, don't you dare talk to me like that!" he retorted.

"I'll talk to you anyway I want to, you jackass!"

"Why are you so angry all of a sudden?"

She pointed an accusing finger at him, "you think I don't know of what you were trying to do?"

Inuyasha froze. 'She found out,' he thought. He was thinking about him getting revenge on her. 'She's probably angry and probably doesn't trust me anymore.'

"You're sick and twisted, you know that?" she continued.

"Who told you?" he whispered angrily. 'When I find out who did it, I'm going to kick their ass. She wasn't suppose to find out like this. I was suppose to tell her.'

"It doesn't matter cause I never want you near me again, you lying bastard," she hissed. 'I won't be brought down by him.'

"Kagome, I can explain. I want you," he tried to explain.

'How dare he do this to me. I won't let him,' she thought angrily. "Well I don't want you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stood shocked. 'She doesn't feel the same way?' His heart started to hurt in a way.

Kagome started to laugh. "You know? Maybe you should of listen to the rumors. Maybe I am a whore sleeping with rich guys and act all innocent. Maybe that's how I really am? Maybe it wasn't you playing me, but me playing you."

Inuyasha felt his chest hurt. His lungs couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. 'She's's lying. She isn't like that?' he thought desperately. "You're lying. You're not like that. You're sweet and innocent."

Kagome shook her head. "I just wanted some dough, Inu. You know what they say. Keep you friends close but keep your enemies closer. Now which one are you?" she mocked.

"You bitch! I took your first kiss! You're not some slut sleeping around for money," he yelled, not wanting to believe what he's listening.

Kagome looked at her nails with boredom. "Maybe I should be an actress."

Inuyasha shook his head violently. "No, you have to want me! You have-"

"Why? A filthy hanyou like you? I don't want you nor do I love you," she said coldly. Her heart clenched when she said that. 'But I will not let him hurt me anymore than he already has. I will not give him the satisfaction.'

Inuyasha has never felt this much pain ever. "Filthy hanyou? Is that what you think of me, Kagome?" he asked weakly.

Kagome almost winced. She knows that's his soft spot and she hit it. 'No Inu, you're not.' She cleared her throat. "You're even worse."

Inuyasha chuckled darkly. "So I was right, you are a fuckin gold diggin bitch, huh?"

"Maybe I am," she retorted.

The bell rang, and people started walking in the hallways. Inuyasha just left, not wanting to continue to argue with her.

'Everything was a lie,' he thought angrily. 'So she's upset that I was going to get revenge of her by seducing her and dump her, when she wanted to trick me into believing she's a fuckin pure! I hate her!'

Kagome sighed. 'I won't let him hurt me again,' she thought. She squeezed the book in her hands and ran to the library.

Without them knowing, a pair of eyes were spying on them.

'Good. They hate each other now. A little while more and my plan could of backfire if they found out I turned them against each other.'

"Kikyo, let's go to the janitor's closet," Naraku said as he opened it.

Kikyo looked back. "Coming," she smirked.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews.**

**So now our favorite couple are having a misunderstanding, huh? Well it'll get fixed soon. That is if I still want to make them suffer a little more. I know the chapter is a little confusing and complicated but I hope it'll get better soon. And sorry for making it so short.**

**Next chapter will be a real good treat and the chapter will be longer, okay?**

**But please review, I want to know what you guys think.**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	20. Right Before My Eyes

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary-**Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre**- Romance/Humor

**

* * *

Chapter 20:Right Before My Eyes**

They passed be each other without a single word. Like they have never seen each other before. They won't even look at each other. Noone knew why they don't confront each other. Not even their best friends. As a matter of fact, their best friends had asked them what is going on, but they avoid the subject. It hurt that much.

"Kagome, it's been two weeks you have been acting like this," Sango said worriedly. "Please, tell me what has happened," she pleaded, "How can I help you when you won't tell me what is going on?"

They were at the mall, walking around looking for a new outfit to wear, since they are going to a new club that has opened. Even though it's Thursday and a school night, they're still going.

Knowing her best friend, she has invited her boyfriend who invited his best friend. That's bad enough, knowing Inuyasha is going to be there. Now Sango is asking what is going on.

Kagome stopped and Sango looked at her with hope that she might finally tell her what is going on.

"Hey," Kagome said. "Look at the necklace there, isn't it pretty?"

Sango sighed in disappointed. "Yeah it's pretty," she said weakly, "Come on. Let's go."

Kagome sighed as she walked. She knows she could tell Sango, but she told her brother, she's going to fix this herself. Everyone always helped her, now she has to prove that she could protect herself.

'_Protect my heart_,' she thought. '_But it's too late. It's been taken. All I have to do is retrieve it_.'

* * *

This has been his eighth shot he gulped down. He has never been so depressed in his whole life. Let alone this hurt.

Inuyasha sighed. 'I feel like shit,' he thought.

He sat next to Miroku, who waited for his lovely Sango.

Inuyasha was not stupid. He knew Sango would bring Kagome. He tries to avoid her as much as possible, but it seems that won't be happening. She is his best friend's girlfriend's best friend.

'Life is so complicated,' he thought.

"Sango, darling! You came!" Miroku said excitingly, when his eyes caught his girlfriend.

Sat down next to him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Hey, sweetie," she greeted.

Miroku furrowed his eyebrows. "Where's Kagome?" he asked. "I thought she was coming with you."

"She did," Sango said. "But she went to the bar for a few drinks."

Hearing this Inuyasha felt his chest tighten. Now when he hears her name, pain stings his heart. He fought the urge to wince and growl.

"Hey guys," a voice said.

"Kagome!" Miroku greeted. "You brought drinks!"

Kagome nodded. She felt like she needed to have a few before she comes over and sit near the man who broke her heart. She had seven shots, and was surprised that she still managed to function right. Then she brought some drinks for the table.

She placed them in the center and sat next to her best friend. She looked up and her heart was in pain, once again. Inuyasha looked at her also. But he was with a blank expression on his face. She tried as hard as she could to keep her face straight and not break down and cry.

She sighed and looked away. Failed to see the hurt in the hanyou's eyes. She grabbed a drink she brought and took a sip.

"Kagome," she heard.

She looked to see Sango with a concerned face.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"I'm going to dance with Miroku, okay?"

Kagome shrugged. "That's fine with me."

The couple left and Kagome has never felt so lonely before. Now she's stuck in the same table with Inuyasha.

She looked at th hanyou, who was looking somewhere else. Or more like trying to avoid her.

She got up.

"Where are you going, wench?" she heard Inuyasha said.

"None of your concern," she said as coldly as she could. She walked to the bar and sat on a stool.

"What will ye have?" the bartender said.

"Something strong," she said.

The bartender nodded. It wasn't a long wait when he gave her the drink. Kagome grabbed it and took a gulp of it. She winced as it burn her throat. She put the drink aside and turned to look at the dance floor. She noticed how everyone is into it.

She sighed.

"Hey, babe,"said a suave voice.

Right before her was a guy, smiling at her.

"Can I help you?" she managed to say. The alcohol was starting to effect.

The guy's smile widen. He was hot. His short black hair is spiked up. Green eyes, nice lips. His body is toned. He seemed nice but there was something strange about him.

"I was wondering if a sexy girl like you, would dance with me?" he said as he stuck his hand out.

Kagome looked at his hand stupidly. She understood what he said. Now did she want to go dance with this guy or stay with Inuyasha back at the table?

She giggled. "My mommy said never talk to strangers," she said seductively.

The guy chuckled. "Well, I guess I never did gave you my name. It's Josh."

Kagome took his hand and got off the stool. She smiled. "I guess you're not a stranger anymore, huh?"

"I guess not," Josh said as he pulled her to the dance floor.

* * *

Inuyasha growled. Kagome decided to dance with some ass.

"Feh," he said as he turned around, not wanting to see more. He looked at the drinks before him. They were untouched. He sighed as he took one and drank it down. Then he drank another one and another one.

He knew he was drunk now. He just didn't care. The only thing he cares is that Kagome is dancing with another man.

He growled when he saw the guy touch her ass. He was getting angrier by the second, just watching her dance with this ass.

'How dare she dance with him, and right after what she did to me,' he screamed in his mind, 'she IS whore!'

He stood up. 'I'll show her.' He felt his demon blood boil with anger. His demon was pissed.

He walked p to them. He didn't bother to noticed that Kagome regretted dancing with this guy because he kept touching her. She told him to stop but the guy just smiled and continued. She was too drunk, also, to fight this guy.

When she felt him pull away, she noticed is was because Inuyasha pulled him off her roughly and grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the nearest corner where there is noone.

* * *

"Miroku, do you think it's okay that we left Inuyasha and Kagome alone?" Sango asked as she pulled the sheet over her bare chest.

They went to a V.I.P. room to have fun.

Miroku pulled her close to him and rubbed her back. He nodded. "Yeah. I know something happened between them and now they need to work t out."

Sango looked up at him. "Don't you think we should help them?"

Miroku sighed. "Even if we do, we still don't know what happened and they won't talk to us. I think they should try and fix it and if it gets worse we will help them. Even if it means we have to force them. They belong together and will get together."

Sango nodded. "So how do you think they've been holding up right now since we aren't there with them?"

Miroku shrugged. "Who knows? But right now all I'm thinking about is one thing."

"What's that?" Then she felt a hand squeeze her butt. She hit the lech on the head.

Miroku only smiled. "Feisty. I know we're going to have fun."

Sango giggled as he placed the sheets over their heads and captured her lips.

* * *

"Let me go, Takahashi," Kagome said firmly.

Inuyasha growled and pushed her against the wall. He heard her gasp. "You think it's funny?" He snarled.

"What?" Kagome was confused.

"How dare you go and dance with another man, bitch!" he yelled at her face.

Kagome grew angry. 'How dare he tell me what and what not to do,' she thought. Although, she was kind of grateful that he pulled her away from Josh because he was taking advantage of her in such a state.

"Who do you think you are?" she yelled. "You are noone to tell me what to do!"

Inuyasha snarled, "BITCH! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE WITH ANY MAN BUT ME!"

She slapped him. She was beyond pissed to even cry for what he just said. "How dare you! I can have any man I please and you are noone to tell me what to do!"

Inuyasha felt a sting on his cheek. For a human girl she was strong. "You really are a whore," he said.

"Like I said Inuyasha, just leave me alone. I DON'T want you at all!" She needs to get him to understand to leave her alone. She can't bare to have her heart broken anymore than it is. 'He still thinks I'm a whore,' she thought.

Inuyasha pressed his body against her's. "I hate you. You know that?" he whispered in her ear.

Kagome fought the urge to shiver. His hot breathe against her skin drove her crazy. "I know. I hate you too."

Inuyasha let out a deep chuckle. Kagome shivered. Inuyasha smirked as he noticed this.

"Why don't you go with Kikyo and leave me the hell alone?" Kagome hissed.

"What? Scared that she might be a better fuck than you?" Inuyasha said as he rubbed her arm and he nuzzled into her neck.

Kagome's body went stiff. 'Kikyo was right,' she thought. **(AN: isn't she stupid? It's a misunderstanding, you bitch! Wait I'm the one writing. Never mind).**

"What's the matter Kagome?" Inuyasha mocked. "That it's true? I mean a whore like you would be mad that she didn't get what she wants. But if you want a fuck I could give it to you."

"What?" she barely whispered as she looked him in the eyes.

"I mean you do look real, and I mean REAL good right now," he said as he grinded his hard-on into her thigh. "Feel that? You did that?"

Kagome felt scared. 'He's drunk,' she thought, 'but so am I? But I have to leave before. . .'

"Nuh uh! You ain't leaving until I'm finished with you," Inuyasha said as he pushed her back when she tried to escape.

"Inuyasha, we're drunk. Please, stop," she pleaded.

Inuyasha chuckled. "You wanted this too, Kagome. I'm going to give it to you."

"STOP!" she yelled as he kissed er neck.

Inuyasha frowned. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her and stopped when she whimpered. "Why? That guy's scent is all over you! I bet you fucked him before didn't you?"

Kagome shook her head urgently. "No! Nothing happened!"

"Liar!" he snarled as he started to rip a little of her blouse with his claws.

"Stop!" Kagome yelled as she tried to push him off her.

"YOU'RE A LIAR!" he snarled again and shook her by the shoulders. Then he stopped. She was crying and looked at him with so much fear in her eyes. His demon blood calmed down when he saw her like this. How could he put his hands on a female like this? 'Even if she broke my heart,' he thought sadly as he backed away from her. "I'm sorry. . ."he mumbled as he back away and walked away.

Kagome fell to her knees and let out a coughed sob. "Dammit. . .dammit. . .I love you," she said raspy as she watched him leave.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into an empty V.I.P. room and sat down on the bed. He put his elbows on his knees and buried his head into hid hands.

He cursed. 'What the hell happened?' he thought.

_'You got drunk and tried to rape Kagome.'_

Inuyasha groaned. 'It's you again. Wait! I. . .tried to. . .rape. . .'

_'Rape Kagome? Yeah, pretty much. You know, you should really learned how to keep your demon blood under control. Especially when you're really drunk.'_

Inuyasha ignored his comment. 'Rape?'

_'Yeah, you almost did. Well you rip her shirt a little but if she hadn't cried the way you saw her, you could of.'_

Inuyasha looked down to his claws. 'How can I put my hands on a female like that?'

_'You're drunk, you jackass.'_

Before Inuyasha could retort, he felt something. He looked down and groaned. He was still aroused.

'Why now?'

_'Maybe cause no matter what, Kagome will always get under your skin.'_

Inuyasha sighed. He should get home and take a cold shower. . .or he can relive himself here. But the shower sounds more appropriate right now, in case something bad happens.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked up and frowned.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you're doing?"

"How did you know I was here?"

"I overheard you and Miroku talking in school about coming here tonight?"

"So you're now my stalker?"

Kikyo smirked. Yes, she heard Miroku and Inuyasha talking. She came and kept an eye on him. She wasn't pleased when she saw Inuyasha handling that peasant at the deserted corner. She feared that they might clear up everything but it looked like they didn't. She followed him in the V.I.P. room. She smirked as she noticed his huge bulge in his pants.

'Perfect,' she thought.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha said frustrated.

Kikyo frowned. "I came to see if you needed assistance."

"For what?" Inuyasha hadn't talked to her in some time now, but he knew what she wanted. He just couldn't bring himself to it.

Kikyo walked slowly to him and kneeled down. She heard him gasp and groaned as she touched his bulge teasingly.

Inuyasha threw his head back as she put more pressure. 'I can't. . .but . . .it feels so good, his mind trailed off.

"Think of me as a savior, Inuyasha," she whispered as she unzipped his pants. She smirked when he didn't fight back. She knew him long enough to know he's vulnerable when he's drunk. He can't function right and she hold power right now. All she has to do is keep on seducing him.

Cold air hit Inuyasha's hot, hard member and he couldn't help but growl in pleasure. 'But this isn't right,' he thought. The atmosphere isn't right. Just a few moments, he could of hurt the woman he still loves and now he's here with Kikyo, who is now teases his member with her finger.

Inuyasha groaned. "Kikyo," he mumbled.

Kikyo looked up at him, "Yes, baby?"

"Stop," he groaned as she didn't stop the tease.

Kikyo frowned. 'He's not suppose. . .'

"But isn't this what you want. Come on Inuyasha. This is sex. We done this a lot of times." she whispered as she wrapped her hands around his hard member.

Inuyasha hissed. He couldn't help it. It felt so good. She's right, they had done this before. A lot of times. Now she's here offering a wild night.

He let out a loud moan as she took him in her mouth and teased him with her tongue. He grabbed her hair and massaged her scalp begging her for more.

She pulled away, ignoring his whimper. 'I won't let him win,' she thought determined. She stood up and slowly pulling her skirt off. She wasn't wearing any panties. She rarely did. She smirked as Inuyasha looked at her with lust in his eyes.

Inuyasha needed more. He can't help it. This is too much. He can't stop. He looked at her shaved folds and gulped. It was dripping juices. He looked up to meet her, and for some reason, he didn't see Kikyo standing there but Kagome.

'Am I drunk or what?'

Kikyo noticed there was something wrong. But she shrugged it off. She's here for a reason and that is to seduce him to get him back.

She place herself on his lap and kissed him savagely. Battling their tongues. She only let the tip of his member enter her and smirked when she heard him growl in annoyance. Then she gasped when Inuyasha pushed her down and stretched her. She moaned and the rhythm began.

* * *

Kagome needed to be alone. She needed to think about what just happened. She wanted to go home. So she looked for Sango. Knowing her friend, she's in a V.I.P. room with Miroku. All she has to is knock on the door and make sure she's decent and ask her to take her home.

Kagome took a deep breathe and stood there frozen.

How the hell is she going to know which door it is?

She sighed. 'Just listen if there is someone screaming out 'you fuckin lech.'

She tried calling Sango on the phone but she doesn't answer. Kagome sighed. 'What's wrong with me? I could just call for a cab and text her I left.' Kagome rolled her eyes. She called for a cab, which will be ready for her in less than five minutes. And text Sango. She sighed and started walking when she heard something she wished she hadn't heard.

_"INUYASHA!"_

Kagome froze. She looked at the door next to her and could feel tears forming in her eyes. She wished she didn't, but she had to know. She walked to the door and grabbed the door knob with shaky hands.

'Please don't. . .'

She opened the door and her worst nightmare came to reality.

Kikyo and Inuyasha in bed. Not fully naked, but in bed.

Inuyasha sitting while Kikyo rode him crazy.

Kagome didn't know what to do.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she saw Inuyasha moan in pleasure and Kikyo thrusting harder and faster.

They both screamed as they reached their peek.

Inuyasha fell down on the bed as Kikyo sense someone watching. She turned and smirked.

'This is getting better and better,' she thought.

She got off the hanyou and looked at Kagome, who is standing not being able to move and tears running down.

Kikyo walked to the door. She didn't care if she didn't have her skirt or underwear on. Her face was emotionless as she looked at Kagome. She stared in her eyes.

Kikyo smirked, but that didn't surprised Kagome. What did is when Kikyo touched herself with her fingers and showed Kagome her's and Inuyasha's joining.

"Is this enough proof for you that all he wanted was me and not you, Kagome?" Kikyo said in a cold, mockingly voice.

Kagome said nothing as more tears ran down her face and let out a sob.

Kikyo let out a dry laugh, "I told you."

She grabbed the door knob preparing to close it. What they didn't know was Inuyasha looking at them for a moment, not understanding what they are saying due to his drunken state and closed his eyes.

"It's a pity Kagome," Kikyo said.

Kagome looked at her.

"You did fell for him," and with that she slammed the door in Kagome face.

Kagome didn't know if she could breathe or not. She wished she would just disappear. She wished she didn't have this heart ache.

She can't take any more pain. She let out another sob as she heard Inuyasha moaning for more.

Kagome ran.

* * *

**You guys are the best. I got a lot of reviews. I really hope you like this chapter. I know I said it'll be a treat, but I'm sorry if it was boring and stupid. I know it kind of sucks. But bare with me, okay?**

**Please stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Poor Kagome.**

**_Question of the day- what will you guys do if you found the man you love (even if he or does not know you love him) with another woman in bed?_**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	21. Realization

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary-**Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre-** Romance/Humor

**

* * *

Chapter 21: Realization**

Inuyasha has never felt so shitty in his life. He groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. He took deep breaths as he took in the place he is in. Then he smelt it.

Sex.

He felt someone wrap their arms around his body tighter. He looked down to see Kikyo sleeping with a satisfied smirk on her face. He noted that they had sex since they are both naked.

Inuyasha sighed and scratch his head. Then a thought crossed his mind.

'What happened? I don't remember Kikyo and me last night,' he thought.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to remember what happened last night. He got out of bed, gently taking Kikyo's arms off him. He looked around and noticed there is a bathroom.

'Cool. Not bad for a new club,' he thought as he went in with his clothes from last night. He was surprised that their was a shower too. 'I guess they really are going to make business here after all.'

He turned on the shower. As he scrubbed the sweat of last night he began to think as hard as he can to remember what happened last night.

'All I remember is watching the wench dance with some guy,' he thought and growl at the thought. Yes, he is jealous. 'Then out of no where I wake up with Kikyo next to me.'

He frowned. 'What really happened?'

He started to shampoo his hair. He was really trying to remember. Then a flash went through his mind. He saw himself arguing with Kagome and. . .trying to. . .'

_'Hey there, you ass. You finally woke up. Well I hope you're happy.'_

Inuyasha sighed. His stupid conscience is back.. 'Why are you mad?'

His conscience frowned. _'Because I think you made a real bad thing last night.'_

'What cause I slept with Kikyo? Nothing new.'

_'You idiot! I can't believe you can't remember last night!'_

'You do?'

His conscience rolled his eyes. _'Surprisingly, yes.'_

Inuyasha's eyes lit up. 'Cool. Now tell me what happened.'

_'Well I remember but didn't understand it to well cause you were really drunk. I'm surprise you're not throwing up.'_

Inuyasha sighed. 'Me too. So what happened. I remember I was arguing with the wench.'

_'Yeah, and you tried to rape her, jackass.'_

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. 'I did?'

_'Yup. But you didn't cause you saw her cry of fear.'_

Then a flash of Kagome crying came through. Inuyasha froze. 'I did that?'

_'Yeah. Sucks don't it? No matter how much she has hurt you, you still feel bad if you hurt her, huh?'_

'What else happened,' Inuyasha demanded.

_'You walked away from Kagome when you noticed you were hurting her, and you wanted some time alone and came into this V.I.P. room'_

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. 'Okay. That I could believe that, but how the hell did Kikyo end up here?'

_'That's what I wanted to know too. She did come and said something about overhearing you and Miroku coming to the club. By then you were really drunk.'_

'Yeah. She could be a stalker. But how the hell did we end up in bed?'

His conscience sighed. _'You were turned on, dude. Not because by Kikyo, though, but by Kagome.'_

Inuyasha growled. 'Then why did I take it out on Kikyo?' Then a flash came through his mind. He could of swore he saw Kagome fuckin him instead of Kikyo. **(AN: remember in the last chapter he somehow saw Kagome in Kikyo cause they look alike.)**

_'Cause she was the one who fuckin seduce you. She knows she can control you better when you're fuckin drunk as hell!'_

'But why?'

_'I don't know.'_

'Do you remember anything else?'

His conscience thought hard._ 'Oh! I remember Kagome walking in!'_

Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion. 'How did Kagome came into this?'

His conscience shrugged. _'I don't know. But she was crying.'_

'Why?' This is really confusing him.

_'No idea.'_

Inuyasha sighed and got out of the shower. He grabbed his clothes and put them on. His ears tweaked as he heard laughter.

Curiosity took over him and he opened the bathroom door slightly as he saw Kikyo put on her clothes, and talking on her cell with someone. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and tweaked his ears to listen what she's laughing about because her laugh sounded victorious.

"Can you believe that peasant actually cried when she was us."

Inuyasha listened confused. 'The only person she calls peasant is. . .Kagome. So Kagome did saw us?'

_'I guess she did.'_

'But why would she cry? Is she upset or something?'

_'Nah. She's just happy she saw you fuckin Kikyo's brains out! OF COURSE SHE WAS UPSET!'_

'But why?'

His conscience rolled his eyes. _'Are that dense, boy? Seriously, are you that stupid and blind?'_

Inuyasha was going to retort until he heard Kikyo speak again.

"It was perfect. I mean I didn't even set or plan it and she just walked in. I don't know how she came here or why, but the fact that she saw us is good enough for me. Now she believes all the things I told her. She was crying like a baby, I tell you."

That somehow made Inuyasha shocked.

_'Are you seeing the light now?'_

'What did she tell Kagome?'

_'Does it look like I know! I have no idea.'_

'But Kagome is a gold digger.'

_'ARG! You ARE dense and stupid. Did you not hear that Kikyo said something to the woman you love?'_

Inuyasha nodded. 'Yeah but I thought she was mad about the whole revenge on her thing.'

_'Me, too. But I guess we were both wrong about that. It's obvious that Kikyo said something. She is a sneaky, evil bitch. So I think you should get the truth out of her.'_

Inuyasha nodded. He's still a little confuse but now he knows Kikyo has something to do why Kagome and he are so angry.

Kikyo laughed. "Okay, well I'll see you later, Na-"

She didn't finished cause she jumped when she heard a bang. She turned to see Inuyasha standing there angry.

'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.' She let out a nervous laugh. "Inu-poo, you're awake. Are you going to take me home and drive me to school?" she said sweetly.

Inuyasha growled. In a blink in a n eye, Kikyo was pushed to the wall with Inuyasha's hand around her neck.

"Oh, I'll be ready for school, alright. I'll take you home. But first why don't you tell me WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO KAGOME AND WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!"

* * *

"Miroku, don't you think Kagome is a little not herself, today?" Sango asked her boyfriend as they sat down for lunch.

"Hm. I think you're right. Something happened last night that we don't know at all," Miroku said as he observed Kagome.

Souta and Kohaku were chatting away, but Souta sneaked a few looks at his sister. She came home crying and he has never seen her so broken before. He tried to talk to her but she kicked him out of the room. So it's really bad. He sighed.

Kagome sat there quiet, doing her homework. That's one clue why Sango grew worried. Kagome never does homework during lunch. Kagome had on a blank face. She looked at Sango and Miroku, who seemed surprised that she acknowledge their presence.

"Are you guys going to tell me why you're staring at me cause it's very annoying," her voice seemed lifeless.

Sango's face grew worried. "What happened to you Kagome?" She knew it has something to do with Inuyasha, since he hasn't shown up for class yet. Miroku knew this also, they agreed not to say his name, just incase.

"Did my stupid, hanyou friend do anything to you?" Miroku blurted out.

Sango smacked him on the side of the head. "You idiot," she hissed.

Miroku rubbed his head. It stung. He shrugged at his girlfriend. "What? You said not to say his name, I didn't."

Sango rolled her eyes. She turned her attention to Kagome, who seemed calm. This surprised her because she expected her to cry. "Kagome?"

Kagome sighed. "I'm fine. It doesn't bother me if you mention or say Inuyasha's name."

The couple started at her, flabbergasted. She said his name and didn't break down.

As if reading their mind, Kagome sighed and closed her notebook and put her homework away. 'I'm done shedding tears for him. Last night was just a reality check. Nothing is a fairytale,' she thought as she stood up. "I'm going to put this in my locker. I'll be back."

Everyone nodded and when she turned to walk away they looked at her with pity. Kagome could fell their stares. She didn't do anything, just walk away.

* * *

The hallways are empty. Not really, there's only very few students walking around. Either they're just cutting class or bored because there is nothing interesting in the cafeteria.

Kagome slammed the locker door as she finished putting her stuff in. She started walking until she heard someone call her.

"Kagome?"

She turned around and saw Shinichi. Shinichi has a few classes with Kagome. He has a cute crush in her since the beginning of the school year. His orange hair really brings out the color of his eyes which are green. He reminds her of an older Shippo, because Shinichi is a fox demon and because of his appearance.

"Yes?" she said quietly.

Shinichi looked down at his shoes and blushed. "Um. . .I was. . .I was. . .wondering if I can ask you something."

Kagome turned her full attention to him. She didn't really like guys who act shy as he did. She knew what he was going to say but maybe it'll help her move on faster. "Yes?"

Shinichi rubbed the back of his neck. "Um. . .would you go out with me to the movies sometime?" he asked sheepishly. He looked up and froze.

Kagome raised an eyebrow as she noticed his scared face. "Is something wrong?"

Shinichi gulped and shook his head. He stepped back a little. "You know what. . .um. . .never mind. . .I was just joking. . .I'll see you later." And with that he ran away frightened.

Kagome sighed. 'So much for a date. Wonder what his problem was?' She turned only to run into a hard chest. Her body grew stiff for a second when she smelled Axes body spray. Now she knows why Shinichi ran. She looked up and frowned. "What do you want?" she said coldly.

Inuyasha had a frown because he didn't like another guy asking Kagome out. He looked down at her. His breathing was shallow. "We need to talk," he said huskily.

Kagome's frowned grew deeper. "We don't. I told you to stay away from me. Are you fuckin deaf?" her voice was so angry and passionless.

Inuyasha winced a little, but kept a straight face. "No, I'm not deaf. But we really need to talk," he frowned as she pulled away her hand when he tries to grab it. "Kagome, we need to talk about us."

Kagome let out a soft laugh. "Us? Let me tell you something you gay ass bitch there is no 'us.' You got that. Now leave me alone." She turned to leave but Inuyasha grabbed her by the wrist and turned her to face him.

"Listen to me. I screwed up, okay? I really did. Big time. I can't take back what I did, ut you have to believe me when I say we really need to talk. Please?" he surprised himself by the tone of voice he used.

Kagome jerked her hand back and slapped him, hard. "How dare you tell me we need to talk! And do you expect me to believe you when everything you said to me and did to me was a lie?" she yelled. She fought the tears in her eyes. She promised she wouldn't cry. 'He's not worth crying for,' she reminded herself.

Inuyasha could see the pain in her eyes and it killed him seeing her like this. The look on her face was indescribable.

"It wasn't a lie, Kagome. It was all real," he whispered.

Kagome couldn't take the pain in her heart. "How could you stand here and lie to me, you bastard," she whispered.

Inuyasha shook his head vigorously. He tried to put his hand s on her shoulders, but she backed away. "I'm not lying. You have to understand. Let me explain," he said desperately.

"STOP LYING! I WASN'T LYING! YOU WERE! IT WAS ALL A LIE!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed a fistful of her hair.

Inuyasha tried to calm her down but trying to hug her, but she pushed him away roughly and screamed. "Kagome! I wasn't lying!" he yelled to get her attention.

"What about last night, Inuyasha? You and Kikyo?" she said as she turned her back to him.

Inuyasha took in a deep breath and exhale. "That's what I wanted to explain to you?"

Kagome's shoulders shook.

"Kagome, please don't cry," Inuyasha groaned.

Kagome looked at him. She wasn't crying, she was laughing. Inuyasha looked at her in disbelieve.

"You know? I shouldn't be this worked up. You know why, right? Like I said, there is no 'us.' There never was. Never will," she said quietly.

Inuyasha felt his heart clench in his chest. "Don't say that," he whispered.

"Why? It's true. I can't trust you. I want you to leave me alone. I never want you near me. I don't want you to talk to me. Not even to look at me. You hear?"

"Kagome you can't say that," he tried to reason.

Kagome laughed. "I just did. And you know what I regretted the most," she whispered.

"What?" he whispered, but in truth he wished he didn't say anything for he fear what she might say.

Kagome looked in straight in the eye. No emotion what so ever was in her eyes. Her eyes were rosy red, her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were pale as white. She looks like a mess.

But to Inuyasha she still looks beautiful.

"I regret falling in love with you," she whispered.

Inuyasha froze as his eyes widen. 'She. . . .'

He tried to speak but it was too late.

Kagome left. Leaving him alone.

* * *

What they didn't know is two pairs of eyes were spying on them, once again.

"Call Kouga, Ayame, Miroku, and Sango."

"Why?"

"Because this shit is getting on my nerves and we need back up as soon as possible."

"You sound like a military dude."

"Shut up."

Kohaku nodded as he took out his cell to call Kouga, who is in detention by his time.

Souta looked at the shocked Inuyasha. Somehow, he felt Inuyasha was saying the truth because he has seen the way he looks at his sister and he knows he loves her.

"Souta?"

He turned his attention to Kohaku. "What?"

"Kouga said he knows what to do," Kohaku explained.

Souta sighed. "Good."

"Why did we spy on them again?"

Souta shrugged. "Just wanted to be there in case my sis needs me."

Kohaku nodded and grin. "Scooby will get his Scooby Snack?"

Souta grinned. "Yup."

* * *

Inuyasha still stood there, looking at the spot where Kagome stood.

'She. . .'

He needed her to say it again.

He closed his eyes and dug his claws into his palms drawing blood out.

The bell rang.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and walked out of the school. He looked at the blood in his palm and frowned. He looked up at the sky.

_'I'll get you back Kagome. One way or another. I'll get you back. Cause I love you, too.'_

* * *

**Hey! I'm really, really, really, really sorry that most of you guys were displeased by my previous chapter. I know it wasn't the treat you guys wanted. Sorry for making them suffer so much. I'm not like regular authors, making everything like a happy fairytale and such. I was even told I'm different, so I apologize. But it will get better. And I would appreciate if you guys have the patience and bare with me. I know I'm taking a long time, but I don't like to rush things. I know what I'm doing. Once again I am very sorry for my previous chapter. Love is the greatest thing in the world, but ever heard that love is pain and it is worth waiting and suffering for.**

**And for you guys who love the last chapter, thank you so much! You guys are really nice. And thank you for complimenting me on my writing style. I am different. I'm a very unique person like Souta and Kohaku, but I'm smarter than they are. And sorry if the chapter sucked, again. I was told last chapter sucked.**

**_Question of the day- How would you react if the person who hurt you so much confessed their love to you?_**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	22. Locked Up

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary**-Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre**- Romance/Humor

**

* * *

Chapter 22: Locked up**

'Today has to be the day,' he thought as he entered the crazy wild party.

"Hey, baby!" a red head greeted him, as she wrapped her arms around him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Where'd you go?"

Kouga looked down to his mate, "I went to drag Inuyasha's ass over here."

Ayame raised an eyebrow and eyed the door way. "Where is he?"

Kouga locked back at the door and sighed. "He's coming is that he's kind of. . ."

"Like a zombie, knowing Kagome is here, too," she finished for him.

Kouga nodded. "I hope this works."

Ayame smiled. "Oh, it will," she said cutely.

Kouga looked at her lustfully. "You know?" he said as he ran his fingers up and down her spine, he smirked when she shivered. "I think the plan could be on hold for a while if we just go upstairs, neh?"

Ayame blushed and hit him playfully on the shoulder, "You horny bastard."

Kouga pouted. "Baby, it's your fault."

"Will you guys stop doing that cause it's making me sick!"

They both turned to see Inuyasha leaning on the door with arms crossed. He rolled his eyes and greeted Ayame and went to find a bar.

Ayame sighed. "He's so dense."

"Yup," Kouga agreed and pulled his girlfriend to the dance floor. "I'm going tp have to talk with Kags alone, okay?" he whispered in her ear.

Ayame nodded. "Okay but no funny business, okay? I don't want to find my boyfriend with one of my friends together," she warned.

Kouga fought the urge to smile. He loved it when his innocent woman gets jealous. He leaned down and kissed the mark on her shoulder. "None at all, mate," he whispered.

* * *

Kagome sighed. It sucks. Ayame invited her to the party. When she came in she noticed all the couples dancing together or making out on the couches. Some were going up stairs. Which leads her here, sitting in the kitchen sipping on some punch obvious someone spiked it. She could taste it.

God she was bored.

"Kagome?"

She looked up to see Kouga looking down at her.

She nodded. "Sup."

Kouga put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Nothin much. Just wondering if a friend would dance with a friend," he said as he stuck out his hand.

Kagome sighed. "Don't feel like dancing."

Kouga put his hand on his chest and pretended to look taken back. "The great, dancing Kagome doesn't feel like dancing? The world is going to end!"

Kagome chuckled. "Well. . .this is your party and maybe one won't hurt," she said as she got up.

Kouga smirked. "I'm too sexy for my own good to be rejected," he joked.

He led her to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around er waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was a slow song.

"So?" Kouga said.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled awkwardly. "So?"

Kouga sighed. "How are you?"

Kagome shrugged. "Fine," she said flatly. But she knew it was a lie.

Kouga shook his head. "No how are you? Really. You can't lie to me and you know it."

Kagome sighed. She knew better than to lie to Kouga. He was like an older brother, even thought she rarely sees him, but they do keep in touch. He comes to visit at least once a month with Ayame to have dinner with her family.

She gave him a sad, soft smile. "My heart."

Kouga looked at her with a soft face. Concerned took over him. "What about it?"

"It hurt," she whispered. "A lot."

Kouga pulled her into a hug, even though they are dancing, he hugged her.

"Give him a chance," he blurted out.

Kagome pulled back a little and looked at him confused. "What?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Kouga sighed. 'Great, now an ass whoppen by her,' he thought. "I said give him a chance," he said, "to explain."

Kagome shook her head. "You don't get it, don't you?" her voice raised a little, but it was still inaudible due to the very, loud music.

Kouga grabbed her by the shoulders and held her chin to look at him. "I would never tell you to do anything that'll hurt you. You know that. Give him a chance."

Kagome shook her head. Tears threatened to fall but she held them back. "You don't know what happened. So don't try and give me advice."

"Kagome," he sighed.

Kagome pushed him hard, he stumbled back a little. Being a demon and stumbled a little, he knew she was angry.

"HE WAS FUCKIN KIKYO AND HE WAS PLAYING ME! ONLY TO GET INTO MY PANTS! I LOOK LIKE HER! HE WANTED TO HURT ME! HE LIED TO ME!" she screamed as she fell to her knees.

Kouga noticed there were people staring at her like she was crazy and glared at him for thinking he was the one who cause her pain. He laughed nervously. "Heh. . .woo! Party!"

He knelt down and grabbed her and carried her in bridal style to one of the room upstairs. Living in a mansion, he has a lot of rooms. Kagome buried her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around him.

Kouga walked up the stairs and some people whistled at him thinking they were going to have fun. He ignored them.

He kicked open the door, to only find a couple making out. "Hey, get out!" he ordered. The couple sighed and rolled their eyes. They walked out of the room. Kouga sighed and walked to the bed, placing Kagome there. Sitting her gently. He knelt down to be face and face with her.

She kept her face down when he pulled her chin up. Kouga sighed. The look in her eyes was unbearable.

"Look," he said, "I'll be back and get us some drinks and you go to the bathroom and clean up. For a girl who isn't crying, you do look like shit." He laughed when she punched him on the shoulder.

Kagome sighed but nodded. She got up and walked to the bathroom, closing the door.

Kouga heard the water from the sink turning on and quickly ran out of the room closing it.

He ran down stairs and found Miroku, Sango, Ayame waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Is she there?" Sango asked worriedly.

Kouga nodded. "Yeah. Now we need Miroku to do his part and we're good to go."

"I'm on it!" Miroku said cheerfully as he left the kitchen.

Sango looked at Ayame, "You think it'll work?"

Ayame nodded. "It's the oldest trick in the book. It has to work."

* * *

Inuyasha sat there looking at his drink. He could drink it, but drinking is what got him in a mess the first place. He couldn't sleep last night at all, because Kagome's words haunted him. He felt hurt.

He sighed and pushed the drink aside.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Miroku there. He took a seat next to the hanyou.

"Hey there, buddy," Miroku greeted.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

Miroku sighed dramatically. "You know just cause I have a girlfriend and your lazy ass doesn't , does not mean I can't hang out with my friend."

Inuyasha wanted to hit him over the head. And he did.

Miroku rubbed the sore spot and frowned.

"What are you thinking about?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

Being a man with pride, Inuyasha did not dare himself to tell Miroku he was thinking about Kagome. So he said the first thing that came to his mind. And believe me it was a stupid response.

"College."

Miroku looked at him strangely. "College? You know I thought you told me you were going to run Takahashi Corp. with Sesshomaru when you graduate. So why think about college? Especially in a party, dude?"

Inuyasha smacked himself mentally. His parents talked to him about owning half of the family business and his brother the other half. He agreed. So there is no need for college.

Inuyasha stood quiet.

"Can you do me a favor?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha sighed. He needs to get his mind of things. "Sure," he shrugged.

Miroku smiled. "I need you to tell me what the fuck is wrong with you lately," he said sweetly.

"Nothing," Inuyasha said. He didn't feel like talking about what happened yesterday with Kagome.

Miroku frowned. "Inuyasha, I know that we haven't talked like we used to, but I know when something is bothering you. You know you can tell me," he said reassuringly.

Inuyasha snorted, "You sound gay when you say it like that." But his friend is right.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "So you wanna talk about it?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Do I have a choice," he muttered.

"Absolutely fuckin not," Miroku said happily. "Come on we can go to one of the rooms upstairs so people won't hear us."

Inuyasha looked at him like he was crazy. "In a room? People will think we're gay?"

Miroku sighed. "Fine you don't want to talk be that way. You can walk home."

Again, his best friend has him there. Kouga brought him here and Miroku agreed earlier to take him back. He needs a ride.

"Fine," Inuyasha gave up.

They both went to the stairs and luckily noone noticed the two male teenagers going upstairs. They would off been made fun of.

Inuyasha grabbed the door knob to an empty room, but Miroku stopped him. He looked at his friend strangely.

"I want to go to that one," Miroku said nervously as he pointed to a room.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't care."

Miroku opened the door and let Inuyasha go in first.

"A lady should always go first," Miroku teased.

Inuyasha growled as he went in. Then all of a sudden he heard the door slam shut rather loud. He turned to see what happened when he noticed Miroku was not there.

"What the. . ."

The bathroom door opened and Kagome came out. She was fixing the hem of her shirt, "Kouga, you brought the drinks?" She froze when she looked up. "What are you doing here?" her voice turned cold.

Inuyasha stood there speechless. It was simple but Kagome looked breathtaking. She was wearing a jean mini skirt that was showing her milky legs. A red tube top that made him want to rip it off. Her hair was loose and hung on her shoulders. But her face is what captured his attention the most. She wasn't wearing any make-up. Her blue eyes were bright in the dim light of the room, her cheeks were rosy, and her lips looked soft, and pink.

"I asked you a fuckin question! What are you doing here?" Kagome yelled at him.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I. . .um. . .wait. . .what are you doing here?"

Kagome crossed her arms and frowned. "None of your business. Now get out!"

Inuyasha sighed. 'Figures. Miroku has something to do with this. No wonder he told me come in a room to 'talk.' Now or never. I have to tell her the truth.' "Kagome, can we talk?"

Kagome shook her head furiously. "I told you to never came near me or talk to me! If you won't leave I will!" she said madly as she walked to the door and tried to open it but found it locked. She turned to Inuyasha and glared at him. "You locked us here, didn't you? Open it now!" she yelled. She needed to get out of the same room with him.

"I didn't lock it," Inuyasha said.

"Stop lying and open it," she ordered.

Inuyasha sighed. He walked over to the door and twisted the knob but she was right ti was locked. "It's locked," he said flatly.

"No shit?" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned her attention to the door and walked there. "Sango?" she placed her ear to the door. "Sango, open the door it's locked!" she yelled.

"I know," she heard, "but I can't."

Kagome glared at the door. "And why the hell not?"

"Because you guys need to work things out," she heard Kouga said.

"Kouga open the door or I'll kick your scrawny ass!" she threatened.

"Sorry, not until you guys work thing out, bye," she heard their foot steps walking away.

"Kouga! Sango!" she yelled.

"Would you stop that! It's killing my ears!" Inuyasha complained as his ears touched his scalp.

Kagome turned to glare at him, "I DON'T FUCKIN CARE!"

* * *

Kouga and Sango sighed as they walked down the stairs.

Kouga turned his head around up stairs.

"Something wrong?" Sango asked.

Kouga shook his head. "Nah. Kagome is just yelling. We'll let them out tomorrow morning. Just tell Mrs. Higurashi she's staying at your house."

Sango nodded.

"Hey, guys!"

They saw Souta standing infront of them.

"Is everything okay?" Souta asked.

Kouga nodded. "Yeah. Your sis and Inuyasha are up there locked in the room."

Souta nodded and pulled out his cell. "Kohaku. . .Scooby and Scooby Snack are in the room. ..I repeat Scooby and Scooby Snack are in the room." And he hung up.

BAAM!

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" Souta yelled as he looked at Kouga.

Kouga frowned at him. "You know? I'm still pissed off with the whole green little people thing," he snarled.

Souta gulped and ran away.

With Kouga running after him.

Sango sighed. _"Men."_

* * *

Kagome grew tired from banging on the door. It's been an hour and it still won't budge. Her breathing grew shallow and she grew tired. She leaned up against the door and sat down on the floor.

She noticed Inuyasha sitting on the bed looking at her with a bored expression.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" she snarled. She pointed a finger at him. "This is all your fault!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Are you done so we can talk?" he said.

Kagome screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you? Talk! Is that what you want? Well I don't want to talk to you, you bastard! It's all your fault!"

Inuyasha stood up from the bed and walked toward her.

"Don't you dare come near me!" she yelled.

Inuyasha ignored her. He knelt down. "You need to know the truth."

Kagome kept glaring at him. "What? That you lied to me! That everything you told me was a fuckin lie!" she yelled.

"I wasn't lying," he whispered.

SLAP!

Inuyasha has been slapped a few times but never like this. This one made his face turn to the side.

Kagome glared at him. "How dare you!"

Inuyasha growled. "Will you just fuckin listen to me!" he yelled.

Kagome jumped when he raised his voice like that. He didn't meant to, but she needs to know the truth.

Kagome tried to pushed him back but he wouldn't budge. "Get away from me!"

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders, despite that she tried to slap them away, but he grabbed them. "I need to tell you the truth," he tried again.

Kagome shook her head. She growled at herself when tears stared to run down her cheeks. She promised herself not to cry, but here she is. Crying.

"I don't want to listen to any of your lies any more! Didn't you hurt me enough?" she yelled and sobbed.

Inuyasha pulled her up with him, still keeping a strong grip on her shoulders. "Listen to me, Kagome," he sighed.

"No! No! No! No! No!" she chanted. "Just leave me alone!"

"GOD DAMMIT KAGOME! KIKYO SET THIS UP!" Inuyasha screamed at her face.

Kagome stood still. Her eyes wide open. She was shocked. Shocked that noone has ever screamed at her like that before. Shocked at what he said.

"What?" she whispered.

Inuyasha sighed. "Kikyo set this up. What she told you was not true, I was never with you because you look like her. I never wanted to be in a commitment with her. God dammit, I wanted to be with you. Not her. She was mad because I wasn't paying attention to her because I was with you, Kagome," he said.

Kagome stood there and did the most unexpected thing, ever.

She laughed.

"You expect me to believe this shit," she said, trying to gasped for air.

Inuyasha looked at her in disbelieve. "Kagome? I'm saying the truth."

"Bull shit!" she snarled. "You think I'm stupid or something. I saw you two together at the club. You seemed to enjoyed it, huh? "

"Kagome. . .I was drunk and you know it. She knows I'm vulnerable when I'm drunk," he tried to explain.

"Inuyasha," she closed her eyes. "Stop using the excuse that you were drunk. I know but you still did it. You fucked her!"

"Because I was thinking of you!" he said out loud. He let her go and grabbed fists of his hair.

Kagome looked at him strangely. "Thinking of me? What kind of answer is that?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes, taking deep breathes. "I was drunk, dammit. I needed to be alone and think because I was mad at myself that I could of raped you that night. So I went to the V.I.P. rooms and she showed up there-"

"How the fuck did she know that you were there?" Kagome interrupted.

Inuyasha chuckled a little. "That's the scary part. She overheard Miroku and me talking."

"And I'm suppose to believe this?" she snarled.

Inuyasha looked at her. "You don't know her the way I know Kikyo."

"No shit? Obviously because I didn't fuck her!" Kagome yelled. She balled her hands into fists.

"God dammit woman! I'm trying to tell you the truth!" he was getting angrier that she didn't believe him, but he controlled himself because he knew he would react the same if he was in her position.

"Then why were you all 'who told you' shit at the hallway?" she asked. "Because it doesn't make sense. You're hiding something from me. If what Kikyo said wasn't true then why the hell were you mad at me when I told you, you were lying!"

Inuyasha sighed. He forgot about that. "Because I thought you meant about my revenge."

"What?" Kagome was confused. "What revenge?"

Inuyasha sat on the bed. "I hated you for breaking my heart," he whispered.

Kagome shook her head. "You're not making sense. How could I have broken your heart when I met you this year?"

Inuyasha looked at her. His eyes bored into he eyes. "I knew you since freshmen year."

"Freshmen year?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Everyone knew who Peasant Girl was."

That stung Kagome in the heart when he said that. She started to remember the way people looked at her, talk about her. It was painful, she's just happy Souta isn't going through that. Then she came back to reality when she heard the hanyou talk again.

"When I first saw you I thought, wow, now there's a girl I know I really like. We had different classes back then and I was to shy to talk to you. It was a stupid crush. And the day when I finally had the balls to come up to you and talk-"

"You found out who I was," she finished for him. For some reason her hands were shaky.

Inuyasha sighed. He looked down. "I turned the other cheek. That weekend I went to this party and I guess someone spiked the punched and I blacked out. Next thing I knew, I was naked with Kikyo next to me."

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha looked back at her. "She looks like you and I couldn't stop being with her. I mean, I wasn't her boyfriend or anything but the fact that she looks like you, I just couldn't stop. It hurt me when I thought you were a gold digger. I thought you were after people for the money. I had to get you out of my mind, so I fucked around with other girls too. I thought I got you out of my mind, but when you met me, I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to get my revenge. Just get close to you, fuck you since I thought you were a whore and leave you. But then I noticed you weren't like that."

Kagome stood quiet. She didn't know if she should believe him or not. She wanted to, she desperately wanted to but she's afraid it's another heart ache.

"So you fucked Kikyo because she looks like me? But you also fucked other girls too?" she managed to say.

Inuyasha sighed. "Not a lot. But I fucked Kikyo the most. I never knew why until I started to get to know the real you. Not the person people made me believe from rumors, but the real you. I wasn't able to pull away. I wasn't able get you out of my mind completly. That's why I fucked her the most."

Kagome shook her head. "You expect me to believe you when Kikyo said you were using me. All because you got jealous that she was spending time with Naraku and you decided to play me until you get her back. And you fucked her not to long ago. Because to me that looked real enough to believe," she said, surprise that she's not screaming, anymore.

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to her. His heart clench when he saw her move against the door, as if she didn't want him near her.

He stood in front of her. They were a good twelve inches away. He could smell her scent. Roses. It suits her quite well.

"I was drunk when I fucked her. She told you that because she was mad I was with you. She knew in a way I always saw you in her but she didn't want to accept it. She didn't want to let go. In grammar school, she was always throwing herself at me. When I fucked her, she didn't want to let me go. So she took every opportunity she had. Not doubt that she wanted more money, despite the fact that she is already rich. She knows I'm going to take half of Takahashi Corp. after I graduate and her father owns Hama Corp. so if you marry someone rich and you're rich, imagine the amount of money you will receive," he said as he studied her for any reaction.

"She wants to marry you?" Kagome asked. Her heart stung.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Ever since we were in grammar school. What she told you on the trip was a lie, Kagome. She wanted us to hate each other. You to hate me. She had a deal with Naraku also," he said sternly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What kind of deal?"

Inuyasha frowned. "If they made us hate each other. Kikyo would get me and Naraku will get you. He wanted to fuck you and use you as his little sex toy. He was very intrigued when he saw you," Inuyasha spat with jealousy in his voice.

'That would explain when he asked me out and when he tried to rape me?' she thought and shuddered at the horrible memory.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at him. His stare is very intense.

"It was a misunderstanding," he whispered. His eyes begged her to believe him.

Kagome shook her head. "They are good reasons to believe you but how do I know if it's true?" her voice was shaky. "How I know if you're just saying that to hurt me even more?" Now her voice started to get louder.

"Kagome," Inuyasha tried to reach for her but she flinched away.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled. "You're lying to me again, aren't you?"

"No, Kagome," Inuyasha tried to reason with her.

Kagome shook her head and walked quickly around his, almost close to the bed. "You have to be lying!" she continued to yell.

Inuyasha grabbed her by the arms and pulled her toward him. "Look me in the eye and tell me I'm lying," he demanded. "Why would I go through all of this if I could just rape you right now if I wanted you like that?"

Kagome looked him the eye as she was told. She almost gasped of what she has seen. His eyes looked like they were in pain. They were watery and red. She noticed his breathing was shaky, as if he would cry.

"What do you want me to say Inuyasha? Oh hey, sorry I mistrusted you when you were saying the truth all along? How can I trust you?" she pleaded. "How?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and opened them. "I want to start fresh," he whispered. "I want to forget this pain."

"What pain?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha let out a deep sigh and grabbed one of her hand on placed it on his chest, where his heart is. "The heart ache I have when I see you suffer like this," he whimpered.

Kagome was flabbergasted, but shook her head. She looked away.

"Kagome, look at me," Inuyasha pleaded, "please look at me."

Kagome felt tears running down her cheeks. She sniffled. 'Is he really saying the truth?' she thought.

Inuyasha grabbed her chin and gently forced her to look at him. "I'm not lying," he said reassuringly.

Kagome sniffed. "I hate you for making me cry," she whispered.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, gently bringing her toward him. He shook his head. "No, you love me."

Kagome didn't have a chance to reply, because he captured her lips with his, bringing her into a kiss of desperation. Desperation in finding that she really believes him. Desperation that she still loves him as he loves her. Desperation to show her he really does love her. Noticing she wasn't kissing back, he pulled away.

He looked at the woman in front of him. He gulped at what he saw. She was crying a lot more than she was.

"Kagome, I'm sorry," he said urgently, "I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I'm-"

"Yeah, you shouldn't," she said as she looked up at him, "Because you never said you loved me."

Inuyasha's eyes widen in realization. He never did. She has, but he hasn't. He bit his lips. "I-"

"But I felt it," she said with a soft smile.

He couldn't find his voice for some strange reason when she cupped his cheek with her warm, soft hand. He could get lost in her eyes if he doesn't look away, but he couldn't.

Her face softened. "I love you, Inuyasha, and I'm sorry I didn't have enough trust in you," her voice was gentle.

Inuyasha could of sworn he was going to pee in his pants. 'This girl,' he thought.

He smiled. "Well, I guess love you, too, wench," he smirked.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You guess?"

"No, I know," he said as he captured her into another kiss.

Kagome loves his kisses. Their like drugs. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him towards her. She moaned as he nibbled her bottom lips. She pulled away slightly to tease him. Inuyasha growled and raised a hand to the back of her neck to bring her closer to his lips. She opened her mouth. Inuyasha was about to slip her his tongue when she slipped her's in his mouth, gently massaging his fangs. He moaned and gently brought her legs around his waist and moved to the bed.

He laid her down gently, while he was on top of her, making sure he wasn't squishing her with his weight. He pulled back from the kiss, hearing her whimper. He smirked as he started trailing hot kisses down her jaw line. Kagome was left with her mouth opened as she felt this hot, wild sensation course through her body and was increasing by each kiss Inuyasha gave her. He was starting to kiss her neck, and gently licking it. He heard her moan, meaning he hit the 'spot,' he smirked. He racked his fangs on the skin he had just kissed and licked. Kagome eyes grew wider as her mouth grew more opened. She felt goose bums all over her body. She began to noticed her breathing became shallow as he kissed and ran his tongue over her collarbone.

He loved to hear her moan. She was moaning because of him and he enjoyed it. Her scent is driving him crazy. He groaned as he felt a tug in his jeans. He grabbed the hem of her tube top and pulled it over her head. He looked down to find a lacy, black, strapless, bra hiding her beautiful, full, porcelain breast. He smirked as he heard her gasp when he licked the section between her breast. He gently bit her left breast and moaned in approval of how full it felt. He trailed kisses down the line of her stomach, stopping at her navel. He gently blew on it as he received another moan of the woman he loves. He licked it ever so slowly. Oh how he loves to hear her mewl and whimper as he torture her sweetly. He felt his member getting harder by the second. His demon blood was going out of control. He growled as he pulled down her skirt and revealed black panties with a red rose on the side of it. He also took off her heels and took of his shoes as well.

Kagome gasped as he buried his face in her 'area.' The sensation in her body was so incredibly wild that she , herself, felt her mind cloudy. She let out a soft moan as he breathed his hot breathe against her. He was smelling her. She closed her eyes and let the pleasure dominate her. She arched her back and threw her head back and let out, yet, another moan as Inuyasha began to rub her ever so fast but gently. She bucked against his hand. She has never felt this way before.

Inuyasha looked at the goddess before him and groaned. 'Since when has she been so sexy like this,' he thought. He could feel her panties beginning to get soaked. He always wondered how she tasted like. He pulled his hand away and leaned up to her face again and kissed her passionately.

They pulled back for a second, when she pulled his shirt up. Inuyasha moaned lightly as she rubbed her hands against his hard chest. She leaned up and gently nibbled his bottom lip and kissed him fully. She began to work his belt and unzip his pants. He helped her with it, though. He pulled down his pants and he chuckled deeply as he felt her drag down his boxers along his pants with her feet. Kagome pulled away and locked down and gasped. He was HUGE! And he locked very hard as it was sticking up.

Inuyasha chuckled and continued to kiss her neck up to her ear and nibble the lobe. Then it hit him.

'We half naked. . .well I'm naked but she's half,' he thought. He looked at Kagome who looked at him confused.

He let out a deep sigh. "We can't," he whispered.

Kagome furrowed her brows. Didn't he just say he loves her? Wasn't she good enough? "Why?" she said quietly.

Inuyasha pulled back a little. He supported himself with his forearms. He looked at her with soft eyes. "I don't want to do something with you that you might regret later," he whispered.

Kagome sighed. "Would you regret it?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Never. But I don't want you to feel pressured or regret it later. I want you to be ready," he said as he rubbed her shoulder with one hand, reassuringly.

Kagome sighed and nodded. Then she did the most unexpected thing ever that surprised Inuyasha.

She flipped them over. Now she was top of him. She grinned down at him.

Inuyasha looked at her in disbelieve. "Kagome?"

She bit his bottom lips softly and smiled when she felt him hardened even more.

He pulled her up a little to face her. "Damn, Kagome," he breathed out. "Are you sure?"

Kagome simply smiled and nodded.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I need you to say it, so you can hear yourself."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes, Inuyasha I'm sure."

Inuyasha sighed but gasped when he felt her lips just below the bottom of his Adam's apple. She began to suck the thin, sensitive skin lightly. He groaned as he felt himself hardened even more.

"God. . ."he gasped. 'Isn't she suppose to be my little, innocent virgin?'

He could feel his skin becoming hot and supersensitive. He could feel his groin shiver in anticipation. And their just beginning.

kagome doesn't know what came over her, but she has never felt so confident and sexy like this ever. She loves teasing him like this. She began giving him opened mouth kisses down his collarbone. With one hand, she racked her nails lightly in long strokes up and down his muscles of his left arm. Then she traced her hand back up and down his nipple. She caressed it with feather light brushes with the back of her fingers and rubbed it with her palm. The other nipple, she gently licked it and suckled on it. She heard him chuckle , but then she bit it, not too hard, but not too gentle either. She smirked when she heard him curse.

Inuyasha looked at her, but it seems she was too occupied with what she was doing to him. Not that he complained. He loved every minute of it. He noticed she kept her intense eyes on his chest. He mentally smirked because he knew she liked what she saw. Usually he would be the dominate one in bed. But since this is Kagome's first time, he'll let her experiment herself. But damn, she was doing a good job!

Inuyasha purposely moved one of his pec muscles and saw Kagome's eyes look up at him. He grinned at her.

"I do push-ups," he said.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Really, now?" she said seductively, which she surprised both of them.

She leaned down and caressed the under line of each pec. An idea popped in her head as she lowered her head and with the tip of her tongue starting from the side she licked the line to the center. She did the same on the other one.

By now Inuyasha started panting a little. She hit his hot spot. He bit his lips as she ran her delicate fingers down his hip and then up his underarm. He closed his eyes as he felt tension-filled muscles loosen up under her light pressure. He let out a small growl.

Kagome studies his defined abs. He has a six pack. She loves a man that works out. Especially if she gets to see him work out. She trailed kisses down to his lower abs and licked it across with her hot tongue and then blew on the same spot.

Inuyasha felt his muscles stiff and his member was in pain. He doesn't know how much he can take. This girl is killing him. He was about to turn them over when he felt a ticklish sensation through his body that cause his member shiver with anticipation. She was giving him the softest, and most lightest kisses from his navel down his hair line.

Kagome stopped at his member. Her eyes widen as she saw how huge it was. He's going to tear her up with this. She locked up at Inuyasha, who was staring down at her. He was sweating a little and panting softly. She almost frowned when he had an arrogant smirk on his face as if he was mocking her. Teasing her. She raised and eyebrow and smirked. She saw his eyebrows furrowed.

"It looks like Mr. Twinkie is a big boy, huh?" she said in a quiet, seductive voice. She almost laughed from the look on his face.

Inuyasha frowned and fought the urge to growl. Curse his mother. But he had to admit what Kagome is about to do is making him nervous. He felt like it's his first time, although he wasn't in the right state of mind but Kagome is a little angel and she's about to do a very devilish deed.

Kagome could feel his nervousness and smiled because she knew she was the cause. She wasn't afraid of what she was about to do. She was actually excited in a way.

Inuyasha felt like he was about to snap, when he felt her blow the tip of is member. He groaned. He started panting faster.

"God. . .Kagome," he groaned. He grabbed a fistful of sheets as she continued with her teasing.

Kagome wanted to laugh so badly. She has never done this and Inuyasha was so at her mercy. She licked the tip and kissed it. She ignored the hanyou's growls of frustration. Then she but the tip in her mouth and chewed it softly. She knows it's very sensitive. Despite when she kicked him here, she likes to think of it like an apology. She took little by little in her mouth, making sure he felt her teeth against his shaft.

Inuyasha kept growling as she tortured him in such a way. His mind blanked out when she started pumping her head up and down his penis. He felt her hot mouth and tongue on him and it drove him off the edge.

"Damn you woman," he grunted.

At first, Kagome almost gagged when it hit her at the back of her throat but she managed. She went more than half of him in her mouth and she was greatly proud of herself. She head him curse wildly and her eyes opened her he released himself in her mouth. It didn't taste bad, but it wasn't the best thing either. She almost gagged but managed to drink him all up. She pulled her head up and locked at him. He was taking deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. He opened his eyes and she licked her lips slowly, to let him see she drink him up completely.

Inuyasha smirked as he used his demon speed to flipped them over. He on top of her. He growled as he kissed her. He pulled back to let her breath. Her lips were swollen and puffy.

He traced his finger over them. "Do they hurt?" he whispered.

Kagome grabbed his hand and gently placed feather-touch kisses on the tip of his fingers and nibbled them. She felt him harden again against her thigh.

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes. This girl is going to be the end of him.

"Inuyasha," she whispered.

He opened his eyes and looked at the beauty before him. He felt his heart melt.

"Yeah," he replied hoarsely.

Kagome sat up a little, causing Inuyasha to back away a little, also. She put her hand to her back and unclasped her bra, throwing it to the floor. She smiled softly as the hanyou's eyes grew wide when he looked down at her full breast. She kissed him softly and whispered against his lips as she grabbed one of his hand and placed it on one of her breast, "Touch me."

That was enough to set Inuyasha off. He pushed her back on her back and squeeze her breast gently. He sighed at how full it felt. He released it and hugged Kagome. The way her bare breast and stomach felt against his torso made him harden more. He kissed her neck, collarbone, and stopped at her beast. He took one in his mouth and sucked on it. The other one he massaged it with his hand.

Kagome arched her back at the feeling. She let out a whimper when he licked her nipple and bit it lightly. He did the same when he switched. On the first breast he tortured with his mouth, he twisted the nipple and caused her moan because it was really delicate.

Inuyasha smirked. His hands fit perfectly on her round mounds. It's like they were made for him. He opened her legs wider and caressed her hips and inner thighs. Kagome moaned at his touch. It set her skin on fire.

"I hope your wet," he said huskily against her chest. He stuck a finger inside of her and Kagome's eyes widen. He moaned at how wet and hot she felt. He rotated his finger inside her.

"Inuyasha. . ."she moaned as she grabbed his hair in fist. She started to buck her hips against his hand, begging him to go deeper.

Inuyasha smiled. He stuck another digit in her and started to go in and out of her. He did it gentle, not wanting to hurt her because of his claws. He automatically knew he hit her g-spot as she started to moan louder.

Her juices started to grow thicker and her muscles growing tighter and he pulled his finger out. He heard her whimper.

Without warning, he quickly leaned down to her core and licked it. Tasting her juices.

Kagome moaned and threw her head back. 'My god!'

He stuck his tongue in her and continued to thrust in and out of her. She tasted sweet and he loved it. She tasted better than he has ever imagined.

It wasn't long when Kagome exploded in his mouth. Being a gentleman, he licked her up clean. He came up to her and saw she was panting wildly. Her chest moved up and down and it turned him on, again. If she felt like that with only his finger, imagine how she would feel with him inside her.

Kagome looked into his eyes and blushed.

Inuyasha smirked. "Don't tell me you went back to an innocent, little girl when you drove me crazy," he teased.

Kagome slapped his shoulder playfully and he chuckled. He pulled her in a hug and let her catch her breath.

"Are you sure? Cause once you do it there is no going back?" Inuyasha said. He didn't want her to regret it.

Kagome closed her eyes and opened then slowly, facing him. She wrapped her arms around his strong back and smiled. "I'm sure," she whispered.

Inuyasha kissed her ever so lovingly. "I love you," he said as he pulled back. His voice filled with emotion. Kagome could have cried right there. "I love you, too," she said softly with happiness in her voice.

With out warning, Inuyasha opened her legs and thrust into her beckoning liquid heat, tenderly.

Kagome let out a soft cry and tears ran down her cheeks. They were quickly gone when Inuyasha kissed them away. The pain was unbelievable. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha' neck hoping the pain would stop. He hugged her.

Inuyasha stood like that so she can get used to the invasion. He felt her move her hips and pulled out of her. She whimpered in discomfort. Then he thrust into her again. This time she gasped.

Inuyasha sighed and moan at how he just realized how hot and wet her core was. Not just by that but how tight she was also. He picked up his pace. He smirked when he heard her cries, pleas, and gasps. He heard a choke in her throat, and he moved in and out of her a little faster. He kissed her passionately and sucked on her tongue in his mouth. Gently massaging it.

Kagome moaned. She has never felt like this before. She never knew how much pleasure it was to have sex. She moaned for him to go faster. He complied. She pulled back from the kiss and moaned. Inuyasha buried his face at the base of her neck. She heard him grunt and growl.

It was killing her. She wrapped her legs around him and rocked her own hips against his. If he isn't going to go faster, she'll do it herself. She was practically begging to come.

Inuyasha smirked at her action. He started pounding into her hard and fast . The bed squeaked in protest as the couple move against each other wildly.

Kagome screamed out his name as she came.

Inuyasha pounded faster into her. With out him realizing, his fangs grew about an inch and instinct took over him and leaned down to her shoulder and bit her. He heard her whimper. His mind was cloudy and felt a wave through his body. He released his hot seed inside of her.

He flopped next to her as quickly as possible, before he crushed her with his weight. He was exhausted. He turned to look at Kagome who was staring at him with loving eyes.

'God, she's beautiful,' he thought as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"You're shaky," she said softly. She placed her hands on his chest.

Indeed, he was shaky. He has never experienced something like this. He has fucked but never like this.

'This isn't a fuck, it's love' he told himself.

He grabbed the sheets around them and wrapped themselves. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the lips.

"I'll be fine," he whispered, reassuringly.

Kagome nodded and let out a cute yawn. She buried her face in his chest as he held her protectively. "I love you," she whispered.

Inuyasha kissed the top of her head. God, he was happy. "I love you, too. Now sleep. You look tired," he whispered as he stroked her silky, raven hair.

Kagome barely nodded as she closed her eyes and let sleep take over her.

Inuyasha stroke her cheek with the back of his finger, softly. He has never been this happy. His heart felt like it was going to melt, and his stomach were in knots.

Ha kissed her head again and held her closer. He, too, let sleep take over him.

* * *

It was morning and Kouga and Ayame opened the door and were surprised of what they saw.

Inuyasha and Kagome cuddling together, with sheets wrapped around them like a cocoon. No doubt they're naked since you can see clothes all over the floor.

Ayame blinked. "I guess it really worked," she said as she looked up at Kouga.

Kouga just stood there. He looked down at his mate. "Remind me to burn the bed with the sheets later," he said stiffly.

Ayame giggled. She looked back at the couple and gasped. She pointed toward them. "Kouga look!"

Kouga put his index finger on his lips. Indicating to be quiet. "What?" he whispered.

"Look at Kagome's shoulder," she said urgently.

Kouga looked at Kagome and his eyes widen. He smirked. "This is some funny shit. He marked her." He looked at Ayame. "Don't tell anyone. Let them find out themselves, okay?"

Ayame nodded. "I agree. Let's go and have breakfast and let them sleep. They deserve that much for whatever they went through."

Kouga nodded and closed the door behind them.

* * *

**Hello people! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. It was raining like crazy and my computer wasn't functioning well.**

**I really hope you guys like this chapter. It took me a while to get it together. So. . .yeah. They're mated! Isn't that something surprising. :rolls eyes:**

**_Question of the day- If you have forgiven the person you love and hurt you, how will the relationship now affect you?_**

**Please review! I want to know what you guys think about this chapter!**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	23. It Won't Stop

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary-**Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre-** Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 13: It Won't Stop**

Three weeks.

Just three weeks, and they have never been so happy ever in their lives.

They just need one another, and that's it.

"WILL YOU HURRY UP!" Inuyasha yelled from the limo. He's been waiting for Kagome to come out. He's really getting impatient.

"I'm coming! You don't have to scream at me, you idiot!" Kagome said loud enough for him to hear as she came out of her house.

Inuyasha sighed, as he crossed his arms and waited for his new girlfriend to come in the limo. He moved over when she opened the door and hoped in. She turned to look at him with a glare.

"You have no fuckin patience," she mumbled as she shook her head.

Inuyasha frowned and pointed a finger at her. "Hey! I just had a meeting with my dad and I'm not in the fuckin mood to argue. It's not my fault you're such a slow ass," he scoffed.

Kagome punched him on the arm. "I'm not a slow ass! You came early and I was not ready, yet!" she retorted.

Inuyasha blinked. "Have I ever told you, you look sexy when you're mad," he said flatly.

Kagome blushed and turned her head to the side and looked out the window.

"Hey," she heard and felt strong arms around her and being pulled to a firm chest, "You okay?"

She nodded.

Inuyasha sighed. "Don't tell me, you're still shy."

Kagome turned to face him. She still had that blush on her face. She looked down at her hands. "Maybe," she said quietly.

Inuyasha chuckled and nuzzled into her neck. "I can change that," he whispered seductively in her ear.

"Inuyasha," she warned. "We're going to school."

"I love you," he blurted out and looked at her.

Kagome smiled softly. "I love you, too," she whispered. She gave him a peck on the lips. She heard him grunt and looked at him in confusion.

"That's all I get," he whined.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're such baby."

Inuyasha growled and nuzzled into her neck and groaned as she rubbed his ears, gently.

Kagome sighed. She's never been this happy, ever. Inuyasha is the best thing in her life. She gasped when she felt his fangs racking her skin.

'God,' she thought desperately. They only had sex twice, in Kouga's party and one other time. Now in Kouga's party, it was kind of awkward when Kouga and Ayame were grinning ear to ear at them. Inuyasha just shrugged it off, but Kagome couldn't look them in the eye and kept blushing. What bothered her was when Kouga kept staring at her shoulder. She had a little mark from Inuyasha's fangs. She didn't question it. She knew male demons mark their female mates, but why would Inuyasha do it now? She knew it's for life and that's about all she knows. She shrugged it of with the excuse of Inuyasha liking to bite and it's a form of a hickey. She isn't ready for a commitment. Now it's just a faded mark. She wears shirts with sleeves that cover her entire shoulders because she doesn't want her mom to see it or anyone else.

"What did you're father want?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sighed against her skin. "He wanted me to read some papers and sign some of them. I need to do that before I could get half of the company when I graduate," he explained.

Kagome nodded.

"Wanna go to the movies tonight?" Inuyasha asked as he looked up at the beauty before him.

Kagome shook her head. "I can't. I have to work at the studio and go to the bakery, too," she sighed.

"Can't you just skip work?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

Kagome giggled. "Sorry, puppy. Unlike you, I have to work and besides I'm still calling you tonight. I also have to study for my calculus class, and you should, too," she said as she tapped his nose with her finger.

"Fine," Inuyasha pouted. "But I need help with calculus."

"I'll help you in lunch and when we're on the phone tonight, but we have to make the phone call quick cause my mom is getting mad," she said.

"But I thought your mom likes me," Inuyasha said confused.

Kagome sighed. "Oh, she likes you alright. She won't stop smiling when I mention you, but she doesn't want to pay a very high phone bill just because my boyfriend and me want to talk."

"You talk about me Kagome?" Inuyasha teased.

He smirked when he saw her blush, slightly. "And if I do?" she said.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Just asking."

"Inuyasha, why do you have to pick me up in a limo? Don't you drive?" Kagome asked.

"Well. . .let's just say, I'm not trusted behind the wheel," he sighed.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What? You're a furious driver or somethin?"

"I drove into poles, got a lot of speeding tickets, almost ran over an old lady," he said as he counted his fingers. "Wanna know the worst one?"

"What's worse than almost running over an old lady?" Kagome asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"I ran into Sesshomaru's car," he finally said.

Kagome laughed. "So he made you ride in the limo or be picked up by Miroku."

Inuyasha grunted. "Hey! Why don't YOU drive a car, huh?"

Kagome sighed. "Dude, does it look like I can afford one?"

"Yeah, good point," he laughed when she punched him. "You work too much, ya know?"

"Well that's life right there," she retorted and looked out the window.

Inuyasha smiled. He likes the fact that she's so responsible. A lot of girls would quit their job, thinking he'll take care of them. But Kagome isn't like that. No, she tells him when or when she can't because she's not only focused on him, but on school work and her jobs. Heck, she even took him to the studio and watched her work with the kids. At first, he thought it would be kind of boring, but when he saw her dance, he thought it wouldn't be so bad coming with her. And at Happy McMuffin, she brings him a cupcake with a heart and a smiley face on it. Childish, but he likes the idea of her being caring.

The wind blew from the open window, and Inuyasha noticed when Kagome's shirt flew a little open. She didn't button all her buttons which caused her shirt from the top to open a little. He saw the little mark on her shoulder. He looked at it intensely. He ran over his tongue over his fangs. They grew a little. He remembers when he came home from Kouga's party, Sesshomaru had asked him if he felt anything out of the ordinary. When Inuyasha said 'no' he noticed his brother stare at his fangs intensely. Sesshomaru just smirked and walked away. Ever since then, Inuyasha has been confused.

"Hey! Inuyasha!" he heard.

He snapped out of the daze and looked at Kagome. "What?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "We're here," she said as she pulled him out of the car.

As they were walking, Inuyasha hold on Kagome's hand tighter and pulled her closer to him. Kagome looked up and smiled.

"Can I help you?" she said.

Inuyasha smirked. "Yes, I believe you didn't give me a proper hello kiss in the car," he said.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well I guess we have to fix that, huh?"

Inuyasha grinned, "I guess we do," he said lowly as he kissed her fully on the lips. He heard her moan when he rubbed her spine up and down. He knew that's her sensitive spot.

'God, how I love this woman,' he thought.

* * *

Kikyo looked at the couple kissing in disgust. She felt a pang in her. 

'How come she gets everything when she has nothing?' she thought, furiously. ' want her to just go away!'

She winced when she felt another pang in her. She ran to the bathroom with tears.

* * *

The day went by fast. It was now lunch time. And everyone now sat in one table. 

Souta and Kohaku catting away as usual. Sango slapping Miroku for groping her. And Inuyasha and Kagome . . .

"The problem is wrong," Kagome said as she tried to explain it again to the struggling hanyou.

Inuyasha sighed. "Is this right?" he asked when he redid the problem again.

Kagome looked through it and nodded. She kissed him on the cheek.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "If I get the next problem right, will you give me another kiss?" he pouted.

Kagome giggled. "Maybe. That is if you get the problem right."

Inuyasha smirked and looked down at the text book. He frowned. "Hey! That was the last problem!"

Kagome giggled some more. "I know. That means no kisses."

Inuyasha's frown deepened. "No fair!"

"Well I can give you another one if you go and get me a soda," she suggested.

"What am I? Your slave?" Inuyasha complained.

Kagome shrugged.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. "You know? I don't even know why I'm acting like this when I could kiss you anytime I want to," he whispered as he leaned in.

Kagome backed away. "But I want soda," she whined.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said as he stood up and went to get her a soda.

"Wow, Kagome. Who would of thought you would tame Inuyasha like a puppy? I guess you're going to have to give him a real steamy kiss, huh?" Miroku grinned.

Kagome blushed. "Shut up, Miroku."

Sango laughed as she watched the two of them. She scooted closer to Kagome, since she was sitting between her and Miroku.

"So, it's been three weeks and you haven't said thank you for helping you and Inuyasha getting together," Sango said.

Kagome frowned. "But you didn't have to lock us up, bitch!"

"Yes, I did. You guys needed to be locked in a room. Besides, after what Ayame told me, it seems we REALLY did have to lock you guys in a room," Sango said with a smile.

Kagome blushed. She isn't used to talking about having sex with her friend, yet.

"Higurashi!"

Both girls groaned. Kagome put on a serious face and turned to the voice.

Kikyo stood there with her hands on her hips and wore a frown on her face.

"Kikyo, why don't you just back off? I think it's clear enough that Inuyasha doesn't want you!" Kagome's voice was stern.

Kikyo smirked. "Oh, he may not want me, but he will have to be with me, Kagome."

Kagome stood up. Sango stood to but Kagome sat her down. "What are you talking about?" she demanded.

Just then, Inuyasha came with a soda in his hand. He frowned when he saw Kikyo. "I thought I told stay the fuck away from us! Did you cause enough trouble?" he snarled.

"Did I ever told you, you turn me on when you're angry?" Kikyo said innocently.

"Feh."

"Kikyo, do us all a favor and leave. How dare you come and speak to us after what you have done," Kagome said.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. She gave all her attention to Inuyasha, who is still growling at her. "I just came to tell you that no matter what, Inuyasha, you are bound to me."

"As if," Inuyasha snorted.

"You and Kagome will never be happy. That is a fact. You might as well break up," she said in a monotone voice.

"Kikyo, please leave before you regret it," Kagome warned.

Kikyo chuckled. "Oh, I won't regret it, Kagome, but you will."

Kagome looked at her confused. "What?"

Inuyasha started to get angrier by the minute.

"Like I said, no matter what, I am bound to Inuyasha," she said as she reached for her purse and took out a folded sheet of paper.

She unfolded it and showed the couple in front of her. "See this. This says why you, Kagome can never be with Inuyasha. I just discovered this a little while ago."

Kagome felt Inuyasha go stiff.

Kagome couldn't believe what's happening to her. She feels dizzy all of a sudden. This has to be some kind of nightmare. She could feel her world shake. She could feel tears coming down her cheeks and the familiar pang in her heart. This has to be fake. Like the rest of what Kikyo has done. She has to be lying. But. . .she isn't. It's real.

Kikyo smirked. "I'm pregnant."

Kagome's world crashed down.

* * *

**Hey everyone! First of I'm sorry if the lemon was a little. . .graphic. I should of put a warning. :sigh:**

**Sorry if the chapter is short :bows: And sorry if i took long for the update!**

**Anyways, Kikyo's pregnant! And they just got together. What a bummer, huh? It's like you think they'll finally be at peace and then. . .BAAM! It comes crashing down.**

**Now I need you guys to tell me what do you think should happen? What should happen to Kikyo? Inuyasha? Kagome?**

**Please review! I need to know what you guys suggest.**

**_Question Of The Day- what would you do when you're greatest nightmare came true?_**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	24. This Can't Be Happening

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary**-Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre**- Romance/Humor

**

* * *

Chapter 24: This Can't Be Happening**

"ARG!" Inuyasha punched the wall, causing some pieces to fall on the floor. He leaned his head on the wall and growled.

He cursed.

'Why me?' he thought furiously.

He growled and punched the wall again. This time it was harder and made a great big hole in the wall.

After what Kikyo said, Kagome immediately ran from everyone. And by first instinct, Inuyasha ran after her. Leaving Kikyo there in the lunchroom doing god knows what. When he reached for her, she leaned on the wall and fell to her knees, sobbing. He tries to comfort her and apologize but she wouldn't listen. She would cry harder and pound in his chest to leave her alone. When he refused to leave her, she pushed him back using her legs and ran out of the school.

When he got home, he tried calling her at home, but Mrs. Higurashi said she didn't want to be bothered. He tired calling her cell phone, repeatedly but she wouldn't answer. He left many voice messages, hoping she would call. After waiting for an hour, he went to her house to talk to her, but ran his ass away when he saw Souta with a gun in his hands, telling him to get the fuck away from the house. (Inuyasha didn't know it was a fake gun, but a water gun.)

He tried calling again and again when his phone ran out of batteries, which he immediately went to charge as soon as possible.

It was now night and Inuyasha is in his room feeling like shit. He has never been this angry and sad in his life. How can Kikyo do this to him? They always made sure they had protection. Either a condom or birth control bill. Did she do this on purpose? Was it an accident? They didn't use a condom a lot because she was always on the pill just in case. But then again he can't always relay on the pill since it's only 99.9 effective. There's still a chance she could still get pregnant.

Inuyasha sighed. 'What the hell am I going to do? She could be carrying my baby. But then again it could be someone else's since she does get around, but still there is a chance it's my child. I can't just leave my child alone. I can't! But I can't just leave Kagome, either. God Dammit! I love her too much! What am I going to do?'

There was a knock on the door.

Inuyasha grumbled something and went to open it. And Sesshomaru was standing on the other side. He didn't look to happy, but then again he never does since he's usually in his cold stage.

"Father is back from the meeting," he simply said, as if there is no importance.

"And?" Inuyasha spat. Like he cares about what his father does. He never cares about anything but business and money.

Sesshomaru's expression didn't change for he is used to his brother being a jerk. "He wants to talk to you," he said again.

"Well I'm not in the fuckin mood, so fuck off!" Inuyasha was about to slam the door but it was prevented when Sesshomaru forced it open and push his brother to the wall, grabbing on his collar roughly.

"You do not speak to me like that," he growled dangerously. "You messed up big time and now you have to grow up and go speak with father. His with Kikyo's father in his office." With that he let Inuyasha go and walked away.

Inuyasha growled. 'That bitch told her father!'

He walked to his father's office, very angrily. He opened the door and noticed, indeed, there was father, and Kikyo's father, Mr. Hama before him. There was also Sesshomaru, who held the expressionless face when he's in a meeting or in his father's presence. They all stared at him.

Inuyasha took one of the seat and crossed his arms.

There was silence and Mr. Takahashi was the first to speak.

"I believe you are aware of what has occurred, boy?" he said in a deep voice.

Inuyasha growled. He hates it when his father calls him 'boy.'

"Yeah."

Mr. Hama snorted. "Such a response should be prohibited."

Inuyasha stared at him. This guy is a snob. Why did he fuck Kikyo again?

Mr. Takahashi sighed and rubbed his temples. "Boy, you have done something very big I should say. Getting Kikyo pregnant? What is wrong with you?"

Inuyasha stood up and waved his arms in the air. "How is it that I'm the one who screwed up?" he pointed to Mr. Hama, "His daughter is a slut and sleeps around with any guy! There is a possibility that the child is not mine!" he roared.

Mr. Hama stood in shock and a frown grew on his old face. "How dare you! My little princess is innocent until you ruined her life. She came to me crying saying you wanted nothing to do with her. She was heart broken. Now she's carrying your child. And you, sir, are responsible for tainting my innocent child. She told me that when you found out she was pregnant, you left her there to cry and went to runt a peasant whore!"

"It's true I wanted nothing to do with her. But I did not know she was pregnant until today. I was never with her, nor will I ever be. She knew I am in love with a wonderful woman, and do NOT call her a peasant whore. She may not be rich, but she's the most wonderful, loving person I've ever met. She's my girlfriend. And before I was with her, Kikyo seduced me while I was drunk and tried to tear me apart with the REAL woman I love!" Inuyasha hissed. "You're daughter may seem innocent when you're around, but only to get what she wants. But she's a slut! She sleeps around with a lot of guys. She has been fucking around with one guy lately. There is a possibility that child she carries is not mine!"

"Inuyasha! How dare you talk like that to Mr. Hama! Boy, I should beat you for such a thing! Kikyo is not a slut and you will take care of your child!" Mr. Takahashi roared.

"That is if the child is mine," Inuyasha explained. He was getting pissed of.

"It is your child!" Mr. Hama complained. "And you will take care of it the proper way!"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and opened them again. "I WILL if the child is mine. I will pay child support and be in my child's life as much as possible!"

"No, boy!" Mr. Takahashi said. "We didn't mean it like that, we meant you will have to marry Kikyo Hama and propose to her tomorrow."

Right there, Inuyasha could of sworn he felt his world shatter and his heart burn in his chest. His eyes grew wider and his breathing stopped. "W-w-w-what?" he managed to say. Had he heard right?

Mr. Takahashi nodded. "You will marry Kikyo Hama and propose to her tomorrow," he said calmly.

"That is bull shit!"

They all stood in shock and turned to Sesshomaru, who was standing and breathing harshly.

"Father, how can you do this to your own son?" he said coldly.

"Simple, he messed it up for my princess," Mr. Hama said.

Sesshomaru glared at him. "I did not ask you." He looked back at his father.

Mr. Takahashi stood calm. "How? Like Mr. Hama said, he got Kikyo pregnant. He has to take responsibility."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I would say he will IF the child is his. My brother is right. Kikyo does whore herself. The child might not be his. If it is, he did say he will ay child support and be there for the child when needed or more. Now tell me that is not responsible, especially when we know he's a blockhead."

"Hey!"

Mr. Takahashi frowned. "I will not tolerate such a manner towards me by you. How dare you speak to me in such a way!"

"I will NOT marry Kikyo! I can't, not when I love another woman!" Inuyasha protest.

Mr. Hama pounded on the desk hard, but not hard enough compare to the demons in the room. "I will not sit here and see my little girl getting hurt! You will leave this whore of your's and MARRY my daughter!"

"I agree," Mr. Takahashi said. "You will leave this _peasant _and marry Kikyo. The girl is pregnant with your child, Inuyasha."

"We don't know that, yet!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Father," Sesshomaru growled, "This is preposterous! You cannot separate a demon from his mate to marry a woman who may not even carry his child."

Everyone stood shocked once again.

"M-m-ate?" Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes. You are mated to Kagome. Did you not noticed your fangs a little longer than usual?"

Inuyasha nodded. "But how? I just thought it was something demon growing thingy I didn't know about. Like your's when they grew longer."

"Indeed. They did, but that's when I mated with Rin. Your fangs grow when you mate with your lover."

"And why didn't he mark my daughter?" Mr. Hama asked.

"Because it comes by instinct and you only mark with the one you are truly in love with," Sesshomaru explained. He turned to his father, who held a blank face. "You cannot separate a demon from his mate."

Mr. Takahashi sighed. "Noone goes with the tradition anymore. You can be with who ever, the mark will disappear either way. The mate thing is just a fairytale now. And inuyasha will marry Kikyo."

Inuyasha was still shocked by the news. 'I'm mated with Kagome? Would that explain why after these years I wasn't able to get her out of my head? She's my mate.'

"I will not marry her," Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha! You will and besides it'll help both mine and Mr. Hama's corporation if you two marry. We will have a merge between the two companies and the money will rise," Mr. Takahashi explained. "Anyways what will a _peasant _do? The mark will fade and she will do as she pleases. She'll find another rich guy to gold dig. You, on the other hand, will have a woman of our standards and a child as an heir."

Inuyasha growled. "That's all you care about! The money! The company! This is bull shit! I will not marry Kikyo! And don't you dare call Kagome a peasant and she is not a gold digger. She is my mate!"

"Mr. Takahashi, can I please have some time alone with Inuyasha?" Mr. Hama asked.

Mr. Takahashi hesitated but nodded. "Come Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru growled. He may not show it, but he cares for Kagome. Not because she pulls pranks on Inuyasha but because she is a very wonderful woman. He can't stand to let her get hurt. He stood up and walked out of the office with such anger.

As he walked out in front of him was someone he would never thought would be here.

Kikyo standing in front of him.

He narrowed his eyes and walked towards her. She noticed him with her puffy eyes from 'crying' and smiled sadly. "Sesshomaru?" her voice was fake.

"Don't play with me. I know that child is not my brother's. You just can't accept the fact that noone will ever love you or even want you," he said coldly.

Kikyo furrowed her brows. "How can you say such a thing?" then she smirked, "then again that is what makes you, you. A cold-hearted bastard. This child is Inuyasha's and I will use it to have him all to myself."

Sesshomaru glared at her. He was about to say something when his father came out of the office. Then Kikyo's smirk faded and put on a sad face.

'Evil bitch,' Sesshomaru thought.

* * *

In the office there was silence.

Inuyasha growled. "Aren't going to talk, you old fart?"

Mr. Hama frown. Then he smirked. He walked up to the hanyou. "You will marry my daughter."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What if I don't? What will a fucked up jackass like yourself do to me? Remember I am a demon, I can kill you."

Mr. Hama chuckled. "My little princess wants you and she will have you. I know how a demon is very possessive of his mate."

Right there, it caught Inuyasha by surprise. He narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare lay a hand on Kagome."

Mr. Hama chuckled. "If you don't marry my daughter. . .let's just say something terrible will happen to your mate. I may be human but I know how to bring down a filthy demon such as yourself."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. "You won't.. ."

Mr. Hama raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't I? Do you think it's wise to test me, Inuyasha? Would you want Kagome hurt?"

Inuyasha's instincts kicked in. Thinking about Kagome hurt or worse would bring him to great misery. He shook his head.

"Good," Mr. Hama smiled. "Will you marry my daughter?"

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. This is Mr. Hama. Human, yes. But he brought down many powerful companies down. He has his clever ways. Now wonder Kikyo's a bitch! Mr. Hama has connections and he isn't one to mess with. Inuyasha can't let Kagome's life be in danger. He can't live knowing he was the cause of Kagome getting hurt. She might suffer a great heart ache but she'll move on. . .right?

He made his decision.

"I'll marry Kikyo," he said.

Mr. Hama smiled. "Smart choice."

He called everyone to came in. And by Inuyasha's surprise, Kikyo came in, too.

Mr. Hama hugged his daughter.

"I will like to say that Inuyasha has agreed," he said. "He will marry my daughter."

Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide and glared at his brother.

Inuyasha covered his eyes with his bangs. 'I'm sorry Kagome.'

Kikyo hugged him and 'cried tears of joy.'

"I want you to propose to me tomorrow at school," she said.

Inuyasha winced. Kagome might be in school. "Why? You know I'm marrying you," he said rudely.

Kikyo frowned. "Yes, but I want everyone to know. And do it over the intercom."

'Bitch,' he thought. He knew why in school. She wants Kagome to be there. He nodded.

After a while everyone left.

Only leaving Sesshomaru and Inuyasha there in the office alone.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sesshomaru snapped.

Inuyasha didn't answer.

"Did you know father didn't tell you the entire truth," he said.

"About?" Inuyasha whispered.

"The mark will fade, but once you mate with your lover you'll create a bond so strong, that will last for a long time," Sesshomaru said. "Kagome will be your mate forever, no matter what."

"Why didn't I know this?" Inuyasha questioned, while looking down.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Father said he was going to be the one to tell you, but it seems it slipped his mind like always. I didn't tell you, yet, because I wanted to see if Kagome was you're real mate. I wanted to tell you when you graduated."

Inuyasha looked at his brother.

Sesshomaru stood still. Inuyasha was. . .crying?

Yes, teas ran down his face. It hurts him to know that he will be with Kikyo when Kagome will be bound to him forever. He will never be at peace with her.

He walked out.

Leaving Sesshomaru thinking what made him chose to marry a witch and if the child is really Inuyasha's.

* * *

In class, everyone took notes.

Kagome, on the other hand, couldn't concentrate. She looked out the window.

Her face was blank.

'It won't stop, would it,' she thought.

She sighed. Yesterday, she didn't want to talk to anyone. After what Kikyo said, it nearly killed her.

She wiped a tear from her cheek. She had the whole night to think.

Inuyasha kept calling her.

'Maybe I was too hard on him,' she thought. 'The baby might not be Inuyasha's. but if it is then what? Who am I to separate a child from his father? Maybe I should go over to his house today and talk to him. Maybe we can work thing out.'

She has never felt so shitty in her life, until. . .

"Hello fellow classmates," a voice from the intercom said.

Kagome's ear lit up. It was Inuyasha's voice. She thought he was absent. What the hell is he doing talking?

"I. . .um have a special announcement . . ."

Kagome listened carefully.

"I would to ask someone I deeply love a very special question . . ."

Kagome's heart jumped.

"Will you marry me . . ."

Kagome stopped breathing. 'Is this really happening!'

"Kikyo Hama."

Kagome's heart shattered. Tears ran down her face. She didn't know what to do. She could sense anything. She was shaking. She didn't even noticed his voice was dead when said Kikyo's name.

'W-w-what? He's going to m-m-marry K-k-kiyo?'

She didn't even bothered to see Sango running to her side trying to calm her down. Or even the teacher asking what the hell is going on?

Everything was dead to Kagome right that instant. Inuyasha, the man she loves with all her heart is going to marry Kikyo? This can't be happening! Did he really love Kikyo? What about her?

She felt her heart stop beating.

She felt her eyes water even more.

She felt her stomach turn.

She did one thing. . .

She ran.

She ran to the girl's bathroom.

She was sobbing uncontrollably.

'Can it get any worse then this!' she yelled in her mind.

Again her stomach turned.

She felt it. Her eyes widen.

'No!'

She ran to the nearest toilet.

She tried to stop it but couldn't.

Her eyes widen when she finished and flushed the foul smell.

Her sobs were louder.

She, once again didn't noticed Sango and her brother running in the girl's bathroom trying to calm her down. If they would of come earlier they would have been shocked by what has occurred. Just like Kagome is right now. When she just found out she might be. . .

_'Pregnant.'_

* * *

**Wow! So many reviews! I love you guys!**

**I bet you guys hate me now, huh? Sorry if the chapter is shitty but I needed to find a way to add more drama in it. To make it have more suspense.**

**Now please tell me what should happen to Kagome? Should she be pregnant or will it be one of those false ones? Should she tell Inuyasha? What should she do if she is pregnant?**

**Please review. Once again, I need suggestions.**

**_Question of the Day- will you keep a dark secret from the one you love? and why?_**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	25. Are You?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha**

**Title**- Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary-**Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre-** Romance/Humor

**

* * *

Chapter 25: Are You?**

'I can't be! Oh God! Please I can't be!' Kagome chanted in her mind as she waited for the test results to be ready. She sitting on the edge of the bathtub, ripping little sheets of toilet paper in her hands.

After she threw up and Sango and Souta came to comfort her, she told them. The two teens were stunned and Souta once again sang his own version of Scooby-Doo. They all, including Kohaku, left school and took Kagome home. Miroku couldn't saying he had to take care of something.

Now, she is here in the bathroom taking a pregnancy test. She told her mom, and at first, Mrs. Higurashi was shocked, of course, then gave her daughter the 'you should have used protection,' and then she cried a little, but accepted the fact that what's done is done. She, herself, went to get a pregnancy test for her daughter and told her she will always be there if she needed her.

Everyone is waiting in the living room. They are all eager and anxious to know if she's really pregnant or not.

Kagome heard the little ring noise and held her breathe. She could feel the tension in the room, even if she's by herself at the moment. She feel everyone else in the living room waiting for her answer.

She gulped and hesitantly grabbed the test and slowly took a look at it.

Her body felt like she was going to fall down. Tears ran down her cheeks. She stood up and walked to the living room.

When she got there, everyone looked at her and stood up immediately waiting for the results.

"Well, sis?" Souta said softly. There was some impatience in his voice, but who can blame him, he was angry for what Inuyasha did.

Kagome wiped her tears and now held a blank expression on her pasty face.

She stood quiet.

"Kagome? Sweety are you or are you not pregnant?" Mrs. Higurashi asked in a quiet voice.

She stood quiet, once again.

"Kagome?" Sango said. She was crying. Her friend looked so broken. Kagome didn't look this broken when she thought Inuyasha was using her. Is it that bad?

Kagome titled her head to Sango's direction and stared at her. She blinked.

Then she looked a head. Just staring into nothing.

"Kagome! Answer us!" Souta yelled. He didn't like his sister like this. Inuyasha will pay dearly, and he will make sure of that. He was actually crying. His vision blurred a little. "God Dammit! Answer us!" he kept yelling when he heard nothing from his sister.

Kagome closed her eyes. When she opened them, there was hot tears ready fall, but she didn't let them fall down.

"You want to know?" she whispered.

Everyone stood silent.

"You want to know if I'm pregnant or not?" she said with her voice raising.

"Kagome?" Sango said quietly.

"You want to know if I'm carrying Inuyasha's child?" her voice grew louder.

"Kagome, calm down," her mother soothed, afraid what her daughter might do if she were to advance at her.

Kagome was shaking. She didn't hear her mother. "You want to know! Is that it!" she yelled. Her throat felt dry, but she didn't care.

"Kagome, just breathe," Kohaku said softly. He, too, was afraid and crying.

Kagome fell to her knees, letting the hot, retched tears fall down. She pounded on the floor, not caring if there was blood forming on her knuckles. Not caring if her brother ran by her side holding her tight and cried with her. Everyone knelt down and tried to hold her as well, but Souta kept a good grip on her. Everyone rubbed her back and stroke her hair to calm her down.

"Kagome, baby, pay attention to me," Mrs. Higurashi said, as she wiped her tears.

Kagome didn't bother to look at her, for she continued crying in her brother's chest.

"Kagome, look at me!" she ordered.

This time Kagome slowly looked at her mother with swollen red eyes.

Mrs. Higurashi felt her heart clenched in her chest tightly. She felt as if she had failed to be a responsible, caring mother for her children. Right there if she had the choice she would kill herself, for she will pray to never see that expression on her daughter's face again.

"Please tell us," she whispered, pleadingly. Her own voice was shaky.

Kagome looked at the floor. When she spoke her voice was raspy and dry. . .

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the stool in the bar, drinking the rest of the bottle of Brandy. He drank at least two other bottles, so this one is his third. He tried to find Kagome but he heard from students she ran after his announcement on the intercom.

He knew something like this would happen. He could go to her house and try to explain, but then he remembered Mr. Hama's threat. And Souta and his 'gun.' He's being forced to keep away from her. Mr. Hama also mentioned before he left to school that he should stay away from Kagome or else.

Inuyasha growled.

It killed him to know he was hurting Kagome. But she'll move on, right? Oh, he'll pray, even beg god to let her move on. It hurts him the most to know that they may never have a chance to actually be together in peace. It's like everyone is trying to tear them aprat. Or more like Kikyo.

He slammed his fist into the table.

"Hey! Take that to the street, not in my bar, buddy!" yelled the bartender.

Inuyasha grunted and ignored him. How can Kikyo be so evil? How can she do something like this?

Then it hit him.

'Her child might be mine,' he thought.

"I thought I'll find you here?" he heard.

Inuyasha turned around slowly. Miroku stood there. He sighed. He was relieved. He can use someone to talk to.

Miroku approached to him. "Inu?" his voice was flat.

"Miroku," Inuyasha's voice was hoarsely.

Then what his best friend did caught him by surprised.

Miroku frowned and punched the hanyou right in the jaw. It cause him to fall on the floor.

Inuyasha looked up at his friend in shock. Before he could speak, Miroku kicked him in the stomach. Inuyasha gasped in pain. Drinking to much alcohol probably made his stomach sensitive.

"You asshole!" Miroku yelled as he continued to kick Inuyasha in the stomach. He didn't care if he was actually hurting the hanyou or not.

"How could you? Why? You love her, dammit! Why do you have to marry kikyo! Is this some kind of sick joke!" he yelled as he stopped.

Inuyasha did nothing but laid on the floor.

Miroku growled and picked up the hanyou, ignoring everyone chanting for him to kick his ass and the bartender yelling for him to stop. He pushed the hanyou against the wall.

"Do you have any idea how Kagome is feeling?" he yelled at Inuyasha, who kept his eyes covered with his bangs.

Miroku frowned and punched him again. He punched and punched. He wanted him to respond.

Inuyasha did nothing in returned. He could feel blood tickling it's way out from his mouth. He didn't care.

"You bastard!" Miroku yelled. He grabbed the hanyou and pushed him again against the wall. There was a loud thud.

"Kagome is now at home suffering because of you! Do you know how she looked like when she heard you propose to Kikyo? She ran, Inuyasha! She was crying and shaking! You messed up big time! And you know what?" he yelled but said the last part lowly.

The hanyou didn't respond.

Miroku narrowed his eyes. "You don't deserve her at all. I guess you are a jerk after all. You don't deserve her love for you," he whispered with so much anger and hate in his voice.

He stood there waiting for the him to make a reaction. And he saw it. Inuyasha's shoulders shaking.

Miroku growled and pushed him harder against the wall. "This isn't time to laugh! It's all your fault!"

Then Inuyasha looked up. No, he wasn't laughing, but crying. Big, hot tears ran down his face and looked at his best friend straight in the eye.

"I wish I was dead," he whispered.

Miroku let go of him and stepped back. He looked at the man in front of him in disbelieve. His eyes held so much pain and regret.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and walked away, pushing his friend during the process, and walked to the exit.

Miroku stood there looking at the exit. Where his friend walked away.

* * *

The next day at school, everyone seemed quiet. Except for some student, looking and whispering things about Kagome.

Kagome sat there quiet, taking her notes. She ignored everyone's stares. Inuyasha also, sat in his desk and wrote his notes as if nothing happened.

Her mother and brother told her to stay home, but she knew better. If she didn't come it'll be harder for her and face Inuyasha. Her mom did ask her what she wanted to do with the child. Abortion was out of the question. She would never kill a small soul in her. Adoption? She shook her head. This is HER child. She will take care of it. She would never leave her child alone. She will love it and take care of it.

But. . .

'Inuyasha deserves to at least know the truth,' she said to herself.

The bell rang.

She could feel her heart beating.

She took her time, noting that he was going to be the last one to get out of class.

He walked out the door, but she ran after him.

"Inuyasha?"

He kept on walking.

Kagome felt her heart clench. "Inuyasha?"

Still walking, but a little faster.

She felt like crying. He was ignoring her. But then she felt angry. How dare he ignore her! How dare he do this to her! How dare he!

She ran after him and pushed him to the lockers.

Inuyasha didn't bother to look at her. "What do you want?" his voice sounded annoyed.

Kagome frowned. "Not even a hello kiss?" she said sarcastically.

Inuyasha stood quiet.

"Look at me," she said.

He didn't.

"I said look at me! Now!" she punched him in the chest.

Inuyasha regretted when he did. Which is the whole reason why he didn't want to look at her. Because her face expression was indescribable. He wanted to hold her and comfort her, but her eyes with so much pain. He could tell she has been crying. He couldn't blame her. He was reason.

"What do you want?" he said it a little too harsh than he wanted to.

Kagome slapped him across the face hard. "I hate you! Why! What happened to you? Are you just marrying her because she's pregnant?" she yelled.

"I'm marrying her because I love her," Inuyasha lied. God, it hurt him to say that. He wanted to kill himself. But he cannot risk Kagome's life like this.

Kagome could feel the tear run down again. "What did you say?"

"You heard me Kagome," he whispered.

Kagome pounded on his chest. " I hate you! You don't love her! You love me! What about me? What about us?" she sobbed.

Inuyasha felt tears forming in his eyes but he couldn't let them fall. "There was never an 'us.'"

Kagome froze. She looked up at him. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha pushed her off him. "You were just a fuck. I don't love you. Kikyo is going to be my wife and you are just a noone."

His cold, harsh voice made Kagome wince.

Kagome pounded him again. "That's not true! What is she doing this time, Inuyasha? Is she blackmailing you? What? Tell me! Please! I need to know!" she sobbed harder.

"Forget it Kagome! I'm marrying her. Now leave me alone," he ordered.

"What did she do to you?" she yelled.

"Will you listen to yourself! Just leave me alone!" he yelled.

"How can I when I'm in fuckin in love with you! You love me! And I love you! Why this? Why can't we just be together in peace! What about me? I need you, now and ever," she pleaded in a quiet voice. Her sobs were growing worse.

Inuyasha looked at her as she fell to her knees and cry. A tear ran down his cheek. He growled when he told himself he wouldn't cry.

"I need you. We need you," Kagome said quietly.

"What are you talking about? Who's we?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome stood up and looked at him. Her eyes were once again red and puffy. Her nose rosy. She took a deep breathe. "I'm pregnant."

Inuyasha felt his mind go blank for a second. His body was shaking. "What?" he whispered.

Kagome let out another loud sob. "I'm pregnant," she said.

Surprising the two of them, Inuyasha pulled her into a hug and started crying. Forgetting about the threat. Forgetting about anything.

'She's pregnant,' he said to himself.

His demon blood boiled. 'My mate is pregnant.'

Kagome grabbed his head and made him face her. She wiped away the tears from his face. "I love you," she whispered.

Inuyasha has never been in so much pain in his life. He looked at her beautiful, blue eyes and shook his head. "We can't," he said.

Kagome closed her eyes. "What did she do?" she whispered, letting more tears run down her face.

Inuyasha sighed. "It can never happen. Us. It can't."

Kagome shook her head. "You still don't know if the baby is your's."

"You don't understand. Kagome, you're better of without me. We can't," he whispered, letting her go. He looked at her flat stomach and let out a sad chuckle. 'It's actually there,' he said to himself.

Kagome touched his hands. "Please, Inuyasha. Don't leave us," she begged.

Inuyasha shook his head. "It can't. I'm sorry," with that he left her, alone.

He didn't bother to look at her. He couldn't tell her why he did what he did. And it hurts. It hurts so much. He's not only leaving Kagome, but his own child. Inside he felt happy that his mate is carrying his pup, but he felt sad, also. Not only is Kagome's life in danger, but his unborn pup. And it's killing him. The pain is eating him alive.

Tears ran down and this time he didn't care who saw.

Nothing can be done.

* * *

Sango volunteered to stay for the night at Kagome's house. And Kagome agreed to it. She need someone to be there for her.

Sango sighed. 'I'm sorry Kagome,' she said to herself as she sat on the floor of Kagome's room. 'You don't deserve this.'

The door from the room opened and Kagome walked in a towel. She had just finished taking a shower.

"Giving me a tease, I see," Sango teased. She thought maybe if she made some jokes Kagome could at least smile.

"I just forgot my top is all," Kagome said flatly.

Sango sighed. 'I guess it's to early for jokes, huh?' She looked back at her friend and noticed something.

"Kagome?" Sango said with a serious face.

Kagome looked at her friend. "What?"

Sango pointed at her. "What's that?" her voice sounded stern.

Kagome looked at where she was pointing at. Her shoulder. Kagome shrugged. "Nothing."

Sango shook her head. "Kagome, honey, I know it hurts but did Inuyasha do that?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "Yes. I guess he likes to bite, huh?" she said grimly.

Sango stood up and looked at the mark on her shoulder. She gasped. "Kagome? Do you even know what this is?"

Kagome shrugged. "A hickey that's fading away?"

Sango shook her head. She grabbed her friend by the shoulders. "Kagome, that's a mate mark. Inuyasha marked you."

Kagome did nothing but shrug. She pushed her friend slightly and walked to her bed.

Sango stared at her in disbelieve. "Do you even care? He marked you!" she yelled.

Kagome laid on her bed and turned to her best friend. "What's the point? He said so himself, we can't be together. We'll never be in peace. I'll go on. With my child, of course, and I don't need him. He'll have Kikyo." With that she turned around and forced herself to sleep.

Sango let a tear run down the side of her cheek. 'She told him, didn't she? And he rejected her? His own child? But he marked her! It doesn't make sense!' she thought.

Sango sighed and knelt down and laid on her sleeping bag. She was facing Kagome's bed and could see everything under her bed. There was nothing. She never keeps stuff under her bed. But there was one thing that caught Sango's eyes.

It was a little piece of paper.

Being curious, she reached for it.

It looks like a business card.

She almost gasped when she read who it belonged to. She looked up at Kagome and noticed her best friend sleeping. Sango looked at the card again. Kagome must of dropped it and it fell under her bed. She got up and walked out the room.

She was stopped by Souta and asked her what's going on? Sango explained everything about the mark and the little card.

Souta's eyes grew big and looked at the card in her hand. They both quickly ran the house phone.

And dialed the number.

One thing was stuck in Sango's thoughts.

'But he marked her.'

* * *

**Hey! I'm really sorry if it was a little emotional last chapter. But thank you for reviewing. It helped a lot to make this next chapter, but sorry if it still sucks.**

**Okay! Kagome's pregnant, too! Big surprise, huh? Poor girl! I, myself, feel like crying for her.**

**Now what will happen next? Hhhmm. . . .I wonder.**

**Please review and tell me what you guys suggest!**

**_Question of the Day- what will you do if the person you love rejected you?_**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	26. Apart

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha and the song 'Run' by Snow Patrol.**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary-**Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre-** Romance/Humor

**

* * *

Chapter 26: Apart **

The person picked the phone up and dialed.

_"Yes, how can I help you?"_ was heard on the other line.

"I would like to know if you have received any of the information that I require?"

_"Um. . .not really,"_ said the person on the other line, unsurely.

"That is not the answer I was looking for. Do you or do you not have the information I need?" this time the person's voice was starting to sound annoyed.

_"Um. . .uh. . .no?"_

The person sighed. "You will get me everything I need by the two weeks or sooner, do you understand that at least?"

_"Um . ."_

"Um, is not an answer."

_"Y-yes, I understand. We'll do everything that we can."_

The person narrowed their eyes. "And you better." With that the person hung up.

* * *

_A few days later. . ._

Kagome sighed as she looked at the muffin infront of her as she put frosting on it. She's working right now in Happy McMuffin.

It was double chocolate chip.

Then she felt it. Her stomach grumbled.

She placed a hand on her growing small belly. 'Now, now I'll feed you,' she said to herself.

She's two months pregnant and she's already getting cravings.

It's been a few weeks from the last encounter with Inuyasha. She has never felt this alone and sad ever. She felt like someone ripped her heart out and stomp on it. Leaving her laying on the floor, bleeding.

Is anyone going to help her and stop it.

No.

She'll pick herself up and clean all the blood and go on in life.

But will she go on happy?

That's the question that she wants to be answered.

She picked up the muffin and took a bit out of it. Lucky for her, she's the only one in the little restaurant. So noone will see her eating the forbidden cupcake that she did not pay.

As she chewed, her mind wondered off. It wondered how she'll be able to care for her yet to be born child. She still wants to go to college, with a child? She knows it'll be tough, but life is never easy on you, that she discovered recently.

She was kind of excited that she's going to be a mother.

She smiled and looked at her belly. 'My baby,' she thought.

Then another thought crossed her mind. It made her frown. Valentine's Day passed a week ago. She still can't get over that day.

Sango and Miroku didn't skip school as they wanted to because they didn't want to leave Kagome alone. Kagome told them she'll be fine, but they insisted on going. She shrugged it off. When they were in lunch, Kagome couldn't help but notice how Inuyasha kept staring at her. Staring at her belly more like it. Like he longs to be with her. Kagome shook her head and looked away. She didn't try to talk to him. Noone did. He made his decision and left her and their unborn child for Kikyo. She didn't want to show it but it was devastating. She's pregnant and he's getting married to a woman who has a fucking obsession of him.

She noticed how he started to sit with Kikyo's table. Which was filled with other gold digging whores and men that cheat on their woman and have a lust face on everytime you pass by. He didn't look happy, but like he said 'there is nothing we can do.'

It hurts her to see him there with another woman when her heart yearns for him. They try to ignore each other as much as possible. But what hurted her the most was when Kikyo showed everyone the engagement ring saying they will be married by the end of the month and kissed Inuyasha on the lips fully. He looked like he did kiss her with full passion, but to anyone who can see beneath it, he was forcing himself to kiss her without throwing up.

Right there, Kagome knew she cannot live without him. He should be with her and he wouldn't have to kiss her by force, but willingly. She stood up and walked to the library. Sango and Miroku followed and asked her if she was okay? All she did was nod and wipe a tear from her eye. She'll never have him with her in peace. He'll forget about her.

But without her knowing, Inuyasha looked at her as she left the cafeteria and let a tear fell down his cheek. He could feel the pain she is going through. Sesshomaru was right, they created a special bond. But he wondered if she felt his pain, too.

Shuddering from the memory, Kagome finished the last bite of her cupcake. She cleaned up all the crumbs and wiped the table clean.

The little bell of the door rung which told Kagome she has a customer.

It was an old man. Middle age to be specific. He was wearing a business suit.

'He looks very familiar,' she thought. She observed his silver hair and amber eyes.

He stood in front of her.

She gave him a warm smile, "Can I help you with anything, sir?"

The man looked around the place, taking in everything in sight. Then he looked at Kagome.

"What do you recommend?" his voice was strong and powerful.

Kagome kept her smile and pulled out a small menu from her side. The menus laid next to the cashier, in case someone wants to take one.

She grabbed a pen and opened the menu. "That depends on what you like? Everyone like the cupcakes, muffins, and the other desserts here."

The man nodded. "What do you suggest a grandfather would give his granddaughter?"

Kagome's eyes lit up. Kids are easy. "Does she like any specific flavor?" she asked.

The man smiled. "She likes chocolate and strawberries."

Kagome nodded. She pointed on the menu. "Well we have chocolate cupcakes with strawberry filling?" she suggested.

The man thought hard and then shrugged. "I suppose she'll like that. I'll buy one."

Kagome nodded and went to the kitchen and went to fetch her order. She came back and once again smiled at the man who waited patiently.

"Do you want me to put frosting on the cupcake?" Kagome asked.

The man shrugged. "Sure."

"Does she like pink?"

The man chuckled. "Does she ever."

Kagome laughed as she put pink frosting on the cupcake. "It sounds to me like you spoil her."

The man laughed, "Why, yes, I do. I love my granddaughter very much. She's my first and only born grandchild."

Kagome looked at him. "She must be lucky to have a great grandfather like you."

Once she finished she wrapped it up and charged the man.

"Thank you, sir. Have a great day! I hope your granddaughter likes her cupcake!" Kagome said cheerfully as she can.

The man stood there. He was frowning.

Kagome's smile faltered. "Is there a problem, sir?" she looked at the wrapped up cupcake in front of her. He didn't pick it up. "Is there something wrong with the order, sir? If there is I'll fix it with free of charge."

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but see that a young woman such as yourself is working very hard and carrying a child," he said as he looked at her belly.

Kagome gave him a determined look. "Sir, if are going to judge or insult me, I suggest you leave now," she demanded. She is not going to let some old ass judge her and insult her child.

The man shook his head. "I'm just saying that a young woman like you is working here. I can tell you are very responsible and kind. I'm sorry if I have offended you in any way," he said urgently. "My youngest son is also going to be a parent but he keeps rejecting the child."

Kagome sighed. "No offense but your son is an idiot like my child's father."

The man looked at her stunned. "The father rejected you? But what kind of idiot would do such a thing? You deserve the best."

Kagome smiled sadly. "He's with another woman who is also pregnant, but surely she is pregnant with some other's guy's baby."

The man shook his head in disapproval. "He had an affair, didn't he? My wide had one and I found her with my secretary. Both of my sons don't know, nor do I want them to know. It'll crush them. Right now she's living someplace else and my boys think she's on another business trip. So I'm trying to make sure my sons are getting their futures set. Well my oldest one has it done, now is my youngest one."

Kagome gave him a look of sympathy. "That's very cruel of you're wife. But my boyfriend didn't have an affair. The other woman seduced him before we got together. Now she's pregnant, but I know deep down that child isn't his."

"But why isn't he with you? Does he not know you are carrying his child?"

Kagome nodded his head. "He never told me but I know he's being blackmailed by her."

The man frowned. "I hate blackmails."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at his actions. "Have you ever been blackmailed?"

The man looked down. "I am, right now. I don't know what to do but if anyone find out it'll hurt my sons."

Kagome shook her head. "Life sucks."

The looked shocked from her use of words but couldn't help but agree. "It does."

Kagome sighed and gave him a small smile. "Well I guess you should get back to your granddaughter. She'll be happy with her cupcake, sir."

The man waved his hand in the air. "Thank you very much, miss. . .?"

"Oh! Kagome. Kagome Higurashi," she said formally. "And you sir?"

The man looked at her shocked. "You are Kagome?"

Kagome looked at him very confused. "Yes."

The man bursted out laughing.

Kagome didn't know what is going on, so she stood there. "Sir?"

Then the man stopped and his gaze went to her belly. He frowned. He looked at her.

Kagome took a few steps back. She looked at him with fear in her eyes and clutched her stomach protectively.

The man sighed sadly. "I know it hurts, Kagome. However you'll get over it. It take some time, but just stay away from Inuyasha," he whispered and quickly grabbed the cupcake and left the little restaurant.

Kagome stood there stupify. It was making sense to her. The silver hair. Amber eyes.

'That was Inuyasha's father,' she thought.

She was more confused then ever. 'Blackmail?'

What the hell was going on?

Noone knows for sure.

Kagome sniffled and shook her head. It was too quiet for her so she turned on the radio.

Music helped her escape.

But. . .

It seems that even your life's passion was also against you.

_I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done_

Kagome sucked in air and froze. It reminded her of Inuyasha. The last time they talked. When she told him she was pregnant.

_And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Anywhere from here_

_Light up, Light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

Inuyasha laid on his bed. 'God why did I put the stupid radio on?' he thought.

He looked up at the ceiling. How he misses Kagome.

He looked at the radio and sighed. He badly wants to turn it off but his body didn't allow him.

It's true he can barely see Kagome. If he does, his gaze goes to her belly. His pup. If they could only run away, but this isn't a fairytale. You can't just leave and be happy. This is reality, it catches up to you. But if they could, they would. He love to be anywhere else but here.

He wants to tell her. Tell her he loves her. Tell her he's sorry. But he can't. He can't risk her life, nor his pup. But he's bounded to her for life.

_Louder, louder And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_To think I might not see those eyes  
It makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbyes  
I nearly do_

Kagome wanted to cry, and she did. Kouga told her what it means to be mated. She could feel him, but she ignores it. But this time the feeling is so strong. She could feel his pain. She could feel his misery. She could feel his sorrow.

She knows Kikyo is blackmailing him. But what? With what?

She let out a sob. She felt him. And their saying goodbye this time.

Everytime she sees him it hurts. She tries to fight it but the stupid song brought it all back. When she sees him, it hard to look him in the eye. She knows if she does she'll brake down and cry in front of him.

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

God knows how this song is making him feel.

Inuyasha hates it. He reached for his drawer and opened it, pulling out a card.

A Valentine's Day card.

He remembers walking into the store and the card caught his eye. He bought it.

He didn't know why he bothered to buy it. It's not like he can give it to Kagome. Kikyo could go to hell, fi she thinks she's getting a fucking present from him. That stupid engagement ring was bought by her father.

He looked at the card. It was white with a red heart on it. It's simple.

Why did he buy it?

Now he knows.

Because of what it said.

_'Thinking of you.'_

Tears fell down.

_Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess_

Kagome fell to her knees and cried her heart out. She should of listen to Sango when she told her not to go to work and take the day off. But she didn't listen. She thought she could handle it. But can't.

She's afraid.

Afraid that she'll lose.

Lose her love.

Her Inuyasha.

Her mate.

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

Inuyasha wiped his tears as the door from his room was opened furiously.

He frowned when he found Sesshomaru, standing there with his angry cold face.

"The fuck?" Inuyasha growled. "Can't I be at peace for at least one fucking minute in my life!"

"I have news," Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "If it's about the wedding, fuck it! I don't want to hear it. Bad enough I'm part of it. Now leave me the fuck alone," he snarled.

Sesshomaru shrugged and turned to leave. "It's news of how to get your mate back. But it seems you don't care," he sighed.

He closed the door.

It took a few moments for Inuyasha to comprehend what his older brother said.

'Kagome?' he thought.

He wasted no time in getting out of bed and running to the door. When he opened it, it seemed Sesshomaru hung up his phone and looked at his brother.

He smirked.

* * *

Sango just hung up the phone and turned to look at Miroku, Souta, and Kohaku staring at her eagerly. 

She smiled. "Sesshomaru said he might have a way to get them two together again," her voice was happy.

Miroku sighed and smiled and hugged his girlfriends.

They other boy gave each other high fives.

Sango pulled away from her man. "We have to go to the restaurant cause Sesshomaru said one of his investigators saw Kagome crying like crazy and the floor."

Kohaku raised an eyebrow. "How the fuck does he know that?"

Sango shrugged. "They put hidden video cameras."

Souta and Kohaku nodded. "We should become private investigators," they said in unison.

Sango rolled her eyes and walked to the door. "Come on. Let's go."

They all went outside and Miroku started the car while everyone else got in.

Souta stood there with a frown.

"What's wrong Souta?" Sango asked.

Souta scratched his head. "Usually Scooby-Doo solves the mystery, not Shaggy."

That got him a bonk on the head.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And thank you for the reviews. So. . yeah, Shaggy is Sesshoamru cause he's tall. I don't know, Souta's weird. oO**

**And thank you darkXvampireXkiss for suggesting the song.**

**I was told by a lot of reviewers to make Mr. Takahashi meet Kagome so I did. Thank you.**

**Once again, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Any suggestions for the next are welcomed.**

**Please review!**

**_Question of the Day- if the only way to bring back the love of your life is hope, will you take the chance?_**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	27. What?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary-**Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre**- Romance/Humor

**Chapter 27: What?**

Inuyasha has never been so angry in his life.

His mother. . .?

An affair?

Can anything be any worse?

Sesshomaru looked at him intensely. He asked Inuyasha to come to his office to discuss the solution of this complicated situation.

He, too, was rather shocked when he found out his step-mother was having an affair with their father's secretary. He didn't really care for her. But he did respected her. She was his father's mate. His real mother died when he was young. His parents married due to an arranged married. It never bothered hin that his parents never loved each other, but they did had a great friendship together. Then father met Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi. They fell in love as father puts it. They got married. He marked her. Sesshomaru knows it kills his father to know his own mate had an affair. Izayoi may have been Mr. Takahashi's true love, but was he her's?

Sesshomaru shrugged it off. He turned his attention to his younger brother. Inuyasha still seems angry by this. He understands.

Inuyasha sat there, growling. He can never see his mother the same way again. How could she do this?

Why?

He slammed his fist on the wooden desk. He was furious. Blood boiled through his veins.

"How could she?" he whispered.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Inuyasha, I know it hurts, but please understand," he said calmly.

Inuyasha stood up. His hands were turned into fists. "How do you think I should react when I just found out my own mother was having an affair?" he yelled in pure agony.

Sesshomaru growled. "Sit or I will make you do it myself. You shall not raise your own voice at me. Do you understand?" he commanded.

Inuyasha grunted and sat back down in his seat. He glared at his brother. "How is this going to help me to get back with Kagome?" just saying her name made his stomach in knots. He felt his eyes water once more. He has never cried for someone, much less a woman, this much before in his life. God, how he misses her.

Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes, but he knew better than to make fun of Inuyasha about crying over a girl. She isn't just a girl, but his mate and he will respect it.

"When I saw the tape I discovered Izayoi had and affair as you now know," he ignored his brother's growl, "but what caught my attention is when father said he is being blackmailed."

Inuyasha raised his eye brow. "How so?" Now he seemed interested. His father. The great Takahashi is being blackmailed.

Sesshomaru rested his elbows on the table and placed his chin on his knuckles. "It seems someone found out about Izayoi's affair. And father, being the kind man that he is didn't want us to suffer. I wouldn't but he knows you would greatly."

Inuyasha nodded as he understood. He looked to his brother in question. "But why would someone blackmail dad, though?" he asked.

"That is what I'm still trying to figure out. Now the real question is who?" Sesshomaru said as he sat there calmly.

"Good point," Inuyasha agreed. "But how this helping me, again?"

Sesshomaru sighed once again. He reached into one of his drawer and pulled out a control. He pointed it a wall and pressed a button. The wall seemed to opened and out came a television.

"Whoa."

Sesshomaru looked at his brother. This time he did roll his eyes.

Inuyasha stood there in awe. He looked back at his older brother. "I want one of those," he said childishly.

"Shut up and look at the screen," Sesshomaru said annoyingly.

Inuyasha shrugged and did as he was said.

The tape started to play.

Inuyasha sat there patiently, but then his face softened at the sight of Kagome. He smirked softly when he saw her eat a cupcake. His smirk faded when he saw her rub her belly and smiled. His heart yearned for her and his pup. How he wishes he would be there and be happy.

"Pay attention to what is to happen, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said as he, also, watched the video. He didn't have to look at Inuyasha getting all sappy due to his mate. But he needed to pay close attention.

Inuyasha blushed. He shook his head and looked at the screen with a serious look. What he saw amused him. His father came into the store and was buying a cupcake for his granddaughter. No doubt, Nazuna, since she is the only granddaughter.

_"Do you want me to put frosting on the cupcake?" Kagome asked._

_The man shrugged. "Sure."_

_"Does she like pink?"_

_The man chuckled. "Does she ever."_

_Kagome laughed as she put pink frosting on the cupcake. "It sounds to me like you spoil her."_

_The man laughed, "Why, yes, I do. I love my granddaughter very much. She's my first and only born grandchild."_

_Kagome looked at him. "She must be lucky to have a great grandfather like you."_

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. If she only knew that this man is a asshole. This is the man that is making him marry Kikyo, for god sakes!

_The man shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but see that a young woman such as yourself is working very hard and carrying a child," he said as he looked at her belly._

_Kagome gave him a determined look. "Sir, if are going to judge or insult me, I suggest you leave now," she demanded. She is not going to let some old ass judge her and insult her child._

Inuyasha smirked. He loves when Kagome doesn't take shit from anyone.

_The man shook his head. "I'm just saying that a young woman like you is working here. I can tell you are very responsible and kind. I'm sorry if I have offended you in any way," he said urgently. "My youngest son is also going to be a parent but he keeps rejecting the child."_

Inuyasha growled. He still doesn't know if Kikyo is having his child or some other guy. How dare his father say such a thing!

_Kagome sighed. "No offense but your son is an idiot like my child's father."_

Inuyasha winced when she said that. And it's true. He is an idiot.

_The man looked at her stunned. "The father rejected you? But what kind of idiot would do such a thing? You deserve the best."_

_This is coming from a man who, without knowing, called her a peasant and leave her._

_Kagome smiled sadly. "He's with another woman who is also pregnant, but surely she is pregnant with some other's guy's baby."_

It was pain when he heard his mate say that. But what got Inuyasha the most was what his father said.

_The man shook his head in disapproval. "He had an affair, didn't he? My wide had one and I found her with my secretary. Both of my sons don't know, nor do I want them to know. It'll crush them. Right now she's living someplace else and my boys think she's on another business trip. So I'm trying to make sure my sons are getting their futures set. Well my oldest one has it done, now is my youngest one."_

Inuyasha balled his hands into fists. He growled loudly. How dare his father keep a secret from him and Sesshomaru! Why? Because he doesn't want to crush them? He's already doing that by marrying him off to Kikyo!

"Inuyasha! Focus!" Sesshomaru said sternly.

Inuyasha took deep breathes and watched the rest.

_Kagome gave him a look of sympathy. "That's very cruel of you're wife. But my boyfriend didn't have an affair. The other woman seduced him before we got together. Now she's pregnant, but I know deep down that child isn't his."_

_"But why isn't he with you? Does he not know you are carrying his child?"_

_Kagome nodded his head. "He never told me but I know he's being blackmailed by her."_

_The man frowned. "I hate blackmails."_

_Kagome raised an eyebrow at his actions. "Have you ever been blackmailed?"_

_The man looked down. "I am, right now. I don't know what to do but if anyone find out it'll hurt my sons."_

_Kagome shook her head. "Life sucks."_

_The looked shocked from her use of words but couldn't help but agree. "It does."_

That's where it froze.

Inuyasha looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother with a serious face. He pointed to the screen.

"Right there is where it had me thinking. Father said he is being blackmailed," Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "We cleared that up already."

"I'm not finished," Sesshomaru said sternly. "What got my attention the most was when Kagome said you were being blackmailed also."

Inuyasha shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

Sesshomaru raised a brow from his brother's behavior. "And I never found out why you changed your mind about marrying Kikyo."

Inuyasha widen his eyes. He knew what his brother is going to ask.

"So tell me, little brother, why did you change your mind in marrying Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha looked away. "It's none of your business."

Sesshomaru remained calm. "It seems Kagome knows you more than I give her credit for. You are being blackmailed, are you not?"

Inuyasha glared at his brother.

"When Mr. Hama asked to be alone with you, that's where he forced you to marry his daughter. Now tell me, what did he use against you?" Sesshomaru pressed.

Inuyasha remained quiet.

"Did he threatened you by your mate, little brother?" Sesshomaru said mockingly.

Right there, Inuyasha couldn't hide it. His eyes were covered by his bangs.

"Yes," he whispered.

Sesshomaru nodded.

Inuyasha looked at his brother and cleared his throat. "What made you think it was Kagome?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Little brother, you have much to know about the world of business. What way to bring down a demon? Easy. By hitting their soft spot. Their mate."

Inuyasha nodded. "So Rin is your soft spot?" he asked innocently.

"And then," trying to change the subject, "what got me thinking as well, if Mr. Hama blackmailed you into marrying Kikyo by hurting Kagome, did he blackmailed father as well?"

Inuyasha looked at his brother in disbelief. "Since when did you get all detective on me?" Inuyasha said, moving his finger up and down, pointing at his brother, "You're good at this."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "My own daughter could figure this out. Now be serious here. Do you think Mr. Hama blackmailed father as well?"

Inuyasha sat there for a moment to think. He was about to response when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Sesshomaru commanded.

To their surprise it was Nazuna. She had a little box with her. She smiled and walked over to her father.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted something," she said politely.

Inuyasha shook his head at her. But she did interrupted something.

Sesshomaru sighed as his daughter sat on his lap and open the little box. It was a cupcake.

Nazuna looked at her father with a smile. "Look what grandfather got for me," she said excitingly.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. "Nazuna, you should get going," he said gently.

Nazuna frowned. "Why?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Since when did his own little girl question him. The only time she does is when. . .

"Did you hear us talking.. .again," he said annoyed.

Nazuna sighed and got off her father's lap. "I can't help it. you guys speak so loud and I was interested in what you guys were talking about."

Inuyasha shook his head. His niece likes to be the little eavesdropper. "It's not good to listen to other people conversation, Nazu. You could get in trouble," he said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Nazuna rolled her eyes. She began walking to the door when she stopped in the middle of the room. She turned back to see the two men looking at her.

Sesshomaru raised an eye brow. "Yes?"

Nazuna rolled her eyes. "It's quite easy why grandfather is being blackmailed."

"Oh?" Sesshomaru tighten his jaw. He will speak with Rin when she gets back from work. He did not like the idea of his daughter listening to conversation that did not involve her.

Nazuna noticed her father's reaction and gulped. She's going to get it. But she just had to tell them the truth. "Think about it, father. If Mr. Hama blackmailed Uncle Inu into marrying Kikyo, and we all know Kikyo wants my Uncle no matter what, of course he will use his mate against him. Everyone knows a demon cares for his mate greatly, no matter what. Grandfather loves grandmother very much. He should know he should never take a demon away from his mate. So why didn't he let Uncle Inu not get married to Kikyo? He's being blackmailed by Mr. Hama. And as far as I know, Mr. Hama is known for blackmail and bringing down companies. He should know that merging with the Takahashi company will bring up his company as well. Luckily for him, his daughter wants Uncle Inu and she's pregnant. But is it Uncle Inu's child, that we do not know. But if grandfather is being blackmailed, it has to be Mr. Hama. Why? He probably found out about grandmother's affair and told grandfather if he doesn't force Inuyasha into marrying Kikyo, then he will tell us about the whole affair," she explained.

The two men stood quiet. One with a raised eyebrow and the other with his eyes wide opened and his mouth hanging.

Nazuna sighed. "I will be leaving now."

"Nazuna," she heard as she opened the door.

She closed her eyes. "My lips are sealed father. Noone will know about this situation."

"Thank you. You may leave."

And she did.

The room was silent, but Sesshomaru broke it.

"I told you my daughter could figure this out," he smirked.

Inuyasha shook his head and looked at his brother. "Your daughter is weird. She's too young to know things like this. I couldn't figure this out that quickly as she just did."

Sesshomaru smirked again. "She's a genius. Just wait when she gets older, she'll bring every company down and make our the greatest."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "She needs to get out of this house and go play in the park with kids her age. All she does is roam around the house and listen to everyone's conversation. She needs to act like her age."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I'll see what I can do with her. Rin has been telling me about her being so mature for her age. Now back to what she said. Father must be blackmailed by Mr. Hama."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. Nazuna did have a point. Dad, out of all people, should know a demon should never be separated from his mate. It was kind of strange why he didn't fight for that or at least say I shouldn't get marry to Kikyo."

Sesshomaru sighed. "We still need more proof and don't tell father we know about Izayoi. We should call it a night," he said standing up.

Inuyasha stayed there.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Are you not going to bed?"

Inuyasha didn't look at him. He had his gaze to something else. "I need time to myself," he whispered.

Sesshomaru looked at where he was looking at. The television. He nodded and left.

Inuyasha sighed when he heard the door shut. He walked over to his brother's desk and grabbed the remote and pressed play.

He saw when his father left. And heard what his father said to her.

"I know it hurts, Kagome. However you'll get over it. It takes some time, but just stay away from Inuyasha."

Inuyasha cried when he saw the rest of the video. When Kagome turned on the radio and cried in misery. How ironic, that is the song that he listened also. No wonder listening to it hurts. They felt each other.

Inuyasha sighed of relief when he saw Sango, Miroku, Souta, and Kohaku running into the restaurant and comfort his mate.

He bit his lips as the video turned black.

"We'll be together, Kagome. I promise," he vowed silently to himself.

Kagome laid on her bed. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said raspy. She cried for hours and stopped just a while ago.

Her mother came in with a cup. "I brought you tea," she said gently.

Kagome sat up and smiled weakly at her mother. "Thanks," she said.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. She placed the cup on the night stand. She sat down and looked at her daughter with a soft look.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked.

Kagome grabbed her pillow and moved her body, so she can sit on her mother's lap. Mrs. Higurashi stroked her hair gently.

Kagome sighed in comfort. She loves it when her mother stroked her hair. It calms her.

"It hurt," she whispered.

"I know," her mother said.

"Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Kagome asked as she looked at her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi was confused at first, but realized she meant the baby. She smiled. "I wouldn't care as long if it's a healthy child."

Kagome smiled. "I think it's a girl."

"Why's that?" her mom asked with a raised brow.

"Because ladies go first," she giggled.

Mrs. Higurashi giggled as well. "Well, it might be."

Kagome yawned.

"Well it seems to me that you're tired. Not surprising, being pregnant is very tiring. I should go and let you rest," Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome nodded. She lifted her head and let her mother stand up. She watched as her mother kissed her on her forehead and rubbed her tummy. She left.

Kagome sighed and sat up. She reached for her tea and took a few sips. She placed it back down and laid back on her bed.

Her mother said she wouldn't care what the gender of the child is as long if it's a healthy child.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes and let sleep take over her.

_'But will it be a happy child?'_

The man heard his cell phone ring. He sighed and looked at the caller ID.

"This better be good," he said as he picked up.

"Sir, I have found something that might interest you."

"Very well, I will be in my office tomorrow and you will be there," he said.

"Yes, sir."

The man hanged up.

**Hi! I'm really sorry for the long update. I hope this chapter makes it up.**

**And thank you so much for the reviews. I appreciate it. 800! Wow!**

**Any other suggestion on this story please feel welcomed to tell me.**

**Oh! And this may be kind of stupid but . . .I just got my own MySpace. So anyone who wants to send me a message or add me feel free. I know, I know . . .I'm acting excited over nothing. But so what! just type in angel of agony and i'll be there. make sure you guys use under slashes in every word of my penname.**

**_Question of the Day- If hoping for your true love worked, how will it affect you now?_**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	28. Whoa

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary-**Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre-** Romance/Humor

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 28: Whoa**

It was a regular day in school. Teachers being boring as possible. Students not really paying attention. It was just boring.

Kagome sighed as she took her notes. She wasn't paying attention, just copying. She also was ignoring everyone's stares. It seems they found out about her and Inuyasha by Kikyo's big mouth. She had the nerve to say that Kagome tried to seduce Inuyasha ad take him away from her.

Kagome frowned when Sango told her that. Not only is she Peasant Girl, but she is now Peasant Whore.

Everyone is betting on if she's pregnant or not. Kagome started to wear lose shirts, so her stomach wouldn't show. She just has a few more months until she graduates. Then she's off to college.

'College,' she thought. 'I'll have the baby by then, hopefully. Then momma will help me take care of it, while I go to class.'

She sighed. It's going to be hard. She already applied to some dance schools. She has enough money saved to pay for her tuition and if she has to, she'll use the money her father left behind to pay for her education and her child.

'So much for improving the studio,' she thought sadly. She hasn't been going, since she is, of course, pregnant. But it doesn't stop her to visit the kids.

But then school work has been in the way.

Kagome groaned mentally. Her life is so hectic.

The bell rang and everyone left as quickly as possible. Everyone except a certain hanyou.

Kagome packed her thing slowly. She was taking her time. She didn't noticed Inuyasha in the room. But when she looked up she met his gaze. She looked at him with wide eyes, while he looked at her with a burning passion. She looked away, blushing. She looked at the teacher's desk. It seems that once again there is no teacher.

She packed the rest of her thing and continued walking to the door. She tried her best to avoid him. She could feel his eyes boring into her. She felt nervous. It's been weeks and now he thought it was okay to stare at her like some love sick puppy?

Kagome shook her head. 'It's impossible,' she reminded herself.

She walked a little faster, and even for a dancer, her foot slipped causing her to fall forwards.

Kagome's eyes widen in fear. 'The baby!'she panicked. She immediately wrapped her arms around her stomach and waited for the cold floor. But for some reason, she was hanging mid-way in the air. She furrowed her eyebrows as she was brought up to her feet.

She turned to see Inuyasha staring at her, while he had one hand on her arm and the other on her waist.

She stood quiet and continued staring at him.

He looked in her eyes with the same burning passion. Then his gaze was lowered to her tummy. He looked at her again. There was a glint in his eyes, she noted.

"Be more careful," he simply said.

Kagome gasped as she felt his hand move from her waist to her tummy. He was rubbing it. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. When was the last time they touched?

The hand on her arm pulled her closer to him, until her tummy touched his. He kept a good grip on her waist and arm. He looked at her with even more passion. She felt her knees turn into Jello. He leaned in.

Kagome's eyes grew wide. She quickly put a her delicate fingers on his soft lips. Just the feel of them made her shiver.

"Don't," she whispered. They can't. No matter how much they want it. They'll end up getting even more hurt as it is.

Inuyasha grunted and removed her fingers with his strong hands. He continued to lean forward.

Kagome felt his grip on her waist tighten, bringing her closer. No matter how much she hates to admit it, she could get lost in his eyes, the way she is now. They're so hypnotizing. Temptation took over her as she leaned in as well.

They both closed their eyes and let their lips guide their way to each other. They could feel each other's breathes.

"INU-POO!"

Kagome opened her eyes and pushed him back. He sighed and gave her an apologetic look.

"INU-POO! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Kagome shook her head and left the room. 'How can I be so stupid?' she cursed in her mind.

'Because you still love him.'

She closed her eyes momentarily, and continued walking to her next class.

Inuyasha sighed. They were so close.

"INU-POO!"

Inuyasha looked at the entrance and saw Kikyo leaning on the door frame with a frown. Inuyasha took a moment to observe what she was wearing. Tight jeans and a tight, pink shirt that showed her belly button. Inuyasha's nose wrinkled in disgust. How can she wear something like that when she's pregnant.

'Because she likes the attention,' he told himself.

"I'm hungry!" she whined.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fine, let's get somethin for you to eat," he mumbled.

Kikyo squealed. She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha growled, causing Kikyo to frown.

"Now remember, be a good puppy and do as I say," she threatened.

Inuyasha's frown deepened. She also knew about her father blackmailing him.

Kikyo grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the class.

Without her knowing, Inuyasha was smirking behind her.

_'I'll get my revenge, bitch!'_

-

-

-

-

The man sat patiently as he waited for the person he was waiting for.

There was a soft knock on the door.

The man smirked. He loved to make people fear him. "Come in," he ordered.

An old man wearing all black , carrying a folder came into the room and walked up to his boss. He bowed before he took his seat.

The man raised an eyebrow. "What did you find," he was not one to beat around the bush.

The old man in black handed him the folder.

The man took the folder in his hands and opened it. He scanned through it. His eyes widen, and looked at the old man before him. "Explain," he said.

The old man cleared his throat. "As it states, sir. She already knew about her condition."

The man nodded. "Thank you. You can go."

The old man nodded and did as he was said.

The man sighed. He was correct. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"What the fuck do you want?" was heard on the other line.

"Where are at?"

"Where else? School."

"Leave and come to the building. I found out news."

A sigh was heard. "Is it good."

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Inuyasha, why would I lie to you," he said slyly.

-

-

-

-

Inuyasha hanged up the phone. Good thing he was in lunch now. He turned to Kikyo. Should he tell her, his leaving?

'Bitch could burn in hell for all I care,' he thought as he left, ignoring Kikyo's yelling.

Once he made it to the building which was where Sesshomaru and his father work at, he quickly ran to an opened elevator.

He didn't care how many people he pushed through. 'If Sesshomaru told him to leave school, it has to be good,' he thought.

He made it to the floor where his brother is at and ran to his office. He ignored the secretary asking him for his reason of being here. He opened the door and saw his brother sitting with his cold face.

Inuyasha frowned and took a seat. "Well?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Learned some manners."

Inuyasha growled. "Cut the shit and tell me what you have."

Sesshomaru sighed as he slowly pulled out the folder that was given to him.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

Sesshomaru opened the folder and scanned through it with his long fingers.

He looked at his younger brother. "This, little brother, is proof that Kikyo is a liar."

"Tell me somethin I don't know," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What did she say this time?"

Sesshomaru's smirk grew. "She was feeling bad a week before she seduced you. So she went to the clinic for a check up. Then three weeks after she seduced you she went to the nurses office for a another quick check up since she was still feeling ill and didn't get her results from the clinic back. Right there in the school from the nurse, she found out she is pregnant. Then after that she got a call from the clinic saying she got her results back. They said the same, she is pregnant."

Inuyasha's eyes grew big. "The child she is carrying is not mine?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

Inuyasha frowned. "But she had a paper with her to show me."

"Ah, yes. She asked for the clinic to fax her the results. She took a picture of the sheet with a digital camera, connecting it to the computer and made a few changes."

Inuyasha shook his head. "She can't do that."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "I thought the same but it seems Kikyo is smarter than we think."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "How did you get all the information?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I have connections."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Next thing I know you're a leader of a gang. Can I see those papers?"

Sesshomaru let him have it. He watched closely as Inuyasha looked through the papers.

Inuyasha was surprised how his brother could get such information. Here are the phone calls she made. Hospitals, clinics, she attended to. Background check in the school computers. Inuyasha whistled. "Damn."

"So little brother?"

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru with curiosity. "What?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. His brother could be dense. "How does it feel to finally have proof to bring down the Hamas and to almost get back to your mate?"

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide, once again. That's right! He has proof that Kikyo's child is not his. And Mr. Hama can't blackmail their father anymore, since they know about their mother's affair. But. . .

"He could still hurt Kagome. And we need a lawyer," Inuyasha said facing his brother.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Indeed. But I have already have a lawyer, who I am paying big money for to stop Mr. Hama and the wedding. As for Kagome, I took the liberty to hire a body guard to watch her from a far. This should be cleared up in a week or so."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kagome and him can be happy, again. He couldn't help what came over him but Inuyasha stood up and walked to his brother. Sesshomaru looking at him with a raised brow, was surprised at his brother's action. Inuyasha, for the first time in life hugged his brother and kissed him on the cheek. Then without another word, he left the office with a big smile on his face.

Sesshomaru sat frozen with his eyes wide open. Did his brother. . . .

He shook his head.

"Crazy ass bastard," he mumbled.

Then a thought crossed his mind as he grabbed his phone.

'Who is the father of Kikyo's child?'

-

-

-

-

**Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now that we have the problem of Kikyo out of the way. How will Inuyasha get Kagome back? I don't have a clue either. And I'm the author.**

**So any ideas? Tell me.**

**_Question of the Day- Is true love waiting for or would you find it yourself?_**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	29. Not Surprising

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary-**Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre-** Romance/Humor

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 29: Not Surprising**

Kagome sat there nervously, staring at the envelope in front of her. She could feel sweat forming on her forehead. She gulped. How can one envelope make her so nervous.

"Will you open it already!" Souta yelled at her. He came to the living room to watch television, but his sister is making him get annoyed.

Kagome looked at him. "I'm scared," she said childishly.

Souta rolled his eyes and walked to the couch his sister sat on. He sat next to her and picked up the envelope. "How can this scare the shit out of you?" he asked.

"It hold my future," she sighed.

"I'm surprised it was sent to you so early," he said with a raise brow. "Aren't they going to test you in August, though?"

Kagome shook her head. "I sent a video and they won't see you until September. But they sent the envelope so early."

"So are you going to open it or not?" Souta asked, eyeing his big sister.

Kagome sighed, again. "I'm scared, though. What if they reject me?"

"Then you suck, then," he laughed as his sister punched him. "Come on, Kags. You're a real good dancer. They'll be sorry for not accepting you."

Kagome smiled weakly. "How about you open it for me?" she suggested.

Souta sighed. "Whatever," he mumbled. He slowly opened the envelope and locked at his sister. He hold his laugh. She looked at him anticipated.

He pulled out the letter from the envelope and read it care fully. He eyes grew wide.

"What? What? Tell me," Kagome demanded.

Souta looked at his Kagome. "What does it mean when they put declined?"

Kagome looked at her feet and sighed. "They didn't want me, huh?"

Souta shook his head. "Nah. It says approve, but I just wanted to know what it means to be decline," he said sheepishly.

Kagome looked up at his her brother, who was grinning. She stood up and jumped up and down.

Souta laughed and stood up to hug her sister. "Slow down there. Careful, you know?" he said. He didn't want anything to happen to his niece or nephew there, if she acts up like that.

Kagome smiled cheerfully. "They accepted me!"

Souta wagged his finger at her. "Uh, uh. Remember, you still have to go to try-outs. You were accepted to try-out. They didn't accept you just yet."

Kagome nodded. "Oh, I'll make it in, alright," then she frowned, "But why did they sent it so early?"

"Ah, that! They said that you were phenomenal in the video and they were eager to sent the good news to you. They can't wait to see you for try-outs," Souta explained.

Kagome couldn't stop smiling. She was happy. They liked her work.

Souta smiled. His sister finally has something to smile about of pure happiness. The envelope from the dance school she applied came early and she feared it was rejected, but no. They liked her work and want her to try-out.

"So how does it feel to almost be in a dance school, Kagome?" he asked, alredy knowing the answer, but wants to hear it from her.

Kagome laughed of joy. "It's kickass!" she yelled.

"Not surprising," Souta said simply.

-

-

-

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. He was stressed out. He still needs to find the real father of Kikyo's child.

"Damn fucking whore," he muttered as he looked at the list before him.

The old man that gave him the folder yesterday came again with this list. Sesshomaru nodded. It was a simple page, but when the old man unfolded it. . .it turned out to be a two-feet page of many names on it.

'Kikyo does go around, huh?' Sesshomaru said.

How he got the list of names doesn't matter, but now he just had to find the real father. He already made a few calls with some of his 'connections' and found that all of them are not the father. He was now left with two names. One name he knew was not the father, which was Inuyasha. But the other did caught his attention the most.

He knew this person. The father of this person asked them for a loan and payed them back. A good man he is, but Sesshomaru can't say the same for the son. The son that might be. . .no has to be the father of Kikyo's child.

Naraku Onigumo.

"Not surprising," he muttered to himself as he dialed the numbers once again to make a call.

-

-

-

Inuyasha was what you can say happy. He could finally be with his mate and soon to be born pup.

He lazily laid on his bed with a goofy smile. When was the last time he was this happy?

'The day we mated,' he said to himself.

There was a knock on the door. Before he could say anything, it opened.

He looked to see Nazuna standing there with a smile on her face. "I heard the big news," she said cheerfully.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Your father told you?"

Nazuna shook her head. "Nope. I figured it out myself."

"The fuck? How?"

"I have connections," she shrugged as she sat on the bed.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Just like your father, I tell ya," he sighed.

Nazuna giggled. "Next thing you know I'm a leader of a gang."

Inuyasha smirked. "You never know. You're pretty smart for a five year old."

Nazuna frowned. "I'm four going on five, thank you very much," she corrected.

"My apologies, miss," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Nazuna smiled at him. It wasn't a regular smile, but a knowing smile.

"What?" he asked curiously.

Nazuna shrugged. "You can't wait to get her back, huh?"

Inuyasha sighed and the goofy smile returned. "I love her," he said as it was the most precious thing in the world.

"I think you should wait, though," she said.

Inuyasha stared at her confuse. "What?"

Nazuna rolled her eyes. "I said, I think you should wait."

"Why?" he whined. "Haven't suffered enough.

"Yeah, you have, but wait until everything is cleared up. Until my dad's lawyer fixes everything and until we find who the father is. Don't you think?" she asked.

Inuyasha sighed. "You're right."

"I always am," she smirked.

"You act like me, sometimes," he said.

"I know."

"You know everything."

"It's my nature."

"Not surprising."

-

-

-

Sesshomaru sighed of frustration.

Naraku isn't the father!

'What did she get herself pregnant or something?' he screamed in his mind.

The phone rang.

'Please god,' he said silently to himself. He wasn't surprise he was actually begging for a miracle to happen but Kikyo is some complicated chick.

"Hello," Sesshomaru said.

"Sir, I made a mistake."

Sesshomaru placed the phone between his ear and his shoulder and put his hands together and mouthed 'thank you' to the ceiling.

He cleared his throat. "Naraku is the father I assume," he said.

"No sir, I forgot to add one more name to the list and I made a background check and he is the father of the child."

"You did well. Is he someone I know?"

"Yes."

"Not surprising."

-

-

-

Inuyasha waited patiently. He sat next to the phone. Sesshomaru was suppose to call him and tell him who is the child of Kikyo's child. And when it is okay to get Kagome back.

'Kagome' he thought happily.

Oh, how he misses her kisses, hugs, caresses, the cute thing she does when they fu-

RING!

RING!

RING!

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and picked up the phone.

"Hello," he said in a simple form, but inside he was impatient.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. For some odd reason he sounded like he was. . .weak?

"Yeah?" he said. His legs started to kicked. He needs to know.

"I found out who is the child of Kikyo's child," did the great Sesshomaru just whimper?

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "I bet it's Naraku's huh? Fucking bastard! He and Kikyo have been fuckin each other a lot. I know it's him," he snarled.

Silence.

"Sesshomaru! Just tell me. Although I know who it is," Inuyasha said this time calmly.

"It's Jakotsu's."

Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Not sur-," then his eyes popped opened of what he just heard, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?"

-

-

-

**Hi everyone. I know, know, it's short. Sorry. But I bet it was worth it huh? Didn't see that one coming. LOL! It'll be explained soon if your'e wondering. and if you guys don't remember Jakotsu, see chapter 8.**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Next one will be longer.**

**_Question of the Day- If you had a chance to do something to the person you hate the most, what will you do?_**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	30. Now We Wait

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha and part of the song "Sexy Back" by Justine Timberlake**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary-**Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre-** Romance/Humor

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 30: Now We Wait**

She didn't know where she was going for she was drunk. When I mean drink, I mean literally drunk. She was laughing to herself and supported herself against the brick walls of the buildings she passed by.

Where she was?

No clue.

She kept her stupid smile on her face.

And it grew wider when she heard music.

_I'm bringin' sexy back  
Them other boys they don't know how to act  
I think it's special... what's behind your back  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack_

_Dirty Babe  
You see these shackles baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

She entered the bar and walked slowly to the stool.

She looked around her and grinned at the people that were here. It looks like they're having a party! SHE LOVES PARTIES! Although she was already in one, another can't hurt, right? And what made her smile the most was the male stripper that was dancing.

She turned back to the bartender, who waited for her request of drink patiently.

"I'll. . .uh. . .have a shot of. . .your best tequila," she managed to say.

The bartender nodded and pored her, her drink and gave it to her. She took it greedily and chugged it down and spit it out and frown at the bartender.

"The fuck is this? I asked for a fucking shot not water!" she yelled.

The bartender sighed. "Sorry miss, it looks like you already had enough to drink," he said.

She sighed and buried her head on her hands. She looked up at the bartender. "So what kind of party is this?" she asked.

The bartender smirked. "A bachelorette party, isn't he sexy?"

She smirked. "Who's the lucky girl?"

The bartender shrugged. "No clue. I just serve is all, I don't care who the party is to. I'm just happy I'm making business."

She nodded.

"Hey, sexy."

She couldn't help but put on a seductive smirk on when she heard a voice. Funny how it sounded a little feminine but hey. . .is he's fine he's fine.

She turned around and to her surprise her vision was blurry. She could barely make out who the person is. All she can see was black hair, someone tall and lean, and brown eyes. But she knew it was a man, despite the funny voice.

"What's a sexy babe like you doing here all alone?" he asked. He, too, was drunk as hell.

"Waiting for a fine piece of ass to come around," she answered. Her hearing was getting a little off, too. His voice went to feminine to a dead record player voice.

The man looked at her up and down. She looked familiar to him, but he didn't want to think about anything at all. But curiosity took over him, though.

"What's your name babe?" he purred.

"Nope. Gotta tell me your's first," she smirked.

The man grinned. "Jakotsu. I'm the designer of this party. Now can you tell me your's?"

She, herself, never gave her real name, even in her drunken state. She mentally punched herself when the words slipped out of her mouth.

"Kagome."

Jakotsu's eyes grew wide. He laughed. "Funny, I know a Kagome, too. But she's a girl. You do look like her though?" he said observing her with his lazy eyes.

Kikyo didn't even listen to what he said. Heck, she can't see straight or even hear straight. Then she felt a hand on her bare thigh.

"Are those real?" Jakotsu asked stupidly, as he stared at her breast.

Kikyo shook her head. "The fuck? You said something? I can't hear you, babe."

Jakotsu didn't even pay attention to her, when she talked to him. He kept staring at her body.

"You must have payed a fortune to get your body to look like real woman. I give you props," he again said in a very dumb way. "I wonder if they feel the same."

Without warning, he cupped one of her breast and massaged it. Kikyo moaned.

"You sure. . .do. . .do. . do k-know how to. . .uh. . touch a . . lady," she said, not caring if he heard her or not. The familiar sensation between her legs sparked.

Jakotsu smirked. "I know. That's how I like to be touched too." His hand wandered down her lower region. He gasped. "You really did pay a fortune to have a body like this. I have never seen a gay man do such thing."

Kikyo, once again, paid no heed of what he said. The fact that he touched her made her horny by each second.

"Fuck me," she whispered.

Jakotsu looked back at her. "What?"

"Fuck me," she said again.

Jakotsu stepped back. Examine her as if he was testing her or something. When he was told to make a bachelorette party for one of his 'girlfriends' he grunted. He never has any fun the way he wants. He scheduled the party at his 'girlfriend's' favorite bar. A gay bar. (AN: Remember his girlfriends are actually gay men.)

He didn't enjoy bachelorettes parties much cause they always seems to make him feel low. His boyfriend, Bankotsu couldn't come and that didn't help either. People would look at him like some loner, without a date. So he drank himself silly until he can't think straight. He looked around and saw all the men. . .um. . .women in his case having fun. But when he saw 'Kagome'. . .well actually Kikyo alone, he thought maybe they could talk or do more. He forgot about having a boyfriend, forgot about the ugly stares of people, forgot about everything.

He was amazed how a man turned his whole body an exact replica of a woman's body. (AN: If he only knew!) And now she's here asking for a fuck.

"Why not?' he shrugged.

The next morning, two sweaty, naked bodies were in each other's embrace, in a V.I.P. room.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jakotsu opened his eyes wide open and sat up. He groaned at the killer head ache that he has due to the drinking. He turned to his side and frown.

"What?" he was confused.

Kikyo grabbed fists of her hair and screamed.

Jakotsu groaned. "Please stop!"

Kikyo turned to him and frown very deeply. "You!"

Jakotsu blinked. "What?"

"I can't believe I sleep with a gay guy!"

Jakotsu frown and crossed his arms across his chest. "Aren't you gay too?"

Kikyo laughed. "Honey, I'm not gay, nor a lesbian. I'm a straight woman! Does it look like a have a fucking penis!" she started to yell.

Jakotsu blinked as he stared at her. That frown on her face, it reminded her of someone. "Kikyo?"

"Yeah, and what? I can't believe I slept with Inuyasha's stylist!"

Jakotsu eyes lit up. That's where he has seen her before! She's one of the sluts Inuyasha fucks. H's seen her once and that was it. And here he is when he just-

"What the hell were you doing in a gay bar?" he asked.

Kikyo's eyes widen. "WHAT? WAS I THAT DRUNK TO GO IN A GAY BAR?"

Jakotsu shrugged. "I believe so. I was drunk to actually think you were a gay that had a serious amount of surgeries to have a body of a woman."

Kikyo smacked him on the head. "Why would someone do something like that?"

"You never know what people these day would do."

Kikyo shook her head and shuddered. "Ew. I can't believe I went this low to fuck a faggot."

Jakotsu frowned. "Hey! How do you think I feel? Now I'm just worried I didn't catch a _STD_ because you're a slut," he argued.

Kikyo snarled. "I don't have one! But I hope I didn't catch one from you!"

Jakotsu then stood quiet. He gasped. "Oh no! I cheated on my man! With a woman no less!" he cried.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Crazy idiot," she mumbled.

They stood up and got dressed quietly, except when they threw insult at each other. When they were about to leave, they turned to each other.

"Nothing ever happened," Kikyo said seriously.

"What happened?" Jakotsu asked stupidly.

"Exactly."

-

-

-

The phone rang and a groan was heard.

A hand reached to the phone and picked it up, bringing it to the person's face.

"Hello?"

Jakotsu's eyes grew big and sat up from the bed.

"WHAT?"

Did he hear correctly? He listened to the person on the other line.

He grabbed a fist full of his hair. 'This can't be happening to me,' he prayed.

He took deep breathes.

"Are you sure?"

The person on the phone told him again of what they investigated.

"Okay," he said as calmly as he could and hanged up.

He sighed. And threw the phone on the floor. He shook his head.

Then by instinct he moaned when he felt a hand run up and down his spine. He turned around to find Bankotsu awake now. He had a look of concern on his face.

"Everything alright babe?" he asked.

Jakotsu sighed. He hasn't told him about that night with Kikyo. He still felt disgusted of himself fucking that whore. All because he was drunk and thought she was a man that went through a lot a surgeries to have a body of a woman. How stupid could he be?

"Bankotsu, honey, there's something I have to tell you," he started.

-

-

-

Inuyasha stared at his brother, who had just got off the phone with Jakotsu.

"So did he take it well?" he asked.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Better then I thought. But still. . ." he wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah. . I know how you feel. Crazy ass shit, huh?" Inuyasha said. "Our stylist and the whore."

Sesshomaru shuddered.

Inuyasha chuckled. It takes a lot to bring this side of Sesshomaru and Kikyo and Jakotsu did it.

"So?"

Sesshomaru looked at his brother with a raised brow. "What is it now?"

Inuyasha smiled cheesy at his brother. "When can I get back with my woman?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Is that all you think about?"

Inuyasha put on a serious face and put a hand on his chest. "Is what I feel all the time."

Sesshomaru shook his head. His brother is a hopeless bastard. "Until father comes."

On the cue, the door from the office opened and in entered Mr. Takahashi. He walked to his desk and sat down on his chair, while his sons sat infront of him.

"Is there something I can do for you my boys?" he asked curiously. Why did they ask him to come at the office that was so important to discuss?

"We know," Sesshomaru simply said.

Mr. Takahashi cleared his throat. He's hoping t's not what he thinks it is. God, he prayed.

"Cut the shit! We know everything about Mr. Hama, you old man!" Inuyasha snarled.

Mr. Takahashi's face paled. "Y-y-ou know? B-b-ut h-how?"

Sesshomaru handed him the folder that contained all the information and proof.

Mr. Takahashi took it and opened it. He swallowed hardly. He took a deep breathe and faced his sons. "You even know about Izayoi," he whispered painfully.

Inuyasha growled. "How can mom do that to dad? I thought she loved you!"

Mr. Takahashi sighed. His face turned soft. "I thought so, too. But we just need some time apart, is all."

"Time apart is what got her to have an affair, my dear father," Sesshomaru said.

Mr. Takahashi looked at his son in disbelieve. "What?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "She obviously still loves you, no doubt, but you're always on business trips and your mate does get lonely. You can't blame her to have an affair with your secretary."

Mr. Takahashi thought about it for a while. It's true. He has been away for a long time. He barely even sees her. And when he's home she'll put on those sexy lingerie, but he always says he's not in the mood. She even tries to come in the office to give him a surprise visit but he pushes her away saying he doesn't need distractions in his work. The only one that talks to her and greets her everytime is his secretary. How could he be so blind? Especially when he knew when his secretary was attracted to his mate, but he never thought that she would go for it. When he found them together, he did see the look of guilt and pain in her face but he chose to ignore it. Just like he's been ignoring her all this time.

"Dad, just talk to mom," Inuyasha suggested.

Mr. Takahashi rubbed his temples. "I wish it was that simple, my boy."

"She's your mate, of course it'll be simple," Sesshomaru said. "Now that we cleared that up, let's change the subject."

Mr. Takahashi looked at them surprised. "Are you not angered by this?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "We are. Believe me, but you should of told us from the start. Now can we please change the subject?" he asked impatiently.

Mr. Takahashi nodded. "What else do you need to tell me?"

"I'm not going to marry Kikyo," Inuyasha declared.

Mr. Takahashi sighed. "Inu-"

"No, father. He will not. Mr. Hama does not have anything against you nor Inuyasha," Sesshomaru stated out loud.

"What? He blackmailed my son, too?" He asked surprised.

Inuyasha nodded. "He threatened to hurt my mate," he snarled.

Mr. Takahashi clearly remembers Kagome. She's pregnant.

"We know you have met her, father. I have taken the liberty to hire a lawyer to sue Mr. Hama for blackmail and threatening someone's life. I also found that Kikyo's child is clearly not Inuyasha's," Sesshomaru said as he looked at his father, straight in the eye.

"I somehow knew it wasn't his," he admitted. "But I didn't want you boys to find out about Izayoi."

"Well we did. And either way, you tried to prevent from hurting us but you still succeeded by trying to marry me off to Kikyo!" Inuyasha growled.

Mr. Takahashi looked down in shame. Yes, he felt bad for hurting his son's. And what he did was selfish, dishonest, and unfair. What hurts him the most was when he found out Kagome is pregnant and Inuyasha was about to be taken away from a beautiful miracle that any demon could ask for.

"I'm sorry. I know I don't deserve to be forgiven but I will try to do what I can to gain your trust back," he whispered.

"We'll forgive on one condition," Inuyasha said.

Mr. Takahashi looked up. "What? Anything?" he pleaded. He can't stand seeing his son's suffer for what he did any longer.

"Tell Mr. Hama to go to hell and leave us the fuck alone," Inuyasha smirked.

Mr. Takahashi smiled, "I'll do that."

Sesshomaru stood up and both men looked at him. "I must be on my way now. Nazuna has to be taken to the dentist," he said as he excused himself.

"Sesshomaru!" Mr. Takahashi called out before his son left.

"Yes," he said not turning around to face him.

"How did you gain this information?" he just had to ask.

"I have connections," and he left.

Mr. Takahashi shook his head. He will never understand his older son. Strange he is. Like his daughter, only she smiles like her mother. He looked up to see Inuyasha still sitting there with his arms crossed across his chest, staring at him.

There was silence for a few moments.

Mr. Takahashi sighed. "She's a good girl," he said.

Inuyasha's features soften. "I know," his voice was stern.

Mr. Takahashi was mentally startled by his son's actions. He has changed. Just like when Sesshomaru met Rin. Like he did with Izayoi.

"She's pregnant," Mr. Takahashi stated.

Inuyasha sighed and looked down for a second and look back up to his father. His breathing turned shallow. "I know," he whispered.

Mr. Takahashi, right there, knew how much he has brought pain to his son. He feels he has failed as a parent.

And in reality. . .

_He did._

"She told you," he managed to say.

Inuyasha looked away and closed his eyes. "The day after I propose Kikyo to marry me," he tried to say calmly but failed to do so.

"She's beautiful," Mr. Takahashi said.

Inuyasha smiled and opened his eyes. Knowing he surprised his father, when he has tears forming in his eyes.

"She is," he said weakly.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Takahashi said painfully.

Inuyasha sighed and looked down. "Do you think it's to late for her to take me back?" he asked.

Mr. Takahashi smiled at his son as he blushed like a school boy. "Inuyasha, me and you're mother have been through so many fights. And we somehow get back together, stronger than ever," he said.

Inuyasha looked at his dad. "But now?"

He sighed. "But now. . .I will fight for her if I have to. But you and Kagome do belong together. It may not be a good example, using your mother and me, but what am trying to say is love isn't something to use for granted. When you see it, you fight for it. Just like you have been doing right now. If you continue to fight for that one thing that will make you happy for life, go for it. She'll listen. I know she will."

Inuyasha chuckled. "That sounds cheesy but I'll give it a try," he said as he stood up and walked to the door. He turned back to give his father one last look.

"Good luck with, mom."

He left.

Mr. Takahashi sighed. He picked up the phone and waited for someone to answer.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"I would like a ticket to London, please?"

He'll pay his wife/mate a little visit. And he know she's not with his secretary because he made sure that bastard has a lot of work to do before he fires his ass. He kept a good eye on his wife/mate and was told she was alone. So might as well take advantage.

Outside the door from his father's office, Inuyasha stood with one question in his head. It's been bugging him for some time now.

'How the hell am I going to react when I see Kikyo?'

-

-

-

He threw his head back and laughed harder. He supported his body against the wall of the hallway.

Kikyo stood there with her eyes wide open.

She blinked.

People were staring at him like he's some kind of lunatic.

One of Kikyo's friends came up to her and whispered in her ear, "Kikyo, is something wrong with your fiancé?"

Kikyo stood quiet. She had no idea what the hell is wrong with him.

"Uh. . um. . ," she put on a fake, sweet face, "h-he's just happy that I'm pregnant with his child."

People nodded, but still confuse of the weird action.

Inuyasha stood quiet and blinked.

_His child?_

He bursted out laughing even more. His face was turning red, and tears formed in his eyes.

Kikyo frowned. "Inu-poo, I don't like you acting like this, so stop."

Inuyasha gasped for air. When he saw her, he couldn't help but laugh. This shit is to funny for him.

Once he calmed, he noticed she was still giving him a dirty face.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. That kid ain't mine."

Many gasped.

"What?"

"How can you reject your child?"

"But she loves you?"

"Does this mean your free?"

Kikyo felt her face growing red. She shook her head. "N-n-o. It's his. I know it's his."

She was panicking. She didn't except this.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, again. "Bitch, you know it's not mine."

Kikyo shook her head. "No! No! No! It's your's. We're getting married. We have to get married!" she yelled.

"Kikyo, you're a lying bitch. And don't even think about trying to use your little blackmail on me cause it ain't goin to work," he said.

Kikyo ran up to him and slapped him on the face. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN! YOU HAVE NO PROOF! NONE!"

"Are you sure," he smirked.

On the cue, Souta and Kohaku came with stacks of papers and each pulled a wagon. They were both dressed like little boy from the 30's. The little beanie hat, old clothes.

"HEADLINES! HEADLINES! READ ALL ABOUT IT! KINKY-HOE PREGNANT WITH FAGGOT'S CHILD!" Souta yelled in the hallways as he and Kohaku stopped in the middle when people ran up to them.

"A dollar a page, sir. A dollar a page, madam," Kohaku said in a British accent as he collected money from people.

Kikyo stood there with her mouth opened. She stared at the hanyou, who was smirking at her.

"I'm no longer your's to torture Kikyo," he said happily. And he did feel happy.

Kikyo grabbed her hair and screamed. She ran in the hall ways, covering herself from the people laughing at her.

Inuyasha sighed. He turned to see Souta staring at him.

The freshmen smiled at him.

Inuyasha smiled back and mouthed 'thanks.' He called him last night and explained everything to him. He asked him if he could find a way to make Kagome not come to school for two weeks and if he could do something about letting everyone know he will not marry Kikyo. All Souta said was,

"Leave it up to me."

Souta nodded to him.

Inuyasha turned around and walked away. He went to class when the bell rang.

He sighed happily as he took his notes.

_'Soon, Kagome, soon.'_

-

-

-

**Hey everyone! I hope you got everything here. A lot of people put the same thing.**

**'I thought Jakotsu was gay!'**

**Yes, he is, but he was drunk when he fucked her. I was going to make the child Naraku's but it was to predictable, so I was like. . .why not Jakotsu? I thought one more twist would do the trick. I like to surprise people. I hope I didn't make anyone uncomfortable about Kikyo and Jakotsu. Just be happy I didn't put a lemon. Now how will Bankotsu react to this? I wonder. . .**

**Now what's left? Oh, yes! Inu and Kag. Well wait till the next chapter.**

**_Question of the Day- How will you express your love to the person you kno you will spend the rest of your life with?_**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	31. Was This Suppose To Happen?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary**-Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre-** Romance/Humor

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 31:Was This Suppose To Happen?**

Kagome sat on the swing. The seat moved her back and forth, and she felt the nice breeze pushing her hair off her face and letting it fly wildy. She looked up at the sky and studied it. It was clearly, blue. There were only a few clouds floating and some birds flying freely. The warm sun shines with all its might, making the entire day brighten. A beautiful day it is.

Kagome sighed and looked down to her now dirty shoes.

'Why am I here?' she asked herself.

She played back her entire day, starting from this morning. She comes down for breakfast as usual. That's after she finished showering, brushing her teeth, and getting dressed. As she sat down, out of nowhere her mother told her not to attend school. Then Souta agreed. At first, she was confused and said she is. But her mother told her to rest since she's pregnant. At this, Kagome rolled her eyes and said she is only going to be three months barely, she's not 7-9 months yet.

That's when the debating started. It surprised her that she lost. She lost to her mother AND her brother, who was the one who tricked her into staying. How, you may ask. That's one thing she's trying to figure out. Her brother the type of person that likes to play with peoples minds and trick them into doing things. He's a very sly talker. He could be in the debate team and win all battles by himself, but he doesn't want to waste his time as he puts it.

'I'm surrounded by strange people,' she told herself.

Her brother somehow convinced her to stay at home for two weeks. So she didn't attend school today. But instead of staying at home, she came to the park. She needs fresh air and if she's not going to school right now, might as well take advantage.

"God, I'm bored," she mumbled.

"Well we have to change that don't you think," she heard a strong, easy-going voice say.

She jumped a little and turned.

It was a boy . . .well a guy since he looks like her age, chuckling. He has a body of a god. Her attention then went to his upper body and noted that he has beautiful, long, black hair braided in a low pony tail. He has these mesmerizing, crimson eyes, also. And this mark on his forehead. At first, Kagome thought it was a tattoo but she knew better. It was a mark, indicating that he is a demon. A thunder demon.

'A very, HOT thunder demon,' she thought to herself. She stood up to her feet and faced him.

His featured soften and he rubbed the back of his neck in a shy way, "I'm sorry for startling you, in such a way."

Kagome sighed but smiled at him warmly, nonetheless, "It's okay. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I'm so embarrassed now, you must think I'm a scary-cat," she blushed.

The guy smiled. He had to admit she was kind of cute, blushing like that. He walked towards her and extended his hand, "I'm Hiten. And you are?" he said politely.

Kagome pushed a hair strand from her face behind her ear. She extended her own hand and shook his. "I'm Kagome."

Hiten smiled at the strong grip this girl has. A real hand shake from a girl. Not one of those sissy one or shy hand shakes, but a real, firm grip hand shake. "It's nice to met you, Kagome."

They stood in an awkward silence for a moment.

Kagome, finally, breaking it spoke first. "Is there a reason you came to talk to me?"

Hiten was taken back. He was trying to figure out something to say to her first, like he always does with girls. They wait for the guy to speak first, but this girl didn't. He likes it.

"I. . .uh. . .just thought it would be nice to talk with someone," he said lamely. Did he just say 'uh?' He wasn't nervous, was he?

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Really?" not sounding convinced.

Hiten raised his arms in the air and chuckled. "Okay, okay. I DID want to talk to you, and I was hoping maybe to ask you out sometime," he said, hoping she will.

Kagome thought about it for a moment. Her eyes soften.

'Inuyasha. . .'the name made its way to her mind. She feels like she's betraying him. She loves the damn guy, so how could she go out with another?

_'But then again, he is marrying Kikyo. Isn't that like betraying you, too?'_

Her conscience came back.

'Yeah, he is. But still. . .'

_'You have to get over him.'_

'It's impossible because I love him so much.'

_'You think I don't know that? I know, but like you said, it's impossible for you two. You can't live your life in misery like this. You have to move on. I know it hurts, but go for it!'_

"Kagome?"

Kagome snapped out of her daze and noticed she hasn't answered Hiten's question. He looked at her with a concern look.

"Sorry about that. I just spaced out," she said embarrassed.

Hiten smiled. "It's okay, but you still haven't answered my question, though. Will you go out with me sometime?"

_'Go for it!'_

Kagome, despite hearing her conscience, shook her head. "I'm sorry Hiten. I'm not someone you would like to go out with."

Hiten was now taken back. She rejected him? He shook his head. "Are you sure?"

Kagome smiled weakly and nodded.

Hiten sighed. "Okay, who is he?"

Kagome blinked. "Who?"

"Kagome, you should of told me you were seeing someone already. I would gotten the hint there," he shrugged.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not. . .anymore. It's just that. . .I'm just not someone you would want to go out with. I'll be wasting your time," she said.

Hiten took her hand. He smiled when she blushed. "Look, there's something about you that I like and I want to get to know you even more. It's luck that your not seeing someone. So how about it?" He really likes her. She's down-to-earth compare with the other girls he has dated.

Kagome sighed and looked at him pleadingly. Hoping he would just say 'okay' and leave. Yes, she's attracted to him. Who wouldn't? He's HOT! She's a teenager with hormones. But she can' t use him like that. Yes, she should move on. Yes, she should try to forget Inuyasha. But. . .

She can't.

"Sorry," she said.

Hiten sighed and let go of her hand. "Can w hang out as friends, though?"

"Hiten. . ." Kagome sighed.

"Please, Kagome. Look, I really want to get to know you," he pleaded. "Just one date. One."

Kagome shook her head. "You won't give up, would you?"

He shook his head and smiled proudly. "Nope."

Kagome clutched her big sweater. She has been wearing it to school and in public. She bit her lips. She looked at Hiten.

"Do want me to tell you why you shouldn't go out on a date with me?" she said. She knew if she told him, he would judge her.

Hiten nodded. "If you don't have a boyfriend, then what?"

Kagome hesitated a little. "I'm pregnant." There she finally said it.

Hiten blinked. "So?"

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy. "I said I'm PREGNANT. Meaning I'm having a child and you still want to go out with me?"

Hiten shrugged. "Look, I'm not going to be one of those bastards and judge you or say shit about you. Okay, you're pregnant. But that doesn't mean your automatically a bad person."

Kagome rubbed her temples. "You're a very strange person."

Hiten smiled. "How about we go have a coffee at the café shop down the street and we can talk. You can tell me about you and I'll tell you about me. Then I'll give you the decision if you want to go out with me or not?" he suggested.

Kagome took a moment and accepted.

-

-

-

"You have to be kidding me!" Hiten said in disbelieve. "This Kikyo person must be a real bitch to take your boyfriend away like that," he mumbled.

Kagome sighed. She told him about everything with Inuyasha. Hiten laughed at the pranks they did to each other. He was a real good listener. She likes that. What she likes the most is that, he didn't judge her at all. "Yes, she is. You have no idea how much pain she already caused me."

Hiten shook his head. "A beautiful woman like you should not even suffer like this," he said gently.

Kagome smiled weakly and cleared her throat. "Enough about me. Tell me about yourself."

Hiten took a sip of his coffee and cleared his throat. "There's not much to saw about me," he shrugged.

Kagome hit him on the arm, playfully. "Come on now. I told you my story, now tell me about yourself."

"Well. . .I live with my mom. My father is an alcoholic and left my mom before I was born for this other woman. Don't know what happened to him nor do I care. I work as a mechanic in an auto-shop. I'm majoring in Education in college right, now and that's about it," he said.

"Well, what year are you in college, now?" Kagome ask.

"My first year," he said proudly, puffing his chest out.

Kagome giggled. "What a freshie," she teased.

Hiten frowned. "Hey!"

"So you want to be a school teacher, huh? That's nice."

Hiten shrugged. "Well, I'm not a good dancer like you so I want to teach kids. I like kids. They're easy to torture," he joked.

Kagome giggled.

Hiten raised a brow, "Aren't you suppose to be school, thought?"

"Yeah," Kagome sighed. "But I was told to stay home by my mother and brother."

"Do I want to know?" he asked, already in on how Souta is and how her mother is also.

Kagome shook her head. "Don't even know myself."

Hiten chuckled. "You are surrounded by strange people."

Kagome agreed.

Time passed and the two teens laughed at some stupid jokes, talked about their lives, and just got along.

Hiten offered to take Kagome home, and she accepted.

Once at the front door, they stopped.

Kagome looked down to hr feet. While Hiten was trying to figure out what to say.

"So. . .did you change your mind?" he asked. He really likes her.

Kagome bit her lips. He did seem like a good guy. "Does it bother you?"

"What?" he asked confused.

She pointed to her belly and blushed. "That's I'm pregnant." Hey, she had to ask.

Hiten sighed dramatically. "Kagome, I don't mind. You're a real cool girl and that's all I care about right now. It doesn't bother me. Heck, my mom dated some guys and they didn't mind that she had a son, so why should I? I know what your child will go through, so I don't mind that you're pregnant," he said lifting her chin, so she can look him in the eye. "Tomorrow night?"

Kagome sighed and smiled. "Yes. Thank you, Hiten."

Hiten smiled at her warmly. "No problem. See you at. . .?"

"Eight, sound good?" she suggested.

Hiten nodded. "Good night, Kagome."

"Good night!" she yelled out as he walked away.

She sighed happily. She has a date!

She smiled as she opened the door from her house and walked in.

'Maybe I could move on,' she thought.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Souta yelled as he saw her come in.

Kagome blinked. "What?"

Souta pointed to the door. "Don't act stupid. I saw. What the hell was that? Who the hell was that?" he continued to yell.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "His name is Hiten and I'm going out with him tomorrow," she explain as she entered the kitchen.

Souta followed her. "You can't go out with a guy. You don't even know him! You're fucking pregnant! Does he even know that?"

Kagome frowned. "What the hell is your problem? Yes, he knows. I told him everything AND he doesn't mind. He grew up without a father and his mother dated, too. He understands. So chillax, kid."

Souta frowned. This wasn't suppose to happen! "You won't go out with him," it sounded like he just gave her an order.

Kagome crossed her arms. "Who the fuck are you to tell me what not or what to do? This is my life! I think I deserve to move on for what happened," now she had tears in her eyes.

Souta mentally groaned. Great! "Does he know you're mated to someone?" he asked.

Kagome froze. She forgot to tell him that part. She sighed. "No, but I'll tell him."

Souta shook his head. "Don't."

Kagome fist her hands. "Souta! I have the fuckin right to go out. Inuyasha's marrying Kikyo, so I deserve to at least try to live without him. It's impossible!" she yelled as she ran up stairs to her room.

Souta sighed. If you only knew sis, if you only new."

Moments passed, when Souta finally moved to the living room and grabbed his cell.

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha," he said gently. He knows this is going to hurt him.

"Sup, squirt," he greeted.

"You're not going to like this," he sighed.

-

-

-

"Oh my god! That was funny!" Kagome laughed, as she and Hiten walked out of the theater, hand and hand.

"I know. God that was hilarious!" he laughed as well.

People looked at them like they were crazy. Who the hell laughs in a horror movie?

"I have to rent Pulse for my brother to see it when it comes out on video," Kagome said.

Hiten pointed across the street to a little restaurant. "Wanna eat there?" he asked.

Kagome looked where he pointed. It was an Italian restaurant. She shrugged. "Sure, as long as I eat cause I'm starving as hell."

Hiten chuckled as he shook his head. He likes how she speaks her mind.

Unknown to them, a pair of amber eyes watched them angrily and followed them as they entered the restaurant.

The couple took their seats and waited for the waiter to come.

"Wow, this place is nice. I'm surprise it's not considered a fancy restaurant," Kagome said as she studied the place.

"Hey, it's cheap and the food is good. So fancy or not, I don't care," Hiten said with hands raised.

Kagome giggled. "Good point."

The waiter came and asked what they would like to order.

"I'll take a mostaccioli, please" Hiten said and looked at Kagome.

She looked intensely at the menu until her eyes lit up. "I'll have a breaded steak with extra mozzarella cheese please," she said with a smile.

The waiter nodded and left them alone.

Kagome turned her attention to Hiten, who looked red from trying not to laugh but failed.

"What?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I have never met a woman who has a bigger appetite then me. I could never finish a breaded steak. You're the first girl who ordered something with meat than a measly salad," he said with a smile.

Kagome blushed but smiled, nonetheless. "Well I am, after all, eating for two."

Hiten nodded as his gaze lowered to her tummy. "How many now?"

"About to be three months in about two weeks," she said sadly.

"It'll be fine. Believe me. I just met you, but I know a survivor when I see one," he said, bringing more confidence to her.

Kagome smiled. "Um. . .I'll be right back. . .I have to go to the bathroom," she said as she excused herself.

Hiten watched her go and when she disappeared he sighed. He finally found someone great. But he frowned when he noticed that she is mated. He saw the mark when she took her sweater off yesterday at the café. How could a demon leave his mate alone and with child, he wondered. But right now he'll give her time to tell him about the mark and enjoy what the little time he has left with her. He can't have her and he knew that.

Kagome washed her hands as she finished using the bathroom. She heard the door behind her open but didn't bother to see who entered, since this is a bathroom. She reached for a paper towel and dried her hands well. She gasped when she turned around to see who was standing before her.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered. Her heart pounding rapidly.

Inuyasha growled and kept his frown, for he did not like her being with another man.

"What are you doing?" he said dangerously low.

She gulped. 'Why am I scared?' she thought. She frowned and crossed her arms.

"Why should I explain myself to you?" she said not to gently.

Inuyasha snarled at her answer. "Bitch, you are not see him again. Come on. I'll take you home now," he demanded.

Kagome walked up to him and slapped him hard. She was angry.

'How dare he!' she screamed in her mind.

Inuyasha pushed her against the wall and smashed his body against her's, but not too rough, remembering about his pup.

"Kagome," he growled.

Kagome glared at him. "I'm not going anywhere, Inuyasha. I'm in a date with Hiten and that's that. So why don't you just go back to Kikyo. I bet her bed is empty without you," she snarled. She could feel tears forming in her eyes.

Inuyasha sighed, and laid his head on her shoulder, nuzzling it. How can he be so mad at her when she herself doesn't know about Kikyo? She didn't know.

"But did you have to be with someone else?" he whispered against her skin. Silently pleased, when he felt her shudder.

Kagome closed er eyes. "I want to move on," she said weakly. "I want to forget."

"Kagome. . ."

"No, Inu! How can you expect me to be happy when you with Kikyo?" she asked.

Inuyasha pulled his head up and faced her. How has it been when he looked in her beautiful, blue eyes and got lost in them?

"I'm not marrying her, Kagome," he breathed out.

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "What?" Was she hearing right?

Inuyasha chuckled at her stupidity. "I said, wench, I'm free from the bitch and I want you back. I need you back with me and I'll be damn to let you be in some other guys arms," he said with a small smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kagome stood in awe. "H-h-how?"

"She, like you said, did blackmail me. Well. . .her father did. He was threatening your life and I couldn't bear with myself to know that something would happen to you because of me," he whispered.

She stood quiet for him to continue. Silently doing a little cheer in her mind for being half right. She thought Kikyo was blackmailing him.

He explained to her about his father, the affair, blackmails, Sesshomaru being a scary ass bastard with his connections, Kikyo being pregnant with Jakotsu's child, and etc.

Kagome stood quiet for a moment and shook her head. She pushed Inuyasha slightly.

Inuyasha looked at her confused. "Kagome?"

"I can't," she whispered.

"What?" now he was confused.

Kagome bit her lips. "Inuyasha, who else knew about this?"

"Er. . .uh. ." he struggled to let her know.

"Inuyasha," she glared at him.

Inuyasha sighed. "Everyone."

Kagome nodded. "Everyone knew except me." Tears ran down her cheek.

Inuyasha wiped them away quickly. "Kagome, don't cry. Please, no more crying," he pleaded.

"I was suffering all this time when everyone knew about this!" she yelled.

"But I did this for you," he retorted.

Kagome laughed. "Me? Me? You asshole! I was here crying my fucking soul and you all happy for getting rid of Kikyo!"

Inuyasha stood quiet.

"When was I suppose to know?" she questioned.

"In two weeks," he sighed. "I wanted time to tell you and surprise you."

"Two weeks! Is that the reason I was to stay home?" she said angrily.

"I didn't want you to know about Kikyo cause the whole school knows and someone might talk about it and then what fun would that be if I can't tell you," he explained.

"You're the most stupidest person I have ever met!" she can't believe this.

"Kagome, please, I'm sorry. But I really miss you. I still lo-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" she covered her ears with her hands.

"Kagome! Please!" Inuyasha desperately tried to calm her. 'This wasn't suppose to happen!' he thought.

"No!" she continued to yell. Tears running down her face.

He managed to grab her hands and place them on top of her head. "GOD DAMMIT WOMAN! I STILL LOVE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME? _I LOVE YOU!"_ he yelled as he roughly pressed his lips against her own. Despite her whimpers and cried, he shoved his tongue into her mouth forcefully. He licked everything he didn't for the past weeks. He kissed her with desperation and anger.

Kagome tried to control herself. She tried to push him away. Tears ran down her cheeks faster and header than ever. They can't. No!

But her body didn't listen. She stopped struggling. She kissed back. Massaging her own tongue against his, hearing him moan, made her shiver.

He brought her arms around his neck and wrapped her waist, kissing her softly now. He couldn't help but laugh mentally because something similar like this happened when they were at the boat to Hawaii.

He kissed her until they were both out of breathe.

He laid his forehead against her's. They both panted softly. Holding each other. Breathing at the same pace. Both of their hearts pounding.

"We can't," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha looked at her, shocked.

Kagome looked him in the eye and saw pain and betrayal in them.

"It's him, isn't it?" he whispered angrily, referring to Hiten.

Kagome sighed.

"Kagome, answer me when I'm questioning you," his voice growing louder.

Kagome shook her head. "It's not," she said quietly.

"Then? What is it?" he asked, desperately.

"Life," she whispered.

"What?"

Kagome shook her head. "You don't see it, don't you? Everytime we get close or when we think we're going to be happy, something bad happens! I can't suffer anymore, Inuyasha! I can't!"

Inuyasha hold her tighter to him. "Please don't, Kagome. I'm begging you. Don't do this," he pleaded softly. He could feel tears running down his cheeks as well.

Kagome cried, too. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't bare anymore. How long until we have another problem to break us apart? How long until we suffer again and again? And I can't let my, OUR child suffer, either, Inuyasha."

"I'll protect you. I will. Anything, but please don't end this," he cried. He buried his face into the crook of her neck. He kissed her there. He kissed her to the mark he made, when they first made love. He bit his lip as he let out a sob. "Don't," he whispered.

"Inuyasha. . ."she desperately prayed for God to help her find the words.

"Kikyo won't do anything. I made sure of that. Bankotsu already hired a real badass lawyer to help Jakotsu claim the child with full custody once it's born. Mr. Hama won't do anything to you or the pup. We'll be happy. Please, we will. I'll hire bodyguard to stand around the whole house if I have to, but please. . .Kagome . .don't do this," he sobbed as he hold her as close as he can without hurting the pup.

Kagome pulled him closer to her and kissed the top of his head and ears. "I need time," she whispered into his ear. "That's all I'm asking. I just need time."

As much as he didn't want to, Inuyasha nodded and pulled away from her slowly. He cupped her cheeks with both hands and wiped the tears away. He stood there for a minute, studying her features. Trying to remember what he has forgotten and what he missed.

'She's so beautiful,' he told himself.

"I'll be waiting for you," he whispered and leaned in to kiss her.

Kagome closed her eyes to prepare herself, but sighed in disappointment when he just kissed her cheek instead of her lips like she yearned for.

And then he left.

Leaving her alone.

She quickly got up and cleaned herself up.

She got out of the bathroom and walked to the table Hiten waited for.

"Kagome, where have you been? It's been an hour. I thought you left," Hiten said worriedly.

Kagome sat down and sighed. She looked up at the boy infront of her. He was too nice for her. He doesn't deserve this.

Hiten frowned when he saw her red, puffy eyes. She was crying. "What happened? Did someone hurt you?" he asked angrily.

Kagome shook her head. She took his hand and sighed.

"We need to talk."

-

-

-

**Hi! Yes, I know some of you guys hate me now, but believe me when I say in the end you will be happy.**

**Well hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**_Question of the Day- How much suffering can you take for the one you love?_**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	32. Can't Let Go

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha nor the song 'Let Go' by Ne Yo.**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary-** Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre**- Romance/Humor

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 32: Can't Let Go**

Hiten sighed as he sat in the in an empty doctor room.

His mind kept going back to yesterday. About what Kagome told him. She told him everything that happened in the bathroom. Inside he was furious, but outside he looked calm. Furious, why? Because he knows he will never have someone that will love him, like Kagome loves Inuyasha. It didn't bothered him that Inuyasha kissed her or begged her, that he told her and reassured it. But the love they both have did. She told him about the mate mark, and he told her he already knew about and not to worry. How he wished he would find true love, but he will never find it. He will never find his true love.

Hiten and Kagome thought it would be better if they forget about yesterday. They will continue dating and let life flow.

Hiten came back to reality when the door from the room opened.

An old man with black hair that looks that it's falling off because there are some bald spots. Wrinkles covered his tired face. His blue eyes looked weary. Although this old man looked useless and weak, he isn't. He has great wisdom and has a very strong will.

"Dr. Lee," Hiten nodded.

Dr. Lee nodded in his direction as a greeting, as well. He looked through the folders and papers and looked up at Hiten.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a dry voice.

Hiten lowered his gaze to his shoes. "Okay, I guess. Is the usual. Sick if I don't take medication. Feeling weak when I do take medication."

"But you don't show it," Dr. Lee commented.

Hiten shrugged. "I don't like to show weakness."

Dr. Lee sighed. "It's getting worse, my boy."

Hiten closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. "I know. I feel it, but I just don't want to think about it," he opened his eyes, "I just want to live my life to the fullest, for now."

Dr. Lee gave him a look of sympathy and nodded. "I will give you stronger medication."

Hiten nodded. "I don't want it anymore. I'm sick and tired of taking medication all the time. If I get sick, oh well, but I'm not going to anymore. I know the consequences but I know what I'm doing."

Dr. Lee stared at him for a moment. He gave him a slight smile. "Never in my life as a doctor have I ever seen one of my HIV patients so brave as you."

Hearing the word. The disease. The curse. THAT word, made Hiten's heart clench.

-

-

-

Inuyasha sighed. God! How stupid can he be?

'So much for an anniversary surprise," he thought.

Yes, anniversary. That's why he wanted Kagome to stay away from school for two weeks. Yes, it is a stupid idea, but then again he is stupid.

In two weeks, is going to be the three months anniversary of Kagome's pregnancy and the day they conceive their child and admitted their love for each other. And he even paid the school to have the spring dance early this year and have it on their day. He was going to tell her there, but now.. .it's too late. But the dance is still on, though.

'Am I really that stupid?' he asked himself.

He touched his lips with his fingers. He could still feel her lips against his. How soft they were. How delicate they are. It made his whole body shiver.

'But she needs time,' he told himself.

He shook his head. He should of told her, instead of making her suffer while he was practically celebrating for being free from Kikyo.

'But does she have to date that Hiten guy!'

He didn't liked what he heard when Souta told him about Hiten. But he did seem like a nice guy. Too nice for his taste, though.

'What if she may never want to go back with me? I could wish and wish and hop and hop but she might not come bak. It's true. Everytime we're happy something happens, but I have to wait. I have to have patience. Some way. . .'

Inuyasha sighed, again, from frustration.

'I hope she's happier than me."

-

-

-

Kagome wiped the last of her tears. She looked up the ceiling.

"Why is life so complicating?" she asked.

She doesn't know if she's asking herself that or God.

She sighed and put her head down. She rubbed her belly.

"Did Inuyasha wanted to wait to tell me about everything in two weeks because of our anniversary?" she whispered.

_'Maybe he did.'_

Kagome rolled her eyes and put on a scowl.

'What do you want? Didn't you ruin my life enough already?'

Her conscience sighed. _'How the hell was I suppose to know he was trying to get you back? I was trying to help you.'_

Kagome sighed. She knows she shouldn't blame her conscience. After all, they are there to help you.

'Sorry.'

_'It's not your fault or mine, so you shouldn't have to apologize.'_

Kagome stood quiet for a moment.

'What am I going to do?'

Her conscience sighed. _'For the first time, I don't know anymore.'_

A tear ran down Kagome's cheek.

-

-

-

Two weeks later. . .

Hiten rang the door bell, now waiting for someone to open it.

When it was opened, Hiten put on a nervous smile.

"Uh. . .hi," he said sheepishly.

Souta rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up and get inside. She'll be down in a few minutes, but if you want to wait outside like a dog, that's better for me."

Hiten frown. "I'm sorry if it bother you if I'm dating your older sister, but I think she can make her own decisions," he said sternly.

Souta frown. "I know she can make her own decisions but you just had to come in the middle when she was about to be happy."

Hiten sighed. "She was, I suppose. But she did have the right to know what the hell was going on, instead of letting her suffer thinking she will never get her mate back!"

"Oh, so you do know she has a mate. And you still date her?" Souta asked mockingly with a raised brow.

Hiten took in a deep breathe. "Yes, I knew before she told me, but there is something about her that I cannot ignore. She's very special to me, now."

"You just fuckin met her!" Souta declared.

"I know, but I can tell who's a special person without knowing all the facts and she is very special," Hiten explain.

Souta sighed and pointed to behind him with his thumb. "Get your ass inside before I leave you outside. I don't feel like arguing with a gay ass bitch." Souta moved to let him in.

Hiten took deep breathes to control himself not to hurt the little kid. He entered the house , on the cue, Mrs. Higurashi entered the little hall and noticed Hiten standing there with his tux.

"Oh, Hiten. How nice of to see you. Goodness, you look incredibly handsome today. I'll go tell Kagome to come," she said warmly.

Hiten blushed a little. 'What is it with Higurashi women that make me all giddy,' he thought. He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Thank you Mrs. Higurashi and it's very nice to see you too," he said politely.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded. She excused herself to go upstairs and bring Kagome down.

Hiten just stood there, patiently. Kagome asked him if he wanted to go to the spring dance with her and he couldn't help but to agree.

"So. . ." he heard behind him.

He turned and saw Souta still standing there with his arms crossed.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you continue to go out with my sis, when she already has a mate?" Souta asked.

Hiten chuckled. It's obvious this kid doesn't like him, at all. "To tell you the truth, it's none of your business."

Souta frown. "The fuck? This is my business. Dude, your fucking dating my sister! She's pregnant. She's been hurt and if she gets even more hurt by you. . ."

Hiten raised an eyebrow. "What? You gonna kick my ass or somethin. Kid, you can't do shit to me. And I wouldn't want to hurt Kagome. Okay, she's pregnant but that doesn't change anything about her."

Souta shook his head. "You know it's not good if you get me angry. I'll go all green on your ass."

Hiten couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, god! You're funny. I like that."

Souta didn't seem to be paying attention to him, since his gaze was fixed behind him and it looked like he was staring at the stairs with a soft look.

Curiosity took over him and turned around. He almost gasped from what he saw.

"Kagome..." he breathed.

Kagome smiled at him. She wore a baby blue dress. It was spaghetti strap and it was just a little loose on her body. She didn't think it would be appropriate for a pregnant woman to wear tight clothes. It's a very simple dress, but it looked beautiful on her. And her hair, loose and wavy. Her make-up was light. It was just powder face, eyeliner, mascara, and pink lip gloss.

She walked down the stairs and smiled even more when Hiten stuck his hand out to help her.

"Hi," she said shyly.

Hiten gave her an award winning smile. "Hey yourself," he said lightly. He leaned to kiss her on the cheek, causing her to blush a little. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

Kagome squeezed his hand as a 'thank you.'

"Can you guys please hurry up and stop with all the mushy stuff! It's getting on my nerves!" Souta called out.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Come on," she said as they all left the house.

In the car, Souta turned on the radio loud, on purpose. Hiten and Kagome sat in the front seat while Souta sat in the middle of them. He was going to the dance, too. And he's going to make sure Hiten keeps his hands to himself. He told him he's keeping an eye on him since Kagome forbidden him not to bring the ruler.

It was silent in the car. It was kind of awkward and disturbing for Hiten and Kagome, but Souta just sat there with a smile on his face.

"You really do look beautiful," Hiten said, trying to break the ice.

"Why, thank you. You're so kind," Souta said sweetly, batting his eye lashes.

Kagome punched him on the shoulder. She shook her head and looked out the window.

'Idiot!' she thought.

-

-

-

Inuyasha has never left so left out in his life. Here he is sitting at the table alone while Miroku is dancing with Sango and Kouga is somewhere of with Ayame doing god knows what. He has never been to a dance without a date.

When the song was over, he sighed. He saw Miroku and Sango coming back and sat down next to him.

Miroku reached for a napkin from the center and dabbed it on his forehead to get rid of the sweat that formed. From the corner of his eye, he saw his best friend sulk a little. He turned to his girlfriend, who had a soft face, also sensing the depression coming from the hanyou.

They noticed how depressed Inuyasha has been. Today is the anniversary of him and Kagome admitting their love and it's now three months Kagome's been pregnant.

They sighed and stared at the hanyou.

Inuyasha looked back at them with an annoyed look on his face. "What?"

Miroku shook his head. "Maybe you should try to forget about her," he said softly.

Inuyasha gasped and his eyes grew wide. "What?" he whispered.

Sango sighed. "Inuyasha, I hate to admit it, but. . .Miroku's right. Maybe you should forget about her. Well not forever but until she's ready. You should go out and date other people, you know? She is. You shouldn't feel down. Leave it alone. It shouldn't bother you. Just go and have some fun."

Miroku nodded.

"Do you know that is the most stupidest and shitty advice I have ever heard?" he said angrily. "You think I can just forget her until she's ready? NO! I fuckin love this woman and if she needs time, I'll wait. I'm not going to screw around with some other girl. What if she's ready and I'm dating this girl? Just dump her and go back? No! I will not let someone else feel pain like we are right now. I will wait for her. Even if it takes years, I'll wait for Kagome. And to tell you the truth, if I couldn't get her out of my mind even before we got together or before she met me, you think I'm going to forget her now? I don't think so. And for Sango to say something like that is bull shit! You're her best friend and you don't have any right to say that! So why don't you guys shut the fuck up and leave me the hell alone!"

Sango and Miroku sat there with eyes wide open.

Miroku looked back at his beloved and shook his head. "See what you do? You give bad advice."

Sango punched him on the arm. "Asshole! That was what you advised him. I just supported your idea."

Miroku laughed nervously.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. His friends could be the most stupidest people ever.

His ears tweaked when he heard some girls talking.

"Oh ma gawd! Girl, ya have no idea who just came here with a hot guy," one said.

"Who and what hot guy?" another answered.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'Is that what girls talk about?'

"I think he's a college student. But I never thought SHE would bring such a hot guy, after she was dumped from her serious boyfriend," the first one said.

Now this got Inuyasha's attention. 'A college guy, dumped, serious boyfriend? Why does that sound familiar?'

"Ou giiiiiiiirl, ya better tell me who the hell this chick is cause I don't see her?" the second one said.

The first girl giggled. "Well. . .it's Peasant Girl."

Inuyasha eyes widen.

The second girl looked around. "Yo, I don't see her ass anywhere. Where she at?"

The first girl pointed. "Bout next to the punch bowl."

The second girl gasped. "Is she pregnant? I wonder who's her baby's daddy. Knowing that slut, it could be anyone's. Heck, ya think it's from the guy who got Kikyo pregnant, too. That shit was funny as hell."

Ignoring the last comment and ignoring the girls, Inuyasha quickly turned his attention to where the punch bowl is. His felt his heart stop when he saw how beautiful his mate looked. She was glowing. Her stomach was slightly big, but not big like she's going to be for a few months. It was a cute little slump. And her dress brought out the color of her incredibly beautiful eyes.

Then he growled.

'She's with him!'

He saw Hiten wrap his arm around her waist and whispered something in her ear. Apparently, it was funny since she giggled. This is going to drive him crazy, but why should it bother him if she's HIS mate? He knows she loves him.

'Because she's not with you,' he told himself.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned from his mate to his friends, who had a questioning look. Their gaze went to where he looked and they both sighed.

"It'll be fine," Miroku said, trying to make him feel better.

But Sango stood quiet. Right there, she realized how selfish it was of her to tell Inuyasha to forget her best friend and how much it pained him to see her with another man, even if it's not serious.

Inuyasha looked down for a moment and looked back up. He gave his friend a soft look and stood up and left.

Miroku watched his friend walk to the door that lead to the hall way. He sighed. Knowing the hanyou, he wants time alone.

-

-

-

Kagome felt her heart clenched when she saw Inuyasha leave. She guesses he saw her with Hiten.

It pained her. She feels so guilty. And she should feel guilty.

"Kagome? Are you okay? Hiten asked, worried.

Kagome looked back at him. She gave him a small smile. "Yeah," she said quietly.

Knowing she didn't want to talk about it, he asked her dance instead.

She agreed.

They danced a few songs and decided to sit down. Kagome could of sat with Sango, but Inuyasha was there. He returned right after she finished dancing. Now he's sitting there boring his eyes at her.

Kagome avoided to look at him or even at the table. She can't face him when he's looking at her like that.

Sensing something wrong, Hiten sighed. He knew Kagome felt uneasy. He noticed how she looked everywhere but on direction. He looked and finally realized why. Just by seeing a silver hair hanyou staring at her, he now knows that is Inuyasha. And his eyes caught his attention. There was pain, anger, and one thing Hiten will never get. . .love.

As if he sensed him, Inuyasha turned his eyes from Kagome to Hiten. He gave him a hard look. Hiten sighed. He motioned with his head to the hallway door. Getting the hint to meet him there, Inuyasha nodded and stood up and walked there.

Hiten waited about a minute and told Kagome he was going to the bathroom.

When he made it, he found the hanyou leaning against the wall with his eyes close.

Hiten walked towards him. "Inuyasha, right?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes and glared at Hiten.

Hiten sighed and gave him a look of sympathy.

"Don't you dare give me that stupid look," Inuyasha said lowly.

Hiten stood quiet. He didn't really know what to say.

"You have a lot of nerve to bring her here," Inuyasha spat.

"She was the one who asked me to come," Hiten said quietly.

They both stood quiet.

"She loves you," Hiten said.

Inuyasha lowered his gaze. "I know," and looked back up, "but you're still with her."

"Because we agreed to do so. But I'm not trying to take her away from you or anything. She belongs to you, that I know but. . ."he trailed of.

Inuyasha smirked. "You fell for her didn't you."

Hiten sighed. "I care about her, but I don't love her. She's already marked and either way I know I will never get a chance with someone like her."

"There isn't someone like her. She's different from everyone," Inuyasha said.

Hiten smiled, "That's what people say about the one's they love."

Inuyasha stood quiet.

"She's excited about the baby," he commented, "The doctor said it's going to be a very healthy one."

Inuyasha looked away. He bit his lips.

"You should dance with her," Hiten said.

Inuyasha looked at him with a shocked face.

Hiten shrugged. "Just do it. It doesn't bother me."

"I don't care if it bothers you or not," Inuyasha growled.

Hiten raised his hands up. "Then go dance with her."

"She wouldn't want that," Inuyasha whispered.

"How do you know?" Hiten asked.

Inuyasha just gave him a glance and walked to the dance floor.

Hiten sighed and leaned against the wall Inuyasha was on. He took deep breaths.

'Without the medication. . . my life is soon to be over,' he thought.

-

-

-

Kagome took a let out a deep sigh. Hiten hasn't come back, yet.

"Kagome?"

Her heart leaped and looked up and saw Inuyasha standing in front of her.

Her lungs tighten and she couldn't breathe air.

His eyes looked so scared as if he might get rejected.

"Dance with me," he said and stuck out his hand.

Kagome looked at it and then at him. She didn't know what to do. She looked to the doors of the hallways and saw Hiten standing there. She was surprised when he nodded. She looked back at Inuyasha, who looked that he was about to beg her. She bit her lips and took his rough hand with her soft one's.

He pulled her to the middle of the dance floor and placed his hands on her hips while she place her's on his shoulder.

She was nervous, he could tell. He pull her close to his chest, earning a soft gasp from her. He could hear her heartbeat beating fast.

_I know its past tense  
its been a minute since  
we were a couple  
and, walking and holding hands  
kisses and I love yous  
doing what lovers do  
baby_

Inuyasha stared straight into her eyes.

_Or baby that was then  
cause now we don't  
talk no more  
you gotta a new man  
and, it shouldn't bother me  
but girl its driving me, crazy  
and everybody says  
boy why don't you just leave it alone  
but I don't think I can_

Kagome sighed. His eyes always have such an affect on her. She felt him wrapping her closer to him.

_I sit up all night  
thinkin' bout ya  
and know it ain't right, baby  
but I don't  
I don't think, don't think that I  
that I can let go (don't think I can let you know)_

_im home alone and hope  
I know it's a foolish thought  
think that someday she might come back  
wish on it all the time  
knowin' it may never happen  
but see I'm not a fool  
cause no we don'ttalk no more  
you gotta new man  
but, I'm gonna keep it safe  
I've got the patience  
that some way...  
but everybody says  
boy why don't you just leave it alone  
but I don't think I can_

'Stupid DJ,' he thought to himself. Again, a song is getting him all emotional.

_I sit up all night  
thinkin' bout ya  
and know it ain't right, baby  
but I don't  
I don't think, don't think that I  
that I can let go (don't think I can let you know)_

Kagome jumped when Inuyasha buried his face into her neck, hiding in her hair.

She shivered when he whispered against her skin.

"I have a problem."

_I don't think I can let you go  
I can't let you go  
no...  
I don't think that I can let you go  
let go...  
and everybody says...  
and I don't think I can..._

"What?" she whispered back.

She felt him sigh and he took a deep breathe, breathing her rosy scent.

"I can't let you go,"he whispered sadly.

Kagome closed her eyes, for she cannot let the tears already forming in her eyes fall. She wrapped her arms around him tightly to bring him close to her.

_I sit up all night  
thinkin' bout ya  
and know it ain't right, baby  
but I don't  
I don't think, don't think that I  
that I can let go (don't think I can let you know)_

He kissed her tenderly on the neck and pulled slowly away from her.

"I'll be waiting," he said. "I won't let you go."

Kagome opened her eyes. A tear fell down. "Inuyasha. . ."she breathed.

Inuyasha bit his lips. He cupped her cheek. "Happy anniversary," and with that he left.

Kagome stood there, breathing hard. She spotted Hiten next to the exit and walked there.

"Home?" Hiten nodded.

Kagome could only nod.

He help her in the car and drove her home. They made sure Souta got home safely with Sango and Miroku.

They sat for a few moments in front of her house, when they got there.

"He can't let me go," she whispered.

Hiten looked at her, but she didn't look at him. She kept her eyes straight a head.

"Does it bother you?" he asked, gently.

Kagome closed her eyes. "Yes," she said shakily.

"Why?" Hiten had a grim look.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him. She let out a sob and tears ran down. She knew not only is she hurting herself, but she knows she's hurting Hiten.

Despite his depressing look, she whispered to him.

"Because I can't let him go."

-

-

-

**Hi! I know everyone is mad at me for not updating. I'm sorry. My brother had freshman orientation and since he is in special ed, I went with him just in case. But now it's over. Today was the last day, and I apologize for not updating. But you guys cannot tell me it's not fair or that I'm mean. I update almost everyday and no author that I have known has ever done that. So because I didn't update for a few days, I shouldn't be hated. I love you guys and I love this story, but my brother does come first. He always has. I mean a lot of other authors, no offense, don't update for months and/or abandon their stories. Just be lucky I don't do that.**

**Okay. :sighs and takes a very deep breath: Sorry about that. I don't want to seem mean. I just had to put that because I know some people will be all like 'why didn't you update sooner,' or 'we deserve two chapters for the long update.' And I know I have been on my MySpace, that's because I have to check my e-mail from my friends since I'm having a cotillion pretty soon . . . I think it's going to be in about 10 more days or something . . . So I have to keep track if their coming and make sure they know their dance steps since we have a dance routine to remember. Besides that pointless information, that's to let you guys know.**

**Anyway . . . I hope everyone likes this chapter. And I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

**Big surprise about Hiten, huh? Very depressing.**

**Now any suggestions you guys think should happen, feel free to tell me.**

**Please Review!**

**_Question of the Day- Will you be able to let go of your one true love?_**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	33. The Talk

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary**-Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre**- Romance/Humor

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 33: The Talk**

Two months.

Two months passed.

Two months they haven't talked to each other.

Two months they avoided each other.

"MY GOD! I NEED FOOD!" Kagome yelled when she closed the fridge.

Souta rolled his eyes as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Well if you stop eating like a fatass every minute, you might have some food," he commented.

Kagome turned to him and glared. "Do you think it's easy for me not to eat! And who the hell are you calling a fatass!" she yelled.

Souta snickered. "Well who's the one with the five months big belly."

Kagome wacked him on the side of his head and sat down. She sighed. "I'm hungry," she mumbled.

"You and me, both," Souta said. Stared at his sister's belly. God, she looked fat. Well her stomach that it, obviously, but everything else was skinny.

In school, she was called down to the office and was questioned if she was actually pregnant due to the rumors that was heard around the students. Kagome answered truthfully. They told her her she was going to get kicked out of school. That they do not want a pregnant whore in their school. However, Kagome didn't back down. She argued the fact that they knew Kikyo Hama is also pregnant and they let her stay. Kikyo told everyone and everyone was happy for her. Now she's a laughing stock. How could they want to kick her out and not Kikyo? She questioned if it's because of the statues differences, but they denied it. She told them she's a hard working student with a 3.8 GPA and she works two jobs. She told them she had every right to stay in school and continue her education. Now if she's pregnant that's her business, not their's. She kept arguing until they let her stay. She didn't forget to correct them, who's the real whore since she did not sleep with a homosexual.

Just thinking about that, Souta smiled. He likes the fact that Kagome doesn't take shit from anyone. She still goes to school and work hard. She does get tired due to her pregnancy but she hanging on and she's making sure she isn't to stressed because she doesn't want to hurt the baby.

Kagome frowned and became annoyed when her brother just wouldn't stop staring at her belly. She hates it when people stare at her like that.

"Are you done?" she spat.

Souta kept smiling. "Just wondering if it's a boy or a girl," he lied.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "The doctors know already but I don't want them to tell me."

"Why?" Souta asked.

"Because I want it to be a surprise," she grinned.

Souta nodded. "Good point."

"Kids!"

The two teenagers turned their attention to the entrance of the kitchen and saw their mother come in with some bags of groceries.

"Oh Lord! Food!" Kagome squealed.

Souta rolled his eyes and stood up. "Is there any other bags in the car?" he asked Mrs. Higurashi.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "A few more."

Souta nodded and walked out.

Kagome continue to sit there and smile at the grocery bags.

"Food!" she squealed.

Mrs. Higurashi giggled at her daughter's behavior. "You must be very hungry," she said.

Kagome looked at her mother and nodded, vigorously. "Very."

"I remember how hungry I was when I was pregnant with you and Souta," she said as she put away the items she bought in their proper place.

Kagome smiled and rubbed her belly. "Just four more months."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "You're excited," she stated.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. My own little munchkin," she said, sadly.

Sensing her daughter's negative energy, Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know," Kagome sighed. "I miss him. I really do."

"Well, I know Inuyasha misses you, too. You know he is waiting for you," Mrs. Higurashi softly said.

Kagome closed her eyes. "I was actually talking about Hiten. But I do miss Inuyasha a lot."

Silence took over. Not one of them spoke. They just stood there, frozen.

"Okay, I brought every bag with me and there's no more for you to bring mom!" Souta yelled out as he entered the kitchen.

Kagome sighed and stood up. "I'm going for a little walk," she mumbled.

She walked out with Souta staring back at her. He looked at his mom. "Did I say something wrong?"

-

-

-

Kagome walked, silently.

She hasn't seen Hiten for three weeks and wonders if he's okay.

She tried calling him and everything but he wouldn't answer. Did she do something wrong and cause him to get angry?

Well, she's going to find out as she found herself in front of his house. She sighed.

'Is this a good idea,' she thought. She has never been inside his house. They just stopped by when he forgot his wallet. He told her to wait outside and he'll be out in a second. She never asked why he didn't invite her in, but then again they were in a hurry to watch a movie at the theater.

She took a deep breath and walked towards the door and rang the door bell.

She waited for a few seconds and sighed when noone opened the door. She tried ringing the door bell again. And again.

The door opened.

'Finally,' she thought.

Hiten stood there with his eyes wide open. "K-k-kagome?" he stammered.

Kagome smiled. "Hey, I haven't seen you in a while. I just came by to see if everything is okay?" she said happily.

Hiten rubbed the back of his neck. "Um. . .sorry about that."

Kagome shrugged. "It's fine. I was worried, thought," her face turned soft. "Did I do something wrong? You never returned my phone calls or anything."

Hiten sighed and looked at her sadly. "I wasn't around. I was. . .on a trip," he explained.

Kagome looked down. "You never told me. I was really worried," she said quietly.

Hiten took her hand and pulled her in a hug. He smiled when she returned it. They have grown so close to each other. "I'm fine," he whispered, reassuringly.

Kagome nodded and pulled away a little. "I don't want to be rude, but is it okay if I come in," she said, hesitantly.

Hiten bit his lips. "Um. . .you're not being rude but. . .it's kind of messy inside and. . ."

"It won't bother me if you're a slob. I bet my brother is messier than you," she said.

Hiten sighed. "Come on in," he opened the door and let her in.

Kagome's eyes grew wide. This place isn't messy, it was clean. And it's very nice. A lot nicer then her home. But it's so cold, thought. The vibe is so different. Instead of a homey feeling, it's so lonely.

She turned around to face Hiten, who was looking at his shoes. She raised an eyebrow. "Messy, huh?" she mocked.

Hiten shrugged. "I just need to dust is all," he said shyly.

Kagome sighed. "If you didn't want in here you could of said so," she said walking to the door.

Hiten stopped her by blocking her way. "Kagome, look, I'm sorry. I just. . .I'm not. . .used to having people in the house and. . .," he trailed of.

"Are you sure if it's okay that I'm here?" she asked.

Hiten nodded. "Let's go tot the kitchen."

Kagome nodded.

As they walked, Kagome's eyes wandered around the house. It's beautiful, but so. . .distant.

Hiten helped her sit down on a chair and he sat down as well, next to her. Kagome couldn't help but see how beautiful the chairs are. Wooden, carved with a floral designs, it's just so pretty.

"You have a nice house," Kagome said looking at the ceiling. 'Is that diamonds,' she thought.

Hiten smiled at her. "Thanks," he said.

Kagome looked at him. "So where's you're home? Is she home?" she asked.

Hiten shook his head. "Nope. She's out."

"What's wrong?" she asked gently.

Hiten shook his head. "Nothing, why?"

Kagome looked at him, not believing that nothing is bothering him when there is. "You look kind of pale. Did something happen on your trip?"

Hiten bit his lips. "Nah. I'm fine and nothing happened on my trip," he replied.

Kagome raised an eye brow. She rested her elbow on the table and her chin placed in her hands. "Are you sure? Besides, where did you go?"

Hiten hesitated.

"Hiten, you okay, dude? You know you can tell me anything," she said while reaching to hold his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Hiten looked away. "I can't tell you," he whispered.

Kagome's eyes softened. "Yes, you can. You know you can."

Hiten took a deep breath. 'I think it's time,' he told himself. He looked at Kagome and, indeed, she is worried judging by the expression on her face.

"Hiten? Is everything okay?" she asked.

Hiten took his other hand and placed it on top of Kagome's hand. "Kagome. . ." he breathed. "There's something I need to tell you."

Kagome grew even more worried when she saw how serious and frightened he looked. "It's okay. I'm here," she whispered.

Hiten felt his body shake. God, this hard for him to do. He took a very deep breath and exhale slowly.

"I did go on a trip," he said, nervously.

Kagome nodded. "Okay, but what does-"

"To the hospital," he interrupted her.

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "Oh my god! Are you okay? Is that why your mom isn't here? Is she at the hospital? Why didn't you tell me?" she panicked.

Hiten tighten his grip on her hand. "Kagome, my mom is fine. She's out at the store buying groceries. The one at the hospital was. . .me."

"What happened? Did you get jacked or something?" she asked, urgently.

Hiten chuckled a little. She's so cute when she's worried. Then he turned serious, again. "I had a little accident," he said.

"Why? How? When? Answer me, boy!" she demanded.

"Kagome. . .I'm sick."

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "When you say sick, do you mean sick, do you mean like a cold or. . ."

Hiten' s hands began to shake.

Kagome noticed this and furrowed her eyebrow and with both hands she tried to stop him to shake. He was caring her. "Hiten," she whispered, "What's going on?"

Hiten could feel some tears forming in his eyes, but he fought them. He did not like to show weakness.

"Kagome. . .I'm dying," he whispered, dryly.

Kagome shook her head and bit her lips. Tears began to form in her eyes, also. "No! No! Don't say that! You're not dying!" she yelled.

"Kagome, please. I'm dying," he said again.

"With what?" she demanded.

Hiten closed his eyes. "I. . .have AIDS," he opened his eyes to see her reaction.

Kagome let the tears fall down her cheeks. "W-w-what? No! No!" she couldn't take that.

Hiten sighed. "Kagome . . ."

"No! No! No! You're not dying! You can't! No!" She let go of his hands and grabbed her hair in fists. She began to cry.

Hiten cursed mentally when a tear fell down his cheek. He wasn't suppose to cry, but seeing Kagome like this. . .how could he not?

Kagome looked at him with her teary, red eyes and her lips trembling. "Please, tell me it's not true. Please!" she begged.

Hiten breathed out, shakily. "I wish it wasn't," he whispered.

Right there everything went black for Kagome.

-

-

-

Her eyes opened slowly. She looked around to see where she was. She didn't recognized this place. So where the hell is she?

She noticed she's on top of a bed and this place looks like a room. A guy's room. One that she has never seen before.

She screamed.

Right then Hiten came from the door and checked what happened.

He sighed when he realized it was just Kagome waking up and probably freaked out that she didn't know where she was.

When Kagome noticed Hiten, she stopped screaming. Her eyes followed him as he sat down on the bed. She sat up and tilted her head.

"What happened?" she asked.

Hiten sighed. "You fainted."

Kagome furrowed her brows. She fainted? How? Then her mind started to play back when she came in the house, to the kitchen , to the conversation about-

Her eyes widen and looked at Hiten, who had a grim face.

She instantly pulled him into a tight hug. Tears ran down again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered.

She felt him sigh, shakily. "Because I didn't want to be treated like a weak person," he whispered back.

Kagome pulled away. She sniffled. "How much longer?" she had to ask.

Hiten looked away. "I don't know. Soon probably."

"But you don't show it, thought. You look healthy," she said, confused.

Hiten looked at her. "Kagome, you can never tell if someone has HIV or AIDS by the way they look. And sometimes I fight the pain I feel," he explained.

Kagome sighed. She wiped her wet cheeks. "I don't want to lose you," she said, quietly.

Hiten stroke her hair. He gave her a small smile. "You won't," he said softly.

Kagome closed her eyes and it her lips. 'More pain?'

"Kagome?"

She opened her eyes.

"I don't want you to treat me any different. . .please?" he weakly asked.

Kagome smiled. "You didn't when you know I'm pregnant, so why should I?"

Hiten smiled and leaned towards to kiss her cheek. "You're an angel," he whispered to her ear.

Kagome turned her head to face him and nudge her nose with his. "You're too sweet for me," she teased.

He chuckled.

Kagome pulled him down to her and wrapped her arms around him, and he, too, wrapped his around her.

They stood like that for a few moments. Just enjoying each other's company as close friends.

Kagome raised an eyebrow when she heard Hiten chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she looked up at him.

Hiten looked down and grinned. "I can't believe I finally have a beautiful woman in bed with me," he said, holding his laugh.

Kagome punched his arm, playfully. "You perv," she muttered.

Hiten just kissed her forehead.

He, then, noticed her eyes softened. "What?" he whispered.

Kagome bit her lips, lightly. She didn't know if she should, but she needs to know. "How?"

Knowing what she meant, Hiten sighed. "Remember how I told you my mom dated other men?" he asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Well, there was this one guy that was starting to get abusive, and my mom wouldn't take it, so she broke up with him. He was so angry that he was heartless enough to corner me on the street in an alley-"

Kagome gasped. 'No! He couldn't have!'

"-and rape me," Hiten said weakly. He looked down to Kagome and he wasn't surprised how shocked she looked. "I was three and a half years old. I was just playing outside in the back yard when he tried to grab me and I ran even further in the alley. Stupid, huh?"

"Hiten. . ." Kagome didn't know what to saw.

Hiten's jaw tighten. "My mom found me and it was to late. She quickly took me to the hospital and that's when they found out that I'm HIV positive, but it's AIDS. My doctor still calls it HIV just to make me feel better but it doesn't. My mom kept blaming herself when I told her it's not her fault. The guy's in prison for life now, though. I tried to convince my mom to start dating again, but she refused. However, she did started when I was fourteen, and it didn't bother me because I want her to be happy."

"But are you happy?" Kagome asked softly with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Hiten hugged her tightly. "I am now. I'm here with you and I'm happy. You're very special to me, Kagome," he smiled.

Kagome cupped his cheek. "Hiten. . ."she breathed out. He's special to her, too.

He leaned in her touch. "But I know I can't have you," he said sadly.

Kagome closed her eyes, painfully. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Hiten shook his head. "Don't," he said. " I knew from the start I can't have you. But you have this aura, this passion, this soul that makes people go in peace and happy. You're the closes girl I have ever been with. You're my best friend and I will never regret meeting you for you have made my life so much happier that when I go, I can go in peace," he said with so much emotion.

Kagome couldn't help but let out a sob. She hugged him so tight. She cried on into his chest.

Hiten just stroke her hair.

Kagome looked up. "I'm going to miss you so much," she whispered.

Hiten bit his lips and wiped her tears away. "Me, too. But right now I just want to live normal like we do," he said but it sounded like he was begging her.

Kagome nodded.

"Let's go watch a movie and then we can go get something to eat," he suggested, desperately trying to change the subject.

Kagome was about to answer when they both heard a rumble.

They both looked down and stared at her stomach. It growled again.

Hiten let out a laugh. "I guess the kid is hungry right now. Let's go get something to eat and then to the movies," he suggested again.

Kagome giggled and nodded. "Thanks," she said.

They got off the bed and walked down stair to the door.

"You know something?" Hiten said.

Kagome looked at him curiously. "What?"

Hiten grinned. "You look bigger than th last time I saw you, " he laughed when she punched him.

"Come on before I kick your ass," she growled.

Hiten nodded as they walked out of the house.

They got in the car and Hiten started the car. They drove in silence. Not one of then wanting to ruin the peaceful quietness.

Kagome looked at Hiten, who from the corner of his eye was looking at her, too.

She smiled when he extended his hand and she took it. They continued to hold on until they were to reach their destination.

Only one thing that crossed both their minds,

'We're going to be alright.'

-

-

-

**Hi! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know there wasn't any Inu/Kag but I just thought maybe some friendship theme chapter would be good right now, instead, of a romance one.**

**_Question of the day- Will you tell your best friend your deepest, darkest secret even if it would ruin your friendship?_**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	34. I Will Try To Be Happy

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary-**Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre-** Romance/Humor

**Chapter 34: I Will Try To Be Happy**

-

-

-

Sango and Miroku sat and chatted away as they sat in the cafeteria, eating lunch. However, at the same time they were looking at the poor, depressed hanyou that sulked and stood quiet from the corner of their eyes.

They stopped talking and sighed. They turned to face Inuyasha, who just looks like he's in a daze. His eyes in so much pain and suffering, yet they held hope in them.

Sango's face softened. She feels sorry for the hanyou. She turned to Miroku, who, also, has a face of pity.

"Inuyasha?" she called out, gently.

Inuyasha didn't seem to pay any attention at all. He just continued to stay in a daze. But Sango won't leave him alone.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled, hoping she would get his attention.

Which she did since the hanyou blinked and faced her with a bored face.

"What?" he asked rather annoyed.

Sango sighed. "Are you okay? You seem kind of . . .I don't know. . .distant?" she wasn't sure what to say but seeing him in such a vulnerable state was just. . .well. . .annoying and depressing.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Gees, I don't know Sango. You tell me if I'm okay. I mean I haven't even talked to my mate for two fucking months! Do you think I'm okay?" he growled.

Sango glared at him and was about to retort but Miroku jumped in first.

"Inuyasha, she was just asking you if you were okay. Don't blame her if she's worrying and concern about you. And don't be bitching at her either cause I never bitch at your women that you have," Miroku said in a calm voice.

Inuyasha buried his head in his hand and sighed. He looked at Sango and she still looked pretty angry at him. He bit his lips. All this not being with Kagome and his soon-to-be-born pup is driving him crazy. But then again it part of his fault for saying he will wait and not even trying to get her back. There hasn't been a day that he hasn't think about her. A night that he hasn't dream about her. Sometimes he cries himself to sleep. And just seeing her and not being able to kiss, hold, touch, or even talk to her kills him so much.

"I'm sorry, Sango. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that," he said.

Sango shook her head. "Nah, it's cool. I shouldn't get all mad about. It's not your fault," she said softly.

Inuyasha sighed and excuse himself from the table. He threw away his tray, left the cafeteria, and went wandering around the school.

All his thoughts went directly to Kagome. He groaned. God, he misses her.

'But I told her I'll wait,' he reminded himself.

-

-

-

One month later. . .

She couldn't believe it.

This day.

This day!

"I'm graduating," she whispered as she sat in the auditorium in front of millions of people.

Well. ..not millions, but there was a lot of them here.

Why she is nervous, she doesn't know herself?

Kagome told herself theirs is nothing to e nervous about since she has been on stage before.

She's strong.

She's confident.

She's ready.

"Kagome Higurashi," said the principle of the school.

Kagome could of sworn she was going to have a nervous break down when she heard her name. 'Oh god!' she screamed to herself. They called her name! Her!

She timidly stood up and walked slowly like she practice to the principle.

'Breathe Kagome,' she said to calm herself down, 'Breathe.'

She put on a smile and extended her hand to grab her diploma and the other hand she gave the principle a firm hand shake.

She was happy and she didn't care about the looks people gave her or the look in the principle's eye. It was the look of disapproval.

But Kagome didn't care.

She finished high school.

And she was happy.

When she turned back to walk to her seat, she saw it.

How she was drawn to it, she didn't know. But she saw it.

His eyes.

Those amber eyes staring at her.

Kagome was thankful that her back was faced to the audience because her smile faded and she bit her lips.

She walked back slowly. Her gaze stuck on his gaze.

The emotions she saw in them.

Pain.

Hope.

Love.

He was begging her to come back.

To come now.

He needs her.

Kagome turned her head back , sat down, and fought the tears that were forming in her ocean eyes.

'What have I done?' she thought. 'It's been too long. He's been suffering because of me.'

She looked down and sighed, shakily. Funny, how she was just happy a minute ago and now she's in a state of heartache.

She shook her head.

'Not now,' she told herself. 'Not now.'

She looked up and found her mom and Souta waving at her, happily.

She forced a smile.

She will try to be happy.

Then after this she will return in the world of agony and pain.

-

-

-

"Kagome I'm so happy for you," Mrs. Higurashi said happily. She wiped tears from her eyes. Her first born graduated from high school.

Kagome just smiled. "Thanks mom," she said with a fake voice.

However, it went unnoticed by her mother. And she was thankful for it.

But her brother. . .

He pulled her into a hug.

"You're such a bad actor," he whispered in her ear and puled away. He gave her a smile and helped her to get inside the car.

Mrs. Higurashi drove them to a fancy restaurant to celebrate.

Kagome stood quiet, staring out the window.

She, her mother, and Souta will go to a fancy restaurant and celebrate. She didn't want a big party. She's too tired for that right now. So she suggested to go out and eat.

She smiled to herself when she just remembered Hiten is going to be there at the restaurant. She was kind of upset when he didn't show up at the ceremony, but she trust he'll show up at the restaurant.

'Maybe it was work,' she told herself.

Her smile widened when she saw the restaurant appear closer and closer.

-

-

-

They all stood quiet. Not knowing what to say next. They already ordered and ate.

Kagome frowned and stood up.

"Let's go," she said a little disappointed.

Souta shrugged and stood up. But then he let out a loud burp. He noticed a lot of people staring at him with a disapproving look.

"Ah, shut up! Like you guys don't burp," he said loud.

"Well I certainly do not!" yelled an old man across the room.

Souta frowned, and waved a fist in the air. "Hey, old man, Shut up! Why don't you just drop dead already? Isn't your expiration date due?" he yelled and many people gasped at his rude behavior.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed nervously and stood up dragging her kids along with her.

Everyone in the restaurant stood quiet.

"They didn't pay their bill!" a waiter yelled, but it was too late since the family of three left the parking lot.

-

-

-

Kagome sighed as she entered her room.

She sat on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Kagome?" she heard.

She turned to see her mother standing at the door way.

"I'm sure he has a reason for not coming," she said gently.

Kagome shrugged. "He did tell me if he can since work is pretty busy this time of year."

Mrs. Higurashi just nodded and left.

Kagome shook her head. She should be happy, not sad. So what if Hiten didn't came? She just graduated from high school!

Then the phone rang.

She quickly jumped off the bed and picked up the phone on her night stand.

"Hello?" she said, hoping she didn't sound to excited.

_"Is this Ms. Kagome Higurashi?"_

Kagome furrowed her brows. "This is she."

She heard a sigh on the other line. "_I'm sorry to bother you, miss, but you have to come to the hosptital."_

Kagome was now confused. "Why?"

_"It's Hiten. He's in a very difficult state and he asked for you."_

Kagome felt her body go numb. "H-h-hiten?" she managed to say.

_"Yes and can you please come?"_

"Y-y-es, of course," she said.

She wrote down the address that the doctor gave her and ran downstairs.

"Kagome, is everything okay?" her mother asked. Her daughter just bursted into the kitchen.

Kagome let out a sob and wiped the tears that she didn't know that fell down her face. "Mom," she called out.

Mrs. Higurashi immediately ran to her daughter's side. "Honey, what's wrong?' she asked urgently.

Kagome shook her head slowly. "Hiten is in the hospital. I need you to take me there, please" she begged.

All Mrs. Higurashi could do is nod.

-

-

-

"Where is he?" Kagome yelled as she ran inside the hospital.

"Miss, please calm down," one of the nurses said.

"Where is Hiten?" she asked again.

The nurse quickly went behind her desk and search for a Hiten. She looked up at Kagome. "He's in room 507, in the fifth floor. . . .Miss!. . .WAIT!"

But Kagome didn't listen. She ran up the stairs to the fifth floor and searched for room 507.

Her heart clenched when she did find it.

Room 507.

She hopes it isn't scary seeing someone you care for so much in wires like she has heard. She walked slowly to the door and opened it slowly.

She held her breath. Tears immediately fell down her cheeks.

What she saw tore her heart into little pieces.

She wasn't crying about the wires around Hiten.

She was crying because Hiten looked so weak and fragile.

His skin so pale. He looks pasty. His eyes looked weary and tired. His lips so dry.

When he heard the door open, he turned to see Kagome in a beautiful dress standing there crying.

He smiled weakly. "I hope those are tears of happiness since you graduated," he said in a dry, weak, voice.

Kagome immediately ran to his side. She hugged him, tight, but not so tight because she's afraid she'll hurt him.

She looked at him. His eyes may look tired, but you could still see his life passion in them.

"Hiten. . ."she whispered.

Hiten wiped her tears away and stoke her hair.

"I have to go," he whispered, painfully. He felt tears in his eyes, too. But he wouldn't let them fall.

Kagome let out a sob. She shook her head. "No. . .please. . .stay," she begged between her cries.

Hiten sighed. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Kagome shook her head. "No! No! Please don't go! I need you with me!" she kept begging.

"You need Inuyasha with you," he whispered sadly.

Kagome froze. Her heart beat faster and faster.

Hiten chuckled. "He really needs you. I saw him not to long ago before I came here. He really looks torn, Kags and he needs his mate. So stop running away and go with him."

Kagome felt hot tears run again. "H-h-hiten?"

Hiten sighed. "It's true. Kagome, I'm dying, and let's just say you made my life so much better. It's my time to go now. And now you have to go back with Inuyasha. Yes, there will be some issues between you guys cause the statues thing but who doesn't have problems in their relationships? You still love him and he loves you. You're pregnant," he chuckled. "And fat. But my time is done. Stop running away and face reality," he said firmly.

Kagome hold on to him tighter. She didn't know what to say.

Hiten bit his lips. "I'll be there for you. I'll always will. Just smile for me. . .please."

Kagome gulped.

She stared into Hiten's eyes and he was begging her.

She wiped her tears and tried her best to smile.

Hiten, himself, smiled. "That's the way I want you to be."

Kagome chuckled. "I look like crap," she said.

Hiten shook his head. "You look beautiful."

Kagome's face softened.

Hiten smiled. But this wasn't a weak smile. This was a smile of happiness and joy.

"I love you, Kagome."

Kagome gasped.

And then his eyes closed and the beep went by.

Kagome closed her eyes. She let out a sob and shook her head.

She hold on him tighter when she heard nurses and doctors coming in the room. They tried to calm her down and pull her away.

"It hurts," she whispered.

One of the nurses nodded. "I know, honey, but please don't cry," she soothed.

Kagome shook her head. "No, it hurts," she said as she clutched her stomach.

The nurse looked down and gasped. She immediately ran to one of the doctors.

Kagome almost fell to her knees, but the doctors and nurses ran and grabbed her before she touched the floor.

She was bleeding.

And she fainted.

-

-

-

**Hi everyone! I hope you guys like this chapter. Kind of depressing to me, huh?**

**Okay, I have to tell you guys something very important. Tomorrow might be the last time I update. Well. . .not the LAST time, but my last summer vacation update. On Wednesday to September 8, I cannot update since my mom will be home the entire time for vacation. And like I said before my parent don't know I write fanfiction and I don't want to risk it. I also start school on September 5th and I might be able to update at least once or twice a week. But I WILL finish this story. I will not stop writing this story. I love this story and you guys too much that I will not stop writing. So please put me in your story alert list to keep an eye for my story. I WILL finish it and it will be good. Just to let you guys know. I hope you guys aren't mad but during my mom's stay I will be very busy and school is very hectic. I'm having a few honor classes and I don't want to screw it up, but I will try to have time to finish this story. Maybe the first three weeks of school won't be so hectic but I cannot promise fast updates. Once or twice a week. But remember I WILL finish this story.**

**So what do you guys think should happen to Kagome's baby? Lose it or keep it? And Inuyasha?**

**_Question of the Day- What will hurt you the most and break you into millions of pieces?_**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	35. Almost

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha nor the song "There For You," by Flyleaf.**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary-**Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre-** Romance/Humor

**Chapter 35: Almost**

-

-

-

Inuyasha took another gulp of tequila and watched his crazy friends dance to the beat of the music.

He was happy he finally graduated and got to share this special day with the people he is closes to. But. . .

Not everyone.

He mentally groaned. He wanted to be happy for at least one day, but Kagome always pops out of no where and invades his thoughts.

He furrowed his brows in confusion. He admits thinking about his mate makes him very depressed, but. . .

Why is it so different right now?

'Why do I feel like something was ripped away from me?' he asked himself.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Come on and stop being a party pooper!" a drunken Miroku yelled from the dance floor.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He shook his head and walked to the closet and ignoring the couple making out there, he grabbed his coat and left the party.

-

-

-

She struggled to open her eyes but managed. She groaned as the bright light burn her vision. She took in everything around her.

White walls. Wires. An annoying beeping sound.

Then it hit her.

"Hiten. . ." Kagome breathed out. A tear slid down her cheek.

'He d-d-died,' she thought sadly. 'But why am I still here?'

She looked around to see anything. She's in a hospital bed.

She furrowed her brows. 'What?'

She tried hard to remember what happened. It was all fuzzy to her. She remembered Hiten and her heart clenched. Then she remembered this pain.

Why was she in pain?

She knew she was in pain for the lose of her dear friend.

But. . .

This was a different kind of pain.

She remembers something red.

It was on her legs, running down.

Kagome's eyes widen. 'No. . .'

Her hand immediately went to her stomach. She didn't feel the familiar, roundness.

Kagome choked a sob. She placed a hand on her hands and tears started to run down.

"W-w-what. . .b-b-bab-b-y. . .," she couldn't even speak for she felt her throat run dry.

The door opened and she quickly turned to see it is.

It was a nurse.

"You're awake," she said monotonously.

Kagome sniffled. "W-w-what happened? Where's my child? Is my baby okay?" she asked urgently. She needs to know. And she needs to know, now.

The nurse sighed. She hates it when her boss makes her say the bad news.

"Tell me! Where is my baby?" Kagome demanded. Tears ran down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"Miss Higurashi. . .your baby. . ." the nurse said hesitantly.

Kagome closed her eyes and groaned. "Please. . .tell me," she begged.

"The baby was born premature. . .and it's in an incubator," the nurse said gently.

Kagome sighed. She bit her lips. "Tell me the truth. I'm not stupid. What's wrong with my baby?" she asked desperately.

The nurse gave her a sympathetic look. "We don't know if it'll live. She needs a machine to help her breathe and her heart beat is not. . .well let's just say. . .it's not up to the standards of surviving," she explained. "But we will try everything we can to help your child live."

Kagome felt her body shake as she cried. She buried her face in her hands and cried.

She cried of pain.

She cried of agony.

She cried hoping for her child to be alright.

"C-c-can I have some time alone. . .please?" Kagome whispered.

The nurse nodded. "Um. . .if you would like to call someone there's the phone by your side," with that the nurse left.

Kagome laid on the hospital bed sobbing. She turned to her side and, indeed, there was a phone.

She took a deep breathe and with a shaky hand she reached for it and began to dial.

'I hope you pick up,' she begged in her mind.

"Hello?"

Kagome closed her eyes and bit her lips. How is she going to break the news.

". . .Inuyasha," she said weakly.

"Kagome?" he sounded like he was in disbelieve.

"Hi. . ." she sniffled.

"Kagome? Are you crying? What happened? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?" he asked urgently.

Kagome let out a sob. "Can you come, please?"

She heard him sigh. "Okay. . .where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital," she whispered.

"WHAT?"

Kagome closed her eyes. "Please. . . not now. Just come."

"I'll be there. Which one is it?" he asked.

"It's the Grace Hospital at 55th street," she said quietly.

"Kagome. . .are you okay?" he asked gently.

Kagome cried more. "No. . .I'm not. Please come," she begged.

"I'll be there soon, sweetie," with that he hung up.

Kagome hang up the phone and looked up at the ceiling.

"Why?" she whispered.

She took a deep breathe and sat up. She groaned of the pain that crossed her whole body. She slowly moved her body to sit on the edge of the bed and in a quick move she got off.

She hissed and begged for God to help her. She bit her lips and started to take off all the wire, except the IV she had. She focused on her balance as she walked to the door. When she was about to reach for the knob. . .it opened.

It was a doctor.

He looked surprised at the girl in front of him.

"Miss Higurashi, you must rest," he ordered her gently.

Kagome shook her head. "Get the fuck out of my way. I need to see my baby," she said faintly.

The doctor sighed. "You must rest," he said.

Kagome glared at him. "I will not rest until I see my child! And I want to see it now!" she said firmly.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, but you must rest," he said gently pushing her back into the room.

Kagome tried to fight him but the pain in her body prevented it and she lost.

Once the doctor settled her on the bed, he walked to a radio that was at the corner of the room. He turned it on.

"You can listen to some music but please don't get out of the room. You will see you're child soon," he said. He started walking away when he heard her speak.

"Why?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

The doctor turned to her. He sighed. "One of the nurses tried to stop you by going up the stairs but you didn't listen. They were to much for you. And watching your friend die made you very depressed and sad, of course. The feeling inside you were so deep that your hanyou pup sensed it and acted up. Demon babies tend to act up when their mother is in grave pain, like you were. Both emotionally and physically. And since your's was emotional it affected your child. Also, since you were not with you're mate or the father of the child it acted up even more severely and we had to. . ." he trailed of.

"But wh didn't my baby act up before?" she asked.

The doctor furrowed his brow. "Before?"

"It's true I was not with my mate, but that's because we're in. . .a difficult situation and are not currently seeing each other," she explained.

The doctor sighed. "That would explain a lot."

"What?"

"When you're friend. . .died. . .did he bring out any depression of some sort?" he asked.

Kagome sighed when he mentioned Hiten's death. But he did say stop running away and go back with Inuyasha. "Yes, he brought up my mate and then he died," she said quietly.

The doctor nodded. "Perhaps all the pain you have suffered and tried to fight, fought back and got to you which made your pup act up like it did."

Kagome wiped her tears. She looked away from the doctor. "Please leave," she didn't want to sound rude, but she wants the doctor to go.

And he did.

Kagome looked at the radio and sighed at the song that came out.

_Sometimes I'm selfish fake  
you're always a true friend  
and I don't deserve you  
'cause I'm not there for you  
please forgive me again_

Kagome let the hot tears run down her cheeks.

'This is my fault,' she told herself. 'My child is almost dying and. . .it's my fault. I shouldn't have made him wait.'

_I wanna be there for you  
someone you can come to  
runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you_

_Swirling shades of blue  
slow dancing in your eyes  
sun kisses the earth  
and I hush my urge to cry, cry_

'I should have been with him and none of this would of happen,' she thought sadly, 'He was ready to be there for me, but I pushed him away. I want him. I want to be there for him, now. He suffered as much as I have. And I only focused on mine.'

_I wanna be there for you  
someone you can come to  
runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you_

_'Cause I hear the whispered words  
in your masterpiece beautiful  
you speak the unspeakable through  
I love you too_

'He silently begged for me to come back, but I ignored it. But I still love him. I really do. I never stopped. I was scared. I love him,' tears burned her eyes.

_I wanna be there for you  
someone you can come to_

_I wanna be there for you  
and be someone you can come to  
the love runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you_

'I wanna be there for you, Inuyasha. I don't want you to wait anymore.'

The door opened.

She turned and like an answered prayer.

He was there.

Looking at her with fear, concern, and love.

Kagome let out a sob. "Inuyasha!"

He immediately ran to her side and hugged her, but not so tight because he didn't want to hurt her. He wiped the tears of her face with his thumps.

He pulled away and examined her body to see where she was hurt. Nothing but. . .

Her round belly wasn't there.

Inuyasha's eyes widen and looked at Kagome eyes which were covered with tears and fear.

"What happened?" he whispered, feeling tears of his own threatening to fall, as well.

Kagome shook her head slowly. Tears running down her angelic face. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Inuyasha tighten his jaw. "What happened?" he demanded, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

The door once again opened.

Both teens turned to see who was he one that came in.

It was the nurse.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled.

The nurse bit her lips. "I know I shouldn't be doing this but.. . .I think you have the right to see your child," she said softly.

Kagome gasped softly. "Are you. . .?"

The nurse nodded. "But please promise me that you will rest after this, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome nodded instantly. "As long as I get to see my baby."

She struggled a little to get out of bed, but was help by Inuyasha. He wrapped one of his strong arms around her waist and the other he hold her hand.

The nurse nodded and motioned with her hand to follow her.

And they did, slowly.

Kagome could feel her heart beating faster and faster with each step she took.

"Tell me," she jumped when she heard the hanyou whisper to her, desperately.

She didn't know what to say.

"Please, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.

A tear made it's way down her cheek. "It was born premature," she finally said. "Doctor said she might not live because she can't breathe on her own and her heart beat is low."

She felt his hand squeezing her hand and heard him whimper a little.

"This is it," the nurse said as they reached a door. She turned to the couple. "Are you ready to see your daughter?"

Kagome felt her heart leap. "It's a girl?" she asked in awe.

The nurse nodded and smiled sadly. "Yes, it's a girl," she said softly and opened the door for them. She told them to step inside.

Kagome hesitated at first. She was breathing harshly. She felt something tighten around her and noticed it was Inuyasha. She turned to him and almost gasp.

He was crying.

"Come on, Kagome," he said in lighter than a whisper.

"I'm scared," she said.

"Me, too," and with that they both stepped into the room.

They both saw a clear thing that looked like a case. They knew what was in it. Their child. Their daughter.

They stood a few feet away from it. None of them knowing what to do.

Kagome took a deep breathe and was the first one to take a step toward the incubator where her daughter is.

She felt Inuyasha follow her.

She placed a hand on her mouth and let out a sob. She could hear Inuyasha sniffle a little.

There. . .

Right in the incubator. . .

Their daughter laid. . .

Staring at them.

They both took in their daughter's feature's. She looks almost like her mother. Half-open, bright, blue eyes staring at them. She had a little cute nose but the nostrils are almost stuck to each other. But what she got from her father is the short silver hair and the dog ears on top of her fragile, small head. Her chest was little sunken. Her arms and legs were skinny. She wasn't moving, but she was staring at them, directly with emotionless eyes.

Kagome bit her lips. "She's so tiny," she whispered.

"She's beautiful.. ."Inuyasha breathed out.

"Miss Higurashi. ..I'm sorry if I'm being rude. . .but time is cutting short and the doctor will have my head. . ." the nurse started to speak.

Inuyasha turned to her. "You can go. I'll make sure you won't get fired. Just leave us alone," he said.

The nurse nodded and left the room quietly.

Kagome placed a hand on the plastic that separate her and her daughter.

So close, yet so far.

Funny how that line is os true.

A hand was placed on top of her's and she looked up to see Inuyasha staring at her, intensely.

"What happened?" he whispered.

Kagome sighed, shakily. "He died."

"Who?" he asked.

Kagome looked at her daughter. "Hiten. He had AIDS and he died. I ran up the stairs to the fifth floor when one of the nurses tried to stop me, but I didn't listen. I didn't care how fast I was going or how much pressure I put myself into. And when I watched him die. . . the baby acted up. The doctor said it's because she sensed my pain from his death and old pain returning making it worse," she explained.

"Old pain?" Inuyasha asked. He felt bad for Hiten. He never knew. . .

She looked at him with teary eyes. "Hiten told me something. He told me I should stop running away and face reality. To face you," she said weakly.

Inuyasha blinked away his tears and looked at her with a questioned face.

"I was running away. Running away from you. I was afraid to get hurt again. So I was with Hiten as an escape from reality. I guess I was with him only because he understood me and was the only person who didn't remind me of you," she whispered. "Who didn't remind me of the fear of losing you again. When you were engage with Kikyo I was torn and when you told me you weren't I was happy but doubt toke over me and made me wonder what if this were to happen again? I don't want more pain. But then Hiten made me realize I was hurting myself. I wasn't with you. And I'm sorry. This all my fault! My fault!" she broke down and cried.

She almost fell to her knees but Inuyasha caught her and hug her.

"It's not your fault," he whispered into her hair.

Kagome shook her head. "Yes it is! I shouldn't have made you wait! I was stupid to make you wait! This is my fault! It's my fault!" she sobbed into his chest and clutched his shirt.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. "It's not your fault. You were scared. Everyone gets scared," he whispered. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is! Our daughter is dying because of me!" she yelled.

Inuyasha hold her tighter to his body. Tears ran down his face. He looked at his daughter and sobbed. "S-s-she can't," he whispered. "She won't."

The door opened, but none of them bother to turn who it was.

"Miss Higurashi, I thought I told you to rest, but I guess you really needed to see her," the doctor said with a sighed.

"What now?" Inuyasha spat.

'Must be her mate,' he thought. "I have news about your daughter," he said. "But they're not good."

Inuyasha growled.

"What is it?" Kagome whispered.

The doctor sighed. He looked at the couple intensely. Yes, they do look like they have suffered a lot which now kills him to say this.

"She only has 10 percent to live by tomorrow," he said, sadly. "All we can do is hope for a miracle. I'm sorry."

"Leave," Inuyasha snarled.

And he did .. .quickly.

Inuyasha felt Kagome shake in his arms. She was crying even harder. But who could blame her?

"I'm sorry," she said in a faint whisper.

Inuyasha bit his lips.

She pulled away from him and looked at her fragile daughter. She placed both hands on the plastic and cried.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she chanted and fell to her knees.

Inuyasha knelt down and wrapped his arms behind her. He looked up at his daughter.

'Don't go' he begged silently.

He let out a sob and hugged his mate tighter.

All they can do is. . .

_Hope._

-

-

-

**I feel sad now. This is my last summer vacation update. And I feel sad for Kagome and Inuyasha. And I'm the one who wrote it.**

**Thank you darkXvampireXkiss for recommending me this song. I'm sorry if I took long and you're right, it is a complicated song. But I hope I did good in using it well.**

**So any suggestion , please tell me.**

**_Question of the Day- What if the one person you're close to but never met, left you alone in life?_**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	36. What Now?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary-**Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre-** Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 36: What Now?**

Inuyasha opened his weary eyes, slowly. He was going to wipe his eyes, when he felt he has his arms occupied with something. He looked down and saw Kagome sleeping in his arms.

He sighed as he noticed a tear falling down her pale cheek. She was giving a calming drug to help her, since she wouldn't stop screaming and yelling on how she blames herself about their daughter's state.

Thinking about daughter's, Inuyasha's eyes widen. He came to the room with Kagome in his arms and placed her on the bed. He was about to leave, but she pulled him down with her and asked not to go, yet. He stayed. And he guessed he fell asleep, also.

Bu that was last night.

Today is morning.

He quickly got out of bed and walk rapidly to the door, that led to the hallway.

'I need to see her,' he thought as he continues to walk to the room his daughter is in.

He stopped his fast pace and walked slowly as he came closer to the door. He narrowed is eyes when he noticed the door was half open, meaning someone was there with his daughter.

His heart pounded.

Is she dead?

Is she alive?

He came closer to the door and hesitated on going in the room.

His hears twitched when he heard voices.

"This poor thing," he heard someone say with a sorrow-filled voice.

That was the doctor.

"I feel sorry for it," someone else said shakily.

That was the nurse.

"It has suffered so much," the doctor whispered.

Inuyasha felt a pang in his heart. His daughter. . .she can't. . .

" Do we tell the parents?" the nurse asked.

The doctor sighed. "We have to tell them."

Hearing enough, Inuyasha opened the rest of the door, ignoring the gasps in the room. He glared at the two older people in front of him.

"What is wrong with my daughter?" he demanded, but his voice still held a hint of fright in it.

The nurse looked at him with a pity face. "You poor dear," she whispered.

Inuyasha took a deep breathe trying to control his emotions and the tears threatening to fall.

"What is wrong with my daughter?" this time he pleaded.

The doctor rubbed his temples. He looked at the tormented boy in front of him. He gave him a look of pity. "We did all he can do," he whispered.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and turned his hands into fists. His shoulders started to shake. He opened his eyes again, only to see blur since tears fogged his vision. He bit his lips hard.

"Is she. . ." he couldn't even say it.

The nurse walked up to him and placed a comfortable hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, you and Kagome suffered a lot already," she said softly.

Inuyasha flinched away from her touch. He fisted his hands even harder and bit his lips. He felt his whole body shake. "What it's wrong with my daughter? Dammit! Answer me!" he yelled in desperation.

The doctors sighed once again. He moved closer to the hanyou. "Would you like to see for yourself?" he asked carefully.

Inuyasha swallowed a gulp of air and could only nod. He can't find his voice right now for some unexplainable reason.

The doctor nodded and placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. He led him to the incubator.

Inuyasha took small steps, afraid to see what might come.

Each step made his heart pound harder and faster.

Each step made the anticipation rise higher.

Each step made it harder to know the fact that you can't get what you want all the time.

Each time made. . .

Just made it easier to know that reality is never kind to you.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and continued to walk this way. He extended his hands to touch the incubator.

And when he touched it.

He took a deep breathe.

He braced himself.

Slowly he opened his eyes, staring at the white, blank wall infront of him.

He felt all his emotions spin within his body.

Then he slowly looked down at the incubator.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He let out a heavy sob.

His tears ran down his cheeks like a river.

His daughter. . .

She's . . .

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes automatically, when she heard a loud sound behind her. She noted to herself that she is on a hospital bed and she was alone.

'Inuyasha,' the name ran through her mind. She immediately sat up and looked behind, where the loud sound occurred.

She gasped.

What she saw terrified her.

Inuyasha standing there. His features were so abysmal. His skin was so pale, like snow. His whole body trembled. His eyes so wide, you could see the mixed, heavy emotions in them. You could tell he was crying for the dried tears on his cheeks. However, there are some new ones in his eyes still holding. You could hears his breathing, so shallow and deep.

What happened?

"Inuyasha. . ." Kagome whispered in the cold room. Her eyes grew with concern. Her heart ached for seeing him like this. It ached even more that she was the cause of it.

Her eyes grew wide. Why hadn't she thought of it? She gasped and placed a hand over her mouth and the familiar moisture in her dry eyes returned.

"Inuyasha. . ." she cried softly.

Could she have forgotten? Maybe it was the drug the doctor gave her to help her calm down.

How could she be so heartless?

Could she forget about her daughter? It's the morning! She, the mother, does not even know the state her daughter is in!

"Inuyasha," cried out louder, as tears ran down her cheeks. She let out a sob.

Inuyasha just walked over to her slowly. Almost like a zombie.

He stood in front of her.

He just stared at her.

'He knows something,' she thought. What else would it be?

She was surprised that the hanyou sat next to her and pulled her into an embrace. Tears just wouldn't stop running. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, and he hold onto her tighter, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

She felt moisture on her shoulder. It tore her heart, now knowing that her mate is crying.

"How is she?" she whispered.

Nothing.

Kagome furrowed her brows. Why didn't he answer? What happened?

Her mind was starting to go crazy.

"Inuyasha," she begged. Trying to pull away to see his face, but he hold onto her.

She started to breath heavier. She gulped and tried again, but he didn't answer.

"Inuyasha," she begged, as she cried. "Please!"

She bit her lips. Why isn't he answering? She closed her eyes, praying for the heavens above.

She didn't know what to do.

But only one thing. . .

She cried.

She cried because she doesn't know if her daughter is alive or dead.

She cried because she blames herself for the pain that she caused for her, her mate, and her own daughter.

She tired to pull away to find out herself but Inuyasha just won't let her go.

"Please," she whispered so low that you need to strain your hearing.

But he didn't budge. He just cried.

"Inuyasha, I need to know," she begged, "Please! I need to know! Please!"

That's when he pulled away from her.

She couldn't move for some reason.

Just a moment ago, she wanted to see her daughter, but why can't she move now?

His expression.

His eyes.

It shows his torment.

Pain.

Anguish.

"She suffered so much," he said in a raspy voice.

Kagome almost jumped when he spoke. But her heart felt like it has been stabbed from what she just heard.

"W-w-what?" she barely heard her own voice.

Inuyasha looked at her straight in the eye, it burned. "I said," he whispered, " she suffered so much."

Kagome couldn't help but let out a sob. She shook her head. 'No. She can't be.'

She couldn't it anymore. Emotions devouring her soul. It was hurting her bit by bit.

She ran out of the room.

Tears spilling out.

You could hear her sobs, so loud. Filled with pain.

She needs to see her daughter.

She has to!

And that's where she was.

In the room where her daughter is in.

She wasted no time in walking up to the incubator.

But as she came close. . .

Her eyes widen. . .

She stepped back a few.

Her hand on her mouth.

Tears coming down harder then ever.

Her daughter. . .

She's. . .

_'She's moving.'_

* * *

**And that's the chapter that everyone has been waiting for. And I apologize for the late update. My mom went back to work on Monday, and I thought I was now able to update as soon as she left. Boy, was I wrong. Did you know you actually get HOMEWORK in honor classes? In my other regular classes I can finish it in there, but in my honor classes I have to DO WORK! I never do work! Well. . .I do but. . .not that much. And I only have like five to six fuckin hours to sleep and go to school early. High school life sucks! But then it's fun cause you meet new people and there's always something new and/or different in every class.**

**Once again. I apologize for the very late update. And sorry if it's short, but bare with me. I'm actually trying. And I'm soooooooooo stressed out! And I have a fuckin test on Monday! Life sucks!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And don't worry, I will finish this story. Even if it kills me.**

**Please review!**

**And any suggestion on getting Inuyasha and Kagome together again? Let me know!**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	37. It's Not Always A Fairytale

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary-**Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre-** Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 37:It's Not Always Like A Fairytale**

She opened the door and entered quietly. She softly closed the door behind her. As quiet as a mouse, she walked back to her bed and sat down.

She looked straight ahead. There was nothing, but a white wall. She wiped her cheeks to get rid of the tears she just shed. Her breathing calmed down now.

She turned her head to the side.

"She's alive," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha, who also looked at the white wall, sat besides her. He hadn't move from that spot.

Kagome wasn't surprised when he turned to face her with an undescribable look.

"I know. . ." he said so lowly, you almost could understand what he said.

Kagome looked down, finding the floor intriguing. She felt his eyes boring into her. Almost like he was trying to find something out of her.

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. What can she say? What can she do?

God knows she wishes to turn things back around.

She suffered so much.

And he has too.

What now?

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She continued to stare at the floor. She doesn't expect for him to forgive her. She doesn't expect for her own daughter to forgive her either, when she's old enough to know how she came to be and brought into this world.

Kagome jumped when she felt a rough yet, gentle hand on her chin. Carefully forcing her to look up.

'Why is it that everytime I see those eyes. . .in so much pain. . .my heart breaks?' she asked herself.

It's true.

His eyes are in pain. If she only knew why. . .

Inuyasha looked at her with a fixed gaze. Taking in all her features. Everything he forgot, he remembered it. Her delicate jaw line, her perfect little nose, her soft cheeks, and her eyes. Her big, blue, beautiful eyes.

As cliche as this sounds, he couldn't help but admit the fact that you could get lost in the eyes of the one you love.

'Love. . .' the word crossed his mind. 'I still love her.'

He released her chin and caressed her cheek before cupping it. He bit his lips as he saw her close her eyes and lean into his touch and put one of her hands on his.

"Kagome. . " he breathed.

Kagome opened her eyes. She just stared at him. She didn't know what to do in order to show him how sorry she was. Only to say it.

"I'm sorry."

Inuyasha pulled her head, so her forehead can rest on his. Their nose touched by tip.

"I know," he said shakily. "I know."

Kagome held on to his hand tighter. Light tears ran down her face.

"She's beautiful," she heard him say.

All she can do is nod.

"Just like you," he whispered.

Kagome snapped her eyes open and looked up at the hanyou she had fallen in love with.

Inuyasha looked at her with such emotional eyes, that the moment was ruined when they heard a knock on the door.

He let go of her cheek and stood up to see who it was. Leaving Kagome on the bed with disappointment in her eyes.

Inuyasha opened the door and was not surprised when he saw almost everyone standing on the other side.

And when I mean everyone, I mean everyone. Starting with Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Rin, Nazuna, and even The Great Sesshomaru.

They all entered in an awkward silence.

Kagome looked at every single person with questioning eyes.

Noone spoke.

And it got on a certain person's nerve.

With her sighing, she walked to Kagome, ignoring a glare from a certain male.

Kagome looked at her, amused. She didn't expect her to be the first to talk. But here she is, in front of her with her hands on her hips.

The person frowned slightly.

"Well," she said.

Kagome stood quiet, not knowing what to say.

"I want to see my cousin," Nazuna declared.

"Nazuna, honey, stop acting like your father," Rin said gently.

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes.

Nazuna sighed. "I know you and Uncle Inu have things to work with, but I'm still a kid and I want to see my cousin."

Kagome smiled softly. "That's fine with me."

Nazuna smiled cheerfully. "And I'm happy your okay, too, Aunt Kags," she said bubbly.

Kagome's eyes grew wide. 'She called. . .'

"Nazu, I'll take you to see your cousin," Inuyasha said as he headed out the door.

Nazuna nodded, vigorously and quickly left with her uncle.

Souta sighed. "Thank god, she left. Kid give me the creeps," he muttered.

BAAM!

Souta rubbed his head and look up to see Sesshomaru towering over him with a cold glare.

"Hehehe.. . my bad, Shaggy," he said and quickly ran behind his mom.

Mrs. Higurashi didn't bother to pay attention to her soon at this moment as she focused her attention more on Kagome.

"Kagome, how are you?" she asked as she walked to her daughter.

Kagome looked at her mom with need. Mrs. Higurashi wasted no time but to hug her daughter tightly.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her mother, but what got to her is that she didn't cry.

Noticing this, Mrs Higurashi pulled back a little. She sighed. "Dries out of tears. That's good."

* * *

Inuyasha just stood there, still not believing what's in front of him.

Nazuna giggled, when her little cousin made a funny face in her sleep. She looked up at her uncle with a smile that faltered when she saw his expression.

She kicked him.

Inuyasha growled and looked down at the girl before him.

"Yes?" he asked annoyed.

Nazuna frowned. "Hey! Put a smile on. It's your kid!"

Inuyasha sighed and looked back at his daughter.

'My daughter,' he said to himself.

"She's alive. . ." he breathed.

Nazuna rolled her eyes. "I can see that much."

Inuyasha stood quiet.

Nazuna bit her lips. She has never seen her uncle so emotional. The way he looks at his child is so. . .

She can't find a word.

But it looks like he is in a state of disbelief.

Nazuna sighed and rolled up her sleeves. "Okay, okay. Spit it out. What's on your mind this time?"

Inuyasha looked back down at his niece. He smiled softly. "Nothings wrong."

Nazuna snorted. "Bull shit. Talk to me, girlfriend."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's not nice to keep a lady waiting! So talk!" she demanded.

Inuyasha sighed. "I prove my point. You are a Takahashi."

"Come on!" Nazuna whined. "Tell me."

Inuyasha sat down on one of the chair that rested against the wall. But he could still see his daughter.

He saw her move her little fist to the air and brought it back down. His heart felt somewhat heavy.

"I was scared," he blurted out.

Nazuna nodded as she, too, took a seat. "And?" she urged.

Inuyasha sighed. "I don't know. . when I saw her. I was broken because the doctor told us she would live, but here she is . ."

"And seeing her moving and fully alive, it scares the shit out of you doesn't it?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "I think Kagome felt the same way. We were so scared of losing her that I guess we kind of expected to see her dead since we have fucked up luck, but she's alive," he finished with tears forming in his eyes.

Nazuna just hugged her uncle. "It'll be okay," she whispered.

* * *

Everyone left the room after saying how sorry they feel and how they were happy to hear the baby girl is fine.

They all went to go see her, while Kagome stayed in the room.

She still sat on the bed and flopped down on her back and looked at the ceiling.

"She's alive," she said to herself. Her daughter s alive. And she did one thing she hasn't done ever since she got in the hospital.

She smiled.

"She's alive," she said, but this time with joy.

The door opened.

She sat up to see who it was.

Inuyasha.

He just stood there leaning against the door, with his hands on his pockets and staring at her.

Kagome bit her lips to fight a gasp. 'Why am I getting turned on by seeing him in this angle?' she asked herself.

Then she noticed something.

His eyes.

She saw something she was yearning to see for a long time.

Love and happiness.

Like being put under a spell, she stood up and started walked towards him.

His eyes followed her figure as she came close.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked softly.

Inuyasha took in a deep breathe. "Yes."

Kagome furrowed her eye brows "What si it? Is she okay?" she asked urgently.

Inuyasha nodded. "She's fine."

"Then?"

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck. "There's two thing wrong."

Kagome blinked. "What?"

Inuyasha held one finger at her. "First, she doesn't have a name."

Kagome bit her lips and looked down. "I know."

Inuyasha put a hand on her chin and made her look up. "Do you have something in mind?" he asked softly.

Kagome blushed for some reason. 'Why am I acting like a school girl right now?'

"I do."

Getting of the wall, he stood closer to her. "And? What is it?"

"Kirei," she whispered.

Inuyasha smiled softly at her. "I like it. She is beautiful."

Kagome tried to look down but he kept a good grip on her chin.

"What's the other thing?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked at her with this emotion that she could not explain.

"I've wanted to do something for a long time now," he said huskily.

Confusion taking over her, she asked, "what?"

"This," he said and pressed his lips against her's. Pulling her into a kiss so tender and so soft that he even surprised himself. He pulled her close to him and deepened the kiss.

When he pulled away, he chuckled lowly and rested his forehead agaisnt her's.

Kagome still stood there wide eyed. Trying to calm herself down.

He kissed.

She looked up at him.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" she asked.

Inuyasha sighed. "I will always forgive you, but. . ."

Oh no, the 'but' word.

Kagome felt her heart drop.

"We can't just get together just like that. This isn't a fairytale. I'm not saying we need time, cause we just proved that doesn't work," he explained.

Kagome felt a little hope.

"What do you suggest?"

Inuyasha pulled her closer to him. "Start over."

Kagome pulled away with a frown.

Inuyasha looked at her with confusion. "What?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know you, stranger," then she grinned, "But if you give me your name.. . then you're not a stranger. Mine's Kagome Higurashi and I have a daughter," she said as she stuck out her hand.

Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle. He took her hand. "I'm Inuyasha Takahashi and I have a daughter, too."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I guess we have a lot in common."

Inuyasha flashed her an award winning smile. "I guess we do. So how about we get to know each other on. . let's say. . a date?" he asked.

Kagome smiled. "I'd love to."

* * *

**Well there you guys have it. They're starting over. And I hope you like it.**

**Stay tuned there is still more to come. And I appreciate that you guys haven't lost faith in me.**

**I love you guys!**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	38. Unexpected

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary-**Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre-** Romance/Humor

**

* * *

Chapter 38: Unexpected**

"INUYASHA! STOP IT WOULD YOU?"

Inuyasha growled at the raven haired girl in front of him. "You will."

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh. "You're impossible," she muttered.

Her body stiff when she felt a strong arm wrapped around her waist and brought her close to a warm, not to mention, hard and sexy body.

She fought the urge to moan when she felt soft petal lips and slightly sharp fangs nibbling on her ear.

Kagome turned her head around and glared at the hanyou. "No," she said firmly.

Inuyasha frowned and let her go. "You bitch," he said lowly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She walked to the bed and sat down to tie her shoes.

She's finally leaving the hospital, after two weeks. Kirei is doing good. She's getting fuller since she is a hanyou like her father. Kagome couldn't be any happier.

"Why won't you move in with me?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome sighed.

So much for happiness.

Inuyasha asked her to move in with him because he all them to be together.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she said, not bothering to look up at him since she was still tying her shoes.

Inuyasha threw his hands up and let out a frustrated growl. "Woman, you are my mate and we have a child. You are forced to stay in my house!"

Kagome stood up with a glare and walked up to her 'mate.'

She poked his hard chest with one of her delicate fingers. "Listen here, puppy! I don't think it's a good idea yet. You're the one who said we should start over! How can we when your asking me to move in with you!" she scowled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and waved her finger from him away. "I know but . . .I want us to be together," he whispered.

Kagome's eyes softened when he said 'us.'

'That's right. Kirei,' she thought.

"She can stay with me for a little while and then live with you. She is our daughter but I don't feel ready, yet to leave home," she whispered back.

Inuyasha bit his lips and nodded.

He walked to the door and looked back at his mate. "I'll wait for you downstair," he said softly.

And he left.

Kagome sighed and fell on the bed again. 'Damn him for making me feel guilty now,' she told herself.

She grabbed her things and left.

Down in the waiting room was Inuyasha waiting for her like he said. There just sitting and looking into nothing.

Kagome rolled her eyes. He's always deep in thought.

She walked over to him and poked him on the head. It caused him to snapped out of his little world and looked. He smirked. "Ready?"

Kagome smiled. "Yup, yup."

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "Let's go then. You need a good shower," he said teasingly. "You smell a lot like hospital shit."

Kagome pouted and punched him on the arm. "Bastard."

Inuyasha just laughed as they walked over to the limo.

"When will the doctor let Kirei out?" he asked.

Kagome couldn't help but smile when he said their daughter's name. "In about two days. He wants to make sure she's alright and check if he has all the equipment and stuff to put at the house," she explained.

She still needs to be in the incubator for a little more time. Then she's free like any normal baby.

Inuyasha just nodded.

* * *

Souta just sat there in his room talking with Kohaku on his cell phone.

"So what's new buddy?" Kohaku asked.

Souta sighed and scratched his head. "Nothin much. Sis is coming soon, then Kirei is coming in a few days," he said in a bored tone.

"Aren't you suppose to be happy?"

"I am but I can't seem to find my hyperness," Souta said unsurely.

Then he heard the door open from downstairs.

"Sis is home," he said.

"Cool," was Kohaku reply.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR MOVING IN!"

"Was that Kagome?" Kohaku asked.

Souta sighed. "Yup. And to think that when they said they're starting over I never knew they meant starting over like they first met. . arguing."

"That's love, my friend," Kohaku said.

Souta shook his head. "More like mock marriage," he muttered. "I'll talk to you later, dude. I have to say hi to sis."

"Sure."

And they hanged up.

Souta ran downstair to be only greeted by a very angry sister who looks like she's gonna explode.

He blinked stupidly.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

Kagome turned her angry gaze from the hanyou to her little brother.

"He's moving in!" she yelled.

Souta shrugged. "So. How is that a problem?"

Kagome shook her head. "He's doing this because I won't move in with him! What will mom say!"

Just then, Mrs. Higurashi came out of the kitchen and hugged her daughter. "Welcome home, honey. Oh and Inuyasha could of course stay, but he has to do chores around the house."

Inuyasha's eyes snapped wide open. "On second thought, I changed my mind!"

Mrs. Higurashi just smiled and went back to the kitchen. 'Works Everytime.'

Kagome shook her head. "Your impossible. I'm gonna take a shower," she said as she walked back up stairs.

Inuyasha just crossed his arms across his chest and 'humph.'

Souta just stood there dumbfounded. "That was the weakest drama scene I've ever seen. I was expecting something more. You guys suck!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Shut up kid," he muttered as he left the house.

Souta followed him to the door. "Why are you leaving?"

Inuyasha looked back and smiled. "I'm not gonna leave my daughter alone in the hospital by herself when Kagome isn't there. I'm sleeping over. I told kagome already. And I think she should stay here and get some rest. Catch ya later," he said as he walked away.

Souta nodded and closed the door.

* * *

Two days later. .

Kagome and Inuyasha are now walking toward the hospital as the limo waited for them in the parking lot.

Kagome took in a deep breath and faced the hanyou next to her, who held her by the waist gently.

"Yes."

Inuyasha looked down with a confused face. "What?" he asked with a raised brow.

Kagome smiled. "I'll move in with you."

Inuyasha stopped walking.

Kagome was gonna ask what was wrong, when he hugged her tightly and spun her around.

Kagome laughed. "Down boy. Chillax."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile cheesily. "Hehehe I got you to move in."

Kagome shook her head. "You're so cute." She pulled his hand. "Come on. The sooner we get inside and bring Kirei the sooner we can go home."

Home.

Inuyasha likes the sound of that.

Their home.

With their daughter.

Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to anything until he felt Kagome stop.

He looked at her and found a rather shocked girl. He noticed her looking forward and he looked a head.

'Shit.'

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. It's the fine, little, peasant girl," a blue haired dude said.

"Yup, yup," said a green haired dude.

Kagome felt her heart beat go faster.

Inuyasha growled. "What do you want?"

The blue hair dude looked at Inuyasha and smirked. "I didn't know you had a thing for her. Well isn't this unexpected."

Th green haired dude laughed. "Yeah and he sent us to rape her."

Kagome's eyes widen.

Inuyasha could have sworn he saw his life play before his eyes.

The guys laughed and ran away, knowing what they have done. Why they were there?

Who knew.

Who cares.

Kagome let her hand go from Inuyasha's. She turned to him with eyes that pleaded for truth.

Inuyasha groaned mentally. "Kagome. . ." he started.

Kagome shook her head lightly. "Did you hate me that much that you sent guys to rape me?" she asked in a very low whisper.

Inuyasha shook his head. "It wasn't like that. I wouldn't go that low to hurt you. I wanted them to scare you, not rape you," he walked closer to her trying to pull her into a hug. "But they didn't so let's just forget about it."

Kagome shook her head and pushed him away. "You idiot! What is they did rape me? What would have happen? What just say, 'oh I'm sorry, they misunderstood me?' Bullshit! They could have rape me if Kouga didn't come and save me! Did you hate me that much?" She yelled.

Inuyasha pulled her into a hug and didn't let her go. She tried to brake away but it didn't work.

"Here me out, okay?" he whispered. "I didn't mean to do that. That was before and thank God nothing happened to you because even if I hated you I would have still kill those two and make their lives a living hell because no woman, even if I hate her or love her, should be treated that way. You do understand?"

He felt Kagome calm down and she nodded.

She took deep breaths and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them she looked up. "Let's go get Kirei."

Inuyasha nodded. "Good choice."

Kagome pulled away a little since he loosen his hold on her.

"Kagome?"

She turned to her love.

"Yes?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Your finally moving in and does your mother know about this?" he asked.

Kagome smiled. "Yup. After some talking and stuff. . .she let me. She thinks it's better since we do have a kid," she said the last part uneasily.

Inuyasha bit his lips. "Is she mad about it?"

Kagome shook her head. "After what we went through. . no she isn't. She's kinda happy about Kirei."

Inuyasha smiled. "Good. Now let's go get our daughter."

* * *

**Well that's another chapter. Yes, I know. I know. I haven't updated like in almost a month. School is very hard right now and I just finished the U.S. Constitution test. Don't know what it is? Don't ask. You have no idea how hard that tests was for me. And then I have projects to do.**

**Anyways, sorry for blabbering. I hope you guys don't lose faith in me cause I'm really trying here. But believe me when I say. . . I will FINISH this story.**

**Sorry if it sucked. But any suggestions. . PLZ let me know! Also, I like to thank Tamara for the suggestion of the blue and green haired dudes. If you guys don't remember them look at the chapter "Cupcakes."**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	39. It'll Be Alright

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha nor the song "If You're Not The One" by Daniel Bedingfield.**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary-**Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre-** Romance/Humor

**

* * *

Chapter 39: It'll Be Alright**

He smiled as she stirred when he caressed her cheek.

He's been watching her for about an hour as she sleep peacefully.

Nothing can break this moment.

"Inuyasha, if you're going to keep on staring at me when I'm asleep, can you do it in bed with me so you won't get cold?" Kagome muttered as she opened her tired eyes.

Inuyasha jumped of the edge of the bed he was sitting on and took a deep breath.

"I thought you were asleep," he said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I was but you staring at me is very annoying," she replied.

Inuyasha walked back to the bed and motioned her to moved over so he can lay next to her.

Once Kagome moved and Inuyasha joined in, he wrapped his arms around her soft body and pulled her close to him. He sighed as Kagome snuggled into his chest and he breathed her rosy-scented hair.

"I miss you," he whispered.

Kagome looked up and rested a hand on his cheek. "Me, too," she whispered back. "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha shook his head and rested his hand on her's and nuzzled into it. He kissed her palm. "Don't be. It's alright. We're together now."

Kagome leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "When was the last time we were like this together?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked her straight in the eye and surprised both of them when he said these words as if they were the most precious things ever:

"When we made love."

Kagome could only smile.

"I love you," she said.

Inuyasha ran his fingers through her silky, raven hair. "I love you too."

He brought her on top of him and kissed her with full of passion. Kagome shivered when he caressed her spine with his fingers. It was almost as if he were touching her skin since she was wearing a silky night gown.

She moaned when she felt him slip his tongue into her mouth and explored what he missed out. She, somehow, pulled him and changed their positions. He was now on top.

She wrapped one of her lean legs around his waist and ran her fingers through his silky locks. And she massaged his ears.

This made Inuyasha moan a little. He pulled away from their heated kiss and trailed kisses down her neck. He was grateful that her night gown was mid-thigh for he caressed her milky, creamy legs and for it to be V-shaped for he licked he section between her breasts. He smirked as he heard her gasp.

"Please.. ." she whispered. Her breathing becoming shallow.

Inuyasha couldn't help but growl as he grinded his hard-on from his cotton pajama pants into her silk panties.

Kagome threw her head back and let out a loud, agonizing moan.

"Please. . ." she said breathlessly.

Inuyasha stared nibbling her gentle skin on her neck and raked it with his fangs. He felt her shiver. And he enjoyed her moaning as he continued grinding into her.

"Please.. ." she moaned again.

Inuyasha buried his face into her neck and grinded harder.

"Stop.. . ." was what she moaned.

This made him stop automatically.

He raised his face and looked at Kagome in disbelieve.

"What?"

Kagome put a hand on her face and sighed. "Stop," she whispered.

Inuyasha sat up and pulled her up so she can sit up also.

"Something wrong?" Damn, he can feel pain in his pants bothering him. Just wanting to get released.

What went wrong?

Kagome brought her knees to her chest and sighed.

"It's too soon," she said.

Inuyasha tilted his head. "You do know this is how we conceived a kid, right?"

Kagome glared at him and then her face softened. "We been through too much and I don't think I'm ready to have sex just now. Not until I know everything is okay."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "You sound as if you have never had sex, Kagome."

"That's not the point. I don't want to have sex and screw things up again."

Oh dear, that wasn't what she meant to say.

'It sounded better in my head,' she told herself.

Inuyasha glared at her. "So having sex with me really screwed your life up Kagome? Did I cause that much of a problem in your life?" he snapped.

Kagome shook her head. "No-"

Inuyasha shook his head and got off the bed. "You know it's been it's been two months since you moved here and you make me believe we can be together and close but you keep pushing me away! How can we start over when you can't let go!"

With that he left the room.

Kagome buried her in her knees and sighed.

Yes, it's been two months and Kirei is out of the incubator and is living like a normal baby. Demon babies are very interesting, Kagome noted. Besides that, Kagome has to admit that she has been pushing Inuyasha away when he tries to be affectionate. Sometimes she gets lost in the moment and leads him on and then she pushes him off. She can't blame him.

But. . .

What is her problem?

She just feels like something will happen and they suffer all over again.

'But we will end up suffering if I keep acting like this,' she told herself.

She got off the bed and started walking to the drawers and got her clothes ready.

Her and Inuyasha sleep in different rooms. . .for now as he likes to put it. The only reason is because Inuyasha thought it would be good for Kagome to have a place for herself to rest and then she'll move into his room.

Kagome couldn't help the urge to roll er eyes when he remember him say that. However, they're daughter has a room, too and it's next to Inuyasha's room.

She walked to the bathroom and locked the door. She turned on the water to set it up for a hot bath. As it was filing up, she stripped down to nothing and entered the relaxing sensation of the warm water.

She let out a deep breath and let her muscles relax. It's been a month since she started to continue her dance routine. She still hasn't forgotten her dance audition she needs to do. And she's grateful that she has privacy in her room to practice.

Her mind wandered on what happened to her for the past few months. She was at war with Inuyasha, he took her first kiss, started to get closer to him, Kikyo turned them against each other. . . .

Thinking of Kikyo.

'That's right. . . .Jakotsu got all custody of the child when it's born and live with him and Bankotsu. If I knew any better. . .I think Bankotsu was rather happy to have an adopted kid.'

She shrugged.

Where was she?

Oh, yes, then her and Inuyasha had their night of passion, Kikyo blackmailed him, and then. . .

Kagome's eyes softened as she felt a few tears escape.

'Hiten. . .' she thought.

Every night she prays for him to be safe and happy where ever he was and to hopefully find his true love in another life time since he wasn't able to find it here.

Kagome smiled softly as she wiped away some tears. 'In a way he did find love. . . from people who cares for him but not the way he wanted it.'

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he stroked his daughter's silver hair. He smiled when her black, doggy ears twitched as he stroked them gently. Hearing the light purr, he knew she was relaxed and safe.

Then. . .

His cell started to vibrate. He put it in vibration since he didn't want to disturb his daughter's sleep.

He sighed as he locked who it was.

"Sup, Kouga," he greeted.

"Hey man," Kouga burped.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Can I help you with something?" he asked.

He heard Kouga snort. "What? I can't say hello to a friend? Or even invite him and my girl to a party I'm throwing before we all leave to the REAL WORLD and become adults and shit?"

Inuyasha sighed. "You make it sound like it's our last party."

"It is, since we are all going to college or take over one of our father's business and stuff," he said. "So you in or what?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment. "How good will it be?"

"The best of the best."

"I'm in."

"Good," Kouga smirked. "Tell Kags about too."

Inuyasha frowned. "Better yet why don't you call her yourself?"

Kouga laughed on the other line. "You guys are in an argument, huh?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha couldn't deny it.

"Fine."

And he hung up.

Inuyasha just stared at the phone and shook his head.

He looked back at his daughter who now seems to be awake and staring at him with her beautiful, blue eyes.

He smiled.

"I guess Uncle Kouga is still stupid since he doesn't the brains to say good bye, huh?"

* * *

"Come on, Kags!" Sango whined. "Can you just make up with him."

Kagome sighed. "I think-"

"You think to much!" Sango exclaimed. "We're suppose to have fun! And next month is our audition for our dance school, remember. We're not gonna have another party until.. .who knows when, but it won't be the same because we're gonna be too old to party like this. So go and make up with your man!"

Kagome sighed as she sipped on her tequila.

Kouga called and told her about the party since Inuyasha didn't want to talk to her. The hell with him! Since it's the last, crazy party she came and left Kirei at her mom's house.

Now she's in the kitchen sulking about a certain hanyou and his stupid attitude. If they didn't had that argument in the first place, they would have been juking on the dance floor right now.

She looked at her best friend. "I'm still not ready."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Honey! Your not a fucking virgin! What? Did you just got on top of yourself and made Kirei? Your just going to hurt the relationship even more! And I'm not saying go have sex with the man! Just make up with him and show him some affection and intimacy! You guys suffered long enough. I think you should stop running away and face it. Cause he's not leaving you and he never will."

Kagome shook her head and smile. "What are you? Oprah, now?"

Sango chuckled. "Hell! I might be her sister. Can't you tell the resemblance."

Kagome giggled and stood up. She was heading to the door when she heard Sango.

"Where you goin?"

Kagome turned and wink at her. "I'm gonna find my man."

Sango smiled.

"I must be Oprah's sister!"

* * *

Inuyasha stood against the wall watching everybody having a good time.

He sighed.

'This bites,' he thought.

He felt a hand on is chest and it caressed him.

He looked down and almost gagged at what he saw.

"Hey babe," Kikyo greeted.

Inuyasha has never seen her so. . . .

What do you call it?

Covered up?

Yes, for the first time in her life, Kikyo is actually wearing clothes that are appropriate. And she looks big. She's now in her ninth month and the baby is due any day now.

"Who the hell invited you?" Inuyasha frowned.

Kikyo smiled. "You don't think I was going to miss out on the party of the year, knowing my baby is here, huh?" she purred.

Inuyasha scrunched his nose. What did he ever see in this woman?

"What do I need to do to make sure that you get it in your fucking head, I love Kagome!" he growled. "Why the fuck are you even near me? Haven't you done enough?"

Kikyo pouted, but gave him a cold smirk. "If this baby was your's, Inu-poo, I would have made your life a living hell. You would have been wrapped around my finger," she said monotonously as she put more pressure on his chest with hand still on him.

But. . .

Whose hand is on top of her's?

"Well, Kikyo. He isn't and I would appreciate if you now keep your god damned hands off him for now on. I never hit a pregnant woman nor I do I ever want to, so just step away," Kagome said sweetly as she took Kikyo's hand off Inuyasha's hand.

Kikyo glared at her and then smirked. "So it was true. You went to graduation gown to hospital gown. Too weak to keep a child in you, Higurashi."

Kagome frowned. "You know nothing and it's none of your business. So back off, Kikyo! Just seeing you makes me puke. At least I knew who was the father of my child and we're happy now. So walk away."

Kikyo glared at her and looked back at Inuyasha, who just stared at Kagome with such an expression. Love.

Kikyo sighed. 'He's gone from me now. So there is no point in trying anymore.'

She looked back at the peasant in front of her. "Bitch," she hissed as she wobbled away.

Kagome continued to glare at er until she was for sure gone. She turned to Inuyasha who was staring at her, deeply.

"What?" she asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "You're a liar."

Kagome furrowed her brows in confusion. "What?"

Inuyasha sighed. "You said we're happy. How can we be happy when you don't let me near you? Not even a hug."

He continues to stare at her and it made her feel uncomfortable.

"We need to talk," she said.

He held out his hand and said, "Lead the way."

Kagome rolled her eyes but grabbed a hold on his hand and smiled a little when she noticed how their hands fit perfectly.

She lead to the dance floor and that's when a juking song came on.

She looked at him in the eye. "Let's dance."

Inuyasha blinked. "I thought we needed to talk."

Kagome sighed. "Screw talking and let's dance."

Inuyasha raised and eyebrow. "Are you it won't bother you that I touch you?" he asked cocky.

Kagome bit her lips and tried to control her anger. But she smirked and that got Inuyasha wondering what the hell is she thinking.

She turned around and dropped to the floor, popped her chest, down, and came up slowly and pressing her ass against his pelvis.

Inuyasha swallowed hard. He forgot how his girlfriend knew how to dance very. . . .sexually.

Kagome turned to face him and pressed her body against him and grinded.

Without thinking, Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist and grinded as well.

Kagome blew on his neck and felt him shiver. She turned around grinded her ass into him again.

Inuyasha pulled her closer. "Is this your way of apologizing?" he whispered in her ear.

Feeling his hot breath on her skin once agin made her stop the urge to moan. "Maybe," she bit out.

Inuyasha buried his face in her neck and let their bodies move savagely against each other.

Then the music changed.

A slow song.

Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha. He grabbed her hands and kissed one and brought them around his neck. Then he rested his hands on her waist.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?_

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

They danced to the music.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Inuyasha kept his eyes on her. "You hear that?" he spoke softly.

Kagome looked at him funny. "What?"

He brought her close to him. "I'm not going to run away. No matter how much you push me away, I'll keep coming back," he whispered.

She gasped.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?_

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_

_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?_

_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment.

He misses her.

Yes, they live now in the same house, but he misses her.

Her hugs.

Her touch.

Her kiss.

Her.

She doesn't show it to him anymore.

He understands why, but it hurts. He'll keep fighting. He'll stay around.

He won't leave.

No matter how much it hurts.

He opened his eyes and looked at her with the love he always had for her.

_I don't know why you're so far away_

_But I know that this much is true_

_We'll make it through_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_And I pray in you're the one I build my home with_

_I hope I love you all my life_

_Kagome felt her knees shake._

'How could I done this to him?' she scowled herself.

She was hurting him.

Deeply.

And here he is showing everything he has to live the way they should.

Together.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Inuyasha pulled her closer.

He rested his forehead on her's.

Their lips almost touching.

"Inuyasha," she breathed.

He closed his eyes.

"Listen," he whispered.

And she did.

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_

_And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today_

Oh god! She feels like crying.

And she kinda did.

_'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right_

_And though I can't be with you tonight_

_And know my heart is by your side_

"I'm not gonna leave," he whispered as he opened his eyes. "Even if I don't have you in my arms tonight, I'm still with you."

He kissed her tears away.

"I'm not leaving."

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Kagome buried her face in his neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she said weakly.

Inuyasha held her tight.

Kagome pushed away a little.

Inuyasha sighed. She doesn't want to be touched.

But. . .

When she looked up at him.

Her eyes.

The emotion.

Oh god. . .

* * *

He kiss her passionately as he threw her final article of clothes on the floor.

Which was her bra.

She moaned as their tongues danced against each other in passion. She almost whimpered when he pulled away, but gasped when he trailed those hot, steamy kisses down her neck and up.

She closed her eyes as they both caressed their bodies. Igniting each part with their teasing touch.

He kissed her on the lips again but this time softly. Nipping her bottom lips gently. Causing her to mewl.

He buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent.

Kissing her down her neck, to her collarbone and licking her 'spot.'

"Inuyasha," she breathed out. Her breathing becoming shallow, close to panting.

"I love you," mumbled against her section between her breast as he work down. His words and breath tickling her hot skin, causing an even more aroused Kagome.

Inuyasha sucked on one hard bead. Taking his sweet time to suck on it slowly and lick it teasingly.

Kagome sighed. 'God! When was the last time. . . .' her mind trailed off when he attacked the other one.

She hissed at the sensation that her body experience.

The arousal.

The emotions.

The love.

This is what he always makes her feel when they're together like this.

She licked her lips in pleasure when she felt his tongue going lower to where all the sensation is sensitive.

She grabbed a fistful of his hair and massaged his dog ears as he worked his talented tongue and his magical kisses on her body.

Inuyasha groaned when he felt her arch for his touch. He loved the way he makes her feel. He loves to know he's the only one that can do this to her.

He felt himself grow so hard, he swore he was close to climax just by smelling her aroused core.

He fought the urge to smirk when Kagome moaned loudly and fierce fully when he licked her.

Kagome grabbed on hold of the sheets as he worked his magic on her, until she reached her climax.

Inuyasha came up and kissed her ever so softly on the lips. "You're a tease," he groaned.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "What?" she whispered. After what he did, he calls her a tease.

All he can do is nod and capture her lips in a heated kiss. He moaned as she raked her nails up and down his spine and sides. It caused his erection to grow.

Kagome pulled away. "Please," she moaned.

Inuyasha buried his face in her hairs. "Don't tell me to stop," he said desperately.

Kagome shook her head and wrapped her soft legs around his waist. Bringing her opening to his member. Rubbing it teasingly.

They both groaned.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his shoulder, neck, cheek. When it came to his lips, he stared at her with lust-filled eyes. She licked his lips ever so slowly, and gently nipped. "I love you," she whispered against his soft petal lips.

And he entered inside her, causing both of them to cry in pure pleasure.

* * *

They regained their breaths as they pulled apart.

Inuyasha fell on his back and brought Kagome to his side. She laid her head on his chest. Both held each other closely, not wanting to let anyone of them to go away.

Inuyasha looked down at his mate, who was staring at him with the same loving eyes she did when they first had their night of passion. He pushed back a strand of hair from her sweaty face and brought a hand to his lips and kiss it.

"Kagome," he breathed.

Kagome smiled. "I missed you."

Inuyasha smiled. "Me too."

Kagome snuggled closer to him but he pulled away and stood up from the bed. She looked at him confuse, her heart beating slightly fast hoping he isn't leaving her.

Inuyasha looked at the floor and looked for his pants. When he found him he smirked.

Kagome's eyes followed his every move as he knelt down. 'Nice ass,' she thought.

As he stood up and walked back to the bed, he had this smile on his face.

Curiosity taking over, she asked, "What?"

He sat on the bed and hold her once again, the way he just had her.

His eyes softened as he stared at her. It made her feel uneasy.

"Inuyasha?"

He kissed her, with so much passion, he was scaring himself. "I was waiting for this moment," he whispered, taking one of her hands.

Kagome still trying to get over from the kiss, she barely payed attention. "What?"

Inuyasha kissed her hands and laced their fingers together.

Kagome furrowed her brows when she felt something on her palm, and when he let go of her hand, he left the object in her hands.

She looked at it and gasped. Her breathing became short and her heart beating fast. She opened the little thing and there was. . .

She looked up at him.

Inuyasha smiled softly.

"Marry me?"

* * *

It was morning and Kouga and Ayame opened the door and were surprised of what they saw.

Inuyasha and Kagome cuddling together, with sheets wrapped around them like a cocoon. No doubt they're naked since you can see clothes all over the floor.

Kouga groaned. "Not again!"

Ayame scowled him and elbowed him in ribs. "Hey, be quiet."

Kouga shook his head. "Every fucking time. . ."

Ayame rolled her eyes and looked back at the couple. She gasped. Grabbing on her mate she said hurriedly, "Kouga! Look!"

Kouga stopped his cursing a followed the finger his mate pointed to. His eyes brow raised. "Well, I'll be. I guess this shit does get funny everytime."

Ayame smiled, ear to ear, as she stared at one of best friends. Well not staring at her best friends but staring at the ring she hand on.

"They're getting married," she whispered.

"Ayame," Kouga said.

She looked at her mate, "Yes?"

Kouga rubbed his temples. "Remind me to burn that bed, too."

* * *

**Hey there! Okay, I know it was a long update but I hope this makes it up. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter like the other ones.**

**So any suggestion, would be appreciated.**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	40. Peasant Girl And Pretty Boy

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha**

**Title-** Love Isn't Luxury

**Summary-**Kagome, a middle-class girl never thought she would be at war with Inuyasha, a rich pretty boy which she met at school. However, neither of them thought they would fall in love either.

**Genre-** Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 40: Peasant Girl And Pretty Boy**

"My God! Why do I have to wear this dress?" Kagome complained for what seems the hundredth time that day.

Sango rolled her eyes as she help Kagome zip the dress up. "You're the one who said yes to him, so deal with it woman."

Kagome pouted. 'All because of a one word answer,' she told herself.

"There your ready," Sango said proudly. "And might I say, you look stunning."

Kagome walked to the nearest mirror in the room and looked. Her eyes widen.

"Whoa," she said dumbly.

Sango smiled. She walked over to her best friend and grabbed her arm. "Come on, you know how your hanyou hates to wait," she teased.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Let him wait. What is he goin to do to me, huh? Nothing. Shit. I'll beat his ass if he gets out of control," she said firmly.

Sango almost choked. "Dude, please don't tell me you're turning ghetto on me. Cause I'll cry myself in a corner, put myself in a suicidal comma and kill myself."

Kagome chuckled. "Nah. I ain't trying to be ghetto."

Sango looked like she was about to have a heart attack as she put a hand over her chest. "There you go again. You're talking ghetto."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm spending too much time with Inuyasha."

Sango raised her eyebrow. "Ya think?"

Kagome just smiled.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Miroku just sat there looking at an anxious hanyou pacing back and ford in the living room. And lord know it was getting annoying. 

"Inuyasha. Can you just relax?" Miroku suggested.

But he didn't listen.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Little brother, I think it would be wise if you would stop such childish behavior," he said in his usual monotone voice.

At this Inuyasha stopped pacing. He put on a scowl look. "The fuck are you saying? How I not act like this, you fucking bastard," he growled. "Do you have any fucking idea what I'm about to do? So do me a favor and fuck off, Fluffy!" Then he started pacing again.

Miroku winced. 'Not good,' he thought.

Sesshomaru looked at him with a calm expression but something in his eyes you could see some fire in them. He stood up from the chair he was sitting in and started walking away.

"At least I'm not the one people are going to staring at the whole time," he said as he left the room.

Inuyasha froze on the stop. 'Oh shit!'

Miroku groaned and hold his head with his hands as he hunch down. "Sesshomaru! You know he has stage fright!" he yelled out.

It's true. Inuyasha hates people looking at him, when he's the main attention of the room.

Miroku looked back up to his best friend but didn't see the hanyou. He stood up and looked around the room. Then-

He sweat dropped at what he saw.

The poor, frighten hanyou sitting on a corner, rocking back and ford, mumbling something about people staring at him all the time and how the little green people will get him if he doesn't do it. **(AN: Souta and Kohaku pulled the little green people trick on him, also.)**

"Inu?" Miroku asked gently. "You're going to mess up your tux."

Inuyasha stopped rocking and slowly looked at his friend with a very scary expression on his face. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I SEE LITTLE GREEN PEOPLE!"

Miroku put his head down in shame.

'Fucking Fluffy!'

* * *

Kagome felt excited. She felt confident. 

She walked down the stairs with a big smile on her face.

"KAGOME!"

She sighed. 'Now what?'

She saw Miroku jogging towards her.

"What happened?" she asked.

But it seemed Miroku was distracted by her sight of beauty.

He smiled and took her hand and gave t a delicate kiss.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You know your dating my best friend?"

Miroku blushed and rubbed his head. "Sorry about that. Don't want Sango to beat my ass. Anyways. . . .I think it's better if you should just go now and then Inuyasha will come."

Kagome frowned. "What? He's not there yet?"

"It seems to me that he's a little nervous," Miroku explained.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Usually the men are there first but we aren't what you may call traditional," she said.

Miroku smiled. "That's the spirit!"

Kagome chuckled. "See ya. And make him hurry up."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I need to do something or else I'll go insane!" Souta yelled out. 

"Ditto," Kohaku said.

They've been waiting for everyone to come to the destined place and very few, unknown people came but none that they know. So their bored.

"You guys are so stupid," they heard.

The two boys turned around and found Nazuna staring at them with a bored expression.

Souta narrowed his eyes. "Beat it, kid."

Kohaku nodded. "Yeah ! What he said."

Nazuna raised an eyebrow. "Me? Kid? I beg the differ. I believe you are the one's with the puerile deportment," she said with a know it all voice.

Souta stood in front of her. Towering her. "The fuck you say to me?" He pointed to the door that led to the exit. "You wanna take this outside, man. Bring it on!"

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around with an annoyed look on his face, thinking it was Kohaku, but then it turned to a frighten look.

There, Sesshomaru stood in front of him with a stern look.

Souta laughed nervously. "Sup' Shaggy."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Behave."

With such a word said in a strong tone, Souta nodded dumbly.

Sesshomaru walked away.

Souta just stood there, and saw Nazuna pass by him throwing a smirk his way.

"Crazy ass bitch," he whispered. Then he turned to see Kohaku.

Who was laughing his ass off.

Souta frowned. "Shut the fuck up, man."

Then something tackles him to the floor.

He turned on his back and saw. . . .

"No! Why do I always get attacked by evil little girls?" he groaned.

She laughed. "You know you love me."

Then Souta saw Kagome walk in.

"Kagome! Get your kid off me!" he yelled.

Kagome hearing his brother rolled her eyes. And she walked over to them. She pulled her daughter off him. "Come on sweetie."

Souta snorted. "Sweetie, my ass. She's been a little devil to me! And where's your husband? He's suppose to be here a long time ago."

Kagome sighed. "He's coming. He's just having a nervous break down."

"Just like the day on your wedding?" he smirked.

Kagome almost laughed. That was five years ago. And that day was great! She married her mate and true love. And today, the Takahashi Company is throwing a ball, and Inuyasha has to give a speech about some plan for more money, which is why he is so nervous cause he hates giving speeches. And, yes, he took over half of the Takahashi Company with his brother and he's enjoying. Except when he has to talk in front of everyone. And Kagome. . . .well she got in the dance school she wanted and has never been happier. And now their little girl is four soon to be five in a couple of months. And let's just say she's. . . .what you can say. . . .

Unique.

She's a mixture of everyone.

She's weird like her Uncle Souta and creepy like her Uncle Fluffy. She loves to dance like her mother and has a bad-temper like her father. She's smart like Nazuna. And other more traits that make her mixed up.

Kirei smiled at her mother and sniffed the air. Her dad's here!

Kagome looked down to her daughter when she squealed.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she said excitingly.

Kagome turned to see her husband/mate walking towards her and he seemed. . .

"What happened to you?" she asked.

Inuyasha just looked at her with a goofy smile. "You looks rrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeaaaallllllllll purrrrrrrrrrrrtttttyyyyy!" he said in a drunk voice.

Kagome's eye widen. She saw Miroku walking by and grabbed him from the arm and dragged him towards her. "The fuck you do to my husband?" she demanded.

Miroku sweat dropped and rubbed his head. "Well. . . . .I thought if I gave him a few cups of wine he would calm down."

Kagome shook him. "You ass!"

Miroku sighed. "Such language in front of a child Kagome?" pointing to Kirei.

She's just staring at them with a blank face.

Kagome bit her lips. "Kirei, go find Uncle Fluffy and tell him Daddy needs help."

She nodded and left.

As she walked to find her uncle by sniffing the air she found him by the exit.

He was talking on the phone, and he seemed pissed. So she decided to wait until he was finished since that is what she was taught.

And what she heard surprised her.

"I told you to send in the cocaine to Florida, not Paris! You idiot! How on earth would I get the money that man owes me? You know what? Forget it. I'll deal with you later," and then he hung up.

He turned around to see his niece staring at him with a shocked face.

He knelt down before her.

"Yes?"

Kirei gulped. "M-m-mom-m-y-y-y n-ne-e-ed-ds h-hel-l-p w-wit-t-th-h-h d-d-d-a-a-ad-d-d."

Sesshomaru nodded and reached to his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. He pulled out a hundred and handed it to Kirei, who took it hesitantly.

"You didn't hear nothing, you didn't see nothing," he said firmly.

Kirei only nodded dumbly.

Sesshomaru walked away and Kirei looked back at him.

'Daddy was right. Uncle Fluffy is a gang leader.'

* * *

After a few slaps and some nasty drink to wake him up, Inuyasha was good to go. However, he was still kind of nervous though. But that was something Kagome was able to fix. 

She walked to where he stand, which was close to the stage. She put reached up for his sleeve and gave it a small tug.

Inuyasha felt something pulling his sleeve and turned to see Kagome smiling at him in a very seductive way. He bend his head closer to her when she signaled him to come. She stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear.

"Don't get nervous. If you do good. . .. . .I'll give a little _treat_ later on," she said in a way that made him shiver.

He pulled back with a smirk and winked at her. 'I can do this.'

On the cue, Inuyasha was called to walk on th stage.

"And now, I would like to welcome Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi for us," said the old man who did the introductions.

Inuyasha took a deep breathe and walked over to the little stand. He straighten up him papers with his speech on it and cleared his throat. When he looked up to the audience, he smacked himself mentally for letting these words slip through his lips.

_"Shit! Now I'm not goin to get laid."_

* * *

"Kirei! Honey, be careful when you swing like that on the monkey bars!" Kagome called out as she watched her daughter from a bench she was sitting on. 

She decided to take her daughter to the park since it is a beautiful day outside.

She sighed as she rubbed her temples. Being married to a rich guy, having a kid, and almost graduating from college is so stressful.

'But I wouldn't have it any other way,' she told herself.

She almost jumped when she felt something sucking on her neck.

She turned around only to find her hanyou husband sitting next to her and smirking at her.

"It's not good to space out like that when you should pay more attention to our daughter, Kagome," he teased.

Kagome stuck her tongue out. And then she frowned. "You should scare me like that, you idiot. And why aren't you at work?" she questioned.

He raised an eyebrow. "I was let out early and I saw you sitting on the bench. So I thought why not bother you? And why aren't you at school?" he mocked.

She rolled her eyes. "I have no school today and since it's nice outside I thought I should take Kirei to the park," she explained.

Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "So. . .?"

"So. . .?" Inuyasha copied her.

She grinned. "They made fun of you from last night, huh?"

Inuyasha frowned. He didn't like to get reminded from last night when he was giving the speech. Everyone laughed at him.

"Shut up, wench," he mumbled.

Kagome hit his arm lightly. "Don't talk to me like that, Takahashi," she warned.

Inuyasha smirked, wrapping an arm around her and bringing her close. "Well, _Mrs Takahashi_, I can't help it when you're a pain."

Kagome pulled back a little. "Is that so," she said in a fake, hurt voice. "Then why did you marry me?"

Inuyasha nuzzled into her neck. "Because a few years ago a peasant girl changed my mind."

Kagome smiled as she rubbed his ears. "Really?" she said softly.

Inuyasha nodded as he purred.

"Well a pretty boy changed my mind, too?" she said.

Inuyasha pulled back and furrowed his eyebrows. "Pretty boy?"

Kagome let out a light chuckle. "Honey, you were full of yourself."

Inuyasha pouted.

"So. . .?" Kagome asked again.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Did they let you go out early because they felt bad for you since they were making fun of you?" she asked innocently.

Inuyasha groaned. "Please stop reading my mind."

"So I am right," she smirked.

Inuyasha once agin pouted. "Did you receive your letter?"

Kagome nodded.

"What did it say?" he asked.

Kagome smiled. "I got accepted."

Next thing you know, she pulled into a bone crushing hug and Inuyasha spun her around in the air.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome and laughed of joy. "You got in! That's great!" he said happily.

Kagome laughed with him also. She's graduating soon from her dance school and applied to another one with more professional dancers and such. And like she said, she got in!

Inuyasha pulled her into another hug and gave her a sweet kiss, which she happily returned. No matter how many arguments or how many years it's been, they can never get tired of each other kiss or touch. Especially, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pulled away and looked out for his daughter.

"Kirei! Come on!" he yelled.

And being a good girl she obeyed her father.

He hold her hand and grabbed Kagome's hand and stared to drag both of them.

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"We're going to celebrate," he said.

Kagome pulled her hand away from him and he looked back at her with a confused face.

"What?"

Kagome frowned. "We can't go any where when I'm dressed like this," she said pointing to her attire which consisted jeans and a simple red shirt.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand again. "Who said I'm taking you to a fancy restaurant?" he snorted.

"Then where are you taking me?" she asked.

Inuyasha stopped and looked at her with a serious face. "The ice cream shop will close in a half hour. So I suggest we hurry up," and he started walking again.

Kagome followed with a dumb look on her face and finally let in what he just said.

She bursted out laughing.

"Your crazy," she said.

Inuyasha smiled softly not looking back at her, but he knew she saw his smile.

"For you," he said.

Kagome smiled. "I'm in love with an idiot," she told herself.

This time Inuyasha did look back.

"A very cute idiot," he smirked.

**FIN**

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating. I know, I know, it's almost been a month but like I said. . . .school is a drag.**

**Anyways. . . .**

**YAY!**

**IT'S FINISHED!**

**The last chapter for Love Isn't Luxury.**

**Wow, and one thing I like to say is thank you so much for reading my story. You have no idea how happy I am. And this is my first one story and I have more than 1,000 review and that because you guys motivate me to write. So thank you once again.**

**I really hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**So for old time's sake. . .**

**Question of the day- What was your favorite part of the story?**

**I know I haven't been putting any questions lately but just for one last time.**

**Anyways, sorry to babble.**

**Like I said, THANK YOU!!!!!**

**Please review!!!**

**Tootles!**

**Hana**


	41. A Very Important Note

**IMPORTANT NOTE TO MY READERS:**

Thank you so much for reading _"Love Isn't Luxury."_ It was my very first real story to write and I appreciate you guys being so supportive and so nice to me.

Another thing is, I have started a new story. So feel free to read it. It's called, _"Left Behind."_

Here's the summary-

_She loved him. He loved her. One night changed everything and she ran away. Now she's back only to find the one thing she left behind was the thing she wished she didn't._

They are all human. So no demons or hanyous. I'm going to try to make it as good as the first story. So feel free to read it.

And thank you once again for reading _"Love Isn't Luxury."_

Tootles!

Hana


End file.
